¿Qué es lo que escondes?
by Joha
Summary: Bella sueña con ser detective privada, por eso se acostumbra desde adolescente al trabajo... eso hasta que le piden investigar al mariscal de campo Edward Cullen... ¿Qué es lo que esconde Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes con de SM. La historia es mía.**

**Summary: **Bella sueña con ser detective privada por eso se acostumbra desde adolescente al trabajo... eso hasta que le piden investigar al mariscal de campo Edward Cullen... ¿Qué es lo que esconde Edward?

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

- Setenta, ochenta, noventa,… cien.

Sonreí como niña con muñeca nueva cuando sentí el exquisito material de los billetes acariciando mi piel. Estos probablemente eran los cien dólares más fáciles que había ganado en mi vida y ya sabía muy bien en que iba a gastarlos.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Alec –. Sonreí pero aún con la vista completamente fija en mi dinero.

Me estaba dando vuelta cuando una mano me tomó del brazo. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en mi dinero es muy probable que me hubiera tomado unos minutos para racionalizar pero, para mala suerte del rubio, no era así por lo que no pude evitar que terminara con su trasero pegado al suelo. Es que la gente sabe que no puede acercarse a mí y menos cuando estoy cargando dinero.

- Lo siento – extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Dudó un poco pero la tomó.

- Eres brava Bella.

Me encogí de hombros – Soy como debo ser- le contesté.

- Pero no te hagas la lista… aún me debes mis fotos.

- ¡Oh, cierto! – salí de mi aturdimiento y me golpeé la frente. Si había algo que no era, era ser una estafadora.

Abrí mi bolso café y rebusqué el sobre blanco que había metido esta mañana, estaba entre un cuaderno de notas, lo metí ahí para evitar que las fotos se arrugaran, eran tan hermosas que me daba penita que se pudieran estropear… sobre todo esa en la que…

- ¿Y?

- Aquí están – puse el sobre en su mano y me crucé de brazos. No pensaba irme hasta que lo abriera.

- Gracias.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que Alec abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Su rostro poco a poco se comenzaba a deformar mientras iba pasando las instantáneas. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo. Heidi, su novia desde hace más de un año, salía lamiéndole el coño a Irina, su mejor amiga con la cual estaba pasando más tiempo del debido últimamente. Debo reconocer que no fue fácil obtenerlas pero si por algo me caracterizaba era por ser persistente, me había tenido que encaramar en un árbol y presenciar mucha actividad sexual lésbica pero este era mi trabajo y me encantaba.

Sí, la gente me paga para que espíe a otras personas, soy una especie de detective estudiantil. Aunque mis casos generalmente son sobre infidelidades adolescentes y unos cuantos problemas de padres, nunca había pasado más allá, por ahora estaba bien pero ya el próximo año pensaba expandir mis horizontes y diversificar mi campo de trabajo.

- ¿Estás bien?

No había nada mejor en el mundo que ver a alguien abriendo los ojos. Era revitalizador saber que ayudaste y que por supuesto quedaste con el bolsillo lleno.

- Heidi…

- Sip – remarqué la p exageradamente -, tal parece que tu novia no es muy hetero que digamos…

- Pero… - una vez más miró las fotos, pero esta vez de manera furiosa.

- Quizás debería…

- Yo… esto quiere decir que… - sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pero no estaban tristes como esperaba - ¡Puedo hacer un trío con ellas!

Lo próximo que sentí fue como sus brazos rodeaban exageradamente mi cuerpo. Dejé caer los brazos a mis costados y conté hasta cinco.

¡Odio que la gente me toque!

Con esfuerzo conseguí separarme de él y darle una palmadita. Este estaba peor que esas dos que viven una vida de mentiras. Le deseé suerte con la mirada pero no me atendió. Estaba eufórico.

Hombres…

Caminé distraídamente por los pasillos del instituto. Trataba de no ponerle atención a nadie, todos tenían secretos y ocultaban cosas, yo también y por eso sé que nunca podré confiar en nadie así que me conformaba con tener un par de conocidos con los cuales conversar y almorzar pero de amigos… nada.

Ya estaba terminando la hora del almuerzo y yo la había gastado haciendo negocios. Sí, ahora tenía el dinero para mi _iPhone_ pero mi estómago no estaba muy de acuerdo y expresó sus sentimientos rugiendo exageradamente.

- Deberías dejar tus negocios para después del colegio.

Rodé los ojos y le pegué disimuladamente a mi amigo en el hombro – Sabes que no puedo.

- Lo sé – sonreí y me comí mis palabras cuando Jasper me extendió un sándwich que no sé que tenía pero se veía exquisito -. Quizás deberías probar con…

No pude escuchar sus palabras porque los pasillos se vieron envueltos en un asqueroso desfile rojo y amarillos. Gritos, tambores, trompetas y no sé cuantas mierdas más llenaron el ambiente, me tapé los oídos pero ni siquiera así pude aplacar un poco el ruido.

¡Putos jugadores!

¡Putas porristas!

- ¿Por qué mierda tienen que hacer esto en los pasillos?

- Porque quieren que todos sepan que son los mejores del colegio – Jasper rodó los ojos y yo también.

Odiaba a los populares.

- Apuesto que todos estos señoritos perfectos tienen más mierda oculta que el resto – murmuré solo para mí pero sé que mi amigo me escuchó.

- Sí… sobre todo Cullen.

Seguí la mirada amenazante de Jasper hacia el mariscal de campo, Edward Cullen. No sabía mucho de él además de que es hermoso, inteligente y absolutamente perfecto en la cama, aunque esto último no lo había confirmado pero no tenía intención en hacerlo, me bastaba con la cantidad de rumores que se escuchan en los pasillos. El señorito perfecto ya tenía una beca para jugar en Stanford y me alegraba por él, es el típico cliché del adolecente americano y seamos sinceros… no puede faltar un _don perfecto_ en ninguna secundaria.

Ya más tarde podría contarles a mis amigos que el tipo de la televisión había estudiado conmigo, quizás hasta podría inventar que tuve una cita con él. Porque si de algo estaba segura es que Edward iba a ser un jugar muy famoso de fútbol americano.

- Es tan…

- ¿Qué pasa Jazzi? – Me burlé chocándolo de lado - ¿Estás celoso del perfecto Cullen?

- No, Bells – negó pero aún mirándolo -, es solo que siento que… no sé, hay algo en él que no me cuadra y no me gusta que en dos semanas dejemos el colegio y yo no lo haya descubierto.

- Deberías estar feliz – ya los ruidosos habían pasado. Ahora estaban celebrando en la cafetería - , no verás a ninguno de estos infelices nunca más.

Su brazo pasó por mi hombro poniéndome incómoda – Pero, sí espero seguir viéndote a ti Bells.

- Claro – no quise ser pesada y decirle lo que pensaba de nuestra amistad pasajera.

- Pero aun así… ¿No te parece raro que Cullen nunca haya tenido una novia?

- Sí tiene novia – caminé hacia mi casillero para sacar los cuadernos que ahora necesitaba -, todos la conocemos, se llama Rosalie Hale y va en la secundaria de Port Angeles. Es tan perfecta como él… fin de la historia.

- Pero… no sé… creo que Cullen es gay.

Apreté los labios hasta que me dolieron. Se notaba la envidia de Jasper a kilómetros - ¿Gay?

- Sí… nunca se le ha visto con una mujer y además… - dudó por unos segundos pero solo a penas - , nunca se ducha con el resto en los camerinos, creo que tiene miedo a excitarse cuando vea otras pollas y que noten su homosexualidad.

- Eso es una mierda Jasper. Yo solo creo que Edward es el típico cliché americano… créeme –le di mi mejor mirada profesional –, no hay nada interesante ahí.

- Y si lo hay tú podrías descubrirlo.

Apreté los libros a mi pecho sin dejar de verlo – Explícate.

- Eso… que si Cullen esconde algo sé que tú serás capaz de descubrirlo… eres la mejor en esto Bella, ¡Tienes que ayudarme a saber que esconde Edward!

- Oh, no – negué comenzando a caminar hacia mi salón -, no pienso meterme ahí porque sé que no encontraré nada. Edward es perfecto – me encogí de hombros sin ocultar mi mueca de desagrado -, punto.

- Vamos Bells… hazlo por mí, por tu amigo.

- No eres mi amigo -. No me dio cosita herir sus sentimientos, ya se lo había dicho muchas veces.

– Sí que somos amigos solo que tú no quieres aceptarlo porque eres una gallina.

- Como sea… me voy.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! - ¡Mierda! ¿Es que la gente no entiende que no me gusta que me toquen? Menos mal que con solo una mirada Jasper entendió y me soltó el brazo – Está bien, solo quería decirte que si averiguas que es lo que esconde Cullen te daré mi moto.

- Define daré – me crucé de brazos mucho más interesada en el tema.

Hace mucho que quería una moto pero lamentablemente nadie quería venderme una porque el lindo de mi padre había amenazado a todos los vendedores con revocarles la patente si lo hacía. Quería una moto desde hace mucho y la de Jasper era perfecta para poder irme a la Universidad, no quería un auto que no tuviera donde estacionar, quería una moto que me revolviera el cabello y no me hiciera perder tiempo en atascos innecesarios.

- Te la regalo… quiero cambiarla por un auto y sé que tú la quieres pero… para que te la dé quiero que averigües que esconde Edward… más bien quiero pruebas de que es gay.

Estaba segura de que no había nada que encontrar pero esto era demasiado fácil. Solo debía seguir a Cullen durante sus encuentros con su novia y tomarle un par de fotos follando con ella… quizás otro par masturbándose en la ducha. Sí, definitivamente esto sería muy fácil.

- Trato – extendí mi mano pero la saqué antes de que él la tomara –, pero, si descubro que no es gay me pagarás igual.

- Trato.

Jasper estaba tan seguro que no dudó en sellar nuestro acuerdo.

Después de eso nos separamos porque el timbre sonó. Después del almuerzo me pasé toda la clase pensando en todos los lugares que visitaría con mi nueva moto y en el _iPhone_ que iría a comprar después de clases.

.

.

.

En todos mis años de estudiante jamás sentí el espíritu escolar así que nunca se me ocurrió ir a algún partido pero hoy era mi oportunidad perfecta para espiar a Cullen.

No sé mucho de fútbol americano pero sí sé que iban ganando. Cullen es bueno, bloqueó a un par y metió el raro balón en no sé dónde porque la gente gritó. Creo que mis conocimientos sobre fútbol daban pena.

Eso sí, noté de maravilla lo bien que se le pegaba el traje, sobre todo en sus muslos y en su entrepierna. ¡Mierda! esperaba que no fuera gay porque si no iba a sentir que el mundo femenino había tenido una gran pérdida.

Rebusqué en una aplicación que recientemente le había bajado a mi _iPhone_ las reglas del fútbol americano, no entendí mucho pero por lo menos me bastaron para saber cual equipo era cual.

El resto del partido me dediqué a pensar en Edward de otra forma. Nunca negué su atractivo evidentemente obvio, pero tampoco nunca me di el tiempo para ponerme a tener fantasías sexuales con él, es que no es mi estilo, tan perfectito y popular… salía definitivamente de mi esquema de hombre.

A mí me gustan fuertes, con una polla enorme y un poco _malos_. Cullen tenía las dos primeras cosas pero le faltaba la tercera. Aunque… quizás, ahora que estábamos en el último año y que solo queda una semana para salir…

Pestañeé muchas veces para darme cuenta que el partido había terminado, ganamos y ahora Edward era alzado por el resto de sus compañeros. Sé que habíamos ganado el campeonato de no sé qué, algo importante que se iba a festejar con una fiesta, ya estaba comenzando la despedida para quienes nos íbamos.

- Esta es tu oportunidad Bells.

- Lo sé – gruñí. Si había algo que odiaba era que me dijeran como hacer mi trabajo.

- Bien – Jasper alzó las manos en señal de rendición -, yo solo decía.

- Tú tranquilo… déjame a Edward a mí.

Pese a que no podía entender la manía de Jasper por Edward decidí dejar eso de lado, ahora tenía trabajo que hacer y si antes no me había puesto a indagar en los motivos de la gente que me contrataba no tenía intenciones de comenzar ahora.

Los vitoreos aún no terminaban pero mi vista solo estaba fija en el perfecto de Cullen, se había sacado ese armazón que parecía una armadura y ahora solo estaba con sus ropas apegadas al cuerpo que marcaban perfectamente sus músculos. Bien, mi plan era el siguiente, me metería a los camerinos de hombres, esperaría a que Edward estuviera solo como dicen que acostumbra a hacerlo y cuando estuviera desnudo y mojado me iba a meter con él en la ducha para tener un poco de sexo caliente y de paso comprobar que las sospechas de Jasper eran una mierda.

Poco a poco el público comenzó a despejar la cancha, ya casi quedaba yo sola pero aun así no me moví. Esperé hasta que vi salir al primer jugador bañado y limpio, ahí supe que era mi momento para entrar, de mi bolso café saqué la mini cámara que me tuve que comprar cuando la otra me quedó grande y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi falda, era el momento.

Sigilosamente caminé por el extenso pasillo que me llevaba hacia el camerino de hombres. Desde un rincón vi como uno a uno los jugadores salían, el único que faltaba era Edward. Después de que el último salió conté hasta cinco y entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

¡Y Mierda!

Edward estaba de espaldas mostrándome su trabajado cuerpo y su durito trasero.

¿Dónde mierda tuve la cabeza todos estos años como para no fijarme en él?

Sí, sé que es mucho de lo que no me gusta, pero una noche de sexo desenfrenado no quería decir que teníamos que hacernos novios.

Imágenes para nada decentes comenzaron a pasarse por mi cabeza, no era una chica promiscua pero si me gustaba el sexo, lamentablemente lo había hecho solo dos veces así que solo me quedaba conformarme con mi vibrador y mis muy reales fantasías. En cambio ahora… ahora solo quería que Edward me tomara con fuerza y me follara sin parar hasta que perdiera la conciencia. Ya más tarde podríamos dejar todo en el pasado… lo que sí, sé que si follabamos, esas imágenes me iban a acompañar por siempre en mis noches de soledad.

Aun sin poder moverme vi como Cullen caminaba hacia la ducha, dio el agua, comprobó su temperatura y se volteó. Sé que él no me estaba viendo pero yo podía ver su cuerpo en plenitud. Sus brazos fuertes, su pecho marcadito y esa maldita V que era capaz de volver loca a cualquier mujer, sus piernas eran fuertes y bien formas y su….

Mierda… su polla… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Jadeé demasiado fuerte avisándolo de que estaba ahí pero ya no me importaba, lo que estaba contemplando bien que merecía la pena de ser descubierta.

Vi como sus ojos ardientes se posaron en mí y luego en su cuerpo, parece ser que él tampoco podía creer que lo estuviera viendo. Lentamente y con un andar felino comenzó a moverse hacía mi sin darme la posibilidad de reaccionar. Mi vista aún no podía despegarse de su entrepierna.

Jasper estaba equivocado, Edward no era gay, era…

¡Mierda!

Pestañeé y volví a fijarme en su polla.

Su polla…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sé que tengo muchos fics ahora... pero lo siento, esto me esta matando.**

**Bueno, acá el primer capitulo**

**Chicas, quiero dar las gracias a Erica Castelo que me beteo este capitulo... es un GROSA!**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- ¿Qué es lo que miras, Bellita?

Había escuchado muchas veces la voz de Edward pero nunca me había dado cuenta del matiz seductor que tenia, era una voz que invitaba a pecar, yo quería hacerlo pero no conseguía apartar la vista de su entrepierna.

- Veo que estas muy concentrada.

Con esas palabras logró volver a tener mi atención en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes prácticamente brillaban, siempre había escuchado eso de los ojos brillando de lujuria pero hasta el momento no tuve la suerte de presenciar algo como eso.

- ¿No vas a hablar?

- Yo…

Apreté la cámara lo más fuerte que puede, con eso solo conseguí que la mirada de Edward se dirigiera hacia mis manos. Él no se había percatado de ello hasta el momento, ahora que lo hizo su mirada ya no era solo de pasión sino también de ira.

- ¿Quién te mandó?

Oh no, yo quería de nuevo al Edward seductor no a este Edward duro y frío que pese a tener esa máscara implacable se notaba que tenía miedo. No había tomado ninguna foto pero aun así me sentí mierda, nunca antes me había pasado. No tuve compasión en fotografiar a Alexa con el maestro Turner ni a la señora Look con el director Taner, mucho menos en conseguir un par de pruebas sobre la zoofilia de Bryan, si todos tenían sus secretos, algunos asquerosos, otros absurdos y unos simplemente penosos pero Edward… no sabía cómo mierda calificar el secreto que escondía Edward entre las piernas.

- Yo… no… - moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro con algo de fuerza para así poder poner en orden mis ideas -. Yo no te tomé ninguna foto.

Pensé que si lo decía él me creería pero la verdad es que la situación me delataba. Sus ojos seguían mirándome con un fulgor que nunca había visto, quería hablar, decir algo mas, mejorar esto pero mi cerebro siempre tan vivaz era una mierda, estaba casi muerto.

- Bien… porque no hay nada que ver

Oh mierda, había mucho que ver.

Edward podía decirme cualquier cosa en estos momento menos que no había nada que ver. Volví a mirar su entrepiernas fijándome demasiado bien en su polla, pese a que no estaba completamente erecta se notaba que iba hacia allá. Cerré los ojos lo más rápido que pude, no quería demostrarle lo tan atontada que me tenía.

- Creo que es mejor que… - apunté hacia la puerta. ¿Cuándo se alejó tanto ese puto trozo de madera?

En el momento que volví mi rostro a él me percaté que mi espacio vital ya había sido reducido – Oh no… tú de aquí no te vas sin probar lo bueno… Bellita

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron mi piel me sentí perdida. Cerré los ojos y me rendí a sus caricias, él sí que sabía cómo mover su mano sobre mis mejillas para excitarme. ¿Podía excitarme con tan poco?, sé que mis pezones estaban duros porque rozaban mi sostén y sé que estaba mojada porque tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de sentir mi dedo rozando mi clítoris… bueno, si no era mi dedo esta vez creo que sería muy, pero muy feliz.

- Estás húmeda – su nariz rozó mi cuello sacándome el primer gemido.

¿Cuándo mi espalda había encontrado apoyo?, creo que era un casillero lo que me sostenía pero no estaba muy segura, no podía estar segura de nada más si Edward ahora estaba subiendo sus manos por mis brazos.

- ¡Edward! – grité dándole mejor acceso a mi cuello en cuanto sus dientes se clavaron ahí

- Chica traviesa… veo que te gusta jugar duro… yo sé jugar muy duro, ¿sabes?

Asentí no sé a qué – Yo… solo juega

- Mmm – abrí los ojos cuando su cuerpo dejó de estar sobre el mío -, pero no estás preparada aún.

Vi lentamente como su cuerpo totalmente desnudo se agachaba lo suficiente hasta dejar su rostro a la altura de mi centro. Ahora no sabía si fue buena o mala idea usar falda ya que podía apostar que mis líquidos se estaban escurriendo por mis muslos.

- Oh, Bella – golpeé mi espalda duramente en contra del casillero cuando sus dedos se pasearon por mis muslos recogiendo, supongo yo, un poco de mi excitación -. Sabes putamente genial… Isabella.

Gemí y llevé mis manos hacia sus cabellos rogándole que hiciera lo que me no me atrevía a poner en palabras. Quería que me follara pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar en era en tener su jodida lengua enroscándose en mi clítoris.

- Veo que estás ansiosa… bueno, tendré que complacerte

Era el cielo, su lengua combinada con sus dedos en mi coño era lo mejor que pude imaginarme. Era una combinación perfecta que ni siquiera mi vibrador podía alcanzar con sus dobles movimientos, esto era mil veces mejor.

- ¡EDWARD! – tiré de sus cabellos sin temor a hacerle daño, no podía pensar en algo como eso ahora – solo sigue así… lámeme así de rico, así de… ¡AHHHHH!

Apreté los ojos y grité todavía mucho más fuerte cuando abrió su boca abrazando por completo mis labios vaginales. No aguanté más y lo vi mientras me besaba ahí abajo, era muy parecido a un beso pero mil veces más placentero.

Lo miré y no pude apartar más la vista. Edward era un maestro en el sexo oral y podía apostar que además lo era en otras áreas, yo quería probarlas todas en este mismo momento.

- Vamos, Bella… dame algo para beber – ahora eran solo sus dedos los que me penetraban pero eso era más que suficiente

Mi orgasmo explotó fuerte y poderoso, antes había escuchado eso de que las mujeres eyaculaban pero para mí era una verdadera mierda inventada por hombres que querían parecer mucho más machos. Bien, estaba completamente equivocada porque mi orgasmo fue tan intenso que me llevó a eyacular, no fue mucho pero si fue lo suficiente para que Edward se sonriera mientras me limpiaba con su lengua.

- Eres simplemente exquisita

Sonreí como idiota, ahora tenía que recuperar fuerzas para la segunda fase que prometía ser muchísimo mejor.

- Pero creo que yo me quedaré con esto.

Abrí los ojos justo en el momento en que Edward estaba sacando la memoria de mi cámara, lo veía pero no podía hacer nada, solo estaba ahí de pie deshecha y complacida sin poder moverme.

- Creo que será mejor que nadie se entere de esto… ¿No, Bella?

Miró hacia su entrepierna obligándome a seguir su mirada. Asentí solo de idiota porque lo que yo quería era compartir con alguien esto… no podía guardar semejante secreto solo para mí.

- Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asentí – Sí – y sus labios besaron mis dos mejillas antes de voltearse.

Mis piernas no me respondían, querían más de Edward. Lamentablemente él parecía no pensar de la misma forma.

.

.

.

Estaba sudando, húmeda a más no poder, aunque como siempre no era solo mi cuerpo, también lo estaba mi coño que reaccionaba así cada vez que recordaba ese encuentro con Edward Cullen en los camerinos del colegio.

- _…Tal parece ser que Cullen nuevamente fue visto junto a su novia Rosalie Hale, aunque fuentes cercanas afirman que la rubia de la fotografía no es Hale sino una modelo emergente que busca un poco de la fama con la que goza Cullen, será que…_

Apagué la televisión. Era la mención de ese maldito apellido lo que me llevaba de vuelta a los recuerdos. Como si cinco años no hubieran sido suficientes para olvidar ese_ incidente._

Como lo predije hace tanto tiempo atrás, ahora veía a Cullen en la televisión, lamentablemente nadie lo sabía ya que después de ese día juré no volver a pensar siquiera en que lo conocía… y sí que lo conocía. Me preguntó qué dirán todas sus conquistas sobre su polla… esa puta polla que no me dejaba dormir que me impedía concentrarme en cuanto aparecía en mi vista… era… ¡Mierda!, tenía que sacar esa puta polla de mi vida.

Gracias al cielo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, al segundo replique contesté.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Insomnio o trabajo?

- Insomnio – me senté mejor en la cama y restregué mis ojos. Ya no iba poder volver a conciliar el sueño

- Entonces supongo que no te molesta que te pase a ver.

Toqué mis sienes tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza que se me estaba formando - Estoy acostada. Quiero volver a dormir porque mañana tengo una reunión.

- Cariño, te comunico que son las ocho de la mañana y que ya pasó la hora de dormir.

¡Oh mierda!

¡Putas cortinas con _blackout_ que no me dejaban saber cuando salía el sol!

- Estoy afuera… ábreme

Tiré el celular a la cama y me levanté justo cuando el timbre sonaba. No me apresuré en abrir porque si se iba mejor para mí, lamentablemente cuando llegué estaba de pie en la puerta junto a su puta sonrisa.

- Pasa…

- ¡Sube el ánimo, amiga!

Quise decirle que no éramos amigos pero no tenía sentido después de seis años. Jasper no se fue cuando fui casi un zombi los últimos días de la preparatoria así que mucho menos lo haría ahora. Además, era un muy buen amigo.

- Tengo que trabajar y aún tengo sueño así que no puedo levantar el ánimo.

- Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo mujer – me dio un empujón juguetón pero que me hizo trastabillar

- Entonces bájate los pantalones Whitlock y dame un poco de lo que tienes entre las piernas

- Creo que ya cubrimos nuestras cuotas de cogidas, Bells.

Rodé los ojos – Sí… claro.

- ¡Ey! – me apuntó con un dedo – mira que sé que fui tu mejor novio.

- Duramos como un mes y solo estuvimos bien mientras follábamos… eso no es una relación Jasper.

- Pero fue rico – se encogió de hombros y se tiró el sofá.

- _… ¡Qué pase el de Cullen! Si tuviéramos que denominar de alguna forma ese pase seria como ma-ra-vi-llo-so, y es que Cullen cada día reafirma su puesto como Mariscal de Campo de Miami Dolphins…_

- ¡Puto Cullen!

- No sé para qué pones el canal de deportes si siempre lo terminas apagando.

Llegué al sofá con una taza de café para cada uno – Porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día la noticia sea el despido de Cullen.

- Aún no entiendo tu manía con él – subí los pies y los puse sobre los de mi amigo.

- Te lo hubiera dicho si hubieras cumplido con tu trabajo hace cinco años.

- Ya te dije que no encontré nada… Cullen está limpio – menos mal que había aprendido a mentir en estos años porque Jasper no dudó de mí.

- Sí…

- De todas formas, es mejor que te olvides de él… no hay un lugar en esta ciudad en dónde no se hable de él sobre todo ahora que está tan cerca el _Super Bowl_

- En una de esas el equipo queda afuera – se encogió de hombros -, siempre existe la posibilidad de que Cullen se lesione.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – le tiré un cojín. Jasper era un caso perdido en cuanto al tema Cullen, podría haber investigado pero quería respetar la privacidad de mi amigo.

Un suave masaje en mis pies me hizo cerrar los ojos. Gemí bajito por el placer, si Jasper no fuera tan capullo podría haber empezado algo con él, lamentablemente él no pensaba cambiar y yo no estaba lista en ese entonces.

- ¿Estás mojada Bella?

- ¡Idiota! – le di un golpe en su entrepierna que justo estaba debajo de mis pies – eso no se le pregunta a una dama.

Iba a reírse pero solo bastó una mirada mía para que no lo hiciera – Bien, no diré nada y mejor – tomó mis pies y los dejó a un lado para pararse – me iré antes de que se me haga mucho mas tarde.

- Son más de las ocho, eres un flojo de mierda Jasper, en cualquier momento te van a despedir.

- No pueden hacerlo – se encogió de hombros y se estiró – porque si mi mamá se entera pateará las bolas de mi padre.

- Sí, claro – rodé los ojos y me puse de pie también -, deberías crecer de una vez Jasper

- Sí, sí, sí… ahora me voy para que tú te bañes y te vayas a tu entrevista. Después me llamas y me cuentas sobre el nuevo caso.

- Sabes que no puedo hablar de mis casos Jasper, es ética periodística

- Algún día conseguiré un buen escándalo para presumir con Popy.

- Dudo que a tu perro le interese quién se acuesta con quién.

- Popy ve E!, así que sí que le interesaría.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Estás seguro que no odias a Cullen porque no quiso follar tu culo?

Un cojín para nada liviano impactó directamente en mi rostro. ¡Puto Jasper!, ya me vengaría más tarde. Cuando pude enfocar mi vista de nuevo vi las aletas de la nariz de mi amigo moviéndose, era un maldito exagerado.

- Era solo una broma, Jazzi.

- Si quieres te demuestro ahora mismo que tanto me gusta follar coños

El que comenzara a desabrochar sus pantalones fue mi tope, le devolví el cojín pero directo en sus partes. Luego de una guerra de miradas nos reímos a carcajadas, si cualquiera nos viera pensaría que estábamos locos pero así había sobrevivido nuestra amistad todos estos años.

Las siguientes dos horas se pasaron en nada, me arreglé y me fui hacia mi entrevista. Hace un año que era periodista pero desde siempre que he sido investigadora así que en cuanto tuve el título pude comenzar a aceptar muchos más trabajos. No trabajaba para nadie en exclusiva, era _Freelance_ y me gusta ser así. Hace una semana que terminó mi último encargo y hoy comenzaría el segundo, quedé con Marco, mi contacto en un café pero cuando llegué no estaba por lo que me pedí un expreso y me senté en la mesa más alejada para esperarlo. Lo vi en cuanto entró nervioso y apurado.

- Señorita Swan

- Señor Marco – le respondí el saludo de mano -, usted dirá.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, todo lo que necesita está dentro de esta carpeta.

Deslizó el material por la mesa, no lo iba a abrir aquí pero si pude notar que era bastante - ¿Algo extra que quiera decirme?

- Nada, solo que necesito todo lo que pueda obtener, esta persona esconde algo y nuestra revista está dispuesta a pagar mucho dinero por cualquier cosa que nos sea útil.

Fruncí el ceño. Mis trabajos siempre eran más específicos - ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa. Mi jefe cree que hay algo pero no sabe qué, eso es lo que queremos que investigues

Rodé los ojos ante lao lógico que era lo que estaba diciendo - Necesito un poco mas de información Marco – apoyé los codos sobre la mesa poniendo mi rostro más profesional -. Si de verdad quieres que haga bien mi trabajo primero debes hacer bien el tuyo y ese en este momento es darme un poco mas de información – lo vi con intenciones de interrumpirme así que alcé una mano sobre su rostro y lo detuve -, no sobre la investigación – le aclaré -, sino sobre lo que quieren… lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme que mierda quieres que investigue

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y entornó los ojos – Algo jugoso… algo que podamos vender… algo que si sale en la portada sea quien sea que vaya pasando se tendrá que detener a leerlo

- Bien – asentí un poco mas complacida -, supongo que eso descarta el cuanta veces va al baño nuestro sujeto

- Depende del motivo para el que vaya al baño – alzó las cejas de un modo tan asqueroso que no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco

Dejé de mirar a Marco y miré la carpeta aun sin abrir. Rocé mis dedos sobre los bordes y volví a mirarlo.

- Bien, ¿y con cuanto tiempo dispongo?

- Una semana para tener lo primero, desde ahí iremos viendo que va saliendo.

- Una semana entonces.

- El primer pago y mis datos de contacto están dentro de la carpeta – el hombre se puso de pie demasiado rápido -, así que cualquier cosa me avisa. Yo ahora tengo un par de cosas que hacer así que no puedo quedarme más – estiró su mano hacia mí y la tomé porque no me quedaba de otra suerte, señorita Swan.

Lo vi salir de la cafetería sin entender su reacción pero ya estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas extrañas. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera trabajara en una revista… en fin, eso a mí no me importaba. Di el último sorbo a mi café antes de abrir la carpeta.

¡Oh, mierda!

Mí jodido día se había terminado de joder cuando lo primero que vi al abrir la carpeta fue una foto de Edward Cullen con un_ post-it_ pegado en ella: ¿Qué es lo que escondes Edward?

Yo sabía lo que escondía… pero todavía no estaba lista para decirlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá el segundo capitulo**

**Nuevamente beteado por la maravillosa Erica Castelo.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La botella de cerveza que mantenía en mi mano prácticamente me estaba sacando la lengua, era la tercera que bebía y la última, ya no quedaba más alcohol en mi casa pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para quedarme en paz.

Si no estuviera tan cómoda y hundida en mi sofá puede que la posibilidad de ir a comprar no fuera tan desagradable pero en estos momentos, eso no era algo viable. Seguí moviendo la botella y con esto el último sorbo de líquido burbujeante que me quedaba, era mi último trago y con eso debía bastarme para irme a dormir.

Prendí la televisión y puse el canal de deportes solo para deprimirme más, lo que menos necesitaba en mi vida era que Edward Cullen volviera a aparecer en ella y muchos menos con ese secreto que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentándome… y de qué manera.

Suspiré y me dejé caer aún más en el sofá. Me enterré hasta que ya me era imposible salir sin hacer un esfuerzo. El canal de deportes estaba hablando sobre no sé qué jugador de golf que había tenido un accidente y que ahora estaba grave en el hospital, las noticias seguían corriendo pero no llegaban hacia donde yo quería, ya estaba a punto de darme por vencida y rendirme al sueño cuando su hermoso y varonil rostro acaparó toda la pantalla.

-_ ¡Amigos!, acaban de confirmar que mañana a las 10 de la mañana estará nuestro mariscal de campo favorito firmando balones, camisetas, fotografías ¡Y hasta brasieres!, bueno esto último puede que no, ya que este es un evento especial por el Día del niño, así que si su hijo es fanático de los __Miami Dolphins y de Edward Cullen no dejen de llevarlo mañana al Dolphin Mall a las 10… recuerden, Edward Cullen mañana estará firmando todoooo lo que quieran._

Mañana, mañana era un buen día para volver a encontrármelo, de golpe y sin más, quizás con suerte si hablaba con él podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, podría decirle que me diera algo jugoso para entregarle a Marco y para que así su secreto siguiera siendo solo suyo, aunque…

También estaba la posibilidad de que dijera lo que sabía, de que por fin dijera que era eso que escondía Edward, pero… ¡No!, eso no era una posibilidad, si Edward prefería mantener el secreto yo no era quién para revelarlo, además, le debía el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, no, no podía poner a toda la prensa, y las mujeres sobre él.

Vi la pantalla de televisión con detenimientos mientras repasaban las jugadas de Edward en su último juego, parece que de verdad era bueno este chico. No sabía mucho de futbol americano pero sí que sabía, que antes de que Edward entrara en los _Miami Dolphins_, el equipo iba en caída así que supongo que es normal toda esta efervescencia por mi ex compañero de instituto.

Con el rostro de Cullen aún en mi retina me quedé dormida, aunque no pude evitar soñar con su maravillosa boca succionándome entera. Definitivamente este era mi mejor sueño.

.

.

.

Había gente por todos lados, creo que la fila llegaba hasta afuera así que sabiendo que por ahora no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ver a Cullen decidí sentarme en un café cercano que me daba una buena visión de la tienda _Nike_ en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la firma de autógrafos.

_¡Buf!_, tuve que resoplar de nuevo cuando vi a otro par de viejas calientes acomodando sus tetas falsas para entrar a la tienda, parece que hasta se habían conseguido a los niños que iban con ellas… si supieran sobre eso que esconde Edward y que yo lo vi… y que yo lo sentí y que…, tuve que detener mis pensamientos antes de que mis bragas se terminaran de empapar.

Mientras la fila seguía avanzando saqué mi celular para llamar a mi padre, hace mucho que no hablaba con él y ahora que tenía tiempo prefería hacerlo antes de que se me volviera a olvidar.

- Por fin recuerdas al hombre que te dio la vida.

- Sabes que mi trabajo es complicado, Charlie.

Bufó – Todavía no entiendo cual es la gracia que le ves al andar por ahí husmeando en la vida del resto… esto no me gusta nada, Isabella Swan.

Rodé los ojos, esta conversación era tan típica que ya no me molestaba – Es lo que me gusta hacer Charlie, no pienso volver a discutir sobre el tema.

- Bien, pero por lo menos dime que ahora estás investigando algo sobre Obama, de verdad que creo que ese hombre esconde algo… ya sabes eso que escribió Nostradamus, aún falta un tercer…

- No papá… no estoy investigando al presidente y la verdad es que dudo mucho que alguien me contrate a mí para confirmar las predicciones de Nostradamus.

- ¡Ey!, mi chica es inteligente y capaz de descubrir cualquier secreto sucio, no la desestimes.

- No lo hago papá, pero sé mis límites y definitivamente no me creo capaz de realizar ese trabajo.

- Bueno, entonces por lo menos espero que esta vez investigues algo de verdad, ya sabes que amé tu reportaje sobre que Angelina y Brad estaban engañando a Jen desde antes del divorcio pero eso tampoco era algo muy complicado… ¡Hasta yo lo sabía!

- Es extraño que tu sepas que Brad engañó a Jen antes del divorcio papá.

- Me entretiene ver _E!,_ ahora que tu madre no está me gusta prender la televisión y sentir su presencia.

Reí - ¡Papá!, mamá solo anda donde la abuela, volverá esta semana… no dramatices, y además, sé que es a ti a quien le gusta ver _E!_

- Bueno, eso es solo cuando no están dando nada bueno en el canal del deporte… ¡Oh, hija! ¿Supiste que ese ex compañero tuyo estará hoy firmando autógrafos?, hubiera ido pero estoy con mucho trabajo, deberías haber sabido en el instituto que sería famoso, así me hubieras conseguido un autógrafo en ese tiempo y quizás unos buenos asientos para el juego de este domingo.

- Lo sé – murmuré bajito pero después me aclaré la garganta -. Creo que todos supimos siempre que Cullen sería un gran jugador de futbol papá.

- Un novio como ese deberías haberte echado… no como Jasper.

- ¡Jasper no es mi novio! – S_olamente follamos un par de veces_, agregué para mí - , y no puedo creer que prácticamente me estés pidiendo que me venda por un par de boletos en primera fila, padre.

- ¡Nah!, no exageres, estoy seguro de que cualquier mujer se muere por meterse en los pantalones de Cullen… serías una afortunada si…

- ¡Ey! – Lo detuve -, en serio, deja de estar tan en contacto con tu lado femenino y se más padre… o sea que repudia a cualquier que sea capaz de darme un orgasmo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?, hija, el sexo es normal, no te avergüences de ello.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?

Con mi mano libre desordené mi cabello, mi padre era todo un caso, necesitaba a mi madre para controlarse y para que controlara su bocota. Tomé un sorbo de mi café y le di un mordisco a mi pastel de chocolate… mierda, esta combinación era perfecta.

- Creo que mañana, pero no sabe… dice que tu abuela no está muy bien así que es muy probable que nos toque traerla para acá.

Rodé los ojos - ¿Y qué tiene ahora?

- Nada… solo quiere molestar a tu madre, nada más. Parece que está teniendo esa crisis de los 70.

De reojo vi como ya solo quedaba una pequeña fila dentro de la tienda, ahí supe que la llamada con mi padre había terminado.

- Papá, necesito cortarte… pero prometo llamar la próxima semana.

- Estamos como a una hora de distancia, no te haría mal pasar por casa de vez en cuando.

- Sí, claro – miré la fila que era ya casi inexistente -. Debo irme Charlie.

- ¡Si estás investigando a Jen dile que la amo y que siempre estuve de su lado!

Corté antes de que siguiera hablando, sin despegar mi vista de la tienda tomé mis cosas y apresuré el paso, me quedé cerca esperando a que la fila avanzara, parece ser que ya no había nadie mas así que me puse al final. Un chico se acercó preguntando si alguien más se pondría y como nadie respondió puso una especie de barrera detrás de mí.

Bien, yo era la última, solo faltaban dos personas para volver a ver a Edward Cullen a los ojos.

Delante de mí había una mujer que ni siquiera miraba a su hijo, solo estaba embobada mirando como Edward hacia su trabajo, pobre, su brazo se notaba cansado, espero sinceramente que después de esto no tuviera complicaciones. Cuando la mujer pasó adelante procuré mirar hacia otro lado, no quería que me reconociera aún, bueno, eso no me impidió escucharla a ella.

- ¡Oh Edward!, no sabes cómo te admiramos en casa… mi esposo y yo somos grandes fanáticos y Vince quiere ser jugador solo por ti… bueno, quizás un día podrías venir a cenar a casa y…

- Muchas gracias, señora… y suerte con tu entrenamiento, Vince.

El mismo hombre de antes mi indicó que era mi turno pero yo no me atrevía a mirarlo, todavía.

- ¿Señorita?

Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de girarme y encararlo. Supongo que esto era mucho más difícil para él porque su rostro se desfiguró por completo.

- Hola, Edward – hice una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa despreocupada -, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Bella Swan – asentí -, sí, me acuerdo de ti, ¿estás aquí por un autógrafo?

- Eh sí, para mi padre pero… no traje nada – miré por todos lados tratando de buscar algo en lo que pudiera poner su firma -, no sabía de esto y recién me llamó mi papá y cuando le dije que estaba en el centro comercial me insistió mucho porque viniera pero no se me ocurrió traer nada, así que no hay problema en qué…

Iba bien, no estaba mintiendo del todo pero tenía que darle paso a la Bella histérica para que arruinara todo.

- No te preocupes, tengo unas fotos aquí.

Lo vi firmar con gran rapidez y entregarme la foto. _"De Edward Cullen para Charlie… arriba Dolphins!"_. Me sorprendió un poco que supiera el nombre de mi padre pero no tanto, yo también recordaba el nombre de algunos padres de mis excompañeros.

- Gracias… la amará – alcé la foto sin saber que más decir ni hacia donde quería llegar -, supongo que ahora me iré.

- Supones…

- Bien… adiós. Fue un gusto verte Edward.

Me di vuelta totalmente humillada pero como no era suficiente humillación… - ¿A qué viniste realmente, Bella?

- No…

Un hombre se acercó a Edward para decirle algo, no supe qué pero creo que le dijo que la firma ya había terminado porque empezaron a recoger todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Yo me quedé ahí de mirando como tonta hasta que los ojos de Edward se cruzaron con los míos.

¡Mierda!

Lo había visto en la televisión pero no le hacía justicia, en el momento en que se puso de pie entendí por qué tantas mujeres eran capaces de olvidarse de sus maridos por un minuto con él… un minuto que yo había tenido y que había desaprovechado.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para tomarte un café?

Asentí embobada. Cuando me di cuenta carraspeé – Por supuesto.

Era como mi quinto café del día pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

- Bien… Pero,… ¿podría no ser acá? Es que, no quiero parecer un ególatra, pero en los lugares públicos nunca puedo estar completamente tranquilo – se tocó la barbilla de una forma tan sensual que creo que volví a babear un poquito.

- Donde tú quieras estará bien para mí - ¿Así o más entregada?

- Yo… mi departamento está acá cerca, pero si prefieres que sea otro lugar.

- No… tu departamento está bien.

¿Su departamento?, sonreí un poquito solo por la posibilidad de estar a solas con él en un lugar con cama, nada más, eso solo me bastaba para tener la bragas mojadas.

Agradecí esta vez haber venido en taxi porque o si no, no hubiera podido irme con Edward, pese a que el camino en auto no duró más de cinco minutos lo disfruté mucho, y es que nadie puede no disfrutar andar en un _Audi R8_ con asientos de cuero.

La puerta de su departamento fue como una bofetada directo al rostro, en cuanto la cruzara no estaría muy segura de lo que iba a pasar, así que me lo pensé por medio segundo antes de entrar. ¡Mierda!, no me importaba lo que pasara mientras pasara algo.

- Bienvenida a mi casa.

- Es muy linda – miré la decoración, no combinaba para nada, se notaba a leguas que era él mismo quien había decorado. Me gustaba eso -, tienes muchos trofeos.

- Estos son los personales, los otros están en el campus del equipo.

Me acerqué hacia la vitrina y pasé mis dedos sobre el vidrio, sí que eran muchos.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Qué tienes? – me giré para verlo y su pose no era para nada la de alguien seguro. Se le veía bastante incómodo - ¿Tienes algo fuerte?

- ¿Tequila?

Asentí complacida. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Edward se fue a la cocina y volvió con una bandeja con todo listo, nos sentamos en el sofá y él sirvió los vasos. Parece que a ninguno nos importó que fueran solo las cinco de la tarde porque en cuanto servimos los chupitos los hicimos desaparecer.

- Gracias – dejé el vasito vacio sobre la mesa -, necesitaba algo fuerte.

- ¿Por qué? – dejó su vaso al lado del mío y me miró.

- Porque… no importa.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos hasta que él desvió su mirada asintiendo.

- Bella, no te invité para nada, te dije que vinieras porque hace mucho que quiero decirte esto.

Bien Bella, aquí viene la maravillosa confesión sobre cómo se arrepiente de no haberte follado y cómo ahora se resarcirá y no te dejará salir de su cama por días.

- Dime…

Me senté en el sofá poniendo una pierna sobre la otra para ver si de esa forma conseguía verme más sexy.

- Te invite aquí porque… necesitaba darte las gracias.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Las gracias? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tú sabes… - miró hacia abajo y no pude evitar mirar su entrepiernas -, tu y yo sabemos muy bien cuál es ese secreto que guardo tan celosamente y nunca has dicho nada. Si quisieras podrías haber vendido la historia y hacer mi vida mucho más difícil, pero no lo hiciste, y tengo que agradecértelo… así que gracias, Bella.

¿Era mala educación que en vez de mirarlo a la cara estuviera viendo su entrepierna?

- ¿Bella?... ¿Me escuchaste?

- Sip – remarqué la_ p_ mientras volvía a mirarlo -, te escuché.

Asintió y se removió incomodo, creo que se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenía mi atención – Creo que necesito otro trago.

- Yo también – nos movimos al mismo tiempo acortando el espació entre nosotros. Hace tanto que no estábamos así de cerca y no pude evitar gemir por su olor que se colaba entre mi propio aliento.

- ¿Bella?

Cerré los ojos y gemí demasiado fuerte - ¿Qué?

- Ten – cuando abrí los ojos ya tenía el pequeño vasito lleno para mí.

- Gracias.

- Salud.

Le dimos un choque que botó un poco de su contenido y lo vaciamos, ahora quemó mejor mi garganta pero nubló un poco más mis sentidos. Volvimos a acomodarnos en el sofá pero esta vez traté de que mi pierna rozara la suya. Él me miró entendiendo claramente mis intenciones pero no hizo ningún movimiento que me indicara que es lo que estaba pensando así que volví a moverla ahora un poco más arriba.

- No, Bella – puso su caliente mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi pantorrilla deteniéndola -, no te invité para esto.

- ¿Entonces para que me invitaste? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y lo primero que hiciste fue traerme a tu casa.

La lengua se me pegaba un poco en el paladar y tenía ganas de removerme. Además, estaba diciendo estupideces… sip, parece que se me subió un poco el tequila.

- Ya te lo dije, necesita darte las gracias, necesitaba decirte que eres una buena chica, que ese día en los camerinos no me porté muy bien y si lo hice fue porque pensé que le ibas a ir con el cuento a todos pero han pasado años – suspiró pero sin moverse y sin mover su mano -, y mi carrera ha ascendido pero tú nunca me chantajeaste, ni dijiste nada, así que por eso te traje… para darte las gracias.

Mientras lo escuchaba comencé a sentirme un poquitín mierda, eso no era tan así, si es que había vuelto a aparecer en su vida era porque mi trabajo así lo requería, porque nuevamente alguien me pagaba para investigarlo y porque yo no era lo suficientemente cojonuda como para decírselo.

- Así que, gracias.

- No soy tan buena como piensas.

- Nadie es tan bueno… pero tú fuiste leal cuando no tenías motivo para serlo y de verdad que no tenías motivos – dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo mojarme un poquito más -, no después de cómo me comporté ese día contigo.

- Te comportaste muy bien – el solo recordar su boca en mí hizo que volviera a gemir -, definitivamente me diste el mejor orgasmo de mi vida Edward.

- Yo…

- No – ahora yo detuve su mano que iba directamente a sus cabellos -, no tienes por qué avergonzaste, eres un muy buen amante.

- ¡No lo soy! – chilló exaltándose un poco – soy todo menos un buen amante.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque no cumples los cánones estipulados como correctos? ¡Vamos Edward!, sabes que esas cosas al final de cuentas son una mierda.

- No es mi caso… mi caso es especial.

- Yo no creo que sea para tanto, solo…

- ¡Vamos Bella!, tú sabes que no es así… recuerda lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste - sí que recordé…

_Vi como sus ojos ardientes se posaron en mí y luego en su cuerpo, parece ser que él tampoco podía creer que lo estuviera viendo. Lentamente y con un andar felino comenzó a moverse hacía mi sin darme la posibilidad de reaccionar. Mi vista aún no podía despegarse de su entrepierna._

_Jasper estaba equivocado, Edward no era gay, era…_

_¡Mierda!_

_Pestañeé y volví a fijarme en su polla._

_Su polla…_

_Su polla era del tamaño de un maní._

* * *

__**Bien, creo que no voy a escribir mucho porque no sé que decirles, solo que acá esta el secreto de Edward, ahora... lo importante es como se desarrollará la historia. **

**Ojalá que no dejen de leerme.**

**MILLLL gracias a Erica Castelo que aguanta mis faltas de tildes y ha mejorado esta historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de volver a la realidad, recordar ese día no me hacía bien: primero, porque recordaba la vergüenza de Edward cuando no pude dejar de ver su pequeña polla que en erección no sobrepasaba los 10 centímetros y, segundo, porque después de eso me hizo tragarme mis pensamientos con un maravilloso oral.

Con su lengua y sus dedos me había hecho alcanzar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Sí, era una pendeja en ese entonces y creí que no había peor castigo para un hombre que tener la polla chica, pero él mismo fue quien se encargó de que me retractara. Un pene pequeño no lo es todo ya que sí se sabe usarlo…

- ¿Viste?

Miré a Edward y ahí me di cuenta que volvía a estar perdida en mis pensamientos - ¿Qué veo?

- Que lo mío es un caso especial y completamente incorregible.

Suspiré y me reacomodé. Verlo descompuesto había hecho que bajara mi calentura normal por él – Edward, un hombre se mide mucho más allá del largo de su pene.

- Claro

Rió de una forma tan irónica pero sexy a la vez – Sabes que eso es mentira, o si no, no estarías hace tanto tiempo con Rosalie. Se nota que ella ve más allá de eso.

- Rosalie – bufó sentándose mejor y con la vista al frente. Más allá de mí -, Rosalie es una muy buena amiga que no le importa sacrificarse un poco por mí… bueno, mucho a decir verdad.

- Yo… pero, ¿y todo este tiempo?, llevan muchos años juntos.

Suspiró y reacomodó sus cabellos de una forma para nada ordenada – Bella, de verdad que este no es un tema del que me guste hablar.

- ¿Y por qué? – me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba más a él y apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano derecha

- ¿Cómo que por qué?

- Eso, ¿por qué no te gusta hablar de esto?

- Además de lo obvio – apuntó hacia su miembro que se notaba demasiado a través de los pantalones… quizás se notaba excesivamente -, bueno… déjame pensarlo – puso un dedo en su barbilla y yo reí y disfruté de verlo un poco sacado. Era lindo -, ¿será porque realmente me siento avergonzado de mi polla sea del porte de un maní?

- Es más grande que un maní

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Es un decir, sé que es un poquito más grande, solo que no lo suficiente. Así que ahí tienes tu respuesta. No me gusta hablar de mi polla porque es excesivamente chica.

- Mis pechos son pequeños – miré hacia ellos y vi que a través de la camiseta a penas y se me veía un poco de escote -, y no me molesta tanto.

- Tus pechos son lindos.

- No… son chicos – los tomé con ambas manos y los apreté subiéndolos para que de esta forma se me vieran un poco más grandes. Lamentablemente cuando los solté volvieron a ser como antes.

- En todo caso – cuando alcé la vista lo vi moviendo la cabeza y dejando de ver mis pechos. Parece que le gustaban -, no estamos hablando de tus pechos y este tema no es sobre el tamaño de los pechos sino sobre el minúsculo tamaño de mi polla – iba a replicar pero como si me leyera la mente me apuntó con un dedo obligándome a tragarme mis palabras -, además, te puedes operar las tetas cuando quieras para que sean más grandes.

- ¡Me estás diciendo que tengo poco busto!

- ¡Tú lo dijiste primero! – me apuntó.

Entrecerré los ojos con ganas de golpearlo – Una cosa es que yo diga que mis tetas son chicas y feas pero otra muy distinta es que lo digas tú. ¡Me estás bajando el autoestima!

- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre que fueran feas? ¡Ni siquiera te he visto los pezones!

- ¿Quieres verme los pezones?

- ¡Dios, NO!

- O sea… mis pechos son tan pequeños y feos que ni siquiera quieres verlos. ¡Gracias polla chica!

- ¡OYE! – me apuntó – ese es un tema delicado.

- No lo es… porque lo es solo en el momento en que tú le das importancia.

- ¡Ni siquiera puedo follar con esta miniatura! – apuntó hacia su entrepierna con ambas manos obligándome a mirarlo.

¿Por qué se veía toda tan grande allá abajo si no hay mucho?

- ¡Y yo no puedo dejar que me follen la tetas porque no tengo con que afirmar una polla!

- ¡MIERDA! – Edward se tiró hacia atrás y se agarró con ambas manos el cabello. Cerró los ojos y respiró agitadamente por un momento hasta que se calmó - ¿Cómo desviamos tanto la conversación?

- No lo sé – cuando hablé con más calma me di cuenta que había alzado la voz más de lo normal porque me dolía la garganta -. Lo siento. No quise decir nada sobre tu tamaño, es solo que siento que si tú le das más importancia de la que tiene será peor.

- Bella – Se volvió a girar. Ahora estábamos más cerca -, no soy capaz ni siquiera de tener sexo… no puedo y eso es suficiente para que me traume… créemelo.

- ¿Nunca…? – tragué saliva porque no podía creer lo que estaba pensando - ¿Nunca has tenido sexo?

- Una vez – se encogió de hombros -, tenía 15 y pensaba que podría con ello pero la chica se burló tanto de mí, dijo que no sintió nada y yo… no volví a intentarlo, tuve mucha suerte con que ella no dijera nada, no quería arruinar la poca autoestima que me quedaba.

- ¿Y no le hiciste sexo oral? ¡Porque mierda que eres bueno en ello!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y las mías igual cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho – Gracias… supongo – se rascó su cuello y yo miré mis manos por un segundo.

No me vendría mal una manicura. Moví la cabeza y traté de volver a concentrarme en lo importante.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que Edward se puso de pie. Yo no me moví pero sí lo vi mientras iba por la botella de tequila, volvió a llenar nuestros vasitos y al mismo tiempo los vaciamos de un sorbo. Ninguno hizo ni siquiera una mueca, mi garganta estaba seca y mi cabeza hecha un lío así que agradecí el exquisito brebaje que me devolvía a la realidad.

Los siguientes segundos nos quedamos mirándonos sin movernos mucho, parecía que los dos queríamos saber que estaba pensando el otro. ¿Qué estaba pensando yo?, definitivamente estaba pensando en la polla de Edward pero no en que fuera chica sino en que cómo me gustaría ayudarlo de alguna forma para que sepa que no es tan importante el tamaño.

- ¿Sabes que un pene enorme no sirve de nada si no sabes usarlo no?

- Eso es lo que dice alguien que no tiene el pene chico Bella… la realidad es que el tamaño sí importa.

- Pero… de verdad Edward – suspiré fuerte porque me costaba un poco esto, pero él se lo merecía -, quizás me arrepienta luego de decirte esto pero… - llené mis pulmones de aire y miré hacia mi regazo antes de ver a mi acompañante -, ese día en los camerinos… me diste el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, solo tu lengua y tus dedos bastaron para hacerme ver estrellas… si te soy sincera… esperaba que quisieras llegar a más, quería que me follaras Edward.

Cuando lo vi mucho más avergonzado me sentí un poco mejor ya que eso quería decir que yo no era la única a la que se le estaba haciendo difícil esto.

- Yo… no…

- No lo digo para avergonzarte ni por pena… es la verdad Edward.

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad que querías que te follara con… esto? – como por enésima vez miró su entrepierna obligándome a imitarlo.

¿Qué mierda tenía entre las piernas?

- Lo digo de verdad – esta vez no saqué mi vista.

Seguí mirando su miembro hasta que él se removió haciendo mucho más notorio el bulto.

- ¿Te lo agrandaste? – apunté hacia su parte especial.

- No… yo… ¡UF! Esto es difícil – lo miré lo más normal que pude esperado porque me dijera algo mas -, no… esto – tocó si entrepierna -, es solo relleno.

Abrí la boca tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que estaba pensando pero la verdad es que no estaba pensando nada así que no tenía nada que decir. Cuando Edward notó mi desconcierto asintió como dándome a entender que no estaba mintiendo.

Pero…

¿Qué le dices a un hombre que usa relleno en su pantalón?

¿Qué le dices a un _sex symbol_ americano que usa relleno en su pantalón?

¡NO!

¿Qué le dices a Edward Cullen si te confiesa que usa relleno en su pantalón?

Nada, definitivamente nada porque ninguna palabra era suficiente para expresar lo que no estaba pensando. Porque de verdad que mis pensamientos eran nada.

- Di algo por favor.

- Yo… lo siento Edward pero no sé qué decir… ¡Ah, sí! – como en los dibujos animados se me prendió una lucecita en la cabeza -. Hasta los 15 años usé relleno en el brasier – sonreí muy orgullosa de mí misma.

- Dices que yo estoy obsesionado con el tamaño de mi polla pero tú sí que lo estás con el tamaño de tus pechos.

- ¡Es que son muy chicos! – volví a juntarlos y a levantarlos pero esta vez conseguí una sonrisa de Edward.

- Son perfectos.

Le sonreí. La verdad es que no me molestaba mucho el tamaño de mis pechos, sí, no eran muy grandes pero tampoco tan chicos, aunque sí me gustaba que Edward supiera que todos tenemos algo en nuestro cuerpo que no nos agrada por completo. Quizás no es lo mismo, ¡no!, no es lo mismo pero de alguna forma pude sacarle una sonrisa y con eso me conformaba.

- Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, Edward… no dejes que nada la apague, además, parece que la vida te ha tratado muy bien – con mis manos abarqué su hermoso departamento de muchos metros cuadrados.

- Si… por lo menos puedo decir que estoy haciendo lo que de verdad me apasiona, pero también es mi trabajo lo que no me deja ser yo mismo… ¡La prensa me sigue siempre! Estoy seguro que un día van a descubrir mi verdad y se me vendrá abajo todo.

Suspiré e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que no notara mis manos temblorosas, yo era de esas personas que querían arruinarle la vida a Edward porque su secreto iba mucho mas allá de que si tenía el pene chico o muy grande. Edward es un _sex symbol_, un estándar para hombres y mujeres y su posición quedaría completamente arruinado si alguien llegaba a filtrar que su pene no es de un tamaño normal sino que un poco… un poco, sino mucho más chico.

- ¿Y no has pensando en un tratamiento?

Sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear – Bella… creo que he hablado contigo más que con cualquier otra persona sobre esto y eso que es la primera vez que nos vemos en años así que creo que dejaré eso para una próxima visita… dejemos algo para seguir hablando… sobre mi pene digo.

- Y te lo agradezco… por confiar en mí y decirme tantas cosas, estoy segura que no llegas y le dices a todo el mundo que eres casi virgen.

- Sí… supongo que el sexo con mi mano no me hace el más macho de todos.

Me encogí de hombros – Creo que coger con todo el culo que se te ponga por delante tampoco te hace el más macho de todos – fruncí el ceño y saqué la lengua en señal de asco -, de hecho me dan cosa los hombres tan usados… es como – me estremecí -, ¡Puaj! no sabes ni con cuántas se han acostado… eso no es sexy.

- Nunca pensé que podría hablar tan abiertamente con alguien del tema… me gustó mucho haberme reencontrado contigo Bella.

- A mí también.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio pero esta vez fue distinto, creo que los dos sabíamos perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el otro y así lo demostramos cuando nos dimos una primera sonrisa. Los dientes blanquitos de Edward me invitaron a no tener miedo así que hice mi movimiento. Me acomodé del cabello a un lado exponiendo mi cuello y dejando que se me viera un poco más de piel, aunque Miami tampoco es que dejaba que uno escondiera mucho.

Con los ojos conectados en los del otro nos fuimos acercando lentamente, las manos de Edward algo vacilantes encontraron apoyo en mis muslos y se impulsó lo suficiente para quedar a nada de mis labios, se acercó el centímetro que nos separaba hasta que nuestras narices chocaron matando cualquier momento lindo y romántico, sí, pude haber vuelto a probar sus labios pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada carcajeándome para ello.

- Parece que el momento se fue…

Y sí, los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos devorándolos con insistencia. No sabía dónde poner mis manos, sé que quería tocar pero necesita apoyo también, así que obvio que el mejor lugar fue su exquisito cabello que se escurrió entre mis dedos como seda. El beso no era febril solo insistente, se notaba que Edward no esperaba nada más y yo no pensaba obligarlo a nada.

Cuando la maldita falta de aire se hizo presente no pude hacer nada más que soltar sus labios a regañadientes, aún así sus manos no dejaron de acariciar mis muslos. Jamás pensé en volver a estar con Edward después de tanto tiempo y mucho menos…

Abrí los ojos y me separé un poco de su cuerpo. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque no notara nada extraño ni lo viera como un rechazo.

- De verdad que me gustó mucho volverte a ver, Edward – acaricié sus mejillas disfrutando de su insipiente barba que cosquilleaba en mis dedos -, y me gustaría mucho que no volviéramos a perder el contacto.

- Nunca fuimos amigos… de hecho creo que nunca hablamos.

- Pero hoy hablamos suficiente como para tener una excusa para volvernos a ver.

Asintió sonriéndome - Sí… mira, déjame tu teléfono y te llamaré.

Pese a que sabía muy bien lo que significaban sus palabras, anoté mi número en una pequeña libreta que estaba en su mesa de arrimo. Sabía que cuando un hombre te dice que te llamará es porque no piensa hacerlo, pero no tenía nada que recriminarle a Edward, la verdad es que dudaba mucho que quisiera estar cerca de la única persona que estaba enterada de sus secretos más oscuros, bueno, la única persona que lo sabía y que él conocía tan poco.

Cuando terminé de anotar el número doblé la hoja y se la pasé en la mano a ver si así por lo menos lo leía antes de botarlo.

- Ahí está mi número.

- Gracias – miró el papel pero no lo abrió.

Me puse de pie y agradecí el cambio porque mis piernas estaban casi dormidas. Aunque traté de disimularlo, me estiré un poquito, había sido una tarde y una charla intensa, si ni siquiera sentía los efectos de los tres _shots_ de tequila, mi cuerpo ya los había absorbido.

- Me voy entonces – miré por todos lados buscando mi bolso y me sorprendió un poco encontrarlo tirado en el suelo. Lo recogí para después colgármelo en el hombro. Estaba lista para irme.

- Te voy a dejar – Edward se puso de pie a mi lado pero yo puse mi mano en su pecho.

- No, no sería bueno que alguien te vea con otra mujer, si Rosalie es tan buena amiga tuya no se merece rumores infundados.

Se rió de nuevo de manera _sexy_ – A Rosalie no le interesan esas cosas, además, eres mi amiga, ¿cierto? – asentí – y no tiene nada de malo que vaya a dejar a una amiga.

Negué – No, Edward, en serio, prefiero irme sola. De verdad.

- ¿Segura? – asentí y le di una sonrisa para reafirmar mis palabras – Bien, entonces te estaré llamando – alzó el papel y le sonreí.

- Me gustó mucho haberte visto Edward, siempre supe que llegarías lejos y me alegra no haberme equivocado, señor Mariscal de Campo de los _Miami Dolphins._

Se rascó la cabeza y le di un empujón – Gracias supongo, aunque… no me hablaste de ti… ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Abrí la boca pero esta vez reaccioné rápido – Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de mí luego, ahora necesito irme.

Me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla, la acaricié y le sonreí antes de apresurarme a la puerta. Salí del departamento de Edward sin mirar a atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir.

Cuando el sol de Miami impactó en mi rostro supe que era mejor apresurarme a llegar a mi casa, no me sentía bien conmigo misma porque Edward me había abierto su corazón y sus más profundas inseguridad cuando esto no era más que un trabajo insípido para mí. O por lo menos eso se suponía.

Tomé un taxi afuera de la casa de Edward y agradecí que su departamento estuviera solo a unas calles del mío ya que tampoco estaba de ánimo para quedarme desbancada por una carrera en taxi cuando tenía un lindo y cargado auto en mi garaje.

Todo el camino pensé en lo siguiente que haría, sé que tenía que hablar con Marco sobre dejar este trabajo pero también sabía que si no era yo sería alguien más que investigaría a Edward y nadie me aseguraba que ese otro sería generoso. Cualquier periodista vería en él una escabrosa noticia capaz de vender millones de copias, ahora los _Dolphins _estaban a nada de ir a _Super Bowl_ y más que nunca el nombre de Edward Cullen estaba en la palestra, sobre todo porque no conseguían nada de él. Ni una salida escandalosa, ni siquiera una publicad de esas que tanto le gustan a los fans, solo una de un perfume para hombres que lo mostraba sin camisa pero de la cintura hacia arriba.

¡Mierda!

Había tantas señales ahí que nadie sabía leer.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento me dejé caer en el sofá, estaba mentalmente agotadísima, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cocinar así que solo esperaría porque Jasper llegara con la comida… ¡Oh, mierda! tenía que decirle algo a Jasper, no podía ocultarle todo esto, algo tenía que decirle.

Estaba cerrando mis ojitos preparada para perderme en mis sueños cuando mi celular me molestó diciéndome que tenía un mensaje de texto.

_**Gracias por escucharme y por no decir nada. De verdad que significa mucho para mí.**_

_**Edward.**_

Sonreí como la tonta que soy, quizás no era una llamada pero definitivamente era algo.

Todavía tenía el celular en la mano entró una llamada, lo primero que pensé es que era mi nuevo amigo pero me equivoqué, era otro nombre el que aparecía en la pantalla.

- Hola – suspiré tratando de que mi voz no sonara muy decepcionada.

- ¿Hola? ¿Esa es la forma de saludad a tu novio, amor? ¿Qué tal un "Te extraño amor, no hayo la hora de que vuelvas"?

Generalmente me hubiera reído pero hoy no estaban los ánimos - Lo siento James… no tuve un buen día – me pasé las manos por el cabello y me tiré de vuelta al sofá.

Mi día intenso aún no terminaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está el cuarto capitulo, se vienen hartas cosillas de ahora en adelante así que espero que les gusten :)**

**MILLLLL gracias a mi fabulosa beta Erica Castelo que hace que este fic no de pena.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Un caso difícil?

- Más o menos – me reacomodé en el sofá. Prácticamente me enterré en el. Mi voz sonó casi llorosa pero no estaba llorando, estaba cansada.

Sentí la respiración de mi novio a través del teléfono – Bella… amor, ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Ya me odio lo suficiente por estar lejos de ti como para saber que algo está mal y yo no estoy a tu lado.

- Es que… - me froté los ojos con mi mano libre -, este es un caso algo personal.

- ¿Personal?

- Estoy investigando a alguien que conozco, amor.

- Oh, amor, sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de tu trabajo, sé que lo amas también pero solo puedo decirte que nada es más importante que lo que sientes. Si ves que no es correcto hacerlo solo déjalo… eres la mejor investigadora de Miami, no te faltará trabajo.

- Lo sé… sí lo he pensado mucho pero es que no sé… - gruñí consiguiendo que James riera – solo… ¿cuándo vuelves a casa?

- Pronto, las cosas van mejor por acá pero aún no tanto… hay mucho por hacer y yo… me desespero Bella, no puedo hacer más y eso me mata.

- Haces mucho, James. Creo que eres la única persona que prácticamente trabaja gratis solo porque adora su trabajo.

- ¡Puf!, dile eso a mis padres, hablé ayer con mi papá y nuevamente empezó con el discurso de cómo estaba arruinando mi vida, de que los animales nunca sabrían lo que estaba haciendo y que era mejor que volviera a casa… ¡Hasta me dijo que era un mantenido!

- ¡No eres un mantenido!

Me enamoré de James por algo más que por su físico. Cuando pensaba que este mundo no podía estar más jodido conocí a este hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos café.

Iba doblando una esquina cuando vi a un hombre de traje saltar una reja, lo primero que pensé fue en llamar a la policía pero solo me bastaron unos segundos para entender lo que estaba haciendo… tres cachorritos lloraban desde el fondo de un contenedor de basura y él los estaba rescatando. Cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo no dudé en acercarme a ayudarlo, pero él no me vio, su vista esa fija en ellos… apenas me di cuenta del amor con el que miraba a esos animalitos supe que me había enamorado.

Amo a James, lo sé, pero el recuerdo de Edward siempre estaba en mi mente, cuando era solo una evocación, una fantasía, estaba bien, pero verlo y saberlo cerca de mí ya no tanto. Sé que se puede fantasear con un famoso, eso no es engaño, pero ¿Y cuando ese famoso sí está en tu vida? ¿Es engaño?

No, quería pensar que solo era calentura, James es mi amor.

- Amor, creo que este será mi último viaje, necesito… necesito comenzar a formar mi vida en Miami, a tu lado.

- Pero James, ya lo hemos hablado, sé que amas lo que haces, quizás nadie entiende que te guste andar por el mundo ayudando animales maltratados, quizás para tus propios padres eso es una locura, pero para mí no… para mí eso es parte de ti.

- Quiero una familia Bella – mi corazón dio un brinquito y un cosquilleo se esparció por todo mi cuerpo -. Hablé con Emmett, me dijo que quiere abrir otra clínica y que necesita a alguien que se encargue… esto será bueno.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

- Amo a los animales Bella, pero también te amo a ti y ya es hora de que vaya encontrando un equilibrio.

Sonreí y comencé a sacar las pelusas del cojín de mi sofá – Entonces supongo que ya no nos separaremos.

- Supones bien… mira, aún quedan unos caballos que tienen que ser atendidos, el tornado destruyó mucho y estamos todos colaborando incluso a reconstruir los establos así que ni bien termine acá volveré.

- Yo no podría vivir en Texas… los tornados… - me estremecí un poco

- Amor, nosotros convivimos con huracanes, es lo mismo. Además, la gente de acá está acostumbrada, solo he visitado unos pueblos pero está todo mejor de lo que se puede pensar, las pérdidas son más que nada materiales.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… ¿En qué parte estás ahora?

- En Killen… es un pueblo pequeño y caluroso… tengo que agradecer haber crecido en Miami porque o si no ya me hubiera deshidratado – su risa relajada era suficiente medicina para mí.

Una conversación simple con James era capaz de sacarme de cualquier depresión que estuviera a punto de caerme encima. Quizás no iba a dejar de lado todos mis recientes problemas pero por lo menos por un segundo estaba tranquila.

- Entonces toma mucho líquido.

- Lo haré – se quedó callado un momento demasiado largo -, me están llamando, Bella.

- Ve entonces.

- Te amo, Bella. Recuérdalo.

- Yo también te amo.

Corté el teléfono pero no lo solté, se me hacía imposible siquiera moverme. Si ya haber visto a Edward me tenía con la cabeza hecha un lío, haber hablado con James sobre sus planes de tener una familia y una vida en Miami me terminaron por matar. Estuve unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición dejando que mi cabeza volara por donde quisiera ir cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó. Gemí antes de levantarme, sabía muy bien quién era.

- Uy, que carita… muévete.

Me hice a un lado para que Jasper entrara. Traía muchas bolsas de comida y por el olor supe que era comida china por lo que ya no estaba tan molesta por su visita.

- No estoy en mi mejor momento, Jazz.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo seguí hasta la cocina donde estaba sacando la comida – sé que algo te pasa. Empieza a hablar.

- Bueno… no es nada y es todo – me senté en las sillas que tenía en la cocina y esperé hasta que mi amigo me sirviera la comida.

- Me acaba de llamar James – me envaré en mi lugar para verlo -, ¡Ey!, no te enojes, pero está muy preocupado, sabes que cuando está lejos se pone más denso.

- ¡Pero sí ni siquiera estoy tan mal! Creo que mi novio es un poco exagerado.

- Por alguna extraña razón te ama así que aguántate.

Me apuntó con su dedo índice y estuve a punto de mordérselo pero me arrepentí a último minuto. James era un preocupado nato cuando estaba lejos y eso me gustaba porque sabía que me amaba, además siempre era sutil y no me agobiaba.

- Lo sé, pero es que… mira, no te diré mucho – aclaré y Jasper asintió -, solo te diré que mi nuevo trabajo tiene que ver con un tema que no me agrada mucho… nada más.

- Entonces renuncia – se encogió de hombros -, si lo que quieres es trabajo le puedo dar tu número a un compañero que quiere saber si su esposa lo está engañando. Y creo que en la oficina les vendría bien un poco de espionaje corporativo.

- Ya sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de trabajos, los hice por mucho tiempo. Y… no soy espía, soy periodista de investigación.

- Papas, patatas.

Sonreí un poco cuando mi amigo puso un plato de comida frente a mí. Tomé mi tenedor y jugué un poco con el arroz antes de tomar un poco.

Jasper se sentó frente a mí pero no dijo nada, estuvimos comiendo por unos momentos en silencio pero yo sabía que me estaba viendo. A veces no me gustaba mucho que Jasper fuera tan amigo de James, pero es que la verdad era prácticamente imposible no llevarse bien con mi novio, a cualquier persona que lo conociera un poco terminaría agradándole.

Hace tres años que conocí a James y desde el primer día, antes si quiera de nuestra primera cita conoció a Jasper. En ese tiempo acababa de aceptar que Jazz era un buen amigo, bueno, eso lo acepté después de que entendiéramos que no funcionamos como pareja sino como amigos. Así que, cuando me vi detenida en la comisaria junto a James por haber salvado a esos perritos desde una casa particular a la primera persona que pensé en llamar fue a mi amigo, llamar a mis padres hubiera sido solo para que no me dejaran olvidarlo nunca más. En fin, Jasper tenía el dinero como para sacarnos a los dos y eso hizo.

Cuando James me pidió una cita habló primero con él, cuanto se enteró que acabamos de terminar una relación de cogidas se asustó un poco pero entendió que nuestra relación ahora era solamente de amistad así que no le dio mayor importancia, de hecho, al único que mi novio le permite bromas de mal gusto e insinuaciones estúpidas es a Jasper.

- Suéltalo… sé que lo tuyo va más allá de un mal caso… y dímelo porque o si no tendré que llamar a James y decirle que su presentimiento y plan de regresar hoy es una buena idea.

- ¿Qué te dijo James?

- Cariño, James te conoce y sabe que no estás bien – se encogió de hombros -, ese hombre tiene como un extraño sexto sentido… creo que es porque es veterinario.

- Sí… puede ser.

Seguí jugando con mi comida y pensado. No estaba tan extraña como para que James llamara a Jasper así que si lo hizo es por su sentido extra sensible le decía que algo anda mal.

- ¿Es infidelidad tener una fantasía con alguien famoso?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!, sabes que eso es como un código… ¿No tienes una lista con James?

- ¿Una lista?

- Sí, ya sabes una lista – me miró como si fuera tonta así que le levanté el dedo de al medio -, linda… en fin, una lista de personas con las cuales tienes permitido dormir porque es una oportunidad totalmente única.

- Algo así como si James conociera a Jenifer López y puede dormir con ella y si lo hace yo no puedo enojarme… ¿Eso?

- ¡Exacto!

Me encogí de hombros, creo que nunca había escuchado algo como eso - No, no tenemos lista pero…

- ¿Quién está calentando tus noches, Bellita?

- Nadie que conozcas, es solo un… actor nuevo que vi en una película… algo totalmente platónico.

- Entonces no es infidelidad cariño, estas ahogándote en un vaso de agua.

- Si, puede ser.

- Ey… ¿Amas a James?

- Sí – contesté automáticamente de eso no tenía dudas ¿no?

- Bien, entonces eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, cualquier fantasía es solo eso… yo de verdad creo que lo que te pasa es que llevas un mes sin tu novio y estas con una calentura acumulada, sigo sosteniendo mi teoría de que te hace falta un buen polvo.

Le hice una mueca con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡No voy a engañar a mi novio!

- No hablo de engañar… hablo de un poco de sexo telefónico o por cámara web… no sé… sé creativa

- A veces eres un poco gay… ¿Lo sabes no?

- Puedo parecer gay pero no lo soy y tú lo sabes… solo recuerda tus gritos, cariño.

- Cuando me dices cariño pareces más gay

Su rostro se encrespó bastante molesto - ¡Deja de decirme gay! Sabes que no lo soy.

- Bien, entonces te diré amiga – le guiñé un ojo y rellené nuestros vasos con jugo -, es solo broma Jasper, me gusta molestarte y recuerda que no tiene nada de malo ser gay.

- Lo sé… sabes que tengo muchos amigos gay, ese no es un problema para mí pero yo no soy. De hecho tú mejor que nadie sabe que odio la gente que esconde su verdadera sexualidad como esa súper figura sexual de Edward Cullen – sacó la lengua e hizo un gesto de asco.

- Sigues con eso – negué con la cabeza -, no puedo creer que aún no lo dejes ir.

- Lo dejaré ir en el momento en que él lo reconozca… ¡OH! – de pronto saltó sobre su asiento impidiendo que mis pensamientos se perdieran en Cullen - ¿Sabes quiénes terminaron? Esos chicos que grabaron esa película de brujos… esos dos jovencitos, ayer le dejé puesta la televisión a Popy y ¡Zaz! Estaban dando la primicia en E!

No me molestaría si mi amigo fuera gay pero estaba segura que no lo era, él solo… es él. Jasper me hacía reír, esas faceta tan sensible y un poco homosexual a veces me daba la impresión de que estaba hablando con una amiga, tenía todo en uno, un amigo y una amiga en un solo cuerpo.

Pasamos la tarde con Jasper viendo televisión, de hecho llamó a mi novio a mi lado para decirle que dejara de preocuparse por tonterías y que no era necesario que volviera, sé que quedó más tranquilo pero eso no me quitó mi sabor amargo.

Cuando quedé sola me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos, quizás no tenía tanto sueño pero era mejor que descansara, había sido un día demasiado estresante como para no relajarme en la noche.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado casi una semana de mi encuentro con Edward y desde el último mensaje no supe más, solo por la televisión me enteré de que hoy había un juego así que asumí que estaba demasiado ocupado con eso, lo agradecí porque no estaba muy segura de poder aguantar volver a hablar con él. Por ahora no he podido hablar con Marco pero ya estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir, inventaría algo que no le hiciera daño a Edward, aunque tenía que crear las pruebas y para hacer que la historia fuese creíble, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

- _… Si amigos… no se pueden perder hoy el juego de los Miami Dolphins contra los Chicago Bear… ¿Quién ganará esta vez? ¿Los delfines o los osos? ¡Claro que los delfines! Porque nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no… ¡Nosotros tenemos a Edward Cullen! _

De verdad… ¿Hay alguna persona en esta ciudad que no ame e idolatre a Edward? sé que estaba a punto de volver a hacer ese puto record de llegar al _Super Bolw_ sin perder un juego y que eso no pasaba desde 1973 pero ¡Vamos!, es solo futbol. Bien, mejor me guardaba mis palabras porque había gente que lo consideraba mucho más que un juego y no era quien yo para burlarme.

La mañana recién estaba comenzando y yo aún ni siquiera me vestía cuando el insistente timbre de mi casa me hizo saltar de la cama. Jasper era el único que venía en la mañana y nunca lo hacía sin llamarme primero, solo una vez lo hizo y se consiguió una buena patada en las bolas.

Cuando llegué a la puerta ni siquiera miré por la mirilla y me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho porque no alcancé a reaccionar cuando dos fuertes brazos prácticamente me asfixiaron.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo… te juro que eres la mejor hija del mundo.

- ¿Papá? – apenas y podía hablar porque estaba apresada en sus brazos - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?, pasa que eres mi hija favorita.

Rodé los ojos y me alejé un paso para que pudiéramos cerrar la puerta – Soy tu única hija – estaba dándole la espalda pero de pronto me giré con brusquedad y lo apunté con un dedo -. Porque soy tu única hija ¿No?

Creo que mis ojos entrecerrados y mi tono amenazante fueron suficientes porque solo asintió antes de volver a poner su sonrisa extra grande.

- Ahora, dime ¿por qué me quieres tanto? – abrí los ojos luego de un segundo y sentí como mi corazón se salía -. Dime que no tendré que cuidar a la abuela porque te juro por lo que más quieras que convenceré a mamá para que te haga dormir en la habitación de invitados por siempre.

- No – le restó importancia -, tu abuela solo estará una semana más… le pagué un viaje a Disney así que se irá con otras amigas abuelitas.

- Bien – me senté en mi sofá y esperé porque mi padre se sentara a mi lado -, ahora dime por qué estás en mi casa tan temprano y queriéndome tanto.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por las entradas para el juego!

Sentí mi corazón saltar un poquitito pero lo controlé - ¿Qué entradas? – hice un intento de sonrisa no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba suponiendo.

- ¡Para el juego de los _Dolphins_! Cuando me desperté estaban en la entrada en un sobre… tuve suerte de que nadie se las robara… si hasta venían con una nota.

Me extendió un papel que miré como si fuera veneno. Me costó un poco tomarlo y abrirlo.

**Señor Charlie,**

**Su hija me dijo que es un gran fanático de los **_**Dolphins**_** así que le envío estas entradas para que no se pierda el juego de hoy.**

**Saludos a Bella.**

**Edward.**

Miré la nota un par de veces más hasta que me convencí que no la estaba imaginando.

No. Podía. Ser.

Miré a mi padre para decirle que era mejor no usarlas pero sus ojitos están tan brillosos que no pude hacerlo, bueno, no le haría mal a nadie si íbamos al juego de hoy porque mierda que yo iría.

- El juego es dos horas así que apúrate en vestirte.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Era algo extraño que mi papá quisiera salir conmigo pero también era lindo - Por supuesto – asentí y comencé a caminar a mi cuarto - ¡Recuerda ponerte los colores de los _Dolphins_!

Me levanté y me metí directo al baño, no sabía que pensar. Por fin estaba dejando a Edward atrás, solo lo vería como parte de mi trabajo pero no, él tenía que volver a aparecer como algo más y ni más ni menos que engatusando a mi padre… ahora solo faltaba que mi fantasía sexual se hiciera amigo de mi novio para tener el cartón lleno.

Cuando salí del baño rebusqué entre mi closet porque aunque no era una fanática de los _Miami Dolphins_ sé que tenía una camiseta celeste con una franja naranja, era horrible y por eso nunca la usaba pero hoy por fin tenía una excusa para ponérmela y no verme ridícula.

Estaba terminando de ponerme las zapatillas cuando mi celular vibró. Lo vi desde mi posición con desconfianza porque también suponía quien era.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Bella?

- Sí – sabía que era Edward.

- Hola Bella… soy… Edward… yo… solo te llamaba para decirte que le envié una entradas para el juego de hoy a tu padre… tu dirección estaba en el anuario y yo… lo siento si te molestó pero…

¡Mierda!

Mientras Edward hablaba como si no tuviera la capacidad suficiente como para decir más de dos palabras juntas yo estaba pensando en cómo me gustaba su voz. Sí, una fantasía es buena cuando no es real y esto lo era así que tenía que pararlo. Moví mi cabeza varias veces hasta que la imagen del mariscal de campo de los _Dolphins_ dejó de estar en mi retina.

- Sí… mi padre está muy contento Edward pero de verdad que no tenías que molestarte, sé que lo hiciste en agradecimiento pero ya te dije que no diré nada sobre… tu secreto.

- Bueno yo… pensé que éramos amigos y no sé… me dijiste que tu padre es fanático así que quise hacerlo… no es un pago ni nada por el estilo.

- Gracias entonces.

Un momento más de silencio incomodo.

- ¿Vendrás?

- Sí… estaba terminando de vestirme.

- Oh… entonces supongo que te veré en el campo.

- Claro…

- Bien, adiós entonces.

Corté y me quedé mirando mi celular. Había tenido un buen momento con Edward pero no podía pasar nada más… era así y punto.

Salí de mi cuarto ya lista y el gesto de aprobación de mi padre me dijo que había elegido bien mis colores, no eran exactos pero ayudaban en algo. Nos subimos a su auto y él nos condujo hasta el _Sun Life Stadium _el cual ya estaba lleno por lo que nos tuvimos que conformar con un puesto bastante alejado de la entrada, cuando ya íbamos a entrar me percaté de algo, no lo quise ver en la mañana pero quizás era porque aún estaba dormida, pero ahora…

Un acomodador nos dejó en unos puestos bastante buenos, no sé mucho de futbol americano pero se veía cerca. Ya sentada y quieta me giré hacia mi padre y lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa hijita?

Entrecerré los ojos. Este… sabía lo que yo estaba pensando – ¿Dónde está Harry?

Cuando los ojos de Charlie miraron hacia el campo supe que mis sospechas iban por el lado correcto. No estaba para nada de acuerdo en la violencia intrafamiliar y mucho menos en golpear a aquellas personas que te dieron la vida pero no me pude contener. Con los dientes apretados y con la rabia fluyendo por mi le di un apretón a su tríceps que estaba relajado y blandito, sé que le dolió porque saltó de su asiento.

Bien, me alegraba.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Soy tu padre!

- ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar a mí y no trajiste a Harry? Sabes que no me gusta el futbol americano.

- No te fui a buscar – me recordó -, yo solo fui a darte las gracias… ¡Tú quisiste venir!

Apreté aun más los ojos y los dientes porque todo había sido una trampa desde el principio – Dime porqué me trajiste.

- ¡Si yo no te traje!

- ¡Charlie!

- No me digas Charlie – me apuntó.

- Voy a llamar a Harry – saqué mi celular y comencé a buscar su número entre mis contactos -, porque estoy segura que le encantará saber dónde está sentado su mejor amigo en estos momentos y sin él.

- ¡NO! – me quitó el celular antes de que pudiera hacer nada -, está bien… me rindo.

- Habla papá.

- Bien – bufó y se tiró en respaldo desparramándose un poco -, yo solo… pensé que quizás… no lo sé… podríamos entrar a los camarines…

Bien, Bella, solo respira… ya dijimos que golpear a los padres no es algo bueno pero…

Mi mano voló hacía su cabeza dejándole la gorra de los _Dolphins _mal puesta - ¡Charlie! Me estás vendiendo… ¡Estás vendiendo a tu hija!

- ¡No lo hago! – su rostro estaba tan ofendido que solo rodé los ojos porque era tan cínico que me daban más ganas de llamar a mi madre y acusarlo – Yo solo estaba pensando en que como son amigos no le iba a molestar presentarme al resto de sus compañeros.

- No somos amigos… fuimos compañeros de colegio.

- Bueno, entonces podrían ser amigos.

Apreté mis manos en puños para no golpearlo más fuerte esta vez. Solo lo miré y bufé cruzándome de brazos cuando me vi sobrepasada por la situación.

- ¿Sabes que tengo novio, no?

- Sí… pero Edward es famoso… se te permite acostarte con él… ¿Qué acaso James y tú no tienen una lista de permitidos? ¡Si hasta con tu madre tenemos una lista!

- No – bufé -, con James no tenemos una lista y no pienso acostarme con Edward solo para que tú puedas conocer a los _Dolphins_.

- ¿Y un besito?

Le di una sola mirada que supo interpretar porque alzó las manos y puso su atención a la cancha aún vacía.

¿Le proponía a James que hiciéramos una lista? Pero… si era así, ¿Edward podría estar en esa lista?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá está el quinto capítulo :)**

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a Erica Castelo que me lo betea y que arregla todo ese desastre que yo hago.**

**Segundo, quiero darles las gracias a ustedes que leen esta historia loca y un poco fuera de lo común.**

**Bueno, ojalá que se pasen por mis otras historias también.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto el griterío de la gente indicaba que los _Miami Dolphins_ estaban entrando en la cancha. Automáticamente me puse de pie siguiendo a todos a mi alrededor, vi a un montón de chicos salir a escena pero ni siquiera sabía cuál era el número de Edward, solo lo supe cuando lo mostraron en la pantalla grande. Era el "33".

La gente vibró y gritó con ganas cuando su hermosa dentadura se vio en la pantalla. Y como no hacerlo, si se robaba la película solo sonriendo.

- ¡Está mirando para acá! – dejé de ver la pantalla para fijarme en mi padre que estaba aporreando mi brazo - ¡Salúdalo o algo!

- ¡Déjame! – me corrí y lo ignoré.

Pareciera que estaba mirando hacia acá pero lo dudaba mucho, él solo estaba mirando hacía el público.

Cuando el vitoreo terminó los jugadores comenzaron a calentar o no sé qué. Solo me fijé en el brazo de Edward cuando tiraba el balón, si solo estaba practicando no quería imaginarme como se verían sus músculos cuando lo hiciera en serio.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y pese a que la vista era buena me estaba aburriendo así que me levanté.

- Voy por unos nachos y una gaseosa.

- Sí, sí, sí. – Contestó sin despegar la vista del campo de juego

Rodé los ojos, iba a tener una muy seria conversación con mi madre sobre cómo estaba criando a mi padre, parece que cada vez iba más en retroceso.

Cuando llegué al carrito de comida agradecí que la fila no diera la vuelta, estaba larga pero no tanto. Aprovechando el tiempo saqué mi celular.

- ¿Qué opinas sobre la viudez? – Le pregunté tan pronto contestó

- ¿Tan mal se ha portado? – Contrapreguntó con voz resignada

Suspiré – Bueno… si por mal te refieres que casi me pidió acostarme con Edward…

- Hija, entiende a tu padre, esto es muy emocionante para él y además… no creo que te haya pedido acostarte con él. Además… creo que si te acuestas con Edward no sería engaño… es famoso así que está permitido.

- ¿En serio madre? ¿Tú también estás con eso de la lista? ¿Qué? Ahora me falta que me digas que Edward está en la tuya.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO!, no me gusta Cullen, tiene muchos músculos para mi gusto… pero creo que es una buena opción para ti hija.

- Mamá… por favor – casi le supliqué -, necesito que controles a mi padre, le dio con Edward y a penas y lo conozco, no quiero que me haga pasar una vergüenza mayor.

Mi madre rió y me sentí peor. Solo quedaban dos personas delante de mí así que la apuré.

- Mamá…

- Bien, mira. Prometo hablar con él pero déjalo disfrutar hoy, cuando llegue a casa prometo mandarlo al cuarto de los castigos.

Entrecerré los ojos aunque ella no me pudiera ver – No me gusta como suena eso del cuarto de los castigos así que mejor no preguntaré.

- Mejor.

- De verdad, mamá… habla con él porque no quiero que esto deje de ser gracioso, James está por llegar y lo que menos necesito es que lo hagan sentir incómodo.

- Bien… lo prometo.

- Bueno, ahora te corto. Adiós.

- Adiós… ¡Y ayuda a tu padre a entrar a los camerinos!

Cortó antes de que pudiera responderle. Mejor.

Iba a comprarme nachos y gaseosa solo para mí pero me arrepentí a último momento y le llevé a mi padre también. Me costó un poco equilibrarlo todo, pero la bandeja que me entregó el chico me ayudó mucho, bien, se ganó su propina.

Cuando llegué de vuelta a mi puesto el partido estaba por comenzar así que me senté y procuré poner mi mejor cara de preocupada. Los primeros minutos fueron un infierno. No solo porque no entendía nada sino porque la gente a mi alrededor y sobre todo mi padre, me tenían con la cabeza hecha un lío. Saqué mi celular para navegar en internet, estaba entretenida buscado nada cuando todos se levantaron, por instinto lo hice también y no pude estar más agradecida… Edward estaba haciendo uno de esos lanzamientos y ¡Mierda!, era lo mejor que había visto nunca.

Después de eso me fue imposible volver a concentrarme en mi celular, no sé muy bien cómo iba el partido, solo sé que íbamos ganando y que todos estaban soñando con Edward, el chico sí que se había ganado su título, siempre que tenía el balón conseguía hacer ese pase perfecto que terminaba en anotación, acrecentando esa brecha en el marcador con el equipo contrario.

- Repetiremos lo del 72 hija… te lo aseguro – mi padre me sonrió por un segundo y volvió a poner atención en el juego

Sí, había escuchado que en el año 1972 se consiguió una temporada perfecta que les permitió llegar al _Super Bowl_ del siguiente año sin perder ningún juego, y que este año, gracias a Edward, ese récord estaba por volverse a lograr.

Lo poco o nada que sabía de futbol me sirvió para ponerle atención a lo que quedaba del partido. Bueno, también aprendí que el Mariscal de Campo era muy importante, aunque eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía es que la defensa lo protegía tanto. También me di cuenta que todas las jugadas ofensivas dependían de Edward y que el tipo que estaba en el centro era el encargado de pasarle el balón para que él lanzara y anotara, sí, no era mucho pero era algo.

Ganamos. Los _Miami Dolphins_ ganaron así que todos volvieron a gritar y a vitorear el nombre de Edward, aplaudí contenta y envuelta en el aura de felicidad. Parecía que después de todo no había sido tan aburrido esto.

- Ahora nos vamos – apunté a mi padre cuando lo vi con intenciones de abrir su bocota -, mamá tiene que hablar contigo así que nos iremos en seguida.

- Pero… yo necesito pasar al baño.

- Junta las piernas – me puse de pie y tomé mi bolso. Agradecía que en Miami no fuera necesario andar con chaqueta -, si quieres pasas al baño cuando me vayas a dejar.

- Bien – gruñó pero no le tomé atención.

Ya estábamos de pie y caminando entre la gente cuando un tipo alto, demasiado alto para mi gusto, nos detuvo.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré dándole mi mejor mirada de _"soy mujer, soy baja pero no soy débil" _– Sí.

- Señorita, el señor Cullen me pidió que lo esperara un momento, él quisiera hablar con ustedes y – se giró hacía mi padre -, arregló todo para que el señor Swan pudiera conocer al resto del equipo.

De reojo pude ver a mi padre que sonreía como niño pequeño. ¡Mierda!, yo sí quería ver a Edward y si él lo había arreglado todo… no era malo pasar ¿no?, por un momento consideré declinar la oferta pero en consideración a que yo no había hecho nada para conseguir esto no lo encontré tan malo. Además, no podía estarle huyendo por siempre.

- Oh, bien… lo sigo entonces – lo animé para que caminara y nosotros lo siguiéramos.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a avanzar tuve que empujar a mi padre porque se había quedado pegado en suelo, más de una persona nos miró con envidia cuando se dieron cuenta que seguíamos a un tipo que enorme con una chaqueta de los _Dolphins_, pero yo nada podía hacer más que procurar que mi padre no se diera con el borde de los escalones.

Por la televisión sabía que los pasillos hacía los camerinos eran oscuros y tétricos pero jamás pensé que su olor fuera tan fuerte, creo que tanto sudor y testosterona junta no eran una buena combinación. Cuando el hombre grande se detuvo frente a una puerta mi padre jadeó y apretó demasiado mi mano.

- Cálmate – le hablé entre dientes -, y trata de hablar cosas coherentes.

Asintió y sonrió con más ganas – De verdad hija, esto es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho por mí.

Quise rodarle los ojos pero me enternecieron sus brillantes ojitos café. Creo que estaba siendo muy mala con él, después de todo solo es un hombre y los hombres son fanáticos a morir de su equipo, eso no era malo.

La puerta se abrió y el primero en salir fue Edward, me sonrió y yo alcé la mano para darle un saludo.

- Hola, Edward. Gracias por hacer esto – apunté a mi padre con la cabeza que estaba embobado mirando a Edward.

- No es nada… señor Swan – estiró su mano pero no recibió respuesta hasta que yo le di un codazo -, un gusto verlo de nuevo… ¿Disfrutó el juego?

- Mucho… ese pase que le hiciste a Morgan fue fabuloso, pensé que te iba a derribar pero supiste esquivarlo, ¡Oh y ese tiro casi al final! ¡Qué brazo chico!

Las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron un poco y su mano voló a sus cabellos – Muchas gracias señor… oh – miró hacia atrás como buscando algo -, hablé con los chicos – apuntó a la puerta -, por lo que si quiere pasar puede hacerlo.

- ¿Sí?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder mi padre ya estaba adentro del camerino.

- Lo siento – con mi mano indiqué hacía las puertas ahora cerradas -, es un gran fanático y…

- Tranquila – avanzó un paso hacía mí y sentí como mi espacio vital comenzaba a verse afectado –, eso es normal.

Miré a mi alrededor y estábamos solos, el tipo grande había desaparecido y mi padre también. De pronto me sentí demasiado expuesta.

- Sí, deben de venir muchos fanáticos locos.

Rió y se rascó la barbilla – Un poco, pero la verdad es que no dejan pasar a nadie, menos ahora que aún vamos invictos.

- Sí, escuché que la gente está como loca con eso… felicidades por cierto. De verdad que eres un gran jugador Edward.

Seguíamos de pie y sin apoyo por lo que me crucé de brazos para no dejar mi manos sueltas.

- Gracias, hago lo que puedo y amo mi trabajo por lo que no es un sacrificio ni nada por el estilo.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados, los minutos estaban avanzando y no sabía que más decirle. Sé que necesitaba hablar con él sobre mi investigación pero este no era el mejor momento, además, esperaba tener algo que ofrecerle antes de decirle todo.

- Mira Bella… este miércoles es mi cumpleaños y unos amigos irán a mi casa… yo, no sé – en ningún momento alzó la vista y eso me estaba molestando -, pensé que quizás quisieras ir. Bueno, si quieres ir con alguien también puedes hacerlo.

- ¿El miércoles? – él asintió clavando sus ojos en mí. Estaba esperando una respuesta -, bueno…

Supongo que notó mi vacilación - Sabes mi dirección por lo que después de las 8 puedes llegar, si no lo haces lo entenderé.

Asentí – Lo pensaré, ¿sí?, es que… tengo un trabajo supremamente importante y no sé qué tan ocupada estaré para el miércoles, pero haré todo lo posible.

No tenía nada que hacer pero esta amistad con Edward estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados y no sé que tanto era conveniente que nos siguiéramos conociendo, quizás era mejor tratar todo en un plano más "profesional", eso sería lo ideal, pero me conozco y también tengo súper claro que las probabilidades de que me despierte el miércoles y quiere ir son enormes.

- Bueno, entonces quizás nos veamos el miércoles.

Le sonreí pero mi sonrisa murió cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi mejilla, pensé en correrme a un lado pero sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que era una verdadera maldad hacerlo. Además, era solo un inocente beso entre dos amigos.

- ¡Gracias, Edward! – nos separamos de golpe para ver a mi padre salir de los vestuarios, creo que tenía firmado hasta los bóxer.

Su ropa estaba toda rayada y en su rostro había una expresión que me enterneció, no me había costado nada hacer esto por él y estaba tan contento que ya no me importaba todo lo pesado que fue antes.

- De nada, señor Swan – le dio la mano y la sacudió -, y Bella – lo miré atenta -, muchas gracias por venir hoy y ya veremos si nos vemos el miércoles.

- Gracias a ti Edward – solo alcé la mano para despedirme. Mientras menos contacto directo mantuviéramos mejor para mí.

Lo vi desaparecer por esas feas puertas un poco embobada, solo el empujón de mi padre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Viste que un besito no te costaba tanto? ¡Mira! Todos firmaron mi camiseta.

Y sí, mi padre era capaz de hacer que desapareciera hasta el momento más tranquilo de mí vida.

- Hija… ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿De verdad volverás a ver a Edward el miércoles? Tienes que…

Su voz se desvaneció a medida que me alejaba más y más de él.

.

.

.

- Sí… todo está bien – miré mi techo demasiado concentrada en la nada.

- Bella, amor… sé que hay algo que quieres decirme. Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Llevaba desde el domingo atormentándome con este tema, hasta ayer en la noche estaba segura de que no iría por nada del mundo al cumpleaños de Edward pero hoy en cuando salí de mi departamento me fui directo al centro comercial y le compré un regalo, supongo que con eso había tomado mi decisión.

Me pasé la mano por la cara antes de hablar – Hace unas semanas me encontré con un excompañero del colegio y hoy está de cumpleaños… bueno, me invitó a ir y yo estaba pensando…

- ¡Esa es una excelente idea, amor! Hace mucho que no sales y te hará bien distraerte. Pero amor, cuéntame algo más de este amigo… ¿Lo conozco?

Fruncí el sueño evaluando mis posibilidades – Así como conocerlo no lo conoces pero estoy segura que lo has visto… es Edward Cullen.

- ¿Cullen? ¡Oh, amor! ¡Amo a Cullen! Es un jugador excelente, ¡Oh, mierda! me hubiera gustado acompañarte – rodé los ojos. Lo que me faltaba, que mi novio fuera _fan_ de mi fantasía sexual -. Espera, Bella – su voz se puso sería y mi corazón saltó un poco -, si Edward es un excompañero tuyo quiere decir que también lo es de Jasper… bueno, por lo menos ahora sé de donde lo conoce pero eso no me dice por qué le tiene tanta bronca.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Jasper tiene una teoría sobre Edward y se ha pasado demasiados años dándole vuelta a eso.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no te diré que lleves a Jasper de guardaespaldas.

- No – gemí -, tengo que hablar con él sobre esto y creo que me da más miedo que haberlo hecho contigo – medio lloriqueé exageradamente.

- ¿Amor?... ¿Estabas asustada de decírmelo? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que te gusta Cullen!

Jadeé - ¿QUÉ?

- Es broma – rió tanto que eso me permitió respirar con calma, ahora James estaba mucho más relajado y me gustaba volver a escucharlo más como él -, sé que me amas y que si tuvieras dudas me lo dirías. Aunque creo que tendrías que estar loca si no te fijaras en Cullen, todas las mujeres dicen que está que arde.

- ¡James!

Reí y él me siguió, cosas pequeñas como estas me recordaban porque lo amaba tanto.

- Edward es una buena persona… tiene un cuerpo de infarto, sí, pero te amo a ti.

Suspiré cuando vi la verdad en mis palabras, sabía que lo de Edward era solo una calentura y tenía que verlo así para evitar futuras confusiones.

- Te amo… pásalo bien esta noche y ya mañana hablaremos.

- También te amo… cuídate y cuida a los animales, James.

- Siempre.

- Adiós.

Corté mucho más contenta, esto era todo lo que necesitaba, hablar las cosas y punto, James seguramente ya sabía que Edward era una especie de fantasía prohibida para mí y no tenía problemas porque confiaba en mi juicio, yo no pensaba defraudarlo por lo que no había problema.

Ya era tarde por lo que me puse manos a la obra, me bañé y me vestí con calma, no me preocupé en exceso por mi _look_ porque Edward había dicho que era algo tranquilo en su departamento. Cuando ya estaba lista comencé a meter todo en mi bolso pero mi celular me miró y me dijo que hiciera algo maldadoso. Sonriente lo tomé y me fui a la parte de mensajes.

_**Hola Edward, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños pero lamentablemente no podré ir. Espero que lo pases bien.**_

_**Un beso. Bella.**_

Sonriendo aún guardé el celular y bajé hacía el estacionamiento. Con mi auto era mucho más fácil llegar así que me subí a él y me dirigí hacía el departamento de Edward. En unos minutos estuve estacionando en la calle, no se veían más autos por el sector pero no le tomé importancia, sabía que esto sería algo tranquilo e íntimo.

Recordé el número del departamento, por suerte, porque el portero no me vio con muy buena cara. Cuando subí toqué el timbre y me puse en mi mejor posición para sorprenderlo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – pensé que mi presencia lo alegraría pero su expresión no tenía nada de alegre. Borré mi sonrisa lentamente -. Yo, lo siento si te molesté pero…

- ¡NO! – rugió y abrió más la puerta – pasa.

Entré y el lugar tenía pinta de todo menos de ser el epicentro de una fiesta. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada para ver si se me iba algo pero nada, todo estaba desordenado pero no como si hubiera habido gente bailando… ni siquiera sentada.

- Oh, parece que me confundí – volteé a verlo -, pensé que hoy era te cumpleaños.

- Lo es – sonrió alzando la mitad de su labio -, pero mis amigos tenían otra idea para celebrarlo, una idea que no compartí así que terminé quedándome solo en casa.

- Yo, lo siento, si quieres me voy.

- No, siéntate – me llevó a que tomara asiento en el mismo sofá que estuve hace unos días - ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un tequila?

Asentí y esperé porque trajera los mismos vasitos pero esta vez acompañados de una botella llena, sirvió el primer _shot_ y lo vaciamos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y qué es eso que querían hacer tus amigos y tú no?

Llenó otro vasito – Salir… ir a un bar, o a una disco, no lo sé… salir a buscar mujeres – me miró mientras tomaba los vasitos y el limón -, y sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada de eso – me entregó mi vaso y mi limón y volvimos a hacerlos desaparecer.

- Sí que puedes – arrugué la frente dándole una nueva mordida al limón -, y eso me recuerda…

Me estiré hasta alcanzar la bolsita en donde estaba su regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – se la entregué y esperé a que la abriera. Su rostro confundido me dijo que quizás no fue el mejor regalo -, no sé si me desubiqué pero iba pasando por una tienda y lo vi… creo que te podría servir para subir un poco el autoestima.

- Gracias… supongo.

Sacó el pequeño anillo vibrador y revisó la caja. Supongo que estaba leyendo las instrucciones.

- _El Anillo Vibrador 4-Play se pone en la base del pene y su funcionamiento es muy sencillo: el anillo tiene un minúsculo motor que al encenderse produce deliciosas vibraciones en tu clítoris. Agrega un "plus" a la penetración que muchas mujeres necesitan para poder llegar más fácilmente al orgasmo. Para los hombres, el efecto de cortar un poco la circulación sanguínea mantiene el pene erecto por más tiempo y el placer se prolonga. El resultado es 100% efectivo y placentero para todos._

Cuando terminó de leer estábamos los dos un poco sonrojados. Jamás pensé que leería eso en voz alta.

- Me siento un poco confundido porque nadie se había preocupado así por mí y aunque no tengo nadie con quien usarlo te lo agradezco de verdad.

Me dio cosita verlo un poco decepcionado, sé que debía ser difícil para él no tener una pareja, el saber que cuando lo vieran desnudo era muy probable que lo rechazara, quería decirle que no era verdad pero tampoco podía mentirle así que preferí decir otra cosa.

- Entonces supongo que tendrás que buscar a una chica borracha en un bar. Una de esas que no saben ni siquiera donde dejaron sus neuronas… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Dile a uno de esos amigotes tuyos que te busquen a una.

- Si se los pidiera supongo que me traerían una prostituta.

Me encogí de hombros – Por lo menos puedes asegurarte que está más limpia que la chica del bar.

Cuando su boca se abrió para reírse creo que morí. Literalmente, sé que no estaba borracha pero un destelló salió desde el interior de su boca y esperaba sinceramente por la integridad física de mi clítoris que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Supongo que me quedé más del tiempo políticamente correcto viéndolo ya que su sonrisa se apagó y su boca se cerró.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Yo… - lo apunté -, creo que vi algo brillar en tu boca.

- Oh ¿Esto?

Sacó la lengua y con los dientes la mordió para marcar una malditamente sensual banana que cruzaba horizontalmente su lengua. El que estuviera moviéndola de un lado al otro con sus dientes no ayudó para nada con la palpitación que estaba teniendo en mi coño, sé que me estaba excitando a un punto inimaginable por lo que pensé que mover mis piernas ayudaría.

¡Error!

Eso solo consiguió una fricción que me rogaba por más. Específicamente por el aro de Edward lamiendo mi clítoris.

- Yo… - carraspeé – nunca te lo había visto.

- Oh, es que me lo sacó cuando juego o salgo en público… ahora lo uso muy poco.

Volvió a hacer un juego con su lengua que prácticamente simulaba el sexo oral.

- No lo tenías cuando estábamos en el colegio – no pregunté, lo afirmé, porque de ser así lo hubiera notado.

Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, me ignoró por unos segundo para volver a llenar los vasitos, se tomó el suyo antes de pasarme el mío – Me lo puse cuando salimos del colegio – se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá -, después de nuestro encuentro… pensé que si me lo ponía podría dar más placer.

Cuando me di cuenta, lo estaba mirando con la boca semiabierta. Edward era un sol, ni siquiera lo hizo por él, lo hizo por cualquier mujer que su pusiera en su camino y ninguna bruta lo había hecho.

Pensé en James por un segundo, quise borrar cualquier idea que involucrara a Edward pero el brillo de su aro entre sus dientes volvió a llamar mi atención mandando toda mi coherencia al carajo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero empezaré por los agradecimientos.  
**

**A Erica, mi super Beta que arregla todas esas cosas que no concuerdan.  
**

**Y a su amiga Tenshys que fue un increible aporte en toda la parte del juego ya que ninguna sabía mucho sobre eso.  
**

**Bueno, hasta acá llegan mis agrademientos, ahora solo me queda pedirles que nos dejen sus impresiones y que nos voten en los Suri, Erica y yo estamos nominadas :)  
**

**Vieron que estoy contestando los RW?  
**

**Bueno, ustedes me dan animo.  
**

**Besos, Joha!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Me tiré sobre su cuerpo, quizás fui demasiado bruta pero mi cabeza estaba pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Una ola sobre lo correcto e incorrecto me invadió nublando mi coherencia, necesitaba esto, si estaba mal… ya después tendría tiempo para echarme a llorar.

- Edward…

- Lo sé… puede que sea algo tonto pero yo…

Me tragué sus palabras y aproveché la oportunidad para invadir su boca con mi lengua. La única vez que estuvimos juntos hace ya tantos años atrás no se comparaba ni de cerca con esta vez, aunque su lengua no estaba jugando con mi clítoris si lo hacía de forma magistral con la mía.

Gemí y me removí hasta que conseguí ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. En mi vida había besado a un chico con un _piercing_en la lengua y... ¡mierda!, no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba perdiendo. No solo era la forma en la que ese pequeño metal rozaba los puntos más erógenos de mi boca, sino también el saber que estaba ahí porque Edward estaba ansioso por demostrarle a las mujeres y a él mismo, que es mucho más que un pene pequeño.

- Edward… - sus labios se separaron de los míos pero su lengua no dejó de excitarme. Se paseó por mi cuello obligando a mis caderas a que se removieran sobre él - ¡EDWARD!

Sí, quizás su polla no era enorme pero mierda que se sentía maravillosa cuando la excitación llegaba al punto a la que estaba llegando la mía, necesitaba más de él… necesitaba sentir ese tímido metal enrollarse, pasearse, por el resto de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Te gusta? – miré hacía abajo y Edward me miraba demasiado indeciso. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo nervioso en mi pecho -, Si quieres puedo detenerme.

Oh, me sentía como una maldita abusadora.

Saqué una pierna de su regazo y estaba lista para sacar la otra cuando sus manos me tomaron de las caderas y me obligaron a volver a sentarme sobre él. En cuanto nuestros cuerpos volvieron a hacer contacto me importó una verdadera mierda si él no quería esto, ya me encargaría yo de convencerlo.

- Tú… no sabes lo difícil que esto es para mí… esto va más allá de tener la polla chica. Esto es algo de autoestima, de amor propio y yo… es un trauma, lo sé, Bella, y solo te pido que seas paciente conmigo. Si quieres que esto pase debes saber que es muy probable que no esté a la altura.

- Lo harás.

Negó con la cabeza –No, eso no lo sabes. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

- ¿Sabes? – enredé mis manos por detrás de su cabeza. Hice bastante presión pero él no se quejó – desde que te volví a ver después de tantos años que no dejo de pensar en una cosa – me apegué más a su pecho hasta que mi boca quedara a la altura de su oído -, ¿Te puedo decir algo?... no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría tu polla en mi boca, en mis pechos, en mi coño… ummm – gemí removiéndome sobre él -, eso sería rico, ¿no?, vamos Edward… sabes que el tamaño es una mierda, lo importante es saber cómo usarlo y yo tengo fe en ti… además – me separé de su oído para quedar a altura de su rostro - , me muero porque me lamas … pienso… - reacomodé mis caderas consiguiendo que ambos gimiéramos -, pienso que si antes me diste el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, ahora harás que vea verdaderas estrellas… vamos Edward… no puedes ser así de egoísta… ¿cierto que no?

- Bella… - cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus caderas. Era obvio que quería un poco más – yo no creo poder, es tanta mi inseguridad… mi falta de experiencia. Estoy nervioso, me siento como un chico virgen, y es que prácticamente lo soy.

- ¿Y si yo te relajara? Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que puedes dar. Solo deja que yo me encargue ahora Edward.

Traté de estirarme por sobre su cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su torso y a despojarlo de la camiseta que llevaba, cuando quedó desnudo tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla para no gemir, sí que había cambiado su cuerpo en este tiempo… para mejor. Antes tenía marcados los oblicuos de una forma bastante sexy pero ahora se encontraba a otro nivel. No salivar, ante la visión que me ofrecía su cuerpo, era prácticamente imposible.

- Solo cierra los ojos Edward.

Puse una mano sobre sus ojos – Bella…- Susurró

- Shhh…

Él lo hizo y yo llevé mi boca a sus marcados músculos. La dureza de su pecho y la forma en que este se movía ante el contacto de mi lengua solo consiguieron estimularme para seguir con lo mismo, cuando llegué al borde de su pantalón me apresuré a desabrocharlo antes de que Edward se arrepintiera. Era demasiado injusto para él que nadie le hubiera dado placer, a un hombre como este era imposible no querer complacerlo y es que lamer su cuerpo era un placer más para quien lo hacía.

¡Estúpidas perras!, que no insistieron por tener a este hombre entre sus piernas.

¡Estúpida!, la que dijo que su pene era chico, como si eso fuera lo único importante en el cuerpo de un hombre.

¡Estúpida! yo por dejarlo escapar hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero ya no más. Esta era mi segunda oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar.

No me demoré nada en llegar a su miembro, estaba erecto y listo pero aún así se veía bastante pequeño. No me decepcioné porque estaba, incluso, un poco más grande que la primera vez que lo vi. En cuanto lo rodeé con mi mano me di cuenta que me bastaba con una sola, con la que me quedó libre aproveché de acariciar sus músculos que me volvían tan loca. Mientras lo masturbaba lo miraba a los ojos, si en un principio había estado indeciso ahora ya no lo estaba, sus ojos prácticamente blancos y su respiración intercalada me dieron el ánimo que me faltaba para tomarlo con mi boca.

Sí, no pienso negar que se sintió algo extraño que me sobrara espacio pero mierda que lo disfruté, jamás en mi vida me atreví a meterme un pene tan adentro de la boca por esas horribles sensaciones de arcadas pero ahora lo podía hacer sin necesidad de preocuparme por eso.

Una mano la mantuve en su miembro y con la otra comencé a acariciar sus testículos, tener a un hombre como Edward completamente rendido ante mí era algo simplemente maravilloso. Metí su falo hasta el fondo de mi garganta, lo tomé entero dándole una especial atención a la punta, pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien pero tal parecía ser que para Edward esto era un poco distinto a solo hacerlo "bien".

- Bella… yo solo…

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí sin soltar su polla, estaba totalmente extasiado, jadeé sobre su miembro, sabía que lo estaba haciendo vibrar. Él estaba cerca y yo me moría por probarlo completamente.

- ¡Bella!... Mierda… me voy a correr lo siento… siento como…

- Mmm – me lo saqué por un segundo -, dámelo bebé… dame toda esa leche que tienes acumulada… dame algo para beber.

- ¡Oh mierda! ¡BELLA!

Aunque no lo estaba chupando no dejé de masturbarlo – Vamos Edward… dámelo todo… dame eso que tanto me muero por probar.

Alzó sus caderas casi por instinto, pidiendo a gritos que volviera a tomarlo.

Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto supe que era mi momento, me lo metí en la boca justo cuando su semen salía a chorros pasando directamente por mi garganta. Quizás el sabor no era el mejor pero la situación era tan excitante que me valía el resto.

- Bella…

Le di una última lamida a su pene, su punta tan sensible me pidió algo más así que hice unos círculos sobre ella antes de sacármelo por completo de la boca – Eres exquisito – lo besé en la punta -, muy exquisito… creo que acabo de encontrar una nueva adicción.

Dando besos por su pecho conseguí subir hasta la altura de su boca – Bella…

- Sí sé cómo me llamó – le sonreí -, pero ahora dime… ¿Te gusto la mamada que te di?

- Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… de verdad. Yo solo… me siento tan bien, tan… complacido.

Edward estaba estirado en su sofá, su cabello rebelde se encontraba esparcido y desordenado sobre el mismo, era más que obvio que lo desordenó él durante su orgasmo, sus ojos verdes brillaban demasiado y su una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ver esa imagen era incluso más exquisito que cualquier cosa, no porque Edward estuviera excitado ni complacido, sino porque estaba verdaderamente feliz… él era como un niño de cierta forma, le faltaba tanto por experimentar y yo estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

- Me alegro mucho que te gustara… pero este solo fue el inicio.

- Sí – se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos -, pero ahora es mi momento de darte placer.

Asentí e inmediatamente me estiré en la otra esquina del sofá.

¿Ansiosa?

Sí, y no me daba ni la más mínima vergüenza reconocerlo.

Estaba totalmente vestida pero no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, quería dejarle ese trabajo a Edward.

Cuando su cuerpo caliente se posó sobre el mío gemí, cuando sus labios se encontraron con mi cuello volví a gemir, cuando sus dedos desabrocharon mi jeans gemí más fuerte, cuando esos mismos dedos bajaron toda mi ropa interior prácticamente grité, pero cuando sacó su lengua lista para pasarla sobre mi clítoris… desperté.

Edward me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y hasta un poco asustado. Supongo que mi boca abierta y el hilito de baba que salía de ella no me ayudaban a parecer muy normal. Lo más rápido que pude cerré mi boca y me limpié, sé que la sonrisa que puse era demasiado fingida pero estaba dando mi mayor esfuerzo.

- Bella, me preocupas, te ves algo ida.

Negué sonriendo aún más – Estoy bien… es solo que estaba pensando en algo – crucé mis piernas en un gesto demasiado obvio, mi intimidad estaba bastante sensible luego de mi fantasía tan vivida -, pero tranquilo – hice un gesto con mi mano -, soy rara por naturaleza así que esto es algo totalmente normal en mí.

- Bien - Su ceño seguía fruncido, era obvio que no me había creído. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, solo mirándonos casi tratando de descubrir que pasaba por la cabeza del otro - ¿Quieres otro trago? – ofreció.

Lo pensé, no podía beber más, ya mi cabeza me estaba fallando y además debía manejar. Negué.

- No, gracias… no quiero que se me suba – abrí los ojos y me sonreí a mí misma. Claro, creo que ya era un poco tarde para eso.

- Bien.

Y de nuevo hizo ese puto gesto en donde sacaba su lengua y la apretaba con sus dientes justo para que las bolitas de metal del _piercing _se resaltaran aún más. Gemí un poco más alto ante esa reacción. Necesitaba probar esa lengua.

- Edward…

Me acerqué dispuesta a dejar todo de lado y a hacer realidad aunque fuera solo el inicio de mi reciente fantasía, pero ni siquiera alcancé a mover mi trasero cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de centro.

- Perdón.

Se estiró para tomarlo y yo, muy en el fondo, agradecí el momento de interrupción.

Necesitaba enfriar mi mente, estaba haciendo todo mal, ya no era una pendeja que pudiera joderla como si nada, estaba James, mi trabajo y muchas cosas más en juego en esto. Pero sobre todo, estaba la inocencia de Edward.

- Hola, sí, lo siento… no, está bien – silencio. Yo solo me dediqué a ver a Edward mientras hablaba -, es verdad Rosalie, estoy bien, no es necesario que vengas – rodó los ojos -, tranquila cariño… nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.

Cuando cortó yo ya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – Era tu novia.

- Era Rosalie – me mostró el teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa -, y no es mi novia… ella solo finge serlo, ya te dije eso la otra vez.

Fruncí un poco más el ceño – Aún no entiendo eso.

- Rosalie es una buena amiga, ella sabe que si no me acostaba con nadie se comenzaría a generar ruido. La primera vez que me llamaron gay en el instituto fue duro para mí, quería decirle a todo el mundo que no era verdad pero los chicos pueden ser muy crueles – inmediatamente pensé en Jasper, sí, mi amigo era bastante cruel en ese sentido, aunque en cierta forma entendía su punto -, en fin, a Rosalie no le importa fingir, llevamos así bastante años y es cómodo para los dos.

- ¿Y ella no tiene novio o algo?

Negó – No… ella, no tiene intenciones de estar con nadie… a Rosalie no le gustan los hombres.

- Oh – asentí. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas -, perdón, no sabía que ella fuera lesbiana.

- No es lesbiana.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. ¡Mierda!, me iba a arrugar si seguía así – No entiendo.

- Rosalie es… es ella… no le gustan las personas, más que eso, no cree en las relaciones – mi rostro debía de ser bastante confuso porque Edward suspiró, se pasó la mano por los cabellos y se preparó para seguir hablando -. A Rose le pasó algo que la dejó así, no le gusta la gente que no conoce, no confía en nadie que no sea de su círculo… lo siento pero no te puedo decir nada más, no es mi historia para contar.

- Entiendo – asentí -, bueno, la verdad es que no entiendo lo que le pasa, solo que entiendo que no me puedas decir nada.

- Gracias.

Nos volvimos a sumir en un incómodo silencio, supe que era mi salida. Me puse de pie rápidamente antes de arrepentirme – Creo que ya es tarde… será mejor que me vaya.

- Sí – se puso a mi lado -, pero gracias por venir, significó mucho para mí… no tienes ni idea.

- Para mí fue importante que me invitaras – de reojo vi en la mesa el regalo que le di -, y espero que mi regalo te sea de utilidad.

_Si lo usas con otra te mato._

Sonreí para ocultar mi pensamiento extra. Era mejor que eso me lo guardara solo para mí.

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta, Edward la abrió para mí pero no salí, me giré para despedirme.

- Adiós, Edward.

- Adiós.

Y sí, terminé por caer.

Impacté mis labios sobre los suyos, los abrí sin siquiera pedir permiso, necesita urgentemente sentir su aro chocando con mi lengua. Cuando Edward por fin comprendió lo que estaba haciendo movió su lengua de una forma perfecta, hizo que su _piercing_ le diera un pequeño pero exquisito masaje a mi lengua. Enredé mi mano derecha en sus cabellos y lo acerqué más hacia mí, succioné su lengua y acaricié sus labios con los míos antes de soltarlos.

Me di media vuelta sin darnos ni la más mínima posibilidad de decir algo.

Con una adrenalina que pronto dejaría mi cuerpo me fui hacia la escalera de incendio, no tenía tiempo de esperar por el ascensor. Bajé las escaleras sin parar hasta que llegué al primer piso, cuando lo hice agradecí aun tener un poco de fuerza para subirme a mi auto y salir raudamente de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Cuatro días más pasaron.

Agradecí que Edward no se pusiera en contacto conmigo porque no sabía que decir, ahora, después de cuatro días seguía sin saber que decirle. Supongo que era fácil echarle la culpa al alcohol pero no podía ser tan cobarde, aunque en cierta forma lo estaba siendo ya que ni siquiera contesté su mensaje de ayer.

_**Bella… necesito hablar contigo, avísame cuando podemos juntarnos.**_

_**Edward.**_

Su intención podía ser buena o mala, pero no lo sabía porque aún no me atrevía a contestarle el mensaje.

Al ser domingo y estar sola en mi departamento decidí que lo mejor era ir a comer con mis padres pero aún no lograba descifrar si eso fue para mejor o peor, y el que Jasper estuviera aquí tampoco terminaba de convencerme. Quería estar sola en mi cuarto, acostada y pensando mil formas de hablar con Edward para después desecharlas todas, sí, puede que estar acá fuera mejor eso pero no me quitaba la realidad.

- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Seguí revolviendo la salsa sin mirar a mi madre – No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

- ¡Claro!, parece que a ti a veces se te olvida que te crié – rodé los ojos -, y no me ruedes los ojos, estoy hablando en serio.

Dejé la cuchara de palo sobre la olla y me volteé para verla – Estoy bien.

- ¿Es por James? ¿Lo extrañas?

- Sí – suspiré. Era verdad, lo extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, sobre todo porque sabía que en cuanto lo volviera a besar se me irían todas esas absurdas confusiones con Edward.

- Pero llega el martes ¿No?, ya no falta nada cariño, ya verás cómo estos días se te pasan volando.

- Sí – suspiré y me fui al refrigerador. Necesitaba una cerveza.

A la comida aún le faltaba un poco así que saqué cuatro. Le di una a mi madre y me fui a la sala para darle otra a mi papá y a mi amigo.

- Ten – le tiré una a Jasper -, papá – él me recibió la botella y yo me senté a su lado.

Mi padre tenía el control remoto y estaba pasando por todos los canales, lo hizo sin parar hasta que el rostro que tanto estaba tratando de olvidar ocupó toda la pantalla.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállense, cállense!

Nadie hablaba pero mi padre siempre decía eso cuando quería escuchar.

- _Ya todos sabemos que los Miami Dolphins siguen invictos pero la esta semana tienen su encuentro con los vencedores del Super Bowl del 2012, los New York Giants quienes no tienen ninguna intención de ceder el titulo. Es por eso que esta semana, el equipo de Edward Cullen deberá viajar hacía la __"__Gran Manzana__"__ para saber si podrán o no seguir con su condición de invictos… ¿Estará Edward preparado para enfrentarse a Manning?, bueno, eso lo sabremos este martes… así que no se pierdan nuestra cobertura desde __Meadowlands Stadium__…_

- ¡Oh, mierda! – mi padre tiró el control remoto hacia a un lado -, apuesto a que venceremos a esos putos neoyorquinos. ¡Sí!

- Yo no sé cómo puedes ser fanático de los _Dolphins_,Charlie – de reojo vi como Jasper le daba un sorbo a su botella.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Aún no hablaba con mi amigo del tema de Edward y algo me decía que mi secreto estaba a punto de rebelarse justo en frente de mis narices.

- Y yo no sé cómo puede no gustarte… ¡Edward es un puto As del balón!

- Claro – bufó -, eso es lo que todo el mundo cree pero nadie lo conoce de verdad.

Mierda, aquí venía.

- Yo lo conozco.

¡Oh!, mierda, mierda, mierda. Me sentía la peor amiga del mundo, debí hablar con Jasper antes, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos, a un novio le puedes ocultar algo así por cosas tan insulsas como los celos pero no a un amigo que está al cien por ciento contigo.

- Conocerlo por la televisión no se considera como conocer a alguien.

- Pero… ¿No le contaste, Bella?

Miré primero a mi padre y luego a Jazz – El domingo pasado Edward nos mandó entradas para el juego… fuimos y luego mi padre lo conoció.

- ¿Y por qué él hizo eso?

Sus dientes estaban apretados – Porque el otro día me topé con él y le conté que mi padre es un gran fanático, él solo quiso ser amable, Jasper.

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Mierda, sí que se había enojado – Charlie… ¿Sabes?, creo que Bella se acostó con él en el instituto, nunca quiso contármelo pero habían rumores.

Le dio un sorbo a su botella mirándome y alzando las cejas.

¡Puto cabrón!

- ¿Eso es verdad, hija?

- No, no es verdad papá – lo miré -, es solo que ya sabes cómo le gustan a Jasper los rumores jugosos… E! parece ser el único canal en su televisor.

- Y muy jugosos – me guiñó un ojo -. Pero ahora que lo pienso Charlie… no creo que fueran verdad, ya sabes que dicen que Cullen es _gay_, quizás él solo quería usar a Bella como su tapadera.

- Bueno… hija, eso no me gusta mucho. Sé que te dije que él era un buen chico pero si solo te quiere para que no descubran que le gustan los hombres… no, eso no me gusta para nada.

- ¡Él no es _gay_! – quizás lo dije con mucho ánimo pero necesitaba dejar en claro mi punto -, Edward tiene una novia muy linda que lo ama mucho, punto. Ni yo me he acostado con él, ni él es _gay_.

- Sí, puede que me equivoque… después de todo Bella, en ese tiempo fumábamos mucha marihuana… ya sabes… - Oh mi Dios, ahora mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho en serio. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi cuerpo a doler -, esa que le sacabas a Charlie de su _plantita_… bueno, le sacaste tantas hojas que la terminaste por matar.

Los ojos de mi padre fueron directamente hacía mí. Estaba en problemas - ¡Dijiste que se estaba secando sola! ¡BELLA!

- ¡Jasper me obligaba! – lo apunté, me sentía de 17 de nuevo – y además, es tu culpa por tener una planta de marihuana en la casa.

- Sabes que solo se podía ir sacando un poco a la vez… ¡Tú la mataste!

Rodé los ojos y me puse de pie – No tendré esta conversación ahora, tengo hambre.

Y sí, escapé antes de que la conversación se siguiera desvirtuando. Cuando llegué a la cocina mi madre ya tenía los platos servidos, reía por lo bajo. Después de todo fue ella quien me encubrió cuando saqué más hojas de las necesarias consiguiendo así que la _plantita_ se muriera, ella fue mi cómplice a la hora de escondérselo a mi padre.

Después de que la _plantita_ muriera no volvimos a tener otra. Estaba bien fumar un poco de marihuana de vez en cuando siempre que fuera pura, pero tener una segunda _plantita_ era solo para volverse adicto. Fue una buena época, sobre todo porque no tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, bueno, más allá del hecho de que sacaba hojas hasta cuando no podía hacerlo.

Cuando servimos estábamos todos bastante tensos. No era un mal ambiente de por sí, era solo que todos teníamos nuestras energías demasiado arriba.

Al terminar de comer ya todos nos volvimos a relajar, un par de historias por aquí, otras anécdotas por allá y punto. Pero en el fondo yo sabía que Jasper tenía mucho guardado para decirme, aunque la verdad es que después de todo lo que dijo yo le tenía guardada una buena patada en las bolas.

Jasper me tenía que llevar a mi casa y lo hizo en completo silencio, solo cuando aparcó fuera de mi edificio se volteó a verme.

- ¿Sabes que tenemos que hablar, no? Hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho y eso no me gusta, somos amigos.

Sí ver a Jasper sonreír con maldad ya era lo suficientemente malo, verlo serio y un poco triste era peor. Suspiré antes de hablar.

- Lo sé pero es que… no sabía qué decirte. Me lo encontré y hablamos, Edward no es un mal tipo, Jazz

- Ahora necesito pensar un poco, creo que es la primera vez que no me dices algo y yo… solo necesito pensar un poco sobre muchas cosas.

- Ven a verme mañana, ¿sí?, recuerda que aún debo patear tu trasero por hablar de más con Charlie.

Me sonrió y me sentí mejor – Lo sé… mañana vendré y hablaremos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo y subí a mi departamento.

Cuando entré tiré las llaves y me senté en el sofá. Ahora me sentía más rara aún.

Un sonido en mi celular me indicaba que tenía un mensaje de texto.

_**Mañana me voy a Nueva York. ¿Podemos hablar esta noche?, necesito decirte algo importante. Dame tu dirección y paso a verte. Si no contestas entenderé el mensaje.**_

_**Edward.**_

Suspiré frustrada pero no dudé. Rápidamente le digité mi dirección, si él quería hablar hablaríamos, ya me estaba cansando de todo esto. Además, por fin había logrado planear un poco todo esto de la investigación. Mi idea era reunirme primero con Marco, pero él estaba fuera de la ciudad hasta el miércoles así que en fondo sería bueno tener algo para decirle cuando lo viera. Algo que por supuesto acordaría antes con Edward.

Desde la casa de Edward a la mía no habían más de veinte minutos de distancia así que aproveché ese tiempo para ordenar, poner el hervidor en caso de que quisiera un café y cambiarme ropa. Un pantalón de chándal suelto y una camiseta vieja, no me veía muy bien pero estaba decente y cómoda.

Justo cuando salía del cuarto el timbre sonó. Es muy probable que no fuera bueno emocionarme pero lo hice. Arreglé mi cabello y mis pechos antes de pararme frente a la puerta, ya lista respiré hondo y abrí.

Ni siquiera alcancé a decir ni a procesar nada cuando unos labios que ya conocía me estaban besando. Sus manos me tomaron de las caderas y su boca no dejó de moverse sobre la mía hasta que yo la abrí dándole un mejor acceso.

Mi respiración se cortó cuando sus labios dejaron los míos y me apretó hacia su pecho.

- Bella… necesitaba tanto verte.

Yo seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Solo cuando sus manos se posaron mis hombros y me separó un poco pude verlo con mayor claridad y terminar de entender que esto era real.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?... Bella.

- James.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo**

**Alguien quiere matarme? Jajajaja, háganlo por RW porque los estoy contestando todos :)**

**Ahhh, antes que se me olvide, los invito a pasarse por mis otras histoiras, Casualidades del destino acá, en FF y el resto en mi Blog ;)**

**Como siempre le doy MILES de gracias a Erica que me betea y se tuvo que aguantar este capítulo :)**

**Bueno, eso.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Sus manos se movieron desde mis hombros, pasando por mis brazos hasta que llegaron a mis manos. Ahí las tomó y las subió para besarlas, sentí el cosquilleo usual pero no lo pude disfrutar porque mi mente estaba completamente en el jugador de fútbol que debía estar por llegar.

Pensé lo más rápido que pude, busqué alguna solución pero ninguna me convencía. Creo que el tiempo se me agotó en el momento que el timbre volvió a sonar. Se me aguaron los ojos porque estaba segura que le haría daño a uno de estos magníficos hombres, ahora solo tenía que decidir a cual.

- ¿No vas a abrir?

- Sí.

Me separé de él y abrí la puerta, Edward me miraba sonriendo, más perra me sentí. Sabía que debía hacerme a un lado pero me era muy difícil enfrentar esto.

- Hola.

- Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? – apuntó el inexistente espacio que había entre la puerta y mi cuerpo.

- Adelante

Él pasó primero y luego yo, revisé el salón pero James no estaba por ningún lado. Edward se dio vuelta cuando no había dado más de dos pasos y me enfrentó, su mirada estaba tan decidida que me asusté.

- Necesito hablar contigo… sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

- Edward…

- No. No me interrumpas por favor – me abracé porque no encontré donde más poner las manos -, he estado pensando mucho en esto y quiero que estos días que me voy a Nueva York te sirvan para pensar a ti, yo ya sé que es lo que quiero pero no sé lo que tú quieres.

- Edward, por favor…

Rogué casi al borde de las lágrimas pero él no me escuchó – Me gustas y yo quiero que nosotros…

- ¿Bella?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los abrí al segundo para ver a mi novio aparecer en el salón, los ojos de Edward se clavaron en él.

- Hola – James estiró su mano hacía Edward pero mirándome a mi -, soy James.

- Hola… Edward.

- Oh, tu eres el amigo de Bella… si, te reconocí, eres el mariscal de los _Dolphins_… ¡Tienes un muy buen brazo!

Lo siguiente que hizo James me desconcertó un poco, pero la verdad es que lo conocía muy bien para saber como actuaba. Apretó el bíceps de Edward y comprobó no se qué mierda.

- ¡Sí! ¡Muy buen brazo amigo!

James ya no me miraba pero Edward si lo hizo. Antes de contestar respiré hondo y llené mis pulmones de aire, sus ojos verdes me dieron a entender que algo sospechaba porque bajaron a mirar el suelo.

- Edward – me miró -, él es James… mi novio.

- Un gusto, James – la voz le sonó tan fría que me llegaron a dar escalofríos.

- Créeme… es gusto el mío porque pienso alardear con mis amigos sobre el amigo de mi novia – James me miró pero yo apenas y podía reaccionar -, amor… voy a ir a buscar la pizza que pedí, están escasos de repartidores así que me ofrecí.

Asentí y reacomodé mis brazos a mi alrededor – Claro.

- De verdad, Edward… un gusto – ahora le dio una palmadita en la espalda -, siempre pensé que los famosos eran arrogantes pero tú no lo pareces, espero tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor… Oh, quizás podrías quedarte a cenar con nosotros.

- Lo siento, James – y ahí volvía su tono normal. Ese amable y considerado, supongo que entendió que la perra aquí era yo y no mi novio -, pero mañana me voy a Nueva York, tenemos un partido el sábado y no estaré aquí hasta ese día en la noche.

- Oh… ¿Yo pensaba que siempre se quedan un par de días más?

- Generalmente, aunque yo esta vez tenía prisa por regresar – me dio una mirada fugaz que me estrujó el corazón -, pero supongo que eso no es tan importante ahora.

James le sonrió – Amigo… tu chica siempre es importante… ¿Rosalie Hale, no?

- Sí – me volvió a mirar. Ya no aguantaba esto.

- James, deberías ir por esa pizza.

- Claro… bueno, un gusto Edward.

Luego de una nueva palmadita a su espalda se me acercó y besó mi mejilla. Agradecí que no fuera en la boca, no sé como hubiera reaccionado.

James salió del departamento y todo se volvió silencio, mis pies ya casi no podían sostenerme así que pasé por lado de Edward hasta sentarme en el brazo de mi sofá. Él siguió donde mismo, no se movió.

- No me dijiste que tenías novio – fruncí la nariz. No había reproche en su voz -, bueno, aunque tampoco nunca me dijiste que fueras soltera, supongo que ese fue mi error.

- Edward…

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – se giró a verme y hubiera preferido verlo furioso pero no con pena - ¿Tanta lástima te inspiro Bella?

Negué con rapidez - ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Edward… es un problema mío, yo debería haberte dicho desde un principio que tengo novio – llevé mi mano a mi pecho y sentí como mi corazón latía mucho más rápido.

- Bueno, supongo entonces que hice el ridículo al venir hoy aquí.

- ¡No! – me levanté y me puse a su lado – no hiciste el ridículo Edward… yo solo – me pasé las manos por el cabello. No podía poner en orden mis ideas -, yo no soy infiel… lo siento pero no puedo.

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco podría, además… James se ve que es un muy buen tipo.

- Lo es.

Los labios de Edward se fruncieron y supe que era el momento de la despedida – Supongo que ya no nos veremos más.

- Somos amigos – casi rogué -, podemos seguirnos viendo, Edward… no matemos esto por un error mío.

Él negó – Puede ser, pero ahora necesito tiempo… yo… no lo sé, pensé otra cosa de ti, Bella, y aunque no quiero juzgarte no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado así que prefiero un poco de distancia antes de decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Me dio rabia. Yo sabía lo que podía decir y me dolía saber que lo estaba pensando. Apreté las manos en puños buscando controlarme pero no pude, estallé.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ VAS A DECIR? ¿QUÉ SOY UNA PUTA?... ¿ESO?

No me gusta ser histérica pero esta vez mi voz no solo salió en un tono muy alto sino que también bastante histérica. Respiré entrecortadamente tratando de controlarme pero aún tenía mucho guardado.

- ¡CONTÉSTAME!

- Bella, no es necesario que…

- Vamos, Edward – me burlé -, no es necesario que me protejas… ¡Sé que piensas que soy de lo peor!

Me miró por un instante. Quizás solo fue un segundo pero durante ese tiempo recordé todo. La primera vez que lo vi, creo que solo tenía unos 8 años y él estaba arriba de un columpio listo para dejarse caer, nunca fuimos del mismo grupo de amigos pero no por eso dejé de verlo, y es que nadie podía serle indiferente.

Cuando entramos a preparatoria y su cuerpo se desarrolló me fue más difícil no voltearlo a ver pero sabía cómo eran las cosas, éramos distintos y un hombre como Edward no era para mí. Quizás por eso me quedé en _shock_ esa vez en los camerinos, nunca me imaginé siquiera que él pudiera tener ni un más mínimo deseo por mí.

Siempre dije que vería a Edward Cullen en la televisión como un gran jugador de fútbol americano y me alegra no haberme equivocado.

En cambio, ahora lo veía delante de mí, perdiendo la paciencia porque yo terminé de sacarlo de sus casillas.

- ¡SÍ! – rugió ahora él, supongo que por fin conseguí hacerlo explotar – Eso pienso… pienso que eres igual al resto, que viste la posibilidad de estar con alguien distinto, alguien que te sacara de la aburrida vida de pareja… pero que pena… si tan solo tuviera la polla grande, pues siento decepcionarte.

Jadeé y me tragué el nudo de mi garganta – Bien, siempre es bueno saber lo que de verdad piensan de uno.

- No, Bella… la verdad es que tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo pienso de ti – se me acercó demasiado, su respiración tocaba todas las fibras de mi rostro -, no lo supiste ese día en los camerinos, no lo supiste en mi departamento y mucho menos ahora… pero… ¿Sabes?, yo no puedo seguir siempre pensando lo mismo… creo que llegó la hora que cambie mi forma de verte.

En una primera instancia creía que sus palabras eran de rencor y en mi contra, pero en algún momento comprendí el verdadero significado. Eso solo me hizo sentir peor.

Respiró una vez sobre mí y tuve que cerrar los ojos, su aroma era tranquilizador, quería que me inundara. Un solo beso antes de romper todo, su mirada decida me había dado a entender que quizás esta era nuestra última oportunidad y un beso… un beso no le hace daño a nadie. Me estiré para alcanzarlo pero no lo encontré, cuando abrí los ojos él ya estaba a pasos de mí.

- Adiós, Bella.

Me quedé de piedra, el ruido de la puerta me confirmó que estaba sola y solo ahí pude dejarme caer de vuelta en el sofá, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo. Ya había lastimado a Edward y no podía hacer lo mismo con James así que me obligué a recomponerme. Me fui a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa y me refresqué, así que cuando mi novio volvió al departamento yo estaba un poco más compuesta, solo esperaba estarlo de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

- ¡Claro! Le diré a Bella

Me removí, la voz de James se escuchaba bastante alta, cuando abrí los ojos me lo encontré de pie frente a la cama y con el celular en la oreja.

- Oh sí, acaba de despertar… bien, yo le digo que llame a Jasper. Adiós, Emm.

Cortó el teléfono y se recostó a mi lado, él ya estaba vestido. Me hice a un lado y me acurruqué en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué tengo que llamar a Jasper?

- Es que Emmett va a hacer una barbacoa y me preguntó si tú le podías avisar.

- ¿Sabes que hoy es jueves no?... la gente trabaja – lo miré hacia arriba y él rió.

- Amor, ninguno de nosotros tiene un trabajo normal y Jasper… bueno, creo que con suerte podemos decir que él trabaja.

- Tienes razón – lo acompañé en sus risas.

Él bajó su cabeza para besarme, le respondí el beso solo por un segundo antes de retirarme bastante incómoda. Quería dejar atrás todo pero me era imposible hacerlo ahora.

Los dedos de mi novio se paseaban libremente por mi espalda. Si no me sintiera tal malditamente mal podría disfrutar del tacto, lamentablemente me sentía incluso peor de lo que yo misma alcanzaba a reconocer y eso solo estaba consiguiendo que mis músculos se pusieran duros. Sentí mis ojos caer, me estaba quedando dormida, tenía mucho sueño.

- Me agradó Edward – me tensé un poco más al escuchar sus palabras. A este paso iba a terminar toda contracturada por el estrés -, quizás… no lo sé, estaba pensando en que lo podemos invitar a la barbacoa.

Apreté los ojos y traté de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que James no viera mi rostro – Amor, creo que él hará algo con su novia, en la noche viaja a Nueva York después de todo.

- Pero puede venir con ella, amor – lo sentí acomodarse hacía mi así que tuve dos segundos para recomponer mi rostro -, si tú no quieres que venga o algo… yo solo lo decía porque me pareció buena idea invitarlo. Después de todo, es tu amigo

- Sí – le sonreí haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo porque mis mejillas no cedieran -, tienes toda la razón… ahora mismo lo llamo – no notó la mentira en mis palabras. No había forma en que volviera a juntar a James y a Edward en el mismo lugar, no si eso dependía de mí.

- ¡Fantástico! – los labios de James se posaron sobre los míos pero me fue imposible sentirme a gusto. Esta situación me estaba sobrepasando.

Lamentablemente no podía culpar a nadie ya que yo era la única responsable acá.

- Bien, entonces me voy al supermercado antes de que se nos haga tarde… Ah, y no olvides llamar a Jasper también.

- Por supuesto.

Antes de volver a deprimirme por mis malas elecciones llamé a Jasper y le dije que iríamos donde Emmett, pensé que iba a querer ir con su puta de turno pero dijo que desde anoche estaba solo por lo que así se presentaría.

Ya estaba lista cuando James llegó, nos fuimos enseguida, ya eran más de las 12 del día y si queremos comer a tiempo era mejor que empezáramos cuanto antes con la barbacoa.

La esposa de Emmett estaba de viaje con su hijo así que esta vez solo seríamos nosotros, quizás por ser mujer pensaron que me pondría a hacer todo pero no, mientras mi novio y su amigo se dedicaban a la barbacoa en sí, con Jasper preparamos todos los acompañamientos. Por unos momentos estuvimos en silencio pero muy pronto este lo rompió.

- James dijo algo de Edward… que no pudo venir

- Oh, sí – no me había costado convencerlo de que Edward no podía asistir a la barbacoa, después de todo hoy viajaba a Nueva York -, anoche fue a mi casa y se conocieron, parece que congeniaron bien.

Traté de mantener mi vista en la lechuga que estaba lavando pero mi amigo me lo estaba haciendo difícil.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – habló tan bajito que en un principio pensé haberlo escuchado mal. No fue así

- ¡No! – chillé – ¡Por supuesto que no, Jasper!, ya te dije ayer que es un amigo, nos reencontramos y eso fue todo.

- No lo sé, Bella – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados -, te conozco bastante bien y puedo asegurar que estas pasando por un mal momento.

- Me pasan muchas cosas pero nada en específico, dejémoslo así por favor.

- Bella – me miró serio -, si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… solo necesitas decírmelo

- Lo sé, Jazz – le guiñé un ojo.

- Bien… ahora cuéntame que tanto hablan Emm y James, estoy intrigado – miró hacia afuera y bufó -, sé que es algo importante pero no me quisieron decir.

- Creo que es de trabajo, Emm le ofreció a James hacerse cargo de una nueva veterinaria.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí con lo mío. James estaba haciendo ese sacrificio por mí, lo sabía.

- Oh… ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Pensaba que él amaba viajar cuidando animales?

- Lo hace pero… quiere sentar cabeza.

No miré a mi amigo pero si sentí su vibra - ¿Escucho campanas de boda?

- ¿Me pasas ese plato por favor? – apunté a cualquier cosa solo para intentar distraerlo.

- Claro, cambia el tema no más.

La comida fue exquisita, Emmett era todo un experto en barbacoas y lo demostró con creces. Al final de cuentas, comimos mucho más tarde pero nadie se quejó. La casa del amigo de mi novio era enorme, lamentablemente casi siempre estaba él solo ya que su esposa siempre andaba de viaje y su pequeño Eric a veces se iba con ella y otras se quedaba con él. Algo que se me hacía extraño en esa relación pero no le tenía confianza suficiente para meterme.

- ¿Y dónde está Irina, Emm?

- En Chicago, tenía que ir a ver una muestra a la _Galería Kamp_… algo sobre un artista nuevo que necesita apoyo… y ya sabes cómo es Irina, si alguien la necesita allá va ella. De hecho planificó todo en menos de una hora.

- ¿Y se llevó a Eric?

Miré mal a Jasper pero su instinto entrometido me repelió. Ya suficiente debía tener Emmett con los viajes de su esposa artista como para que mi amigo lo estuviera molestando siempre.

- Sí, parece que quiere aprovechar y comprarle ropa allá.

- ¿Y por qué alguien que vive en Miami quiere ir a comprar ropa a Chicago?

Ya no me aguanté más y tuve que darle una patada por debajo de la mesa. Creo que me entendió porque se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su comida.

- Amor… ya hablé con Emmett sobre el proyecto que te comenté – James apuntó a su amigo

Pensé que lo vería más triste pero parecía bastante relajado, quizás esto también fuera bueno para él.

James llevaba desde los 15 años ayudando a los animales más desvalidos y desde que pudo comenzar a costearse sus viajes es que ha estado recorriendo el país aportando con sus conocimientos. Era un extraordinario veterinario, se graduó con honores de la Universidad de Miami y aunque nunca ha ejercido la profesión propiamente por lo menos le sirvió para conocer a Emmett, un joven heredero que había invertido gran parte del dinero que le dejaron sus padres al morir en ayudar a los animales. Es él quien le da esporádicos trabajos remunerados a mi novio y aunque este no era la primera vez que trataba de convencerlo para que trabajara con él… parece que sí era la definitiva.

- ¿Y tú estás bien con esto? Ya sé que hay cosas que no puedes hacer James y…

Quizás lo único que le impedía a mi novio desarrollarse por completo en su profesión era el sacrificio a los animales y aunque para algunos puede ser un tema menor para él no lo es.

- Es que ya no pondré una clínica Bella… pondré un refugio… un lugar en donde se acepten animales abandonados, se cuiden y donde las personas puedan ir a adoptar, hace mucho que tenía este proyecto pero solo recientemente recibí el financiamiento que me hacía falta

- Ohh…

- Así que ya tengo trabajo, amor… mañana mismo comenzamos con todo el proyecto.

- ¡Eso es muy bueno, amor! – lo abracé fuerte.

Esto si era algo que le gustaría hacer a James.

Cuando terminamos de comer, mi novio se ofreció a lavar, no sé por qué pero le gustaba mantener el orden, creo que era por todo ese tiempo que pasaba lejos de casa en los que dependía solo de él. Mientras nosotros terminábamos de ordenar, Jasper se instaló en la sala de Emmett y prendió el televisor, en cuanto vi la hora entendí lo que estaba viendo… puto _E! News_.

- ¿Sabes que eso es de mujeres, no? – lo molestó Emmett

- ¿Sabes qué…? – aparecí en su campo visual justo a tiempo antes de que soltara una pesadez – Nada…

Me miró, se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo su programa de chismes.

Me senté a su lado y esperé hasta que quedamos solos para hablar.

- Para de decirle cosas a Emmett, ya sabes que él nunca dice nada pero que aún así se siento mal con todo lo que sueltas.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros – La que debería tener cuidado es la perra de su esposa.

- ¡Jasper! – creo que chillé lo más bajito que pude.

- Tú no sabes nada Bells – lo miré fijamente y algo me decía que era mejor que no supiera.

Cuando desvió su vista de vuelta al televisor comprendí que si había algo oculto que involucrara a la esposa de Emmett y a mi mejor amigo este no era el mejor momento para discutirlo.

Mucho más desconcertada volví a mirar la televisión. Muchas veces debía ver este programa para saber a quien estaba investigando, era sorprendente como la mayoría del tiempo los periodistas no se dedicaban a investigar, solo recopilaban información de estúpidos, que como yo, les hacíamos todo el trabajo.

¡Oh, mierda!

Mi trabajo, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Edward, esto le afectaba directamente y aunque ahora dudaba mucho que quisiera verme sería bueno salir de esto cuanto antes.

- Tú deberías ir a trabajar ahí… así me presentas a Giuliana.

- Es casada pervertido… y si no trabajo para nadie en exclusiva es porque todos son una mierda… muchos saben la verdad sobre algo pero porque no les conviene no lo muestran.

- Así es la farándula, Bells.

- Es una completa…

De reojo vi aparecer a alguien que conocía bastante bien, mis ojos se desviaron a la pantalla del televisor en donde aparecía Edward. Estaba vestido igual que anoche pero su rostro estaba bastante descompuesto… además, estaba de la mano de una morena que no era su novia falsa.

-_… El mariscal de campo de los Miami Dolphins por fin nos da algo de qué hablar, anoche se le vio en un bar de la costa con una morena bastante curvilínea y aunque __todavía__ no sabemos quién es, sí estamos seguros de que no es su novia Rosalie Hale ya que ella está en estos momentos en Los Ángeles… ¿Será que el galán Edward Cullen es igual al resto?, parece ser que nuestro jugador estrella de esta temporada y también el del perfil más bajo se cansó de las noches aburridas y se está decidiendo por otras más calientes… ¿Será despecho?... ¡Vamos! ¿Quién puede romperle el corazón a Edward Cullen?_

Volvieron a pasar la secuencia de fotografías y no me cupo duda, era Edward metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta de la chica. Y aunque yo sabía que no le estaba siendo infiel a Rosalie y mucho menos a mí, aún así sentí como mi corazoncito se rompía un poco.

- Bueno… parece que después de todo, Cullen, no es tan gay como yo pensaba… ¡Oh, mira eso!

Aunque apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera de uno de ellos cuando el primer plano del televisor lo ocupó una foto de Edward sonriendo y besando el cuello de la chica mientras sus manos se posaban en su culo, pero eso no era todo porque él miraba directamente hacia el fotógrafo.

Era lógico que quería que lo vieran, que quería que yo lo viera.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de texto. Cuando vi el destinatario sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más fuerte.

_**Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños… tenía razón, es muy efectivo.**_

_**Edward**_

* * *

**Antes de cualquier cosa, gracias a Ericastelo por ser mi beta y ayudarme a darle sentido a mis ideas :)**

**Ahora, chicos, este capítulo siempre estuvo pensando así, si leyeron el adelanto hace dos semanas ya se darán cuenta, pero es importante para la historia.**

**Quizas aquí no se rieron mucho pero en el próximo ya vuelve nuestro querido Charlie... recuerden que es Fan de los Dolphins y parece que James también :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- Amor… ¿Estás bien?

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente mientras cerraba el mensaje de texto. Cuando la pantalla se volvió negra miré a mi novio – Todo bien, amor.

- ¿Segura? –me hice a un lado para darle espacio a James quien me rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos -, te pusiste un poco extraña.

- No es nada, créeme – él bajó su cabeza y yo alcé la mía para que nos diéramos un tímido beso, más que beso fue un roce.

Me reacomodé contra su pecho, a mi otro lado seguía Jasper concentrado en la televisión, por suerte ya habían cambiado de noticia. Sobre mis piernas estaba mi celular, lo miré casi rogando porque Edward volviera a aparecer, por lo que me asusté mucho cuando vibró, aunque esta vez lo hizo acompañado del tono típico de llamada.

Me separé solo un poco de James para poder contestar, ni siquiera me acordé de ver el número de teléfono y debí haberlo hecho.

- ¿Hola?

- Isabella Swan – no era una pregunta.

Separé el teléfono de mi oreja para ver quién era. Quise llorar cuando lo vi… "Marco".

James me tocó el hombro pero yo solo negué – Sí, esa soy yo.

- Necesitamos juntarnos mañana.

- Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad.

- Ya volví, entonces, ¿nos reunimos mañana?, es algo urgente.

- Claro – traté de que el hombre no notara mi falta de humor, después de todo era un cliente -, ¿dónde siempre?

- Sí, a las 11 de la mañana. Nos vemos.

Él corto primero. Esta vez me enterré mucho más en el pecho de mi novio. Suponía de dónde venía la necesidad de Marco en verme y no me gustaba para nada. Podía apostar que me diría algo por lo que acaba de salir en E! y que me regañaría por no tenerle nada aún. James me rodeó con sus brazos, me sentí cómoda, en casa.

Este era el lugar que yo había elegido y necesita concentrarme en él.

- ¿Quién te dejó así?

- ¿Recuerdas el caso difícil del que te hablé? – escuché un amortiguado _"ajá"_ de él –, bien, el hombre que me contrató acaba de llamarme, supongo que quiere algo y no tengo nada para darle. Me siento una inútil, amo mi trabajo pero no soy capaz de hacerlo.

- Amor, no deberías hacer algo que no te agrada, si no te gusta este trabajo renuncia, no es como si lo necesitaras

Lo miré, él tenía razón, pero si yo renunciaba ellos no lo harían, contratarían a alguien más y ese alguien terminaría por descubrir lo que esconde Edward y no podía permitirlo. No, ya había pensando esto y lo mejor es que yo desvié la atención, pero para eso debo hablar con Edward, necesito explicarle todo y que él decida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Pero ahora, ahora todo es tan complicado, él está tan lejos y me odia.

- Miente entonces

Con James, ambos volteamos a ver a mi amigo quien le estaba bajando el volumen al televisor.

- Aún recuerdo esa vez que descubriste que la mamá de Maggie engañaba a su padre, estuviste muy tentada a decirle la verdad pero sabías que la dulce Maggie no lo soportaría así que mentiste – asentí mientras recordaba eso. Creo que fue como mi segundo caso o algo así, el único que me importó después del de Edward por supuesto -. Ese día te encontré llorando porque te sentías mal contigo y con ella, no hiciste lo correcto para ti pero hiciste lo correcto para el resto, al final resultó que fue el papá de Maggie quien dejó a su esposa pero por lo menos le evitaste el dolor a esa pobre chica de tener que decirle a su padre que su madre no era más que una zorra.

James me besó el hombro y el cuello - ¿Ves amor?, tú eres mucho más que esto, recuerda porqué no trabajas para nadie en especial. Tú eres distinta.

- Lo sé.

Miré a Jasper y le sonreí, no sé como no lo vi en esos años, este chico siempre ha estado a mi lado, es mi mejor amigo, lo era incluso en esos años y yo no supe apreciarlo.

Me separé del brazo de James y me tiré sobre el otro rubio, le besé ambas mejillas antes de apretárselas con excesiva fuerza – Eres mi mejor amigo Jazz, siempre lo has sido.

- Lo sé… pero ahora muévete, no quiero que James se ponga celoso.

- No lo haré – miré a mi novio quien estaba con ambas manos en alto -, es imposible que me ponga celoso, sé muy bien a quien tengo a mi lado.

Y, si antes estaba bien ya no lo estaba. Esa mirada de confianza que me dio me hizo sentir como una verdadera zorra, pero no, eliminé esos pensamientos, lo mío solo fue un lapsus por un amor del pasado, una asignatura pendiente que, más encima, hoy en día es un _sex symbol_. Nada del otro mundo.

Emmett pronto se acercó a nosotros. Compartimos un poco más pero terminamos por irnos cuando el grandulón tuvo que contestar una llamada de su esposa, esa mujer era extraña y me estaban picando los deditos por investigarla un poco, aunque también me picaban por saber qué es lo que escondía mi amigo con ella, ya que no pasé de largo la forma en que le cambió la mirada cuando la supo al teléfono.

- Bueno amigos… yo me voy, tengo una cita con una rusa que conocí.

- Deberías buscarte una novia de verdad, Jasper.

James me rodeó con sus brazos mientras le habló a mi amigo – Ya me quistaste a la única con la que quise intentarlo… rompieron mi corazón así que ahora debo buscar quien lo repare.

Rodé los ojos y alcé una mano para darle una palmada en la cabeza – Sabes que eso no es así, lo nuestro fue solo curiosidad y duro poco… bueno, tu duraste poco.

Todos reímos ante la expresión de Jasper. Abrió la boca tantas veces que pensé que ya no diría nada – No te hago tragar tus palabras solo porque me cae bien tu novio.

Ya todos estamos en la puerta así que Jazz se giró hacía Emmett.

- Adiós hombre, cuídate y si necesitas compañía no dudes en llamarme.

- Lo haré.

Vi como el mejor amigo de mi novio ponía esa mirada que tanto odiaba ver en él, es un buen hombre y no se merece sufrir. Puta esposa que tiene, ya descubriré que es lo que esconde la muy maldita.

Nosotros también nos despedimos y nos fuimos hasta mi departamento, el de James es tan pequeño que no tenía caso ir para allá, aunque lo usa tan poco que no tenía sentido que tuviera uno más grande.

Cuando entramos a mi departamento me fui directo a mi cama, la extrañaba y adoraba. Me dejé caer en ella y esperé porque mi novio también lo hiciera. Cerré los ojos pero lo sentí a mi lado.

- Estoy pensando en rentar otro departamento, ahora que me quedaré permanentemente acá creo que será bueno que tenga un espacio más grande.

Antes pensé muchas veces en decirle que dejara ese departamento y se viniera al mío pero ahora no sabía si era un buen momento – Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar uno.

- Eso me gustaría mucho, amor – besó mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

- Y eso me gusta mucho a mí.

Me removí sobre mi abrazo. Me tenía tomada desde atrás, solo bastó que me removiera un poco para sentir como su hombría comenzaba a crecer. Me gustó la sensación, lo extrañaba y quería estar con él. Amo a James e independiente de todo lo que ha pasado quiero hacer el amor con él ahora.

Cuando sus besos se pasearon por mi cuello supe que estaba perdida, excitada y completamente a su merced. Me di vuelta justo para encontrarme con sus labios, esos exquisitos labios que tanto sabían adorarme.

- Te extrañé, amor.

- Yo también te extrañé – acaricié sus cabellos, estaban más largos desde la última vez que los acaricié de esta forma -, te amo tanto Bella… tanto.

Y esta era una de las cosas que más amaba de James, él era tan pasivo y amable en el día a día pero sabía complacerme muy bien en las noches. Sus manos se movieron como verdaderas expertas por mi cuerpo, hacía que cada parte de mi anatomía despertaran ante sus caricias pero muy pronto no fue suficiente, me vi arqueando la espalda y rogando por más, quería más… necesitaba más.

- James…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres amor?

- A ti, te quiero a ti

Jadeé cuando comenzó a sacarme la ropa, no sé si lo hizo lento o rápido, solo sé que fui consiente cuando su cuerpo desnudo se posó sobre el mío. Alcé mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza, lo apegué a mí lo más que pude.

- Te daré lo que quieres, Bella.

Di un grito ahogado cuando con sus manos fuertes tomó mis dos piernas y las puso en sus hombros, en nada estuvo dentro mío en un ángulo tan malditamente perfecto que sollocé solo de placer. Se sentía tan bien que por un momento pensé que todo esto era mentira.

- ¡James! ¡Sí, así amor! ¡Dame duro!... ¡Ohhh!

Alzó más mis piernas. Cuando abrí los ojos que cerré para soportar tanto placer lo vi besando mi piel a su alcance, era todo tan magníficamente excitante que apreté mis paredes solo para agradecerle un poco.

- ¡Oh, Bella!… eso amor… hazlo de nuevo, apriétame, haz que me derrame todo en ti.

Rodeé los ojos casi hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Un par de embestidas más y me encontré disfrutando de un delicioso orgasmo seguido por la sensación de saber el semen de mi novio llenándome.

- Eso…amor… fue… perfecto

Agradecí la delicadeza de mi novio para bajar mis piernas porque si hubiera sido por mí las hubiera dejado caer casi como peso muerto. Ya después de hacer el amor apenas y fui consciente de cómo James nos acomodaba, estaba cansada y así lo demostré en cuanto cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

Esta vez iba atrasada, apresuré el paso en cuanto vi la puerta de la cafetería. Apenas entré lo vi, caminé hacía él y como suponía su expresión no era la mejor.

- Buenos días, Isabella.

- Es Bella – si él estaba molesto, yo también. Me senté frente a él -, tú dirás.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No – negué -, solo quiero saber por qué me citaste aquí.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza, parece que se estaba demorando a propósito – El café está exquisito.

Bufé y miré por todo el lugar, casi buscando algo o a alguien que me salvara. Por supuesto que eso no ocurrió.

- Marco, por favor… dime para qué me citaste aquí.

- Bueno, ya que no pareces tener interés alguno en tomarte nada iré directo al grano – apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y cambió de tal forma su actitud que me tuve que enderezar -, Bella, ¿me puedes explicar qué estás haciendo en Miami?

Fruncí el ceño y quizás hubiera dicho alguna broma pero su rostro estaba tan serio que no me dieron ganas – Vivo en Miami – lo dije lo más seria posible. Ya no me estaba gustando esta reunión.

- No, querida – negó con un dedo -, tú ya no vives en Miami, tú vives al lado de Edward Cullen y si Cullen se va a Nueva York, a Nueva York te vas tú… te estamos pagando un dineral para que investigues lo que esconde Cullen y dudo mucho que puedas averiguarlo desde la comodidad de tu hogar – tan rápido como quise golpearlo quise hundirme más en mi lugar avergonzada porque en cierta medida tenía razón -. Supongo que por lo menos ya sabes quién es esa morena con la que lo vieron la otra noche, ¿no?

Esa morena… respiré profundo por la nariz antes de soltar todo el aire de golpe. Esa puta morena. Con los dientes apretados traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa a Marco, yo me iba a encargar de investigar quién era y quizás un poco más.

- Estoy investigándola… no creo que me tarde mucho – o sí, por supuesto que no me iba a tardar -, dame un par de días y tendrás hasta el número de seguro social de esa… chica.

- Bien – se removió en su lugar -, ya que estarás en eso por esta vez no te obligaré a ir a Nueva York, pero Bella… quiero que en cuanto Cullen vuelva te conviertas en su sombra. A mi jefe no le gustó nada que E! tuviera una exclusiva sobre él antes que nosotros. Así no funciona nuestro trato.

- Lo sé.- Hablé con los dientes apretados, si por mí fuera ya hubiera renunciado al caso, pero se lo debía a Edward.

- Y necesito algo de Edward… lo que sea, un indicio o algo, si es jugoso mucho mejor.

- Ahora investigaré a la morena ¿sí?, deben estar todos tratando de saber quién es así que será mejor me apresure.

- ¡Oh no, cariño!, ahora están todos tratando de saber a quién se tirará ahora, ya sabes que en Nueva York hay más zorras que acá y mucho más dispuestas a calentar la noche del jugador más valioso del año – apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa -, agradece que ya habíamos mandado a un periodista porque o si no estarías ahora mismo en un avión… imagina si a Cullen le da por hacer un escándalo en la celebración de hoy.

Claro, hoy era el juego, ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo. Solo fue el domingo cuando lo vi en mi departamento y hoy ya estábamos a martes. Putos días que pasan sin avisarme.

- Esperemos que esta noche nos dé algo para vender – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección -, y tú también, ya estás más que pasaba en el tiempo, Swan. Y si no te hemos despedido es porque mi jefe confía en ti, así que te recomiendo que nos des algo cuanto antes.

- Mañana tendrás algo.

Olvidándome de mis modales me puse de pie y salí de esa cafetería. Marco después de todo tenía razón. Miré mi reloj, aún era temprano, podría llamar a Edward pero de verdad no quería desconcentrarle así que solo me quedaba algo por hacer y eso era buscar a la morena.

Me senté al volante y pensé bien cual iba a ser mi siguiente paso, no me costó mucho saber cual, eso era obvio.

Como siempre andaba con mi _notebook_, lo tomé y me volví a bajar del auto, iba a entrar a la misma cafería pero a última hora me desvié. Me senté en la cafetería de la _12th St._ y me puse a trabajar. No me costó nada encontrar el video de E!, lo descargué y analicé hasta que encontré algunos puntos importantes, traté de no mirar mucho el rostro de Edward pero si me concentré en el de la puta y por más que lo analicé no pude reconocerla. Por último mi única opción era ir hasta el bar así que aprovechando que aún no era la hora del almuerzo me encaminé hacia allá. Pero tampoco sirvió de nada, ya habían ido todos los periodistas tratando de averiguar algo.

Derrotada tomé la foto que amplié de ellos dos y la miré, estaba parada afuera del bar tratando de descubrir algo, me fijé en cada rasgo de la chica pero nada se me hacia familiar.

- ¡Tanya! ¡Ten esta caja!

Rodé los ojos y quise gritarle a ese hombre que se callara. Me di vuelta para descargar mi frustración en él pero me di cuenta de algo más importante. Un hombre bastante grande estaba depositando una caja demasiado pesada en los brazos de una pequeña chica, nada que se viera muy bien. Mi lado protector salió a flote y me acerqué a ellos.

- No deberías cargar algo tan pesado.

La chica me sonrió y tomó de todas formas la caja – Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Comenzó a caminar y yo lo hice a su lado, veía que en cualquier momento se le caía. Llegué con ella hasta la puerta del bar del cual había salido sin nada de información hace un momento.

- Ven, deja que te ayude.

La caja estaba abierta así que tomé un par de botellas de ella y las cargué yo – Gracias.

- Solo dime donde las pongo.

- Aquí está bien – me apuntó la barra -, gracias desconocida.

- No soy una desconocida, soy Bella – le extendí la mano y ella la aceptó.

- Tanya… un gusto.

¡Mierda!

La chica esta, Tanya, me sonrió y la reconocí. ¡Era la morena de Edward!, bueno, solo que la chica que estaba frente a mi no era morena, era rubia. Pero sí, era ella, no había forma en el infierno de que me equivocara en esto, si en algo soy buena es en reconocer gente.

- Eres tú – la apunté -, tú saliste con Edward la otra noche.

Me sentí un poco mal cuando vi su rostro de terror, bueno, quizás el mío no estaba mucho mejor.

- Es mejor que te vayas.

- No.

Ella miró por todos lados pero parecía no encontrar lo que estaba buscando – Vete sí, mañana hablaremos si quieres, pero ahora vete.

- Vendré mañana – no si fue su mirada tan asustada o mi propio susto lo que me hizo retroceder -, pero es bueno que sepas que no voy a publicar esto ni nada, solo quiero hablar contigo… de Edward, ¿sí? – ella asintió rápidamente -, bien. Vendré mañana a esta misma hora.

Volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y yo me fui. No sé si ahora estaba más relajada o tensa y tampoco tuve tiempo de pensarlo. Ni bien me subí a mi auto mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de James.

"Amor, me llamó tu padre, nos invitan a almorzar. ¿Nos encontramos allá?

James".

Suspiré, no era mucho lo que podía hacer hoy e imaginaba de qué iba la invitación de mi padre, no quería ir pero si yo me quedaba James también lo haría y sabía que tenía ganas de ver a mis padres.

"_**Nos v**__**e**__**mos allá amor**__**"**__**.**_

Corto y conciso.

Manejé hacia casa de mis padres con muchas emociones a cuestas, mi encuentro con Tanya fue tan corto que me dejó con una sensación tan extraña que ahora no estaba muy segura si fue cierto, ella no era morena y aunque en la foto que descansaba ahora en el asiento del copiloto se veía claramente que esa chica lo era, yo estaba segura de que eran la misma persona pero, si era así, ¿por qué se asustó tanto cuando le pregunté si era ella?

¿Será que Edward la amenazó o algo?

No, eso era imposible. Bueno, ahora no iba a descubrir nada más, solo esperaba que esta chica si estuviera ahí mañana.

Cuando llegué donde mis padres confirmé mis sospechas, pese a ser martes y recién las dos de la tarde, él estaba ahí, así que supongo que como casi todos los miamenses estaba viendo el juego de los _Dolphins_. Aún conservaba mi llave de la casa por lo que no toqué el timbre, pasé directo hacia la sala en donde mi padre y mi novio le gritaban al televisor.

- ¡Vamos Eddie! ¡Pasa el puto balón!

- ¡NOOO! Maldito… ¡Cubran a Edward!

- Eso mi cariño… pasa el balón así…

- ¿Lo viste? – James se giró hacia mi padre - ¡Casi botan a Edward! ¡Malditos!

- Esos malditos… creen que botando a Eddie van a ganar.

James se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó una cerveza que había en la mesa de centro. Yo aún estaba de pie pero no me atrevía a acercarme.

- El partido comenzó hace unos minutos y no han dejado de gritar desde entonces.

Me encogí de hombros – Hombres, ya sabes cómo son con el futbol americano.

- Unos animales… ven, ayúdame a servir los platos, creo que lo mejor será llevárselos a la sala.

Ayudé a mi mamá a servir la comida, había hecho pasta con salsa de tomate, algo sencillo porque además era muy poco probable que mi padre o mi novio notaran lo que estaban comiendo ahora. Les dejé los platos en la mesa de centro pero ninguno me prestó atención.

- ¡SÍ! – se levantaron de golpe los dos asustándome un poco -, eso se llama brazo, ¡señores!

- Yo se lo toqué – James miró a mi padre alzando una ceja -, el día que llegué Edward fue a ver a Bella y yo le toqué el brazo.

- Eso es injusto, a mí no me dejó que se lo tocara.

- Pero si Edward es lo más accesible que hay, no se quejó.

Mi padre mi miró – Bella no me dejó, dijo que debía comportarme.

- Bueno, entonces no es mi culpa, yo no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

- ¡Ey! – mi padre se giró a mirarme, sus ojitos estaban tan tristes que casi parecían a punto de derramar una lagrima - ¿Por qué dejas que James si haga cosas como esas?, no porque te acuestes con él le vas a dar más privilegios que a mí… ¡Soy tu padre!

- ¡Papá! Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo y tú – apunté a James -, no tienes porque decirles esas cosas a mi padre y… ¡Ya me aburrieron! ¡Yo me voy! Parecen locos mirando el juego.

Miré a mi madre quien asintió en mi dirección. Tanto mi padre como James estaban callados, pero no los tomé en cuenta, pasé por su lado y me fui hasta mi bolso, lo tomé y salí de la casa, no alcancé a llegar muy lejos antes de que James me tomara del brazo.

- Lo siento amor, si te molestó…

- No – negué mirando hacía mi casa -, solo estoy algo sensible, no es culpa de ustedes.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Volví a negar. Esta vez tomé sus manos entre las mías – Tú vuelve adentro, yo estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir así que me iré a mi casa.

- Bien, en la noche te voy a ver, ¿sí?

Asentí y esperé por el roce de sus labios, James me vio arrancar el auto.

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi departamento y a mi cama. Había sido un día corto pero intenso así que me quedé dormida ni bien apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada.

.

.

.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mi sueño, ni idea de lo que estaba soñando, solo me di cuenta que lo hacía cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Me tomó un segundo reconocer mi cuarto. Tomé el celular y vi la hora, ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche, el timbre volvió a sonar, debía ser James.

A trompicones caminé hacía la puerta, todavía estaba algo dormida así que ni siquiera me preocupé de comprobar que era mi novio quien estaba detrás de la puerta y mierda que debí hacerlo.

- ¿Dormías?

Me hice a un lado porque no me quedó de otra - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Me llamó Tanya, dijo que estuviste haciéndole preguntas, que ya sabes que estuve con ella la otra noche.

- ¿Estuviste con ella? – me crucé de brazos y volteé a encararlo -, contéstame Edward… ¿Te acostaste con ella?

- Eso no te importa.

- ¡Sí que me importa!

- No, no te importa y será mejor que comiences a decirme que es eso me estás escondiendo porque no me trago el cuento de que buscaste a Tanya solo por curiosidad – su cuerpo de pronto ya no estaba lejos, sino muy cerca del mío -. Dime Bella… ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, antes que nada necesito pedirles un favor a todos los que leen y los que comentan. Estoy en un concurso y necesito sus votos, pueden votar más de una vez así que les agradecería mucho si me ayudan en esto.**

**www (punto) fictioncity (punto) net / talent / video / 8527**

**Ahora sí, gracias a Erica Castelo por betearme y ayudarme a que la historia tenga sentido :)**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Trato de responder todos los RW pero con los anónimos o los que tienen desactivados los mensajes privados no puedo. Si se me pasa algún RW por responder es sin intención.**

**¿Creen que Bella le diga la verdad a Edward?**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Lo único que se escuchaba era el cómo chocaban las copas que tenía en mis manos, tanto me tiritaban que ni siquiera podía llenar del puto vino sin que pareciera a punto de sufrir un colapso. Cuando las dejé sobre la mesa de centro creo que se derramó un poco del liquido pero no me importó, tomé la mía y la vacié la mitad de golpe. Aún sin mirar a mí visita tomé mi celular y con un poco más de ánimo gracias al vino, que aún no hacía efecto de hecho, pude teclear las letras.

_**Amor, necesito descansar, por favor no vengas que estoy agotada.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana. Besos.**_

Como esta conversación iba a dar para largo aproveché de apagar el celular y de dejarlo boca abajo al lado de donde estaba mi copa. De pronto mi mesa de centro me pareció la cosa más fascinante del mundo, como no había usado posa vasos, cosa que nunca hacía, ahora había una aureola en donde estaba la copa que tomé y terminé de vaciar. Pese a que ya tenía una buena cantidad de alcohol en mi cuerpo aún no conseguía encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar esto.

- No vas a poder evadirme por siempre Bella, estoy aquí y no pienso irme.

Tomé un poco de aire antes de decidirme a mirarlo – No te estoy evadiendo, solo… estoy tratando de poner en orden mis ideas.

- ¿Y ya las pusiste?

- Sí – tomé la copa pero ya estaba vacía y no tenía sentido que la sostuviera por lo que volví a dejarla donde estaba -, pero no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Todo lo nuestro se complicó mucho, Edward – quise tomarlo de las manos pero estaba demasiado lejos de mí, además, esa actitud mía no tenía sentido -, desde el mismo momento en que nos vimos las cosas empezaron mal.

- Todo fue una casualidad. Nuestro encuentro no tuvo nada de especial – a él aún le quedaba vino, maldito afortunado, y se lo tomó.

Apreté ambas manos antes de comenzar con mi discurso – Nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad, Edward – bien, aquí íbamos con la primera confesión.

- No entiendo.

Su ceño fruncido hizo que por unos momentos perdiera mi confianza pero la recordé muy pronto ya que lo mínimo que se merecía Edward era que fuera sincera con él.

- Esto va para largo, Edward. Así que te pido de favor que me dejes terminar antes de pensar o decir cualquier cosa… ¿Puede ser?

Él asintió dándome el paso para que yo pudiera comenzar. Le conté como Jasper me había pedido que lo investigara, como nunca le dije nada a nadie y aunque su rostro aún no era el peor, se terminó de deformar cuando mencioné a Marco Volturi, yo por lo menos no tenía ni idea para qué revista o medio trabajaba, suponía que era una de chismes pero no sabía cuál y no me importaba.

- ¿Dijiste Marco Volturi?

- ¿Sí? – Sé que mi tono salió como si fuera una pregunta pero su rostro tan compungido me desconcertó bastante -, ¿hay algo malo con él?

Su sonrisa ladeada solo era una muestra más de que no estaba en su mejor momento ya que no tenía ni una pizca de gracia - ¿Le dijiste algo de mí?... ¿de lo que me pasa?

Apuntó a su entrepierna e inmediatamente vi siguiendo su dirección, pestañeé y dejé de verlo antes de que se diera cuenta de mi minucioso escrutinio.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?... ¿Bella?

- ¡NO! – hablé en un tono más alto de lo normal cuando me di cuenta que no había dicho nada hasta el momento -, te lo juro Edward, no le he dicho nada, pero necesito hacerlo – sentí que iba a interrumpirme por lo que apresuré mis palabras -, si no le doy algo de información va a contratar a alguien más.

- Y prefieres ser tú quien saque a luz mí secreto… entiendo.

- ¡NO! – volví a casi gritar -, lo que yo quiero es darle algo más… que desvíe su atención y pensé que para eso sería bueno que trabajáramos juntos, más bien que tú – lo apunté con una mano casi invitándolo -, decidas que es lo que quieres que le diga.

Me miró fijamente por demasiado tiempo, tanto que comencé a dudar seriamente de que aún estuviera respirando. Decidí esperar un par de segundos antes de comenzar a hacerle respiración boca a boca y lamentablemente para mi boca, reaccionó.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué me das la oportunidad de que ser yo quien decida qué decirle a ese hombre?

Suspiré y traté de explicarme lo mejor que pude - ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Por qué sí?, no tiene sentido.

- ¿Por qué no lo tiene?, solo quiero ayudarte.

Ahora yo fruncí el ceño, no entendía tanto cuestionamiento de su parte – Pero… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – me pasé mis manos por mi rostro restregándolo un poco. Ya me estaba estresando y eso no era bueno.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¡YA BASTA!, hace por lo menos cinco minutos que no dejamos de hacer preguntas que empiezan con "por qué" – dibujé las comillas en el aire con excesivo entusiasmo -. ¿Podríamos, por favor, comenzar a hablar en serio?, con preguntas y respuestas y no solo preguntas que ya me estoy estresando y eso no es bueno.

Esperaba haberlo asustado un poquito con mi tono desquiciado y con mis movimientos sobreactuados pero Edward ni siquiera se estremeció, al contrario, solo se agarró el estómago para poder soportar sus malditas carcajadas que resonaron todo el ambiente. Tomé mi copa ya vacía hacía mucho para tirársela por la cabeza pero me di cuenta que podía manchar mi sofá con sangre así que a última hora me decidí por el cojín que cayó directamente en todo el rostro del mejor mariscal de campo de Estados Unidos.

- Oh, parece que alguien no es tan bueno atrapando cosas… - alcé ambas cejas tratando de burlarme de él -, creo que si tus fans te vieran, ellos…

Me tragué mis palabras por el impacto que me provocó el mismo cojín que Edward había lanzado en mi dirección, no me dolió pero si hizo que mi cabeza chocara con el respaldo del sofá.

Enfurecida me levanté con el cojín en la mano y en vez de tirárselo me tiré con cojín y todo sobre Edward. Mi intención era que el felpudo cayera entre nosotros pero calculé mal consiguiendo que nuestros cuerpos entraran en un contacto demasiado… ¿cerca?

Miré los ojos de Edward tratando de encontrar algo, una respuesta, alguna duda, un… algo, lo que fuera. Pero no veía nada en ellos, por lo menos nada que me ayudara ya que sentía que estando tan cerca de él todo encajaba en su lugar, no habían secretos, cosas escondidas, más personas, nada, en este momento solo éramos nosotros y pese a que afuera el mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos, eso ahora me importaba una soberana mierda.

- Sabes que tengo novio – hablé mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su rostro y acariciaba su incipiente barba.

- Lo sé… pero… ¿qué me has hecho, Bella? – sus ojos se movieron por todo mi rostro hasta que se concentraron en cualquier parte.

- Yo no te he hecho nada… solo, estoy tratando de ayudarte, Edward.

Su sonrisa torcida ahora fue mucho más sincera que la vez pasada – No tienes idea de lo mucho que has hecho por mí… imagínate que fui capaz de viajar sin siquiera ducharme después del juego… eso es para que veas lo mucho que consigues conmigo Bella Swan.

- Pero ahora estás duchado ¿no?

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, él me imitó – No… no alcancé, me vine directamente desde el aeropuerto así que no tuve tiempo.

- ¡Oh! – asentí varias veces. Quizás debería tener asco pero eso no era así -, bueno, si quisieras ducharte…

- ¿No tienes asco?

- No… ¿por qué?

- Porque se supone que estoy todo sudoroso.

Rodé los ojos y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que nos gustaba a las mujeres, traté de que no se notara lo que estaba pensando pero no lo conseguí muy bien.

- Bueno, supongo que a las mujeres les agrada la idea del tipo musculoso y sudado… aún recuerdo que para un comercial me hicieron correr tres kilómetros y recién ahí comenzamos a grabar.

Medio que junté las piernas. Conocía esas fotos y se veía malditamente caliente en ellas, solo eran de torso pero bastaban para hacer que el calor de Miami aumentara un par de grados.

- De todas formas era broma, sí me bañé… de hecho, lo hice en el avión.

Inmediatamente recordé nuestra charla y donde habíamos quedado - ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Son casi tres horas desde Nueva York a Miami, para cuando terminó el juego tomé mi bolso y corrí al aeropuerto. Un amigo me debía un favor así que se lo cobré tomando prestado su avión privado.

Ahora tenía mis dos manos sobre su rostro y comencé a hacer formas sobre su barbilla - ¿Y cuál era la urgencia de viajar tan rápido?, podrías haber esperado hasta mañana. Escuché que esta noche había una súper celebración… a todo esto, ¿ganaron?

- Sí, ganamos.

- Bien – me reacomodé sobre su pecho, estaba tan cómoda que no tenía en mis planes moverme -, ahora dime porque no esperaste hasta mañana para regresar.

- Porque Tanya me llamó.

Y si estaba cómoda sobre su pecho ya no era así. Me removí afirmándome en su pecho lista para levantarme pero sus manos sobre mis caderas volvieron a dejarme atrapada sobre su pecho, quise soltarme de su agarre pero no conseguí nada.

- Deja de moverte, sí, me vine porque Tanya me llamó pero las cosas no son como tú crees – lo miré fijamente y sin moverme, en el fondo quería escuchar su explicación.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que creo yo que son las cosas?

- Tú crees que me acosté con Tanya – hice una mueca, eso era exactamente lo que yo creía, y más -, pero eso no es tan así.

- Entonces… ¿no te acostaste con ella? ¿no pasó nada entre ustedes?

No me gustaba mucho la fe que estaba poniendo en esto, de sus respuestas dependía mucho, incluso parte de mi corazón – Bueno…

Bien, ahí sentía como mi corazón se rompía un poco. Ahora sí que conseguí levantarme de su pecho, me senté en el extremo del sofá en donde estaban sus pies, él los corrió para darme espacio. Lo vi también sentarse y quedar nuevamente más cerca de mí, no estaba muy segura de que tan cerca lo tenía.

- Bella… lo siento, de verdad. Esa noche salí y me emborraché, yo solo pensaba en hacerte daño, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Tanya…

- ¿Hasta que Tanya qué? ¿Hasta que Tanya te montó? ¿Te la chupó?, ¡Vamos! ¡Dime algo maldita sea!

Edward se sentó mejor, demasiado recto para mi gusto - ¿Por qué reaccionas así?, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

- ¡LO SÉ! ¿BIEN?, LO SÉ PERO IGUAL LO HAGO – me puse de pie porque necesitaba moverme, había estado tanto tiempo sobre el pecho de Edward pero ahora necesita un poco de espacio, alejarme de él.

En una zancada llegué hasta donde había dejado la botella de vino y olvidándome de los bueno, o no tan buenos, modales que me enseñaron mis padres, específicamente mi madre, es que tomé lo más que pude directamente desde la botella. No me importaba parecer una histérica, total ya había quedado así.

- No bebas así – la botella dejó de estar en contacto con mi boca, lamentablemente en el proceso, Edward consiguió mancharme un poco la camiseta.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

- No hubiera sido necesario si tú no te hubieras puesto a beber como una loca… ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Que él me apuntara con la botella no me gustó para nada. Zapateé en el suelo molesta - ¡ES TU CULPA! TÚ TE EMBORRACHASTE PRIMERO Y TE ACOSTASTE CON ESA ZORRA.

Tanya no me caía mal, pero no podía soportar el saber que se hayan acostado, de alguna forma tenía la esperanza de que sería yo quien le quitara todos los fantasmas a Edward, bien, ahora, por mi culpa, eso ya no sería posible.

- ¡YO NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ELLA!... solo nos tocamos un poco.

Me estremecí al pensarlo. Bueno, por lo menos no se habían acostado - ¿No hubo penetración?

- ¡No!, además tampoco es que tenga un gran pene para una gran penetración.

- Bien – asentí -, pero… ¿Qué tanto se tocaron?

- No lo sé, nos besamos, nos tocamos… ya sabes – hizo una mueca -, bueno, más bien yo la toqué.

Tragué saliva – Ella… ¿probó tu aro?

Edward sacó la lengua y jugó con las bolitas plateadas, quiero creer que lo hizo por instinto y no para excitarme – No, no alcanzamos… justo en ese momento yo dije el nombre de alguien más.

- ¿El nombre de quién? – me senté en el sofá sobre mis piernas quedando mucho más cerca de él.

- ¡Ya basta! – aunque no gritó su voz salió bastante firme -, no entiendo todo este interrogatorio… no entiendo qué tanto te importa todo esto. Nos desviamos del tema original hace mucho.

Negué con la cabeza – Solo dime en quién estabas pensando, te juro que después de esto ya no te molestaré más.

- ¿Por qué te importa?

Suspiré tratando de que en el proceso adquiriera toda esa valentía que se me estaba esfumando – Edward, respóndeme tu primero y luego lo hago yo, ¿sí?

- A veces siento que lo haces apropósito – ahora él se puso de pie obligándome a seguirlo con la mirada -, eres exasperante cuando quieres, Bella – se volteó a mirarme, ya tenía su cabello todo desordenado –. Pero, ¿quieres saberlo?, bien, si tanto te interesa saber en quién estaba pensando te lo diré… estaba pensando en ti ¿sí?, dije tu maldito nombre en cuanto me agaché para meter mi lengua en el coño de Tanya… lastimé a una muy buena chica que pese a tocar mi diminuto pene no salió corriendo. Hice que una chica, que conozco hace mucho y que más de una vez me pidió una oportunidad, se sintiera como la mierda porque desde que metí mi lengua en su garganta solo pensaba en que eras tú… porque en todo momento lo único que quería era que estuvieras ahí… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – tragué saliva mientras Edward sonreía irónicamente -, lo peor es que aunque estaba borracho y fui un maldito cabrón con ella, Tanya se ofreció a sacarme de ahí, no le importó ponerse una peluca, dejar que la fotografiaran y cargar con mi asqueroso cuerpo… tampoco le importó que todo el camino a mi departamento yo solo estuviera desvariando de cómo tú – me apuntó y sentí que su dedo llegaba directo a mi corazón -, me acababas de destrozar el corazón… sin siquiera saberlo, lo que es peor. Así que Bella, ahora te lo pregunto yo… ¿Por qué te importa todo esto?

Abrió los brazos abarcando lo más que podía, yo quería reaccionar pero estaba un poco entumecida. Me levanté de mi lugar pero esta vez lo hice con parsimonia, procurando pensar muy bien mis siguientes palabras ya que era muy probable que de ellas dependieran muchas cosas. Caminé por mi sala hasta llegar al estante en donde estaban varias de mis fotografías, tomé una en la que salíamos con James y pasé mis dedos por el rostro de mi novio, lo quería mucho pero…

- Tengo novio – murmuré. No sé si a Edward o a mí misma.

- Lo sé, por eso no te pido nada. Tengo plena conciencia que esto es cien por ciento culpa mía.

Negué y sonreí pero sin una gota de humor – No lo es, yo te busqué nuevamente. Yo soy la que no dejaba de pensar en ti, yo te besé, yo fantaseé contigo… yo te deseo más que nada en el mundo… soy yo, Edward, quizás tú también pero esto de ninguna forma es solo tu culpa.

- ¿De verdad… me deseas?

Reí dejando la fotografía nuevamente en su lugar – Eres bastante inocente para ser un _Sex Symbol_.

- Es que, una cosa es que me desee una chica cualquiera, estoy acostumbrado a ello, pero tú… tú no eres una chica cualquiera, Bella. Eres la chica que ha estado en mi mente desde que te ataqué en los camerinos del instituto.

- No me atacaste – me abracé a mi misma porque si no hacía algo con mis manos iba a terminar por atraparlo a él -, de hecho recuerdo muy bien lo mucho que disfruté ese momento. No parecías tan tímido como ahora.

- No sé que me hiciste ese día. Yo nunca he sido así, no lo fui y no lo volví a hacer… yo solo, necesita que no pensaras en lo poco hombre que era por mi condición.

Rodé los ojos con demasiado exageración - ¡A la mierda con tu condición!, tú no tienes una condición, Edward, es solo… una parte de ti y sé que sabes suplirla… por algo te pusiste el aro ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada… no pienses en ti como un discapacitado porque no lo eres.

- ¿Ves? – me apuntó volviendo a exaltarse un poco -, son esas cosas que dices y hacen que no me dejan sacarte de mi mente. Justo cuando pienso que solo eres alguien más vienes y me das todo un discurso que me hace ver lo especial que eres. Ni siquiera Rosalie es tan motivacional conmigo.

- Quizás es porque Rosalie no ha tenido tu lengua en su coño – me encogí de hombros para hacer que mis palabras no sonaran tan serias.

- Bella… no me hagas esto. No me recuerdes lo que pasó… de hecho creo que sería bueno que no nos viéramos más… tú ya sabes lo que siento y yo sé que tienes novio. Fin de la historia.

Vi como Edward tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta, solo tenía un segundo para detenerlo antes de que saliera, quizás para siempre, de mi vida.

- ¡Edward!, espera

Él se detuvo y volteó a verme. Necesitaba decirle algo pero abría la boca y nada salía de ella - ¿Qué?

- Yo… no, no me diste ninguna idea sobre lo que tengo que decirle a Marco.

- No lo sé, Bella… dile que la tengo chica, que nadie quiere follar conmigo… dile que tengo que quedarme afuera en el campo esperando a que todos mis compañeros se bañen para que no vean a _"__Manídward__"_… dile que con mi polla no provoco sino risas en las mujeres… lo sé Bella – suspiró -, la verdad es que no me importa lo que le digas.

- ¿Por qué?

Me acerqué un paso hacia él – Porque ya estoy cansado de fingir, estoy agotado de que Rosalie se tenga que hacer pasar por mi novia, de usar relleno en el pantalón por si alguna mujer loca quiere darme un agarrón… - se encogió de hombros consiguiendo que me acercara un paso más hacia él -, simplemente ya me cansé.

- Tú sabes que las cosas que dicen no son verdad, simplemente…

- ¡YA BASTA BELLA!, de verdad, no puedo seguir escuchándote… yo, tengo que irme ahora.

Esta vez no le grité, me dediqué a correr y tomarlo del brazo antes de que su mano estuviera en el pomo de la puerta. Supongo que él también supo lo que se veía porque me miró fijamente y suspiró con demasiada pesadez.

- Mi vida es una mierda en este momento. Creo saber lo que quiero pero eso me asusta, creo que lo correcto es que me quede con James pero… ya no puedo obviar lo que siento por ti.

- ¿Y qué sientes por mí?

- Siento que si no te beso en este momento me voy a morir.

Su respuesta me encantó. No me dijo nada con palabras pero si con gestos. Mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos sentí que todo estaba bien, ya mañana tendría tiempo para buscar una explicación y para dar otras tantas, ¿estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo?, era muy probable pero por primera vez eso me importaba una mierda. No quería dañar a nadie pero sentía que si no le decía ahora a Edward todo lo que estaba sintiendo iba a terminar por hacer un daño mayor.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared que estaba detrás de mí, Edward me apoyó en ella y teniéndome un poco más firme pudo pasar sus labios libremente por mi escote y mientras que sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían de mi cuerpo. Yo no me quise quedar atrás y lo tomé del cabello, tiré de ellos demasiado fuerte quizás pero en este momento me sentía algo más salvaje que de costumbre.

- Tranquila cariño… ya me voy a encargar de bajarte la calentura.

Las palabras de Edward salieron con tanta seguridad de sus labios que parecía nuevamente aquel chico que me atacó en los camarines hace tantos años atrás. Estaba siendo salvaje y descontrolado, justo como yo lo necesitaba, lamentablemente no estaba en la mejor posición para disfrutar de su cuerpo, por eso casi exclamé un agradecimiento al cielo cuando sentí como Edward me tomaba entre sus brazos y me llevaba hacia el sofá. Aprovechando el momento enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y me restregué un poco. Estaba excitada desde que lo vi en mi puerta así que nadie podía culparme por ir demasiado rápido.

Su lengua acompañada de su aro lograron volver mi cabeza al revés, se notaba que él sabía perfectamente cómo se usaban esas dos pequeñas bolitas.

- Bella, cariño… lo siento, pero es solo relleno, yo…

Volví a atacar sus labios antes que comenzar con las explicaciones, no me importaba si había relleno en su entrepierna, yo sabía muy bien que otras partes de su cuerpo eran capaces de complacerme mil veces mejor.

- Tócame, Edward… solo necesito sentir tus dedos en mi piel, nada más.

- Eso puedo hacerlo.

Aunque sus movimientos eran algo tímidos, sus manos no lo fueron tanto cuando encontraron mis senos y se dieron cuenta que mis pezones ya estaban erguidos. Pese a que había ropa de por medio, Edward logró estimularlos mucho más. Cuando se cansó de tocarme por sobre la ropa, sus manos se aventuraron y fueron por debajo, mi vientre agradeció el calor de piel y mis senos lo hicieron mucho más, llevaba años esperando volver a sentir estas caricias de parte de Edward.

- ¡Oh! – dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás separándome de su beso - ¡Edward!

Apenas grité, él tomó mis pezones y les dio un ligero apretón. Para el momento en que mi camiseta dejó de estar en mi cuerpo y estuve a torso desnudo, su boca acompañó la labor de sus dedos consiguiendo que juntos estimularan mucho más mis pezones, ese bendito aro que tenía en la lengua me llevó a un punto de no retorno, nunca más una boca iba a ser capaz de succionar y masajear así. Qué pena por las mujeres que nunca iban a tener la boca de Edward sobre su piel, pero yo pensaba disfrutar por todas ellas, con creces.

En ese momento lo recordé. Hace muchos años leí un reportaje en el que decían que si un hombre era capaz de conseguir que su chica se corriera solo estimulándola de la cintura para arriba es porque era un verdadero experto en el sexo. Ahora, al sentir como mi clítoris palpitaba y mis líquidos se arremolinaban en mi interior, es que me sentía al borde de comprobarlo.

- Edward…

- Mmm

Su gemido sobre mi seno izquierdo me obligó a buscar algo con que restregarme, me importaba una mierda que había en su pantalones pero sabía que detrás de todo eso había una potente erección que solo yo había provocado. Me restregué y me entregué a las caricias que sus dedos y su boca me dejaban en el pecho. Solo eso me bastó un par de caricias más para sentir como mis paredes se estrechaban y para comprobar que ese maldito artículo era cierto.

Edward había conseguido que me corriera solo poniendo atención a mi pecho, así que eso me llevaba a preguntarme algo…

¿Para qué mierda alguien quiere una polla de 22 centímetros si existe Edward Cullen en el mundo?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por betear el capítulo y darle mucho más sentido.**

**Y gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que comentan. Trato de contestar todos los RW pero si se me pasa uno es sin querer.**

**Chicos, les recuerdo que voten por mi en el concurso que esto, por mi historia Desconocidos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Mi cabeza estaba hacia atrás y mi cuerpo lánguido y agotado. Si no fuera porque Edward me tenía afirmada creo que me hubiera derretido.

Respiré varias veces tratando de controlar jadeos pero me costó mucho más de lo que pensaba. Solo después de unos segundos sentí que mi corazón dejaba de amenazar con salirse de mi pecho. Puse un brazo sobre mi frente para ver si de alguna forma conseguía poner mis pensamientos en orden pero eso parecía ser algo imposible, sobre todo sabiéndome desnuda de la cintura para arriba y con Edward excitado a solo unos centímetros de mí.

¡Mierda!

Edward, yo me había liberado pero él no. Como pude me incorporé y lo miré, pensé encontrarlo ansioso y no sonriente.

- Edward, lo siento, he sido una desconsiderada, yo…

Llevé mis manos a su cinturón pero él interrumpió mi recorrido – No, todo está bien por ahora. Esto pese a haber estado muy bueno, no fue correcto. Tú aún tienes novio y yo no quiero interponerme.

- Necesito hablar con James – me tapé con mi camiseta antes de ponérmela bien del todo -, estoy confundida y así no soy buena novia para nadie.

Con lo último esperaba que entendiera lo que quería decir – No pienso ir a ningún lado – acarició mi mejilla derecha casi consiguiendo que lo dejara todo para volver a lanzarme sobre él. Era increíble lo mucho que despertaba en mi con solo una caricia -, esperaré pacientemente a que ordenes tu cabecita.

- No te merezco – tomé su mano y la separé de mi rostro, comencé a negar al darme cuenta de lo bueno que era él y lo perra que era yo -, tú mereces a alguien que…

- Ya hablamos de esto Bella y no pienso volver a lo mismo.

Se me acercó y dejó un beso en mi frente antes de ponerse de pie. Lo seguí con la vista mientras recogía sus cosas, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo imité.

- Creo que lo mejor será que te de un tiempo así que si no sabes de mí no es porque te esté ignorando, es solamente que te estoy dando un espacio.

- Muchas gracias, Edward.

Lo abracé sin segundas intenciones. Me sentía mal por él y por James, por eso en cuanto me quedé sola me derrumbé en mi sofá y dejé que todos mis miedos, inseguridades y dudas salieran a flote por mis ojos.

.

.

.

… _y así, los Miami Dolphin siguen con su posición de invictos y por línea recta hacia el Super Bowl. Ahora, solo esperamos que nuestro Edward no se nos distraiga con esa misteriosa morena que lo vimos la otra noche ya que su novia de toda la vida por fin lo dejó libre__,__ chicas._

- Maldita perra – murmuré al cerrar la revista.

Era obvio que la periodista era mujer y que era la primera en la fila para atrapar un trozo de Cullen en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Yo misma estaba deseosa de un poco de él. Hace más de una semana que no lo veía y hoy por fin, cuando me decidía a hablar con él salía esta nota del nuevo _"Soltero más codiciado"_. Por lo que pude suponer, dejó libre a Rosalie ya que salió diciendo en una entrevista que se había separado pero que seguían siendo igual de amigos que antes.

¡Claro!

¡Si nunca fueron más que amigos!

Tiré la revista lejos de mí y me crucé de brazos, ya venía con un humor de los mil demonios y ahora acababa de empeorar. Estaba con mi vista clavada en el suelo por lo que vi esos zapatos tan grandes rápidamente. Era una ironía como muchas mujeres seguían pensando en que la relación entre el tamaño del pie y de la polla era proporcional, bueno, ella no sabían el secreto de Edward Cullen, porque su calzado 45 no decía relación con su polla de 8 centímetros.

- ¿Bella?

- Hola – me puse de pie con la mayor agilidad que pude para no estropear la escena -, te estaba esperando –. Eso era obvio pero no estaba demás aclararlo. Muy bien podía solo ir pasando por aquí.

Por su edificio, por el pasillo de su piso y por el sector de la puerta de su departamento. Sí, claro.

- Sí, lo supuse – si yo estaba nerviosa él lo estaba mucho más. Jugaba con sus llaves y no parecía tener ninguna intención en abrir su puerta.

- Edward.

- ¿Qué? – me miró bien poniéndome toda su atención. Parecía que esperaba que yo dijera algo primero… y con toda la razón, yo era la que lo había venido a buscar.

- ¿Podemos entrar? – miré hacia atrás y aunque no había nadie me sentí observada –, no quiero hablar esto acá afuera… pero si no quieres podemos ir a otro lugar… oh, pero que no sea público por supuesto… ¡podemos ir a mi casa!, solo si tú quieres.

Cuando terminé de hablar me lo encontré mucho más relajado – Respira Bella y claro que quiero que hablemos pero no es necesario ir a ningún otro lugar – de entre su manojo de llaves escogió una y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Yo ni siquiera esperé a que me dejara entrar y por iniciativa propia llegué hasta el sofá que ya conocía y que me dio soporte en ese momento. Edward no llegó inmediatamente a mi lado y agradecí porque necesita un nuevo momento para relajarme. Esta semana había sido bastante complicada y esto era solo el final de todo y la verdad es que prefería darle prisa a este asunto porque sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado lo primero que vi fue un vaso con algo, lo tomé sin preguntar que era y, así mismo, bebí el contenido. Menos mal que solo era agua porque o si no me hubiera emborrachado de una sola vez. Dejé el vaso vacío en la mesa de centro antes de girarme hacia donde estaba Edward.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunta tonta pero necesaria – Bien, con mucho trabajo.

- Sí, leí que has estado entrenando mucho… siguen invictos, felicidades.

- Gracias –. Ese pequeño tinte colorado en sus mejillas era lo más lindo del mundo.

Apreté mis manos en puños, me sudaban lo suficiente como para que me molestara – Por cierto, siento lo de la nota, te mandé el mensaje antes de darle los papeles a Marco… espero que te haya llegado.

- Oh sí, alcancé a avisarle a Rosalie.

- Me pareció lo más correcto, tomando en cuenta lo que pasó con Tanya.

- Sí, fue una buena idea.

Me mordí los labios – Marco estuvo encantado. Tal parece que tu rompimiento con Rosalie y tu recién adquirida soltería es material suficiente para que se creen rumores por sí solos… bueno, eso y el que tú lo hayas confirmado, porque si no fuera por eso, la información que le di a Marco no hubiera de servido de mucho.

- Pero sirvió y ahora él tiene algo con qué entretenerse.

- No mucho – me encogí de hombros -, quiere que averigüé quién es Tanya, quiere un nombre, un rostro completo y sobre todo quiere un escándalo… sexual.

- Bueno, en eso no puedo ayudarte mucho. Sobre todo porque dudo que Tanya se quiera prestar para algo más, ya está bastante enojada con todo lo que pasó, de hecho recién ayer pude conseguir que aceptara mis llamadas.

Sentí una pizca de celos en mi corazón pero traté de calmarla porque sabía que era injustificada. Edward ya me había explicado su situación con Tanya y además me había dicho que iba a esperar por mí, por lo que debía dejar mis inseguridades a un lado.

- Bella, dime para qué viniste. Sé que hay algo más y si quieres decirme que te vas a quedar con tu novio, yo te entiendo… de verdad.

- No, no es eso… es solo que… ya hablé con James y pensé que debía decírtelo, sobre todo porque, bueno… tú sabes.

Me rasqué la mejilla solo por hacer algo porque de verdad que me estaba acobardando – Voy a necesitar que seas un poco más clara, Bella.

- Ya no quiero estar más con James y se lo dije.

- ¡Oh!- Edward asintió y yo lo imité, no sabía cómo seguir con esto ahora.

– Sí.- Dije lo más obvio, esperaba algo más de su parte.

- Entonces... ¿eso es todo?

Asentí nuevamente, tratando con todas mis fuerzas evitar rodar los ojos - Sí, Edward, eso es todo... ya no hay más.

- Pero... yo pensé que...

- ¿Qué yo era una maldita perra infiel y sin corazón?, bueno, si lo pensaste yo no soy quien para sacarte de tu error.

- Sabes que esto no es así, Bella - tomó mis manos con mucho cuidado y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas -. Yo te quiero... de verdad que te quiero.

- Lo sé, Edward. Y es por eso que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo.

Su sonrisa creció consiguiendo que yo lo imitara - Entonces... ¿ya no eres novia de James?

- No, ya no - le sonreí antes de estirarme y alcanzar sus labios.

Fue un beso bastante casto y tierno para todo el tiempo que habíamos estado esperando pero la verdad es que yo no me atrevía a ni siquiera meter mi lengua en su boca por miedo a que termináramos desnudos en posición horizontal.

Cuando sentí que el beso había llegado a su punto justo me separé de Edward, aún faltaba que le dijera algo más.

- Quiero ir con cuidado… James sabe que hay alguien más pero no sabe que eres tú y pese a todo no quiero lastimarlo. Lo sigo queriendo mucho.

- Yo haré todo lo que tú quieras, iremos a tu ritmo. Pero contéstame algo… ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?... ¿de verdad?

Rodé los ojos, la pregunta no solo era ridícula, también era innecesaria – Sí, Edward. La verdad es que no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo.

Me atreví a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, tenerlo así de cerca era como estar en casa – Entonces eso es suficiente para mí. Iremos lento pero iremos juntos.

Nos volvimos a dar un beso pero fue solo un roce. Un hermoso roce.

- ¿Sabes?, hay una cosa que nunca he hecho.

- ¿Qué?

Fruncí el ceño bastante. Acabábamos de decir que iríamos con calma y Edward ya me estaba pidiendo que hiciéramos cosas poco usuales, no es que no quisiera probar con él pero para mí esta no era la idea de ir lento.

- Nada sexual – me besó en la frente relajando inmediatamente mis arrugas -, hablaba de algo más soso, más juvenil… pero algo que nunca hice.

- ¿Sexo en medio del campus?

- ¡Nada sexual, Bella!

- Oh, cierto – me encogí de hombros -, lo olvidé… continúa.

- Bien, lo que quiero es una cita, una cita de verdad, una en donde tú te pongas hermosa, mucho más, yo reservaré un restaurante, pasaré a recogerte y sea la envidia de todo el mundo.

No quería hacerlo sentir mal pero eso no se podía – Edward, salir en público no nos hará bien, ni a James ni a nosotros – nos apunté -, recuerda que solo va a bastar una sospecha para que Marco sepa que le he mentido todo este tiempo y que lo que estás escondiendo es mucho más grande de lo que él imagina.

- Yo estaba pensando más que nada en una reserva privada, prometo que nadie se enterará.

Sus ojitos eran tan suplicantes que me era muy difícil decirle que no – Bien, ¿y para cuándo sería?

- Mañana es viernes y tengo la noche libre antes del partido del domingo… ¿te parece bien?

- Excelente.

Íbamos a acercarnos para nuestra nueva obsesión, besarnos, pero no pudimos ya que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Le di una disculpa con el rostro antes de ir a mi cartera y contestarlo.

- Jasper – su nombre en la pantalla me puso nerviosa.

- Necesitamos hablar Isabella.

Cerré los ojos. No me hizo nada de gracia sus palabras - ¿Ahora?

- Estoy en el café que hay al lado de mi oficina, te espero aquí.

Cortó la llamada dejándome sin la posibilidad de replicar. Me quedé mirando el celular hasta que Edward puso su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Todo bien?

- No mucho – guardé el celular y volví a cerrar la cartera para dejarla después sobre mi regazo -, era Jasper y parecía molesto, supongo que tiene algo que ver con James, así que será mejor que me vaya.

Edward ahora estaba tenso, hablé tan rápido que no sé si fue por la mención de Jasper o de James.

- ¿Qué pasa con Jasper, Edward?

- Nada.

Ese nada era igual al que siempre me daba Jasper. Siempre pensé que el problema solo lo tenía mi amigo hacia Edward pero podía darme cuenta que la cosa era algo mutuo.

Debía ser algo grande ya que no era solo un tema de adolescentes que había quedado en el pasado, no, podía ver en sus ojos que su disputa iba mucho más allá de una chica o una tarea no prestada, ni siquiera podía ser un tema de popularidad. Pero bueno, ellos se lo buscaron, ahora me dieron verdaderas ganas de saber qué es lo que esconden.

- Bueno, entonces yo me voy – me puse de pie y él me imitó -, ¿a qué hora pasas por mí mañana?

- ¿A las 8 está bien?

- Perfecto.

Nos dimos otro casto beso para después decirnos adiós.

.

.

.

Antes de entrar al café respiré hondo, esta conversación se venía fuerte y era la que más había estado evitando. La amistad de Jasper y James era obvio y casi inquebrantable, de hecho creo que la única capaz de separarlos era yo y lo que menos quería era que pasara eso.

La oficina del padre de mi amigo estaba en el edificio de al lado por lo que esta era su cafetería de costumbre, así como también lo era la mesa de la derecha en donde estaba sentado. Su vista estaba fija en su celular, supongo que leyendo alguna noticia, un cotilleo más bien.

- Hola – dejé mi cartera en la mesa y me senté.

- Vuelve con James, es una estupidez lo que hiciste y necesitas arreglarlo.

- Bueno, supongo que en tus palabras viene incluido un "hola".

Jasper rodó los ojos con tanta teatralidad que me hizo sonreír y relajarme un poco – Por supuesto… pero eso no es lo importante, tengo toda la vida para darte muchos _"holas"_. Lo que me importa ahora es que vuelvas con James. El hombre está destrozado y es tu culpa.

Sabía que eso no era verdad. Había hablado con él solo en la mañana y aunque no se escuchaba en su mejor momento se notaba que estaba muy entusiasmado con el refugio que iba a poner junto a Emmett, él creía que nuestra ruptura era, en cierta medida, solo algo temporal, que yo estaba pasando por la típica crisis que viene antes del compromiso de verdad y aunque me doliera por Edward, no podía decir con firmeza que era mentira por eso no lo había sacado de su error.

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Y estaba muy mal?

Entrecerré los ojos esperando su respuesta – Pésimo… de hecho cuando lo vi sus ojos estaban rojos y creo que no se ha bañado en días… muy probable desde que te dio la trombosis y decidiste dejarlo.

- No me dio ninguna trombosis, Jasper – hablé con los dientes apretados.

- ¿No?, bueno lo parece… de hecho, hasta tienes cara de estúpida.

- ¡No tengo cara de estúpida!, solo que no estoy tirada llorando por una hermosa relación que terminó de muy buena forma.

- Pues deberías, no vas a encontrar otro hombre como James.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Edward me vino a la mente, quise decírselo pero sabía que eso no era posible por ahora, por lo que apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros.

- Uno nunca sabe que te deparará la vida.

- Bueno, yo lo sé y será un calvario sin James… Bellita, por lo que recuerdo no eres muy buena en la cama y si James nunca se quejó es porque es un santo.

No sé muy bien como, pero me estiré por sobre la mesa y alcancé la cabeza de Jasper con mi palma abierta. Procuré incluir la mayor fuerza posible en el golpe porque se lo merecía, primero porque lo que decía era mentira y segundo porque no era de caballeros decir cosas de ese estilo.

- Eres un verdadero animal, Jasper… con razón no tienes novia.

- No tengo novia porque sé como son las mujeres… solo les interesa el dinero que puedan sacarme.

Rodé los ojos, no podía ser tan melodramático – Tú no tienes dinero, tus padres lo tienen así que no seas llorón.

- Es verdad – sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura -, yo no tengo novia porque quiero coger lo más que pueda antes de enamorarme, porque sé que cuando me enamoré ya no habrán más vaginas para mí.

Fue lindo lo que dijo el maldito así que me quedé quieta – Solo espero que eso suceda pronto.

- Ni tanto, aún me quedan coños por folllar… y quizás hasta algunos culos peludos – lo miré con la boca estirada y el ceño fruncido. Eso era algo nuevo.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡NO!, ¡Claro que no!, sabes que mi personalidad, un tanto homosexual, es porque no me da miedo lo que piense el mundo… solo me bastó darle un beso un par de tocaditas a un hombre para saber que no hay nada como un buen par de tetas, un coño apretado y un culo con celulitis.

Creo que todo su discurso iba bien hasta la última parte – Lo último estuvo de más.

- No, de hecho, creo que lo único que me gustó cuando me medio manoseé con ese tipo – dio una sacudida bastante fuerte pero para nada fingida. Hasta yo sentí su asco -, es que no habían hoyos en su culo… solo un poco peludo pero sin celulitis.

- Malditos hombres que no tienen ese problema… esa es una verdadera mierda de la genética ¿sabes?

- Tú tienes celulitis porque no haces más deporte que sacarte los mocos.

Y nuevamente mi mano abierta impacto en su cabeza, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza - ¡Tacto, Jasper!, solo ten un poco más de tacto.

- Te conozco mejor que nadie – se sobó el golpe –, creo que tacto ya no es necesario.

- De todas formas.

Me crucé de brazos y le hice una seña al camarero para que se acercara. Rápidamente me pedí un _Mocca Blanco_ y un _muffin_ de arándano. Ahora que estaba mucho más relajada se me había abierto el estómago. Mi pedido llegó en nada por lo que Jasper solo pudo contarme algo de Poppy.

- Deberías verlo, es un amor… si hasta aprendió a prender el televisor por mí mismo.

- Sí, claro.

No tenía sentido decirle nada, la relación de Poppy y Jasper era algo complicada en un principio pero yo que conocía a mi amigo podía decir que en cierta medida él daba todo el ese amor que tenía contenido a su perro. Y es que con la mierda de padres que le tocó era obvio.

- ¿Sabes?, Poppy le estuvo secando las lágrimas a James ayer cuando me vino a ver… creo que hasta se ahogó mi pobre perro de tanta agua que lamió.

- Jasper, en serio, deja esto – ahora sí que hablé con seriedad -, con James terminamos pero seguimos siendo amigos así que no tendrás que tomar partido por ninguno. ¿Entiendes?

Así que eso era.

Supe que di en el clavo cuando relajó sus hombros. De lo que mi amigo estaba preocupado era de perder a alguno de nosotros, pero eso no tenía por qué pasar.

- ¿Lo prometes?

Por un momento me pareció un niñito diciéndoles a los papás que no lo alejaran del otro. Algo demasiado tierno.

- Lo juro… todos somos amigos – le tomé la mano por sobre la mesa.

- Sí, solo nosotros cuatro. No quiero incluir a nadie más en el grupo – su faceta de niño se pasó para dejar a un hombre serio en su lugar.

- ¿Y quien más se podría incluir?

- El maldito de Cullen – tensé mi agarre en su mano inmediatamente.

- ¿Por… qué? - Carraspeé para recuperar mi voz

- Porque a James le ha dado con que quiere llamarlo para invitarlo a salir. Seguro piensa que una estrella como él tendrá tiempo para nosotros… debe estar muy ocupado follándose a todas las mujeres de Miami como para salir con hombres… aunque la posibilidad de que sea gay aún me da vueltas en la cabeza.

Todo mi nerviosismo se pasó para dar paso a una curiosidad pura. El rostro de Jasper se me mezcló con el de Edward dejándome bastante confundida.

- Jasper…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa de verdad con Edward?

- No te entiendo – parecía de verdad no entenderme.

- Algo pasa o pasó entre ustedes. Lo sé.

Mi amigo sacó su mano de mi agarré y se enderezó en su silla – No hay nada ahí, Bella, déjalo… es solo un odio sin sentido.

- Claro –. Rodé los ojos ante mi sarcasmo.

- Bella, en serio…

- No, Jasper. Sé que hay algo más, así que respóndeme… ¿Qué es lo que esconden tú y Edward?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está el capítulo por fin.**

**¿Les saqué alguna risa?**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Erica Castelo que le ayuda que no lean con tantas horrorografias.**

**Chicas, necesito un favor, estoy en un concurso y se puede votar todos los días. Necesito sus votos así que plissss sean buenitas :)**

**www (punto) fictioncity (punto) net/ talent/ video/ 8527**

******Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Se hizo un silencio que pocas veces era capaz de compartir con Jasper. Con él todo era risas y más risas, por último palabras, pero no silencio y mucho menos uno acompañado del rostro descompuesto que tenía ahora.

- Jazz…

- No me preguntes por favor… solo, dame tiempo, te prometo que voy a contarte.

Quise decir muchas cosas pero no pude. Si había alguien a quien conocía muy bien era a mi amigo y ahora podía estar completamente segura que esto que le pasaba con Edward era algo muy serio, que iba más allá de un simple problema de instituto.

- Si es muy difícil para ti…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – No, de verdad que quiero contarte, es lo justo – me miró medio sonriendo -. Tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y mereces saber la verdad, además de que yo me merezco sacarme este peso de encima, el secreto no es cien por ciento mío – apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa y suspiró con la vista baja -, pero ya no puedo seguir guardándomelo.

- ¿Tan serio es?

Levantó la mirada sonriendo – Es telenovelero.

- Bien – suspiré -, supongo entonces que esperaré a que tú me cuentes entonces.

- Gracias, cariño.

Le dio un apretón a mi mano para después volver por completo a su expresión de siempre - ¿Qué…?

- ¿Sabes que me haría sentir mejor?

Suspiré y abrí bien mi pecho para llenarlo de aire - ¿Qué?

- Comida con Charlie y Renée el domingo.

Quise decirle que eso sería imposible pero estaba segura que esa no era una opción por lo que hice tripas corazón y le sonreí - ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Genial! Esta vez llevaré a Poppy. Creo que a Charlie le haría bien ya que cada vez está más lejos de tener nietos.

- Jasper…

- Tengo trabajo pendiente – se puso de pie tan rápido que me llagaron a doler los ojos -, nos vemos el domingo cariño.

Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cafetería. Aún me quedaba café así que me quedé sentada sola y disfrutando de él. Lo rodeé con mis dos manos y dejé que el poco calor que traspasaba del vaso llegara a mis manos. Necesitaba hablar con Jasper, sea lo que sea que estuviera iniciando con Edward, él merecía saber porque él es mi mejor amigo y a los mejores amigos se les cuenta cuando te gusta alguien y más aún si te gusta alguien como me gusta Edward, independiente de sus propios problemas.

Saqué mi celular y aproveché el momento.

_**Hola**__**,**__** James**__**.**__** ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Bella.**_

Me quedé mirando el celular hasta que me contestó el mensaje.

_**Bien, ¿y tú?, me agrada saber de ti. ¿Aún lloras porque ya no estamos juntos?**_

_**James.**_

Reí para volver a responderle.

_**No, aún te quiero mucho pero sigo pensando que fue la mejor decisión.**_

_**Bella.**_

Solo medio minuto después respondió.

_**Yo también, te quiero más que a nada pero necesito mi concentración por completo en el refugio ahora. Quizás después…**_

_**James.**_

Él estaba bien, eso era muy bueno para mí.

_**Uno nunca sabe que pasará después**__**,**__** James. Cuídate, quizás nos veremos por ahí, recuerda que aún tenemos un**__** extraño**__** amigo en común.**_

_**Bella.**_

Una carita feliz fue lo primero que vi en el siguiente mensaje.

_**Cuídate**__**,**__** Bella. S**__**é**__** feliz.**_

_**James.**_

Bien, ahora me sentía mejor, le di el último sorbo a mi café y me levanté para irme. Además, necesitaba ponerme de cabeza en un nuevo trabajo, era simple y rápido así que era mejor que lo sacara pronto.

Esta semana un nuevo cliente me contactó, no era lo más glamuroso del mundo y quizás estaba volviendo a mis tiempos de instituto pero, el señor Brown era un hombre de mucho dinero y sospechaba que su esposa lo engaña así que esa noche salí detrás de ella solo para comprobar que la chica, veinte años menor que él, no era nada cuidadosa. Le tomé un par de fotos de unos muy buenos ángulos y me devolví a mi departamento para escribir el informe y mandarle todo esa misma noche al señor Brown.

Un trabajo insulso que solo me tomó un día, si todos mis trabajos fueran así de fáciles no tendría problemas, lamentablemente este era un caso aislado de dos estúpidos, porque estaba segura que los gemidos que se escuchaban de fondo cuando llamé al señor Brown para decirle que la información estaba en su correo, no eran de su esposa.

Aprovechando el impulso y que Word me parpadeaba casi guiñéndome un ojo, aproveché de escribir un nuevo informe para Marco, con esto lo dejaría contento. Comencé a contar como Rosalie había dejado a Edward después de tantos años de noviazgo y como él se estaba refugiando en el futbol ya que se sentía la peor persona del mundo por dejar que le sacaran fotos con su nueva conquista, agregué unas notas sobre la chica, seguí llamándola _"la morena"_ para que no hubieran dudas de que lo era y agregué que según había podido investigar la chica era una modelo emergente, creo que con eso se calmaría por un tiempo. Para cerrar el informe agregué una notas sobre cómo había visto a Edward.

… _y es así como puedo concluir que la relación de Edward Cullen con la morena solo fue un desliz pasajero y que es muy probable que no se vuelva a repetir, por lo menos con ella, ya que por lo que he podido investigar, no se han vuelto a ver desde el incidente._

Guardé el archivo y se lo mandé a Marco, deseando que le bastara por ahora. Cuando me salió el mensaje de _"enviado",_ apagué el computador, mañana me tocaba día de aseo y en la noche tenía mi cita súper especial.

Me acurruqué en la cama lista para dormir cuando mi celular sonó, supe quien era antes de estirar el brazo.

_**No paro de dar vueltas en la cama, estoy nervioso por mañana. Por favor no canceles.**_

_**Edward.**_

Sonreí, pero ni siquiera alcancé a releerlo cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje.

_**¡Mierda!, parezco un desesperado, si quieres cancelar por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. No te sientas obligada.**_

_**Edward.**_

Esta vez si me apresuré a contestarle.

_**No voy a cancelar y no me siento obligada.**_

_**Nos v**__**e**__**mos mañana.**_

_**Bella.**_

.

.

.

El día comenzó siendo una mierda, tenía esas cosquillas en el estómago como si fuera una adolecente de nuevo, he tenido mil citas pero no por eso estaba menos nerviosa. A eso de las 6 de la tarde dejé de limpiar y me metí al baño, con media hora que estuviera en la bañera sería suficiente. Ni bien el agua caliente tocó mi cuerpo gemí de placer, mis músculos inmediatamente se comenzaron a relajar haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.

Cerré los ojos por lo que pensé era solo un minuto, pero cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar me di cuenta que quizás no lo fue. Bueno, por eso y porque el agua estaba malditamente congelada. Salté de la bañera y me crucé una toalla por el cuerpo, no vi la hora, corrí directo a la puerta para encontrarme con Edward, bueno, supongo que era Edward.

- Dime que es broma.

- No… ¿Por qué? – se miró el atuendo como si la que estuviera loca fuera yo y no él -, tu ropa sí que parece de broma. ¿Te vestirás no?

- Eh, sí – por instinto apreté aún más la toalla a mi cuerpo -. Pasa por favor.

Me hice a un lado y lo dejé entrar – Si llegué antes…

- No, es solo que me quedé dormida en la bañera – quise zapatear por ser tan tonta pero me contuve.

- Oh.

- _Sip_ – remarqué bien la _"p"_ para parecer más niña tonta aún.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Me crucé de brazos sin saber que decir o hacer – Si quieres te espero mientras te cambias pero si no quieres…

- Oh, sí – me miré y claro, aun estaba solo en toalla -, vuelvo en un minuto.

Antes de llegar a mi cuarto ya me había sacado la toalla. Todo mi plan para verme hermosa esta noche se fue ido a la mierda por lo que me tuve que conformar con ponerme un poco de crema y la ropa que ya había elegido. Un vestido negro y sencillo que funcionaba perfectamente en un lugar elegante como uno no tanto.

Después de ponerme un poco de perfume salí de mi cuarto, no creí haberme tardado mucho. Por lo menos, si lo hice, a Edward no le importó.

- Estás hermosísima.

- Gracias – lo apunté con mi mano abierta sin saber que más decir -, tú estás… extraño.

¿Qué más decía? No había forma de describir el atuendo que llevaba Edward, una peluca y unos bigotes negros a juego, gafas enormes, que aunque estaba segura no tenían aumento, hacían que sus ojos se vieran mucho más grandes. ¡Mierda! ¿Tenía puesto unos lentes de contacto también?, sí, estaba segura de eso. Aunque la verdad nada se comparaba con su atuendo demasiado avejentado para ser el de un joven de veinticinco años. Bueno, por lo menos una cosa era segura, no se veía ni de cerca como el sexy Edward Cullen que todo el mundo conocía, así que si lo que buscaba era pasar de ser desapercibido estaba muy segura de que lo lograría.

Frente a mí no estaba el mariscal de los _Dolphin__s_ sino un profesor universitario de esos que usan chaquetas con parches de gamuza en los codos. Nada que siquiera cogerme si fuera una universitaria.

- A veces me disfrazo para poder salir, nunca me han descubierto.

Asentí, eso no lo sabía – Pero, ¿no te sientes raro?

- Un poco – tocó su barba falsa -, pero es mejor a que andarme escondiendo.

- En el fondo es lo mismo, te escondes detrás de una barba falsa.

Sus ojos bajaron. ¡Mierda!, Edward era muy trasparente – Sí…

- Pero te ves bien. De verdad, así que será mejor que nos vayamos porque quiero lucirme con el guapo moreno que me acompañará hoy.

- Vamos entonces, reservé una mesa en el_ Hotel Loews Miami Beach _y lo mejor es la puesta de sol, así que debemos apresurarnos. _Collins Avenue_ estaba relativamente cerca de mi departamento por lo que cuando nos estacionamos el sol recién estaba a unos centímetros del mar, eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde y gracias a que estábamos en pleno julio es que parecía ser la hora perfecta para una cita. En un principio, cuando entramos al hotel, esperé todo el tiempo a que alguien reconociera a Edward pero eso no pasó, llegamos a la mesa que él había reservado y pese a que el camarero que tomó nuestras órdenes debía rondar los veinte años, por lo que debía ser un fanático de los _Dolphin__s_, no hizo ningún amago de pedirle un autógrafo ni nada. Punto para el disfraz de Edward.

Cuando tomamos asiento el sol ya se estaba poniendo en mar. Una maldita vista que quería guardar en mi memoria por siempre, si no hubiera sido por la presión que sentí en mi mano hubiera jurado que estaba sola.

- Debo suponer que te gusta la vista.

- Es hermosa, Edward. Gracias.

- Cuando estábamos en el colegio te veía como salías a hacer tus tareas a la puerta de tu casa, pero en cuanto el sol comenzaba a ponerse te desconcentrabas sin importar lo que estuvieras haciendo.

- ¿Me veías Edward? – ya sospecha esto desde antes, pero confirmarlo era distinto.

Él sonrió, punto menos para su disfraz, ningún atuendo por anticuado ni horrible que fuera podía tapar esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía – No era un acosador ni nada, ni estaba enamorado secretamente de ti – bien, supongo que mi ego estaba un demasiado arriba porque la caída se sintió dolorosa -. Yo más bien te admiraba, todo el mundo te respetaba más allá de tenerte miedo, sabías desde joven lo que querías hacer y que eras buena en ello. No tenías que fingir ser amiga de nadie, no te gustaba que te tocaran porque, según yo – puso una mano en su pecho -, no te iban los cinismos… no lo sé… te admiraba, Bella Swan, aún lo hago.

- ¿Por qué? – me enderecé cuando me di cuenta que prácticamente estaba tirada en la mesa escuchándolo -, digo – aclaré mi garganta -, tú también eras eso y más. También sabías lo que querías, que eras bueno en ello, y creo que nunca fuiste malo ni cínico con nadie, cuando tú sí que tenías el poder para serlo.

- No, Bella, yo no sabía nada. Siempre he tenido claro como es el mundo de los deportes, muy buena parte de la fama viene de las campañas publicitarias y en mi vocabulario no estaba eso, sabes que para mí es casi imposible hacer cualquiera de esas campañas de ropa interior o de perfumes.

- Pero lo has hecho.

- Ahora, cuando ya no les importa si solo salgo de la cintura para arriba, pero al principio fue difícil. Me costó mucho que me vieran como un buen jugador y no solo como un pedazo de carme… que no tengo.

Había sido mala idea elegir ese momento para tomar un sorbo de agua porque con su comentario consiguió que buena parte de lo que tenía en la boca terminara sobre su rostro. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se calentaron de golpe, me puse de pie como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el culo y llegué en tiempo récord al lado de Edward para ayudarlo a limpiarse.

- Lo siento cariño… soy una asquerosa.

Le limpié el rostro con una servilleta pero lo hice tan fuerte que su bigote falso quedó para cualquier lado – Esta bien, Bella. De verdad.

Dejé de limpiarlo para tratar de acomodar su bigote – Soy una arruina citas.

- No – me tomó de las manos -, eres perfecta, ahora vuelve a tu puesto que ya debe estar por llegar la comida.

- Bien.

Su bigote estaba torcido pero no me importó. Me agaché y le di un beso en los labios, no lo había hecho hoy y me estaba haciendo falta.

- Supongo que puedo besarte si quiero.

Él me sonrió – Solamente si yo también puedo hacerlo.

Ahora fue Edward quien tomó la iniciativa. Me besó pero con muchísimas más ganas, tantas que mi trasero cayó sobre su regazo, sentada sobre Edward enredé mis manos en su cuello y saqué mi lengua para meterla en la boca de él. Sus besos eran adictivos y sus labios los más maravillosos del mundo.

Creo que si el camarero no hubiera llegado con nuestras órdenes me hubiera olvidado del mundo entero y me habría entregado ahí mismo a Edward. Volví a mi asiento con un poco de vergüenza pero era mínima.

El plato que estaba frente a mi contenía algo bastante extraño, esos típicos adornos que ni siquiera sabes de que son. Así que tuve que confiar en que lo que ordenó Edward era comestible.

- Si no te gusta…

- No, está bien.

Le sonreí y comencé a comer. Sabía a pescado pero no estaba muy segura de que lo fuera.

- Exquisito para ser sincera.

- Es merluza con salsa de champiñones y verduras salteadas, una exquisitez.

- Muchas gracias por la cita Edward, todo ha sido muy hermoso.

- La verdad es que esto es solo una parte de la cita, mañana tengo libre así que pensé que la noche podría ser más… ¿larga? – solo me fue necesario verlo a los ojos para saber lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Pero, ¿no necesitas descansar antes del partido del domingo? – lo que menos quería era que tuviera problemas por desvelarse.

- Solo la noche antes, así que hoy estoy libre. Pero si tú estás cansada o…

- ¿Sabes, Edward? – él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos -, a veces una mujer necesita escuchar que un hombre solo piensa en follársela.

- Bella, yo no…

- ¿No quieres follar conmigo?

Lo miré con una ceja alzada – Sí.

- No, Edward, di que quieres follar conmigo.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron derretir los lentes de contactos. Su mirada y toda su estampa destilaba sexo – Quiero follar contigo toda la noche, Isabella Swan. Así que si ya terminaste de comer nos podemos ir.

Tiró la servilleta en la mesa y se puso de pie para estirarme la mano, me falta aún la mitad del plato pero no me importó, lo único que quería era que Edward me llevara a su casa. No me di cuenta muy bien de cuanto llegó el camarero y cobró la cuenta, menos de cuando salimos del hotel, pero si me di cuenta de cuando estábamos en el auto, porque en el primer semáforo no di más y me estiré a besarlo.

- He querido hacer el amor contigo desde ese día, Edward.

- ¿Sin importar…?

- Nada, no me importa nada.

Le di un corto beso para que volviera a ponerse en marcha. Su _Audi _no sé qué era rápido, por lo que en nada estuvimos en su departamento.

Nuestras bocas no nos daban tregua, lo sentía por su camisa pero necesita sentir con mis manos ese maravilloso torso marcado por la mano de Dios.

- Edward, eres…

- Tú, más…

Llevó sus labios a mis pechos y los excitó como solo él lo sabía hacer, ya era muy consciente de lo maravilloso que era en las previas pero ahora necesita más, estaba excitadísima, mi clítoris palpitaba y mi coño lo único que quería era probar a _Manidward_ porque mierda que le tenía fe.

- Edward, cariño… necesito tenerte adentro.

- No, Bella, deja que…

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta una habitación. Me dejó en medio de la cama y se apresuró a desvestirme para, más rápido aún, llevar su lengua a mi coño que estaba tan necesitado.

- ¡Oh! Edward.

Chupó, lamió, me penetró con su lengua, con sus dedos, volvió a chupar y volvió a lamer. Pero nada era suficiente para lo que yo quería.

- Edward…

Lo tomé de los cabellos y lo obligué a que me mirara.

- Quiero tenerte adentro. Ahora.

- Bien.

Noté su nerviosismo por lo que me incorporé, yo misma me encargué de desnudarlo y excitarlo para que se le olvidaran sus miedos, con mi boca sobre su pecho estimulé sus pezones. Para cuando le bajé los bóxers su pene ya estaba duro, era un poco más grande de lo que recordaba pero aún así seguía siendo pequeño. No me importó, llevaba años soñando con Edward y esto era lo que quería.

- Espera.

Lo vi recostarse en la cama y estirar sus manos hacia mí.

- Estuve leyendo y creo que lo mejor es que tú estés arriba, si no te satisfago…

Me senté a horcajadas en él antes de que siguiera hablando – Lo harás.

Ni bien mi coño húmedo tocó su polla me sentí desfallecer – Primero…

Me tomó de las caderas y me ayudó a alzarme un poco y con una precisión exquisita, dejó mi clítoris encima de la punta de su pene y él, manteniendo mi peso comenzó a frotarme de tal manera que mi cabeza se cayó hacia atrás y mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. Mi garganta se cerró, tenía un grito escondido que necesitaba dejar salir.

- ¡EDWARD! ¡Maldición! Te necesito… ahora.

Tomé fuerza de no sé dónde y me afirmé desde su pecho. Lo miré a los ojos para que viera lo que iba a hacer, él comprendió por sus dedos se apretaron aún más la piel de mis caderas.

De una sola vez me dejé caer, fuerte y rápido, sobre su polla, lo sentí tan adentro como cualquier otro pene que hubiera probado. No me di tiempo para acomodarme, comencé a saltar y a gozar de lo que Edward me estaba entregando, con esto me hubiera bastado para correrme pero él no lo quiso así, tomando provecho de sus magnificas manos, llevó una hasta mi sensible botón y le dio un pellizco lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis paredes se tensaran ordeñándolo por completo.

- ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Me corro, Edward!... ¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDO!

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y él hizo algo más que me llevó al borde. Una para nada inocente nalgada en medio de mi trasero me hizo levantar la mitad de mi cuerpo, de esa forma quedé a la altura de su rostro que estaba desfigura, estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía ver.

- Vamos, Edward, quiero que te corras dentro de mí – murmuré sobre sus labios -, déjame sentir como tu leche caliente pasa por mi cuerpo.

Procuré restregar su pechos sobre el suyo – Eres tan… jodidamente caliente – sus caderas se seguían alzando, no paraba.

Yo ya había tenido un orgasmo pero iba fácilmente por el segundo.

¿De dónde mierda sacó Edward tanta energía?

- ¡EDWARD!, yo… creo… que me voy a correr de nuevo.

Me aferré con fuerza a sus cabellos esta vez – Te sientes malditamente bien… quiero follarte por siempre, quiero…

Sus manos dejaron mis caderas y subieron a mi rostro. Me tomaron con fuerza para después apartarme de él. Quise llorar cuando dejó de estar dentro de mí, pero quise reír cuando me dio vuelta indicándome como me quería.

- Siempre te he soñado en cuatro… rogándome porque te dé más duro mientras yo tiro de tus cabellos.

Se enterró fuerte en mí, volví a sentirlo jodidamente adentro. Bien por mí y no tener las mejores expectativas porque mierda que estaban equivocadas esas mujeres preocupadas por el tamaño, la polla de Edward era pequeña pero gruesa y con la suficiente longitud para darme el placer necesario, además, dejando de lado su porte, él sabía jodidamente bien lo que estaba haciendo y lo que yo quería.

Cuando sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos sentí como mis ojos rodaban - ¡EDWARD! DAME MALDITAMENTE DURO… FÓLLAME HASTA EL FONDO.

Benditos sus dedos que volvieron a encontrar mi clítoris, esta vez procuré apretarlo con más fuerza cuando mi orgasmo se acercó.

- ¡Te voy a dejar malditamente seco!

- Y yo te voy a partir en dos – su boca llegó hasta mi oído y lo mordió consiguiendo que mi orgasmo llegara en gloria y majestad -, tengo una buena cantidad de juguetes para probar cariño… el anillo no es nada.

- ¡Maldición! – dejé caer la cabeza hacia adelante mientras él seguía embistiendo.

- ¡VOY A…! ¡Mierda!

Su grito fue ronco y sexy. Lo sentí descargarse por completo en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo cayó rendido en la cama pero Edward me dio vuelta demasiado rápido.

- Esto no termina todavía.

Y sí, su boca volvió a estar en mi coño. Estaba tan sensible que solo me bastó un par de lamidas por su parte para tener mi tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Insisto. Jodidas mujeres ridículas que creen que el tamaño lo es todo.

- Eres muy bueno, Edward – murmuré con los ojos cerrados, quería verlo pero no tenía fuerza -. Eres un jodido dios… _Manidward _es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi maldita vida sexual.

- Y eso que recién estamos empezando.

Abrí los ojos cuando lo sentí recostarse a mi lado. El Edward tímido había quedado afuera.

- Amo cuando te pones en plan cachondo… me gusta escucharte hablar sucio.

- Tú me pones así… desde ese día… nunca entendí de dónde saqué las fuerzas para hacer lo que hice.

- Esa no fue tu mejor decisión – reí -, desde ese día te ganaste una nueva acosadora.

Sus manos se pasaron por mi rostro, tenía sueño – Puedes acosarme todo lo que quieras mientras me dejes hacerlo de vuelta.

- Siempre – no me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que él con dos dedos me abrió uno -. Necesito descansar.

- Bien, pero solo un minuto… aún tenemos que probar el anillo que me regalaste. Está en su envoltorio y eso no es bueno.

Gemí, mi cuerpo estaba tan relajado que no estaba segura de aguantar una nueva ronda. Aunque si era con Edward… sacaba fuerzas de donde fuera.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya llegó el momento que muchos esperaban, espero no haberlas decepcionado :)**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen y a Erica Castelo que me betea esta historia para que sea un poquito mejor :)**

**PD: Chicos, no he tenido tiempo para contestar RW pero los leo todos. Mil gracias.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

- ¿Sabes? – mi vista estaba clavada en el techo, tenía esos pequeños espejos que en vez de reflejar algo daban una especie de brillos.

- ¿Qué?

Sentí que se dio vuelta hacía mí por lo que hice lo mismo – Hay algo de lo que pasó esta noche que no me gustó – bien, quizás no fue la mejor elección de palabras porque su boca cayó casi al suelo -. ¡NO! – chillé aún más de prisa -, me refiero a que cuando comenzamos y me hiciste sexo oral… te faltó algo.

Parecía seguir sin entender por lo que saqué mi lengua esperando que entendiera.

- No tenías tu aro.

- Oh sí, me lo saqué más temprano, no quería verme tan…

Apoyé mi cabeza en una de mis manos apoyándome en mi codo - ¿Caliente? – lo miré con una ceja alzada -, porque para mí no hay nada más caliente que saber que me estás haciendo sexo oral con ese maravilloso aro puesto.

- Es una banana… tiene dos pelotitas, de hecho.

¡Mierda!, me mojé solo se pensarlo, él debió de saber lo que pasaba con mi entrepierna porque sonrió de lado, quizás alguien podía encontrar un poco rara esa sonrisa, y quizás lo era, pero para mí era algo putamente caliente.

- ¿Quieres que me lo ponga?

- ¡Mierda, sí!

Casi rodé los ojos pero Edward se levantó de la cama dejándome ver su perfecto trasero, porque si había alguien que tenía el culo perfectamente trabajado, ese era Edward Cullen. No perdí movimiento de lo que hizo, de una pequeña cajita que reposaba en su repisa, sacó el aro, era un palito con forma curva que ensartó en un solo movimiento en su lengua, una de las bolitas ya estaban puestas por lo que solo tuvo que rodar la segunda. Cuando lo hizo sacó la lengua un par de veces, supongo que lo estaba probando.

¡Mierda!

No podía esperarlo más, mi clítoris rogaba por un poco de atención, así que mientras él reacomodaba una de las bolitas, yo llevé mi mano hasta mi centro y comencé a darme placer sin dejar de verlo. La sola expectación de lo que se venía era suficiente para que me corriera. Pero no lo hice, Edward llegó de vuelta y no dudó en ponerse entre mis piernas.

- Quizás…

Jodida madre de Dios, el muy mal nacido pasó su aro de arriba abajo por entre mis pliegues, si de por si ya estaba sensible, con eso solo consiguió que mi coño se terminara por empapar.

Busqué apoyo entre las sábanas, no sé si las desgarré, solo sé que tiré de ellas con excesiva fuerza, de alguna forma tenía que dejar salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡EDWARD!... ¡Mierda, bebé!, eso se siente malditamente bien.

Arqueé mi espalda y él me dio lo que le pedía, lo sentí meter su lengua en mi interior y sacarla rozando mis paredes, esas dos putas pelotitas de acero eran malditamente perfectas. Solo con su lengua consiguió que mi orgasmo se acercara. No lo sentí usar sus dedos y ni siquiera sus labios, solo su jodidamente caliente lengua me llevó al borde.

- ¡Me voy a correr!

Nunca había chillado de esa forma, proferí un chillido que parecía cualquier cosa menos salir del pecho de un humano, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos yo no era humana.

- ¡MIERDA!

Me desplomé en la cama, no estaba segura de sentir mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, ahora era un momento ideal para dormir, pero ¡mierda!, Edward tenía otra idea. Abrí los ojos para verlo lamer todos mis jugos, el muy maldito me estaba dejando seca, mentira, eso era imposible, porque su jodido aro conseguía que me mantuviera contantemente húmeda.

- Algo me dice que la idea de ponerme el aro no fue tan mala después de todo.

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas pero me senté de golpe, Edward no esperaba mi movimiento porque me vio con los ojos bien abiertos. Usando la fuerza que me quedaba lo tiré de espaldas a la cama, él no opuso resistencia, cuando estuvo recostado me senté un poco más debajo de su regazo. Esto lo había visto en internet y no pensaba usarlo aún pero ¡mierda!, Edward se lo merecía.

- Recuéstate – lo volví a tirar hacia atrás cuando lo vi con intenciones de sentarse -, espero que disfrutes de esto.

- Oh, créeme… disfrutaré cualquier cosa.

- Espero que esto no sea cualquier cosa.

Quiso levantarse de nuevo, vi su rostro confundido pero se relajó cuando pasé mi lengua por entre mis labios, creo que eso le dio una muy buena idea de lo que se le venía.

- ¿Listo?

- ¡Mierda, sí!

En un solo movimiento me metí el pene de Edward en la boca, no voy a negar que me quedó mucho espacio dentro, pero el espacio justo para poder hacer lo que tenía en mente. Primero le di una par de lamidas a la punta, lo volví loco con un par de caricias suaves, sus gemidos eran fuertes y para nada contenidos, perfectos.

De reojo lo vi y estaba con la expresión más hermosa que haya visto, estaba entre complacido y agradecido. Sonreí con su polla en mi boca, ahora venía la segunda parte, me lo metí basta la base, lo mantuve un tiempo ahí y lo saqué. El gimió mucho más alto, repetí lo mismo varias veces, estaba por pasar a la tercera etapa cuando sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos.

- ¡Mierda nena!, lo haces malditamente perfecto… tu jodida boca es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Sonreí. Este Edward era algo jodidamente caliente - ¿Te gusta bebé? – con mi mano lo comencé a masturbar para no dejarlo sin nada -, ¿te gusta como mi boca toma toda tu polla?... ¿sientes como míos labios te aprisionan? – desaceleré un poco mis movimientos, solo para torturarlo un poquito -, ¿quieres que te la vuelva a chupar?

- ¡Mierda, sí!

Sus dedos que aún estaban en mi cabeza le dieron unos para nada ligeros tirones a mis cabellos, me dolió, pero también fue malditamente excitante, gemí de dolor y placer. Quería que volviera a hacerlo.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Mi cabeza estaba girada hacia un lado, lo miré lo mejor que pude para que entendiera mis intenciones – No te lo estoy preguntando… ¡Chupa mi polla, ahora!

- Quizás…

Un nuevo tirón en mis cabellos hizo mi clítoris palpitar al punto de que sentí esa extraña sensación de que mi cuerpo se sacudía sin mi permiso.

- No te lo estoy preguntando… te lo estoy ordenando. ¡Chupa mi maldita polla!

- ¿Te vas a correr en mi boca? – me agaché y pasé mi lengua por su punta.

- Sí… y… te vas a beber… todo.

Mis movimientos lo estaban enloqueciendo pero no tanto como su actitud lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

- Sí… ¿me vas a dar algo rico para beber?... he sido una buena nena esta semana.

- ¡MIERDA!

La mirada que me dio fue mi punto de partida. Aquí venía la fase tres, respiré hondo, me metí su polla hasta la base y volví a respirar, seguí metiéndomela hasta que tuve sus testículos entre mis mejillas. Se sentía malditamente bien, la piel de sus testículos tenía una rugosidad distinta que su pene, ahora tenía mi boca completamente llena. Sin abrirla mucho lo dejé salir procurando que rozara lo más posible mis mejillas, para cuando estuvo afuera por completo volví a repetir el movimiento.

- ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡Isabella!...

Sonreí con su polla en mi boca, succioné y lamí todo lo que pude, repetí el movimiento todas las veces que fue necesario antes de que sintiera los primeros signos de que estaba a punto de correrse.

- Mmm…

Quería decirle cualquier cosa pero no pude, en el mismo instante en que murmuré lo que fuera que iba a decir, su polla se tensó enviando todo el semen que estaba conteniendo hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Me atraganté un poco pero me lo tragué todo, no lo solté. Podía tragarme su semen y no dejarlo, aún con él adentro encontré la forma de lamerlo un poco más. Cuando lo sentí limpio y sin ningún indicio de lo que acaba de pasar lo liberé.

- Esto…, creo que me acabo de hacer adicto a tu boca.

Gateé por sobre él hasta llegar a la altura de su boca - ¿Te das cuenta que si tuvieras una polla exageradamente grande no podría haber hecho eso?

Sus ojos brillaron. Creo que por primera vez en su vida, Edward estaba conforme con el tamaño de su polla.

.

.

.

- ¡Bella!, hija… pareces algo ida.

Pestañeé varias veces tratando de salir de mi trance. Desde que ayer por la mañana salí del departamento de Edward no he dejado de pensar en él, los mensajes de textos ya no me son suficientes y menos cuando aparece el Edward caliente.

- Lo siento, yo solo estaba pensa…

Le pedí una disculpa con los ojos cuando mi celular sonó, traté de que no me viera raro por lo que procuré no hacer ninguna expresión cuando lo leí.

_**Acabo de tener la fantasía perfecta. Te estaba follando en contra de uno de los casilleros, pero creo que eso es muy cliché… tu merece**__**s**__** ser follada en **__**lugares**__** donde nunca nadie lo ha**__**ya**__** hecho. ¿Has follado alguna vez en una sala de entrenamiento?**_

_**Edward.**_

Sentí un pequeño tirón en mi intimidad pero lo ignoré, ahora no era el momento.

_**No… de hecho nunca he estado en una. ¿Me la mostrar**__**á**__**s?**_

_**Bella.**_

Me mordí los labios para no reírme.

_**Oh cariño, eso dalo por hecho, hay muchos lugares en el Sun Life que nadie conoce y creo que eso es injusto, merecen ser inaugurados. Ahora va a empezar el juego. ¿Me verás?, yo estoy pensando en ti.**_

_**Edward.**_

Mi madre tenía su vista clavada en mi nuca por lo que tecleé la respuesta más rápida que pude.

_**El televisor ya est**__**á**__** prendido.**_

_**Bella.**_

- ¿James?

Salté ante la pregunta de mi madre – No, era una amiga… Tanya.

Mi mini Bella interna, esa que es mucho más inteligente que yo, me dio un golpe que de verdad me dolió. A veces mi boca era mucho más rápida que yo y me metía en problemas.

- ¿Tanya?, no la conozco.

- Es… una amiga nueva. Es simpática – me encogí de hombros, porque a pesar de que deseara a mi hombre, la chica se veía simpática.

- Bueno, pues deberías traerla algún día.

- Seguro.

Tomé las cervezas que mi madre había dejado sobre la encimera y las llevé a la sala, mi madre traía las cosas para comer. Cuando dejé todo sobre la mesa de centro de reojo vi el televisor, los jugadores ya estaban entrando a la cancha.

- ¡Vamos _Dolphins!_

Mi padre gritó y Poppy ladró al mismo tiempo, pese a la mirada de mi padre el perro de mi amigo ni siquiera se inmutó, volvió a ladrarle. Tal parecía ser que el canino le tenía un cariño no mutuo.

- ¡Poppy! – sonreí, a Jasper no parecía gustarle que su mascota no le estuviera prestando atención -, ven, cariño.

El perrito agachó la cabeza y saltó hasta el regazo de mi amigo.

El partido comenzó y solo escuché gritos de parte de mi padre, ladridos de Poppy y gruñidos de Jasper. Fue poco lo que pude entender pero sí me di cuenta de que los _Dolphins_ iban ganando.

- ¡Vamos Cullen!... demuestra que tan fuerte es ese brazo.

¡Mierda!, yo sabía que tan fuerte era pero no podía decírselo.

Edward lazó el pase justo cuando un tipo del equipo contrario se le estaba acercando, creo que fue solo cosa de milímetros que no lo bloquearan. En ese momento la cámara le hizo un acercamiento y creo que la sonrisa que puso hizo que un par de bragas cayeran, comenzando por las mías.

El juego ya estaba terminando y el balón estaba en manos de Edward, solo hacía falta un lanzamiento más para que le dieran una verdadera lección a los… ¿_New England Patriots_?

¡Dios!, sí que son extraños los nombres de los equipo de futbol, creo que tendría que pedirle a mi padre un curso intensivo, no quería que Edward me hablara de algo relacionado con trabajo y yo no supiera siquiera de lo que me estaba hablando.

- ¡Vamos, Cullen! – parece que para mi padre Edward era el único jugador en el campo de juego.

El balón estaba en sus manos, estaba listo para lanzar, pero antes de prepararse lamió la punta de sus dedos en un gesto apenas perceptible, pero yo lo noté. Creo que hoy le haría una visita para felicitarlo por haber ganado.

Y…

No, no pudimos ver el lanzamiento porque Poppy saltó al regazo de mi padre atrayendo la atención de todo.

- ¡Perro del demonio!

- ¡Charlie!, no trates así a mi bebé - Jasper tomó a Poppy entre sus brazos y lo acunó como si fuera un verdadero bebé.

Retrocedí un paso, no me gustaba la mirada de mi padre - ¡NOOO! - se volteó hacía mi amigo y su mascota -, por la culpa de tu perro me acabo de perder el _touchdown_ de Edward.

- Ni que fuera el fin del mundo - Jazz rodó los ojos e ignoró a mi padre -, ¡ya ves! - apuntó a la pantalla -, si de todas formas ganaron.

Me removí en mi lugar viendo fijamente el televisor, el partido ya había terminado y ahora estaban entrevistando a Edward, lucía cansado, sudado como los mil demonios y malditamente sexy. Quise decirles a mi padre y mi amigo que se callaran pero eso sería delatarme.

- ¿Puedo escuchar por lo menos la entrevista? - mi padre se reacomodó en su sofá con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- Este ha sido un excelente juego, Edward... ¿hay algún motivo especial para que hayas rendido mejor que en cualquier juego de la temporada? - maldito periodista insidioso.

- Yo... - se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía hacia el chico. ¡Maldito hombre caliente! -, la verdad es que sí, pero es personal.

Sus mejillas se colorearon dándole la oportunidad perfecta al chico para insistir - ¿Debo suponer que hay una chica detrás de esa sonrisa?

- No, no una chica - el chico sonrió aún más grande. Maldito, sabía muy bien cuál sería su siguiente frase-. Mi chica.

¡Toma esa! sí, yo no era una chica, ahora era su chica.

- ¿Por qué gritas cariño? - sin dejar de sonreír me volteé a ver a mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que por qué gritas así?

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Yo grité?

Jasper bufó, no se veía muy feliz, además, Poppy se removía entre sus brazos - Gritaste como si te hubieran pinchado el culo.

- ¡No grité!

- Sí que lo hiciste.

¡Genial!, ahora tenía a los tres mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza - Bueno, entonces fue sin intención.

- Muchas gracias, Edward.

¡Doblemente genial!

Cuando por fin nos quedamos callados termina la entrevista, ¡Mierda!, me había quedado sin escuchar el resto de lo que dijo.

- Bueno, ahora que el partido terminó y ganó el equipo de Charlie, ¿podemos apagar la televisión?

Mi madre se puso de pie dándole una mirada de _"esas" _a mi padre.

- Pero…

- Charlie, apaga el televisor.

Mi padre solo asintió y lo apagó, cuando se dejó de escuchar el sonido que provenía de él se comenzó a escuchar la risa de Jasper.

- Oh Charlie, eres un mandoneado.

El cojín que antes estaba en la espalda de mi padre impactó directo en medio del rostro de mi amigo. Ahora fue el turno de que mi padre se riera.

Poppy saltó del regazo de Jasper y se fue al de mi padre, aunque no quería tenerlo, había que reconocer que el perro se hacía querer, se acomodó de tal forma que no le quedó otra que dejarlo.

- Tu perro es un confianzudo… ¿Quién te dijo que podías traerlo?

- Bella – se encogió de hombros y yo le di una de mis miradas -. Dijo que como ahora que dejó a James sus posibilidades de tener hijos habían disminuido y que era mejor que ustedes se acostumbraran a tener un perro ya que era lo más cerca que iban a estar de ser abuelos.

Mientras mi amigo hablaba mi boca se abriendo más y más, no podía ser tan cínico. ¡Él había dicho eso!

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo eso!

- Bueno, pero es verdad la parte de que terminaste con James.

- Hija, ¿eso es verdad?

Suspiré, aún no se los había dicho – Sí, mamá, es verdad.

- ¿Y por qué? – el rostro de mi padre no era el mejor -, ¡A mí me gusta James!, es un poco tonto pero me cae bien. ¡No puedes terminar con él!

- Charlie – y nuevamente recibió esa mirada -, no vamos a meternos.

- ¡Pero Reneé!, ¡James me gusta!

- Bueno, pero terminamos así que confórmate con eso.

- ¿Y por qué terminaron, cariño?

Mi madre que estaba a mi lado acarició mis cabellos, no quería hablar de esto pero algo les tenía que decir. Después de todo fueron años los que estuve con él, no era cosa de que de un día para el otro dejáramos de estar juntos sin ningún motivo aparente. Mientras ella me hacia cariños recordé ese momento.

_- Amor, te lo juro, el centro será lo mejor, tenemos unos…_

_- Necesito hablar contigo._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos. Me giré sobre él, llevábamos más de una hora hablando y yo recién tomaba las fuerzas necesarias para decirle el motivo del porque le pedí que viniera._

_- ¿Qué pasa__,__ amor?_

_Tomó mis manos que estaban sobre mis piernas y las alzó para darles un beso. Lo miré por un momento y recordé lo mucho que lo amaba, James siempre fue ese chico casi perfecto, muy pocas veces peleábamos y nunca lo sorprendí mintiéndome, pese a que pasaba gran parte del tiempo fuera de la ciudad siempre encontraba la forma de que no sintiera su ausencia._

_- Te amo…_

_- Yo también te amo, amor – volvió a besar mis manos._

_Por un momento dudé __sobre__ esto. James era la parte más estable de mi vida, cuando estaba con él me sentía completa. Bueno, eso fue por lo menos hasta Edward volvió a aparecer en mi vida, antes de volverlo a ver, él solo era una fantasía adole__s__cente, pero ahora era mucho más que eso. Lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Edward estaba menguando considerablemente esos sentimientos que creía tan seguros hacia mi novio._

_Quizás más tarde me iba a arrepentir, pero quizás no. Lo realmente importante es que hoy no podía seguir con James, no cuando el rostro de ese sexy jugador de futbol americano me acompañaba día y noche. Lo que en un principio comenzó solo como un deseo sexual hoy se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más grande, me daba miedo pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba la posibilidad de tener una relación seria y formal con Edward._

_Pero ahora eso no importaba. Estaba sentada delante de mi actual novio y antes de pensar en mi siguiente paso debía aclarar las cosas con él._

_- James, creo que no quiero seguir contigo._

_- ¿Crees?_

_Suspiré, necesitaba ser más clara – James, te quiero mucho pero creo que ya no es lo mismo. Quiero que terminemos._

_- Oh – asintió varias veces._

_Soltó mis manos, cuando las tuve libres las llevé de vuelta a mi regazo, las apreté con fuerza, no me gustaba ver como sus ojitos se ponían tristes._

_- Lo siento mucho__,__ James__. D__e verdad…_

_- ¿Ya no me amas?_

_- James… estoy muy confundida – me tapé el rostro para después con ambas manos tirar todos mis cabellos hacía atrás -, y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo._

_- Bueno, si no quieres seguir conmigo supongo que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo._

_Le tomé la mano cuando lo vi con intenciones de levantarse – Realmente lo siento, pero no quiero hacerte daño. Creo que lo mejor en este punto era que nos separáramos, eres el mejor novio del mundo y no te mereces…_

_- Tranquila – me detuvo -, sé que eres una buena chica y que si est__á__s terminando conmigo es porque lo pensaste bastante._

_- No me odies – rogué._

_- No lo hago – me dio un beso en la frente -, y me encantaría que nos siguiéramos hablando pero ahora necesito un tiempo._

_- Gracias__,__ James._

_Lo abracé antes de que se fuera de mi departamento. Ahora estaba soltera, pero necesitaba ordenar un poco más mis pensamientos antes de ir por Edward._

- Terminamos porque ya no era lo mismo, yo…

- ¡Te acostaste con Edward! – mi corazón saltó y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras volteaba a ver a mi padre -, por eso terminaron… porque por fin te acostaste con Edward.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno acá esta el nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por betearlo, como siempre ;)**

**Ya saben que estoy complicada para contestar los RW pero los leo todos, así que milllll gracias.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

- ¿Qué? – chillé saltando de mi lugar.

- Charlie…

- No, Renée, déjame decir esto – la voz de mi padre sonó tan fuerte que creo que por un segundo sobrepasó el ruido ensordecedor que estaba provocando el golpeteo de mi corazón.

- Papá…- Solo me bastó una mirada suya para saber que era mejor dejarlo hablar.

- ¡Oh, esto se puso interesante!

No me dieron ganas ni siquiera de hacer callar a Jasper porque estaba demasiado entumecida. Hablar de sexo con mis padres era definitivamente el tema que quería evitar por el resto de mi vida, sobre todo si eso incluía a dos chicos tan buenos como lo eran James y Edward. No quería que pensara que había engañado a James ni que había usado a Edward, por lo que si la tierra comenzaba a temblar en estos momentos y se llevaba con los pensamientos de mi padre, no me opondría.

- Ahora sí, ya que por fin todos se callaron quiero que Bella conteste mi pregunta… Bella, ¿usaste tu permitido en la lista con Edward? Y dime por favor que si lo hiciste eso quiere decir que tendremos pases _VIP_ para el próximo partido.

Mis palabras se atoraron en el medio de mi garganta, mi lento cerebro aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que él acababa de decir, me tomó un minuto conseguir que mi mano se conectara con mi cerebro y arrojará hacía él el cojín que estaba detrás de mi espalda. No pensé que lo hubiera hecho con tanta fuerza pero cuando vi un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz me di cuenta que mi enojó había aumentado mi fuerza.

- ¡Me rompiste la nariz! ¡RENÉE, AYÚDAME!, creo que me estoy desangrando.

Bien, por lo menos podía estar segura de que no le había hecho tanto daño – A ver… déjame verte.

Mi madre le revisó por un segundo la nariz a mi padre – Ve el tabique, puede que esté astillado.

- Astillado te debe haber dejado el cerebro – y más risas de parte de Jasper, si hubiera tenido otro cojín se lo hubiera arrojado.

- No seas llorón, te sangró un poco la nariz solo porque chocaste con el cierre, solo te rompió un poco la piel así que ya deja el drama a un lado.

No es que pensara que le había ocasionado un daño mayor a mi padre pero me alegraba saber que todo era exageración suya, no me hubiera sorprendido si con mi mala suerte justo le hubiera roto un hueso, tampoco es que no se lo mereciera pero no quería tener que aguantarlo llorar como una nenita.

- No seas exagerado, papá.

- ¡Casi me matas! ¡Mala hija!

Un ladrido de Poppy lo acompañó – Tú no te metas cariño… después la pueden agarrar contigo.

- ¡AGGG! – me puse de pie con exagerada rapidez -, me cansaron, ¡me voy!

Siempre dejaba mis cosas a un lado de la puerta así que no tuve que irme a ninguna parte, me fui directo a la puerta y salí de esa casa de locos antes de que me terminaran de enloquecer a mí. Desde afuera aún se escuchaban sus gritos pero los ignoré, me subí a mi auto y aceleré a todo lo que me dio el motor.

Llevaba conduciendo un par de minutos cuando mi celular sonó, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie pero me lo hice cuando vi quien era, activé el manos libre y dejé que su hermosa voz me relajara.

- ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias – su tono fue tan humilde que hubiera rodado los ojos si no lo conociera mejor -, pero fue un trabajo en equipo, si Sanders no hubiera bloqueado a ese defensa creo que podría haber terminado con un hueso roto.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Cómo te iba a romper algo?, si fuera así debería estar tras las rejas y no en una cancha de fútbol.

- Amor, ese es trabajo de los defensa, defender, y a veces las lesiones son solo un daño colateral.

- Bueno, pues no me gusta ese daño.

- He estado lesionado antes, ¿sabes?

- Pues no lo estarás más mientras estés conmigo – hablé con seguridad.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que estamos juntos?

Sonreí mientras doblaba en una esquina - ¡Claro! ¿O no dijiste que soy tu chica?

El silencio que se hizo fue un tanto incómodo, yo no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero estaba aprendiendo que debía tener el triple de cuidado con el autoestima de Edward. Esperé un par de segundos más y nada.

- Edward…

- No… no pensé que lo escucharías.

- Pues lo hice – si le daba una importancia excesiva a esto corría el riesgo de espantarlo y es lo que menos quería hacer ahora -, ¿por qué?, ¿no era de mí de quién estabas hablando?

- ¡NO!, o sea… sí era de ti – lo sabía, pero me agradó mucho escuchar su energética afirmación -, es solo que… no quiero que te sientas presionada.

- No me siento presionada, no te voy a negar que me sorprendió verte hablando de tu vida privada, pero de verdad me gustó que te refirieras así de mí… fue lindo.

- ¿No te asusté?

Negué aunque él no me pudiera ver – Nop, para nada.

- ¿Ni un poquito?

Doblé en una esquina más - ¿Dónde estás?

- Saliendo de los camerinos, tuvimos muchas entrevistas, parece que mis palabras generaron polémica así que ahora estoy viendo si ya se fueron los insistentes periodistas.

- ¿Sabes que soy periodista investigativa, no? Meter las narices donde no me llaman es mi trabajo.

- Yo no quise…

- ¡Oh, Edward!, vamos a tener que trabajar en tu confianza y sé exactamente por donde comenzar.

Ahora una risa, una hermosa risa de su sexy boca – Bueno, entonces supongo que podría ir a tu departamento ahora mismo.

- Lo siento Edward, pero no estoy allá.

- Oh – y nuevamente su autoestima iba en pica.

- Déjame terminar de hablar – detuve el auto y apoyé mis brazos en el manubrio -. No estoy en mi departamento porque estoy afuera del _Sun Life Stadium_.

Miré por todo mí alrededor pero no había ni un alma en pena, tal parecía ser que los cientos de fanáticos de los_ Dolphins _ya estaban en algún bar celebrando la victoria de su equipo.

- ¿Es broma?

- No, es verdad… estoy junto a un cartel enorme de DHL… creo que el amarillo es demasiado chillón… ¿ puedes hacer que lo cambien?

- No.

Salté en mi propio lugar cuando tocaron la venta del copiloto, me volteé aún con el teléfono en la mano y me relajé al ver que era Edward quien estaba llamando. Le sonreí y corté la llamada sin dejar de verlo, una cosa era verlo a través del televisor pero otra era hacerlo en vivo y directo.

Abrí los cerrojos y él se apoyó en el marco en un puto gesto seductor.

- ¿Viniste a buscarme?

Me encogí de hombros – No, solo iba pasando por acá – apunté hacía mi espalda donde estaba la calle.

- ¿Sabes?, hoy mi auto no quiso encender así que lo dejé en mi casa y la verdad es que no quiero tomar un taxi… ¿tú podrías llevarme?

Cuando recorrí el estacionamiento no vi su auto pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera guardado en otro lugar, me encogí de hombros y asentí. Él subió inmediatamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Hola.

- Hola – le contesté.

Nos miramos esperando que alguno diera el primer paso pero yo estaba trabajando en su confianza y sabía cómo se ponía de cachondo a la hora del sexo, así que en vez de tomar la iniciativa lo presioné. Subí mis piernas lo que me permitió el asiento y dejé que se me viera la mayor cantidad de piel posible, luego me mordí el labio y ya no pude pensar en otro movimiento más porque sus manos tiraron bruscamente de mi cuerpo. Sentía como la palanca de cambio se enterraba en mi cadera pero no pensaba quejarme.

- Pasémonos para el asiento trasero.

Estuve ahí antes de que se arrepintiera. Definitivamente, lo que Edward necesitaba era que su mini polla se parara para que se levantara su ego con ella.

Disfruté de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y de cómo tomaba las riendas del momento, dejé que hiciera conmigo todo lo que quisiera y por eso ni siquiera chisté cuando me puso en cuatro para follarme desde atrás. Sí, su polla no era ni la más larga ni la más gruesa pero era putamente placentera.

- Vamos nena… apriétame un poco más… quiero sentir como me ordeñas.

- ¡PUTA MADRE! – a la mierda su mini polla, sus palabras calientes era suficientes para provocarme un orgasmo inmenso.

Lo apreté lo más que pude y sentí como sus venas me rozaban al extremo. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de mi orgasmo, mi cadera se arqueó hacia donde pudo y me dejó lánguida y satisfecha.

- ¡EDWARD!

- Jodida mierda… siento como me aprietas… oh, cariño… voy a llenarte… tengo mucha leche para ti.

Un par de embestidas más y cumplió su promesa, quizás si no hubiera tenido un mini condón en su mini polla podría haber sentido más pero hoy no fue la ocasión… quizás para la próxima.

- Eres putamente deliciosa.

Sentí sus besos por mi espalda y gocé de cómo seguía hablando cosas calientes, tal parece ser que si quería que Edward aumentara su autoestima tenía que mantenerlo entre mis piernas y ¡mierda!, eso no era muy difícil, dudaba mucho que ahora que lo había probado me resistiera a tenerlo mucho tiempo con los pantalones arriba.

- ¿Vamos a mi departamento?

- Me parece perfecto – me besó en la espalda -, tengo ropa en mi bolso.

.

.

.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – chillé al teléfono.

- ¡SÍ! ¡MI HIJA ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO!

- ¿Lo escuchas como grita?, te dije que era una mala idea.

Él se río de tal forma, que durante esta semana que llevábamos juntos por primera vez me dieron ganas de tomarlo entre mis manos y no precisamente para desnudarlo.

- ¿Sabes?, ríete lo que quieras, pero le voy a decir que esos pases me los diste a cambio de que me acostara contigo.

Su risa cesó y fue reemplazada por un profundo jadeo – No lo harías.

- Oh sí, solo pruébame.

- Cariño, ya les diste los pases, no puedes quitárselos ahora.

- Pero…

- Solo quiero que me conozcan un poco, son tu familia y no quiero forzar las cosas, no quiero solo aparecer de un día para otro en tu vida, si es de a poco será menos impactante.

Bufé con exageración – Pero… ¿Y Jasper?

- ¿No es tu mejor amigo?

Su tono cambió, ¡Uyyy!, necesitaba saber con urgencia que escondían estos dos – Sí, pero ustedes esconden algo y ninguno quiere decirme qué es.

Bien, lo que necesitaba era su silencio, esperé y esperé por un segundo – Bella, me están llamando, si vienes mándame un mensaje.

- ¡UYYYY! – tiré el celular sobre el sofá y comencé a hacer respiraciones, por muy buenos pases que nos haya dado Edward si no nos íbamos ahora no íbamos a tener donde estacionarnos.

En la sala seguían los gritos pero los ignoré.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡HIJA! – los brazos de mi padre me apresaron y me cortaron el aire -, eres la mejor hija del mundo… te dije que tu permitido nos traería muchos beneficios.

- Charlie, ya hablamos de esto, te comportarás.

- ¿Ustedes también van? – la verdad es que no quería nada más que mi madre fuera, pero aún tenía esperanza de que Jazz no lo hiciera porque no quería malas miradas entre ellos.

- Sí, vamos todos.

Bien, el maldito me estaba leyendo porque contestó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Suspiré y me rendí. Por suerte no nos demoramos mucho en llegar y nada en acomodarnos, los pases que me había dado Edward eran una verdadera delicia, mucho mejores que los de la vez anterior, Jasper se fue a comprar bebidas mientras comenzaba el juego por lo que me tuve que quedar sola ya que mis padres no contaban, aproveché y le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

_**Muchas gracias, de este lugar podré verte muy bien**__**.**_

_**Bella.**_

Solo pasó un segundo y él contestó.

_**Esa es la idea.**_

_**Edward.**_

En nuestros lugares nadie nos molestaba y podíamos sentarnos cómodamente, pero aún así mi padre saltaba como un loco.

- Quédate quieto - mi voz salió muy baja pero con una clara intención -, pareciera que tienes una pulga en el trasero.

- ¿Sabes? - me tensé, pocas veces mi padre se ponía tan serio -, debería castigarte por hablarme así, a veces se te olvida que soy tu padre.

Estaba tan tenso el momento que la mano volando de mi madre y aterrizando en la nuca de mi padre cortó el ambiente - ¡Vamos, Charlie!, primero deberías comportarte como un padre.

- ¡Pero sí lo hago!

- No, no lo haces.

Ahora el duelo de miradas fue entre ellos dos. Sabía que esto iba a dar para mucho por lo que giré mi vista hacía donde había desaparecido Jasper. Cuando su cabello rubio apareció me sentí mejor, por lo menos podría usarlo de escudo con mi padre. Le hice señas para que no se olvidara de dónde estábamos, cuando me sonrió sentí algo raro, su mirada no era la misma de siempre, había algo oculto en sus ojos y supe lo que era cuando otra cabellera rubia apareció junto a él.

- ¡Bella!, amiga, mira con quien me encontré - la otra cabellera rubia llegó a mi lado permitiendo que pudiera apreciarla mucho mejor -. ¡Es Rosalie!, la novia de Edward.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella supe que Edward le había contado quién era yo, porque si sus ojos azules ya se sentían fríos hacía mí, ese sentimiento se triplicaba.

- ¡Oh, eres mucho más sexy en persona!

Bien, con eso mi padre había cortado el ambiente y se había ganado un nuevo golpe de mi madre. Lo vi sobándose pero rápidamente volví mi vista hacia la espectacular Rosalie.

- Hola.

Estiré la mano hacia ella, no tenía caso alargar esto – Hola… ¿tú eres Bella, no?

- Sí - miré hacia atrás y les hice un guste a mis padres -, ellos son mis padres, Charlie y Renée Swan.

- Un gusto.

La mirada cachonda de mi padre no fue de mi agrado y mucho menos lo fue del de mi madre.

- Lo siento cariño, mi Charlie tiene un retraso pero no es que esté mirando tus bubis, es solo que el retraso hace que sus ojos se caigan.

Y de un tirón bastante poco delicado tiré de él hasta que se sentaron, yo lo haría al lado de ellos, Jasper a mi otro lado y supongo que Rosalie lo haría en el lado que quedaba desocupado junto a mi amigo. Aunque podíamos sentarnos ninguno lo hizo.

- La verdad es que eres bastante bella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en el colegio.

- Bueno – movió, en un gesto de película su cabello hacia atrás -, supongo que no soy tan hermosa como tú, ¿no?

Mi corazoncito se apretó pero traté de no demostrarlo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – intervino Jasper.

- Por nada – aunque a mí no me sonrió, si lo hizo con mi amigo, bien por él.

- Voy a sentarme.

No sé porque lo anuncié pero lo hice, tomé asiento y me sentí más incómoda que nunca, a mi lado derecho estaban mis padres discutiendo entre dientes que era mucho más tonto y por mi lado izquierdo estaba Jasper tratando de conseguir meterse entre las piernas de la ex de Edward quien disfrutaba de sobre manera de los intentos de mi amigo.

Me apoyé en mis manos y esperé. Casi grito como cualquier fanática cuando los_ Dolphins _entraron al campo de juego, no solo porque vería a Edward sino también porque el griterío cortaba el ambiente de las dos parejas a mi lado.

Luego de toda la parafernalia acostumbrada se dio inicio al juego, agradecí que estaba vez los _Dolphins_ jugaran de verde azulado porque eso me dejaba distinguirlos mucho mejor contra el blanco de los Jets, bien, por lo menos esta vez sí estaba informada contra qué equipo jugaba mi chico.

El juego comenzó y me perdí en cuanto el balón se puso en juego, le hubiera preguntado a mi padre pero estaba demasiado embobado disfrutando por lo que me quedé con muchas dudas. Luego de unos minutos más sentí que Jasper movía mi brazo, me acerqué para escucharlo, el griterío era ensordecedor.

- Voy al baño, tú trata de averiguar si Rosalie gusta de los chicos sensibles y rubios.

- ¿A quién le quieres presentar? – jugué con él.

- Al mejor de todos… yo.

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse e irse, yo solo miré a Rosalie, no pensaba hablar con ella, empezando porque no tenía qué decirle. Pasó un tiempo más hasta que volvieron a tirar de mi camiseta.

- Jazz, no pienso…

- No soy Jazz.

Me volteé de golpe para encontrarme con Rosalie – Lo siento, yo pensaba que eras él.

- Pues, ya que esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad para hablar quiero decirte algo. Si le haces algo a Edward te cazaré y enterraré tus restos, no creo que seas buena para él, nadie lo es pero parece ser que sabes chupársela porque de otra forma no me explico su embobamiento contigo.

La dejé hablar y me hubiera gustado que el ruido del estadio no me dejara escucharla pero lo hice.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando – hablé con los dientes apretados.

- No, tú no tienes ni idea de con quién estás tratando.

Me reí sin nada de humor, no podía creer su puta actitud - ¿Y por qué no me iluminas?

- Porque no me interesa que te enteres de cosas que para ti son irrelevantes. Lo único que te debe preocupar es mi advertencia.

- Amenaza, diría yo – me encogí de hombros.

Parece que algo pasó en la cacha porque todos saltaron de sus asientos menos nosotros.

- Tómalo como quieres, no me interesa – y volvió a hacer un gesto de diva.

- Cuando Edward hablaba de ti – comencé -, pensé que eras otra clase de persona.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

- Bueno… no está perra que me está amenazando sin conocerme.

Sus ojos azules llamearon mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia mí – Nenita, tú no tienes ni idea de quién es Edward Cullen, si crees que lo único que esconde es su polla chica estás muy equivoca, así que cuando lo conozcas aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo lo hago volveremos a hablar, antes no. No tengo interés en discutir contigo cosas que nunca entenderás.

Quise responderle pero sus palabras me había dejado con un hueco en el pecho.

¿Qué más es lo que esconde Edward?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo, chicos, tengo que contarles que tengo trabajo nuevo y me está consumiendo mucho más de lo que quisiera, no pienso dejar botado nada pero si se me está dificultando cotestar RW.**

**Ahora, milllllllllllllll gracias a mi hermosa beta Erica Castelo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

- ¡Bella!, muévete cariño… ya terminó el partido.

Como pude moví la cabeza hacía mi madre que me mirada con el ceño fruncido – Lo siento… creo que… me conmocionó tanta gente.

- Sí, a mí también.

- ¡LOS DOLPHINS SON LO MEJOR! ¡LO MEJORRRRR!

Quizás si fuera solo él, mi padre se vería como un loco gritando y saltando pero como no era el único, pasaba de ser percibido, de hecho, aunque suene extraño, creo que era uno de lo más tranquilos, algunos tiraban cerveza al aire y se tocaban más de lo políticamente correcto. No estaba segura, pero suponía que los _Dolphins_ habían ganado y seguían avanzando invictos en la tabla hacía el _Super Bowl_.

- ¿Ganaron, no?

Mi madre asintió, miró a mi padre que seguía en su asunto y se encogió de hombros – Aunque a veces este hombre me saca de quicios, es lindo verlo así de contento. Gracias, hija, fue un lindo gesto hacía tu padre traerlo.

- Fue Edward quien nos dio los pases, no yo – me encogí de hombros pero no sirvió de mucho, la mirada que me dio mi madre era esa en donde me decía que estaba al tanto de que no le estaba contando todo -, yo…

¡Bendito celular! que me salvó justo en ese momento, me excusé con una sonrisa y revisé el mensaje que acaba de llegar.

_**Amor… espérenme en la entrada de los camerinos, quiero invitarlos a celebrar el triunfo… ¿te encontraste con Rosalie?**_

_**Edward.**_

Bien, todo iba perfecto hasta que mencionó a la rubia desabrida, la verdad es que después de nuestra _"charla" _ni siquiera me fijé en ella, por lo que me di vuelta para buscarla y lo que vi me gustó mucho menos. La muy perra estaba sonriéndole a Jasper como si fuera algo comestible, ah no chiquita… si tú crees que yo no soy lo suficientemente para tú amigo, tú lo eres mucho menos para el mío. Jazz ya había tenido su cuota de perras malditas como para agregarle una más.

- ¡EY! Edward nos esperaba abajo – les grité a la parejita de rubios.

Ninguno me miró con buena cara. ¡Genial! - ¿Y por qué no me llamó a mí? – mi sonrisa creció ante el desconcierto de Rosalie. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y yo sonreí aún más.

- No lo sé… seguramente solo tenía tiempo para una llamada – no quise aclararle que había sido un mensaje porque no lo consideré necesario.

- ¿Es necesario bajar a esperarlo?... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso también tenemos que irnos con él?

Bien, este día ya era lo suficientemente raro pero yo iba a sacar algo bueno de todo esto y eso significaba que por fin iba a meter mi nariz en la relación de Edward y Jasper.

- Muévanse – tomé mis cosas y comencé a salir de ahí, no vi si alguien me seguía pero los sentí.

Aún el estadio estaba atiborrado de gente por lo que haciendo uso del nombre de mi chico, me fui hasta el lugar en donde estaban los camerinos, el guardia me vio extrañado por lo que quise aclararle a qué venía.

- Estoy esperando a Edward.

- Sí, claro… todas dicen lo mismo.

Fruncí el ceño. Primero porque no me gustaba que pensara que era solo una más y segundo, menos me gustaba la idea de que hubieran más.

- Yo no…

- Albert, ¿cómo has estado?

- ¡Señorita Rosalie! Cuanto tiempo… ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Bien, gracias Albert… ¿Edward?

Mis manos se hicieron puños, no me gustaba para nada la forma en que el guardia había reconocido a la rubia desabrida, sé que ella tenía una historia con Edward pero eso ya era pasado, ahora estaba yo con él y… nadie lo sabía.

¡Mierda!, esto era una mierda. Mi ánimo poco a poco iba en descenso, ya estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno cuando esa maravillosa voz me hizo ver que no todo estaba tan jodido.

- ¡Bella!, ven… pasa.

No miré al guardia, solo a Edward quien me hacía señas con su mano, ignoré todo y a todos y corrí hasta él, cuando estuve entre sus brazos tuve que morderme los labios para no lanzarme contra los suyos, me moría por besarlo pero este definitivamente no era el lugar correcto para hacerlo.

- Estuviste fabuloso.

- ¿Entendiste algo? ¿Ya sabes por lo menos para qué sirve el balón? ¿O qué hago yo en el campo?

Me encogí de hombros – Algo… creo que lo que hacen es pasarse el balón, ¿no?

- Bueno, para mí es suficiente con que hayas venido – a regañadientes nos separamos porque ya habíamos estado mucho tiempo pegados y mi familia en pleno estaba mirándonos.

- Ven – lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé a donde estaban los demás–, ya conoces a mi padre… esta es mi madre, Renée – la apunté y ella alzó su mano a modo de saludo -, ¿a Jasper lo recuerdas? – Edward asintió pero no dijo nada -, bueno… y Rosalie…

- ¡Edward, cariño! – me hicieron a un lado sin preguntarme, bueno, era difícil que se abrazaran de esa forma conmigo entremedio -, ¡te extrañé tanto!

- Yo también, Rosalie.

El abrazo duró lo justo porque fue mi chico quien lo rompió. Ahora estábamos todos en silencio en medio de un pasillo y esperando que alguien dijera algo y nos moviéramos antes de que se empezaran a agolpar los periodistas.

- Yo, quería invitarlos a comer – habló Edward primero -, para celebrar nuestro triunfo.

- ¡NO! – gritó, literalmente, mi padre. Todos nos volteamos a verlo, su gorra de los _Dolphins_ estaba un poco corrida, creo que gracias a todos los saltos que dio -, digo… no vayamos a ninguna lugar en donde te puedan acosar… ¡vayamos a mi casa!

Rodé los ojos, claro, mi padre no quería que nadie acosara a Edward, ya de eso se encargaría él mismo – Papá…

- No, cariño – intervino mi madre -, está bien… podemos pedir comida china en el camino, y así será mejor para todos – abrió los ojos y la entendí, era mejor para nuestra salud mental mantener las locuras de Charlie lo más privado posible.

- Bueno – me volteé hacía mi chico -, ¿qué opinas tú, Edward?

- A mí, de hecho, me parece perfecto… si no es ninguna molestia, por supuesto.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos!

Mientras todos avanzábamos Jasper se quedó parado, así que dejé que el resto siguiera su camino para tomar posición al lado de mi amigo, él sabía lo que quería porque solo negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

- No voy a decirte mucho, solo que me cuesta estar al lado de ese… - apuntó con su cabeza hacía donde Edward.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

Está bien, yo conocía a Edward pero la verdad es que tampoco es que supiera todo sobre él – Nada digno de mencionar ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te quitó una novia o algo? – quise hacer una broma pero no me resultó, su rostro serio y nostálgico no dejaban lugar a las bromas.

Su sonrisa creció pero no era para nada de humor, al contrario, podía apostar que en cualquier momento sus ojos se iban a aguar. Con una mano lo tomé por el brazo, suponía que lo que iba a decirme era algo bastante fuerte.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya tengo hambre y podría apostar a que tu padre le dará un festín a su jugador favorito así que mejor seguimos avanzando.

Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y me guió por donde iba el resto - ¿Sabes que no pienso dejar el tema, no?

- Lo sé, y ya estoy casi listo para decirte todo… lo prometo.

Me miró y me sonrió, por lo menos ahora sabía que él si planeaba contarme toda la historia.

Aunque no me gustó mucho la idea, de camino a casa de mis padres nos fuimos como vinimos, y Edward se fue con su queridísima Rosalie, todo el camino me fui comiendo las uñas al saberlos juntos. Era muy poco lo que había hablado con Edward acerca de su relación con ella, por lo menos me había dejado claro que no había interés romántico de parte de ninguno. Aunque eso no quitaba que la muy perra le metiera ideas en la cabeza a mi hombre.

Para cuando nos estacionamos afuera de la casa de mis padres, salté del auto y corrí hacia el deportivo de Edward, él sonrió al verme pero la rubia no, como si me importara.

- ¿Emocionada?

- Mucho – me quedé quieta porque esto de disimular mi relación con Edward ante mi familia no me estaba resultando muy bien que digamos -, pero vengan – y para disimular tomé a Rosalie del brazo, ella se tensó y quise soltarse pero no la dejé -, entren, entren que la comida ya viene en camino.

La rubia desabrida me dio una mirada amenazadora y yo como buena adulta se la devolví sacándole la lengua.

Edward solo rio detrás de nosotros. Cuando entramos mi padre se abalanzó hacia nosotros, más bien hacia mi chico.

- Ven, Edward… siéntate aquí – prácticamente lo empujó hacia su sofá -, se reclina y hace masajes… desde aquí veo todos los partidos de los _Dolphins,_ aunque debo reconocer que me gusta mucho más verlos en el estadio, sobre todo en esos maravillosos asientos que nos conseguiste.

- Bueno… si quieres ir…

- ¡Pongamos la mesa! La comida debe estar por llegar – gracias madre por intervenir.

- Claro… ayudemos – Edward se quiso parar pero mi padre no lo dejó. Lo empujó de vuelta al sofá y se sentó junto a él.

- No, hay suficientes manos… nosotros conversemos – la forma en que puso sus manos sobre su mentón fue bastante extraña -, mejor cuéntame… ¿Qué se siente ir invictos hasta ahora?

- Bueno, es bastante emocionante – dejé de escuchar por un segundo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el mantel que me había pasado mi madre.

En cuanto pude volví a la sala y ahora me encontré con que Edward le estaba firmando la remera a mi padre.

- Siempre quise tener tu firma…

Edward le sonrió si decir nada, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando me vio. Supuse que fue por la presión que sentí en mis hombros – Aún no sé cómo es que eres amiga de él… es tan engreído Bella, es el tipo de quien nos burlamos siempre en el colegio.

- Jazz – lo miré por detrás de mi hombro, sus brazos comenzaron a masajearme impidiendo que me volteara por completo -, a veces la gente es distinta a como pensamos. Dale una oportunidad.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD?! - No puede esperar a su respuesta porque el grito de mi padre no me dejó

- Claro Charlie… puedo hablar con los chicos – le contestó Edward a no sé qué locura.

- ¿Sabes?, podríamos hacer una barbacoa… aquí, en casa… con todos los _Dolphins_ – oh, esto no sonaba bien.

Edward abrió la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno – Bueno, tendría que…

Avancé un paso separándome de Jazz - ¿Quién tiene sed? – interrumpí a Edward antes de que su lengua lo metiera en problemas.

¡Oh, mierda!, pensar en la lengua de Edward rodeada de gente no era una buena idea, mi coño latió ansioso y tuve que cerrar los ojos para calmarme porque sentir el arito de Edward en un futuro cercano estaba bastante difícil.

Entre todos, menos mi padre y Edward, ya que él no se le despega ni lo dejaba moverse, arreglamos todo para comer. Solo faltaban un par de vasos que no estaban en la cocina sino guardados en la despensa. Gentilmente, y para escapar un poco de la locura me ofrecí a ir por ellos, alejarme del acoso de mi padre hacía Edward siempre era bueno.

- No debería haberlo traído – murmuré mientras sacaba la caja de vasos.

- Claro que no… para empezar, no deberías estar con él.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme, el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano me rogaba porque lo arrojara a su perfecto rostro.

- Rosalie… eres alguien importante para Edward y él es alguien importante para mí así que creo que lo mejor es que no peleemos. No te pido que seamos amigas – aclaré -, pero creo que es mejor si nos tratamos con gentileza.

- ¿Sabes? Quizás tú no me recuerdas pero yo si sé lo que hacías en el colegio… no eres una buena persona. Solo eres alguien que hace lo que sea por desenmascarar los secretos del resto.

- Tú – me acerqué un paso hacía ella -, no tienes ni idea de mí… si hago lo que hago es porque hay gente tan mierda como para tener una doble vida, para esconder y mentir… para hacerle daños a personas que supuestamente quieren.

- Síguete diciendo eso… no me gustas para Edward, no sabes nada de él y…

- ¡Ya me estás cansando! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás enamorada de él o qué?

Su silencio no me gustó y mucho menos que sus ojos le rehuyeran a los míos. La miré fijamente esperando porque me dijera algo o por último para que fueran sus ojos los que hablaran. Cuando me miró no me gustó lo que vi, sus ojos llameaban pero de una forma que solo me intranquilizó.

Sentí que alguien se nos acercaba pero no le di importancia hasta que me di cuenta que era Edward.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – no quité mi vista y ella tampoco lo hizo, esto parecía un juego en donde luchábamos por no ser la primera en hacerlo -, ¿Rosalie?... ¿amor?

Y con eso tuve suficiente incentivo para dejar de ver a la rubia desabrida – Nada amor – le sonreí -, es solo que Rosalie me estaba poniendo al tanto de algunas cosas – le di una fugaz mirada a ella en donde le sonreí para que supiera que no pensaba hacerle caso a sus amenazas.

- Edward… no le creas nada de…

- Rosalie – él se concentró en ella ahora -, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Bella por favor?

- Pero… - se miraron por unos segundos que no me gustaron para nada -, está bien, pero después nosotros tendremos que hablar.

Lo apuntó con su huesudo dedo y se fue, agradecí no tener que verle el rostro de nuevo. Cuando estuvimos solos las manos de Edward fueron hasta mi cintura, me tomó con fuerza y me acercó a su cuerpo, enrollar mis brazos sobre su cuello fue algo que no pude evitar hacer.

- ¿Qué pasó, amor?

Suspiré, no quería responderle – Nada, solo un intercambio de opiniones, pero no quiero arruinar la noche… no quiero que nada la arruine, Edward.

Me apreté más contra él y por eso sentí como su risa subía por su pecho – Bien, yo no dejaré que nada malo pase.

Agradecí su ofrecimiento pero entre mi padre, Jasper y Rosalie, ya habían hecho su trabajo, no sé si eran mejor las locuras de esos dos hombres o las malas intenciones de la rubia. No había espacio pero encontré la forma de abrazarlo más fuerte aún, quería fundirme con él, sentirme segura.

- Amor… - besó mis cabellos y yo estuve lista para alzar el rostro y pedir ese beso en mis labios pero…

- ¡JAMES, HIJO! Qué bueno que viniste… aunque creo que ya perdiste… Bellita ahora está con Edward, ya sabes – cerré los ojos.

¿Cuál es la pena por parricidio?

- Voy a matarlo – gemí sobre el pecho de Edward.

- Tranquila… aunque, es bastante extraño que James esté aquí.

- Seguramente mi padre lo llamó o… Jasper.

- Ven… - tiró de mi -, no sacas nada escondiéndote aquí.

Negué con la cabeza muchas veces – No me gusta esto – comencé -, no me gusta tener que escondernos. De hecho… - apunté hacía la sala -, quiero que salgamos y le digamos a todo el mundo que estamos juntos… que mi papá sepa que sus sospechas son ciertas y que…

- Eso no es lo que quieres – me tomó del rostro y me obligó a mirarlo -, no quieres salir y lastimar a James y mucho menos darle la razón a tu padre así que cuando le digamos a todos la verdad será por lo motivos correctos, no porque estás enojada.

- Pero es que no hay motivos para ocultarlos. Somos personas grandes Edward… está bien que no lo hagamos publico frente a los periodistas pero mi familia…

- No es eso, Bella, es solo que… siento que no es el momento.

Me separé de su toque como si quemara - ¿Es por Rosalie?

- ¿Qué…?

- Eso… ¿Es por ella? ¿Es porque ustedes si estuvieron juntos y no quieres lastimarla? ¡Contéstame! – rugí lo último al ver que ni se inmutaba.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Bella.

No me gustó su tono duro y serio pero tampoco me gustaba el ritmo que estaba tomando esta charla – Bueno, pues parece que hay muchas cosas sobre las que no tengo idea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Qué más me escondes Edward?

- Bella…

Quiso acercarse a mí pero me solté de su toque – No, no me gusta que tenga que venir esa rubia desabrida a decirme que hay cosas de ti que no sé… no me gusta tener que mentirle a mi familia por no sé qué motivo y menos me gusta que…

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos sin dejar espacio a recriminaciones, estaba enojada con él y toda esa rabia se transformó en fuego, en fuego que se agolpó en mi pecho y subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta mis manos las que, sin nada de gentileza, se enredador en los cabellos de Edward y comenzaron a tirarlo. Sé que le estaba haciendo daño pero sus gemidos que se ahogaban en mi boca eran de placer y eso era lo único que me importaba.

- Edward… - tiré con más fuerza de sus cabellos y enredé una de mis piernas sobre su cadera.

- Oh, Bella…

Cuando él tomó mi pierna y me apegó más a él fue como si un chip se prendiera en nuestras cabezas porque, jadeando y un poco sudados, nos separamos. Nos miramos y esperamos porque los pasos que se venían acercando terminaran por llegar.

- Si van a follar en tu casa por lo menos podrían tener la decencia de hacerlo en algún lugar en donde no puedan verlos.

Cerré los ojos pero esta vez con más fuerza – Edward – los abrí y él no estaba viéndome pero lo hizo cuando despegó su mirada de nuestro intruso -, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?, dile al resto que no tardaremos mucho.

Si contaba el tiempo que había estado con Rosalie y luego con Edward, la comida ya debía de haber llegado, pero esto era mucho más importante.

- Claro – agradecí que Edward me sonriera antes de irse, eso me dio fuerzas.

- Si llega la comida…

- La comida está retrasada… parece que hubo un accidente y el repartidor quedó atrapado en un atoramiento.

- Si James pregunta dile que estoy hablando un tema importante con Jasper, él entenderá.

- Yo le digo.

Asentí y vi como mi chico termina de irse, cuando estuvimos solos pude ver a Jasper – Lo que viste…

- No digas que no es lo que parece porque…

Arrugué el ceño – No pensaba decir eso, no tengo por qué negar a Edward… si no lo hemos dicho es solo porque mi rompimiento con James aún está reciente y porque no quiero herir a nadie… además – sonreí -, creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que mi padre venda la historia a alguna revista de chismes.

- Esto no es chistoso, Isabella.

Toda la risa se me congeló en el rostro, Jasper nunca de los nunca me llamaba Isabella y si lo estaba haciendo es porque era algo importante lo que estaba pasando, ahora, con Edward afuera estaba segura de que nadie nos interrumpiría así que era mi oportunidad.

Me senté en el borde de la mesa y puse mis manos en mis piernas – Se acabó, Jasper… necesito que me digas algo del porqué odias tanto a Edward. No puedo con esto, eres mi mejor amigo y él es mi novio ahora – bueno, no era exactamente mi novio pero eso era solo un gesto técnico -, no quiero hacerlos sentir mal y si tú me dices que pasa entre ustedes, por lo menos voy a saber a qué atenerme.

- ¿Recuerdas a Thomas Whitlock?

Rodé los ojos por su estúpida pregunta, por supuesto que sabía quién era – Claro, Jasper… es tu abuelo.

- Hace unos veintitantos años, Thomas conoció a una chica que tenía la edad de mi padre, más bien, era compañera de Universidad de mi padre… no estoy seguro de qué relación tenían, pero por lo menos sé que alguna vez follaron, bueno, mi madre no habla del tema y mi padre menos, por eso lo poco que sé lo escuché detrás de una pared.

- ¿Qué escuchaste?

- Que esta chica era algo así como una amiga de folladas de mi padre, un día la llevó a su casa y en nada la encontró con Thomacito… no sé bien que pasó después, si siguieron o no, lo único que sé es que esa mujer destruyó mi familia.

- Jasper – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro -, no entiendo mucho lo que me estás diciendo.

- Mi padre quedó muy mal, parece que quería a esa chica pero en un viaje que hizo a Nueva York conoció a mi madre y se enamoró, se casaron y embarazaron en tiempo récord, él pensó que todo el resto iba a quedar atrás pero un día recibió una llamada.

Respiré hondo, no estaba segura pero suponía de donde venia todo - ¿Era ella?

- Sí… y estaba embarazada.

- Tu papá…

Negó con la cabeza – No… mi abuelo…

- Oh… pero, ¿por qué llamó a tu padre?

- Porque mi abuelo le dio un poco de dinero y la mandó lejos… ella no se fue, lo amenazó y descubrió todo delante de mi abuela, pero decía tener miedo o no sé qué, así que contactó a mi padre.

- Pero, ¿y su familia?

- Por lo que sé no tenía familia, creo que eso es lo que tanto le gustaba a mi padre de ella, que podía protegerla… ¡qué sé yo!

- Entonces, tu padre recién casado se hizo cargo de ella.

- Sí… la ayudó y mantuvo por todos estos años, por lo menos hasta que el mal agradecido del chico decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros… claro que eso lo hizo cuando mi padre ya se había tenido que comer muchos años de malos ratos tanto con sus papás como con mi mamá. ¿Sabes cuantas veces mi padre desafió a Thomas o a mi madre por defenderlos?

- Espera, Jazz… me estoy perdiendo, no entiendo nada.

- Mi papá se acostaba con una chica pero se metió mi abuelo en el medio y la embarazó pero fue mi padre quien tuvo que hacerse responsable… fin de la historia más morbosa y retorcida del mundo.

- No, si eso lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Edward con todo esto y que…

Me quedé callada y abrí los ojos bien, mi cerebro estaba uniendo cabos y no de la mejor manera - ¿Ahora entiendes?

- No… es que… ¿Edward es…?

- Sí – asintió -, es mi tío y el responsable de que la familia Whitlock se haya ido a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya se sabe de que va el secreto de Edward y Jasper :)**

**MILL gracias a Erica Castelo como siempre, que me betea y me ayuda con mis historias.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, me ha sido imposible contestar los RW pero los he leído todos :)**

Besos, Joha!


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

- Pero Jasper, por lo que me estás contando, Edward era solo un niño cuando todo esto pasó – alcé mis hombros y puse una mueca tratando de que no se viera que me estaba yendo en su contra -, no sé como él puede ser el responsable de nada.

- Es que… – Jazz sacó su labio inferior y refunfuñó, en otra situación me hubiera reído porque parecía un caballo haciéndolo -, no sabes toda la historia, quizás cuando pasó todo esto Edward era un niño, pero no lo fue tanto cuando fue a mi casa y acusó a mi padre de ser su papá en frente de mi mamá y de mí, no le importó que eso fuera mentira, no le importó dañar a la única persona que lo ayudó incluso antes de que naciera.

- Pero… quizás…

- No, no hay un quizás, eso lo hizo él y nadie más, y fui yo quien tuvo que escuchar todas las peleas entre mis padres, le costó varios meses a mi padre convencer a mi mamá que eso era mentira.

- Jasper, no quiero ser parcial ni nada, pero… ¿te has puesto en el lugar de él?, quizás su mamá le dijo ciertas cosas y él solo reaccionó, quizás él siempre supuso que tu padre era su padre y no su hermano… ¿me entiendes? – fruncí un poco el ceño, estos parentescos ya me estaban confundiendo.

- ¿Sabes? – se llevó las manos a sus cabellos y tiró ligeramente de ellos -, no me está gustando esto… es como si… esto es lo que hace él – alzó bastante su voz ahora -, quitarme lo que es mío, porque Bella – se acercó hacía mí y me tomó de los hombros con algo de fuerza excesiva -, tú eres mía… no de él.

- Jasper…

- No… tú eres mi amiga – me removió un poco pero ya no tan bruscamente -, y si estás con él va a comenzar a llenarte la cabeza de cosas raras, como lo hizo con mi mamá.

- Jasper – respiré hondo -, ¿hace cuanto que Edward fue a reclamarle a tu padre?, ¿Cuántos años tenías?

- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño -, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Respóndeme por favor.

- No lo sé – aunque no me soltó, si relajó su agarre -, creo que unos doce años.

Suspiré y puse mis manos sobre las suyas – Jazz, cariño, ¿alguna vez volvió a exigir o decir algo?

- No, pero…

- Jasper, míralo desde su punto de vista, es muy probable que se haya enterado de algunas cosas, quizás su mamá le contó otra versión o quizás tergiversó lo que le estaban diciendo, pero es muy probable que luego haya entendido la realidad y se alejó… y no es bueno que aún le sigas guardando rencor.

- Casi no tengo relación con mi abuelo, mis padres estuvieron a punto de divorciarse y ahora tú estás con él… dime si viendo las cosas así no piensas que Edward me está quitando cosas, solo ponte en mi lugar… piensa en todo lo que tuve que escuchar de mis padres luego de eso… de cómo ha sido la vida en mi casa, de todas las peleas que ocasionó su puto malentendido.

- Yo solo veo que tienes la oportunidad de revertir las cosas… no seas como tu abuelo, Jazz – lo miré directo a los ojos para que entendiera lo que quería decirle.

Él negó con la cabeza – No, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, Bella y tú…

- Yo estoy con él – traté de que mi voz sonará lo más decidida posible.

- No, Bella, no puedes… ¡tú eres _MI _amiga!, y si te estoy diciendo que ese tipo es malo deberías hacerme caso.

- Ey, cariño – me acerqué y tomé su rostro entre mis manos -, te creo, te entiendo y te apoyo, pero somos gente grande, necesito escuchar su versión también y creo que sería bueno que tu hablaras con él… ya son adultos, deberían tratar de aclarar todo esto.

- Yo no quiero aclarar nada – se soltó casi con asco de mí. Me dolió el pecho como nunca -, y si tu quieres quedarte con él, hazlo… pero solo te digo que James llegó y que si tienes un poquito de consideración por él, por lo que tuvieron, espera hasta estar en otro lugar para follarte a tu nueva conquista.

Ni bien su espalda dejó de estar en mi vista, mis ojos soltaron ese par de lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, ahora no estaba muy segura de nada, Jasper había estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, no me dejó sola cuando lo rechacé como amigo ni cuando le dije que no lo consideraba como uno, él estuvo siempre conmigo, apoyándome en todo y yo… ¿ahora lo dejaba ir?

Pero Edward, Edward era ese hombre que quería para mí, no sé exactamente cómo pero había conseguido meterse debajo de mi piel.

¡Mierda!

Si Rosalie es tan importante para Edward como para mí lo es Jasper, creo que estaremos en serios problemas.

Pero ahora no podía hacer mucho, me sequé mis lagrimas y me recompuse lo mejor que pude. Para cuando llegué al salón, noté una cierta aura de tensión pero mínima, y eso era bueno, porque mis padres eran ajenos a todo esto y no quería involucrarlos en nuestros problemas.

James me vio a penas puse un pie dentro y corrió a mi encuentro, pese a que no dudaba de mi decisión, me gustaba verlo.

- ¡Bella!

- Hola, James – le correspondí a su abrazo pero sin apretar mucho el agarre, aunque él parecía querer tenerme lo más cerca posible. Cuando consideré que era suficiente, me separé -, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien… extrañándote – con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla haciéndome sentir bastante incómoda.

- ¡Llegó la comida! – mi madre gritó y aproveché para separarme de mi exnovio.

No miré a nadie en la sala porque sabía que recibiría más de una mirada acusatoria. Por eso me fui directo detrás de mi madre para ayudarla, no me dijo nada pero estaba claro que sospechaba que las cosas estaban extrañas, pero eso amaba de ella, sabía que cuando quisiera hablar se lo diría y que si me quedaba callada era porque prefería guardar mis pensamientos.

- Llevemos todo esto a la mesa.

Toda la comida que había llegado con pocillos de plásticos, ahora estaba en platos de loza haciéndola lucir como comida casera y mucho más rica.

Para cuando llegamos a la mesa ya todos estaban sentados y esperando. Busqué mi lugar y ¡genial!, me había tocado entre Edward y James, me senté sin mirar a ninguno. Por los siguientes segundos la comida comenzó a pasar de mano en mano así que lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de los platos.

- Así que James… ¿tú si nos vas a contar por qué ya no eres más mi yerno?

Si hubiera tenido algo en la boca es muy probable que lo hubiera escupido, así que agradecí tenerla vacía.

Le di una mirada a James y él me sonrió – Lo siento Charlie, pero esos son asuntos de nosotros y creo que es mejor si se quedan ahí.

- ¡Buf! Que son aburridos… yo quería un poco de chisme… algo interesante, algo como que…

- ¡Pásenme la soya por favor! – grité mucho más fuerte de lo normal pero por lo menos sirvió para desviar la atención.

Alguien me pasó la soya pero yo solo miré a mi madre, ella entendió y se acercó para decirle algo a mi padre, no sé que fue pero resultó porque rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, ya que no puedo saber eso por lo menos cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien, Charlie. Estoy trabajando en el refugio de animales y la verdad es que me gusta mucho. Creo que la mejor decisión que pude tomar fue aceptar el proyecto de Emmett.

- Oh, Emmett, lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo está su esposa y su pequeñito? – preguntó mi madre.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, mi exnovio hizo una mueca de dolor y mi mejor amigo se tensó casi exageradamente. Creo que hoy ya le había sacado suficiente información pero eso no quería decir que no me acordara de su tema con Irina y Emmett.

- Irina ahora está en Europa y Emmett está al cuidado de Eric, pero el pequeñito es un amor y se nota que seguirá los pasos de su padre en cuanto al cuidado de los animales.

- No me gusta esa mujer – mi padre siempre tan honesto, intervino -, tiene como una mala vibra y Emmett es un buen hombre… _nop_, no me gusta – siguió comiendo, pero ni James, ni Jasper ni yo lo hicimos ya que todos pensábamos lo mismo y nos daba pena.

- A mí tampoco me gusta – y que mi madre dijera eso es porque era verdad.

- Bueno, pues para la siguiente comida lo traes – con su tenedor apuntó a James -, porque ni creas que te librarás de nosotros aunque ya no estés con esta tonta.

Luego me apuntó a mí – Papá, quedamos en que no te meterías… por favor, no lo hagas.

De reojo miré a Edward y estaba concentrado en su comida, Rosalie en cambio me dio la mirada más envenenada que he recibido nunca.

- Insisto… aburridos.

- Edward… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre la temporada? ¿Van invictos no? – gracias madre, nuevamente por intervenir.

- Eh, sí…

- Y van a seguir invictos… ¿vieron el _Touchdown_ de hoy?

Gracias a Dios luego de eso la conversación se fue por ese lado, hasta que terminamos de comer solo se habló de cosas superficiales, por lo menos nadie volvió a tocar mi situación sentimental y lo agradecí.

Cuando ya no quedaba comida y todos estábamos satisfechos, Rosalie se acercó a Edward y le murmuró algo, en seguida él miró a todo el resto.

- Charlie, Reneé… muchas gracias por la comida pero nosotros tenemos que irnos. De verdad que ha sido un placer.

- Oh… bueno, muchacho, el placer es nuestro – mi padre también se puso de pie.

Yo quise hacerlo pero no reaccioné – Bella, muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido una linda velada.

- Yo también me voy, estoy cansado – Jasper se puso de pie pero no miró a nadie en especial.

Sé que los tres se fueron pero ninguno de ellos se despidió especialmente de mí, tal parecía que en pocas horas había conseguido que mi mejor amigo no quisiera verme, que Edward me repeliera y que Rosalie, de alguna forma milagrosa, me odiara aún más.

Después de que los tres se fueron, quedamos nosotros cuatro, más bien nosotros dos, porque mis padres, misteriosamente desaparecieron con la excusa de lavar los platos, así que aunque me pareciera insólita la forma de acabar la noche, ahora estaba de pie en el patio junto a James.

- Me agrada verte… y verte bien.

Miré el suelo y luego el cielo – Sí – me volteé hacía él -, a mí también me gusta mucho verte bien.

- ¿Sabes? – sus ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando me vieron -, te he extrañado.

- James…

- No – se volteó por completo para poder tomarme entre sus brazos -, es verdad cariño… te he extrañado mucho y creo que ya es hora de que reconsideremos nuestra separación.

Respiré hondo antes de hablar – Las cosas no son así James, ha pasado tiempo y…

- Yo te sigo queriendo y tú a mí también… nuestro amor está intacto Bella, lo sé.

Sus brazos se pasearon un poco más arriba por mis hombros – Amor – lo vi con intenciones de acercarse un poco más así que me puse alerta.

- No... espera.

Me removí entre sus brazos pero ni aún así conseguí que aflojara su agarre - Sí, sí sabes... sabes que me quieres y eso es lo único que importa.

- No, a veces las cosas son más complejas, James. No siempre basta con querer a alguien.

- Claro - rio mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos -, y es por eso que nosotros nos amamos.

Agaché la cabeza porque no podía decirle esto mirándolo a los ojos - James... las cosas han cambiado, yo...

- ¿Qué? - lo miré por instinto -, ¿acaso ya no me amas?

- James... en este tiempo yo... conocí a alguien más...

Creo que nunca había visto a mi exnovio con el rostro tan desfigurado - ¿Y lo amas?

- Es complicado, recién lo estoy conociendo y… - miré nuevamente al suelo, de alguna forma las piedrecillas me parecían muy interesante en estos momentos -, estamos teniendo algunos problemas ahora.

- ¿Por qué?, él…

Negué con la cabeza – No, él no me maltrata ni nada, esta vez creo que fui yo, necesito hablarle y explicar algunas cosas, pero – suspiré fuerte y me crucé de brazos -, no lo sé…

- Bells, si hiciste algo mal y sabes que es así creo que lo mejor será que aclares todo, te conozco y sé lo mucho que te cuesta dejar ir las cosas, mientras más tiempo dejes pasar más tiempo estarás con esas ideas dándote vuelta en la cabeza.

- Me conoces bien – le sonreí y él volvió a abrazarme pero esta vez no me incomodó.

- Te conozco muy bien cariño y por eso sé que pertenecemos juntos.

Me removí y lo miré a los ojos – James, me peguntaste si amaba a este chico, y aunque creo que aún no lo hago, siento que estoy muy cerca de hacerlo.

- Bueno, pues eso cambia un poco las cosas – dejó caer sus brazos en sus costados liberándome así de él.

- Lo siento, James.

- No – negó con la cabeza -, no lo sientas.

- Si pudiera hacer algo por ti…

- Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer – lo miré expectante, lo conocía y sabía que no me iba a pedir nada extraño.

- Dime, haré lo que pueda, lo prometo.

- Bien, entonces – tomó mis manos dándoles un ligero apretón -, quiero que vayas donde este chico con el que estas saliendo y soluciones las cosas.

De repente sentí como si me hubieran abofeteado - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – asintió -, ¿por qué?

- Primero, porque no me gusta verte ahogada y segundo porque quiero una competencia justa.

- ¿Competencia?

- Sí, cariño – mis manos las llevó hasta sus labios y las besó -, porque no pienso renunciar a ti, sé que te amo y que tu una vez me amaste, así que tengo toda la fe en que puedo hacer que vuelvas a sentirte así. La primera vez nos entregamos los dos por completo, no tuve mucho tiempo de conquistarte…

- ¡Ey! – le di un pequeño empujón -, eso hace parecer como si fuera fácil.

- Sabes que no es así, pero en cierta forma fue fácil – ambos reímos y yo negué con la cabeza -, así que creo que mereces ser conquistada.

- James – volví a ponerme seria -, estoy con él, lo quiero y no me gustaría que te estuvieras entrometiendo entre nosotros.

- No lo haré – sonrió aún más grande -, pero creo que merezco mi oportunidad de reconquistarte.

- Pero nosotros ya estuvimos juntos y no resultó…

- Bueno, pero las segundas oportunidad no siempre son malas.

- James… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios silenciando mis palabras.

Movió la cabeza hacía ambos lados – Nada, ahora solo ve por él.

Lo hice, no lo pensé más ni nada, tomé mis cosas y el primer taxi que vi pasar. Ni siquiera me despedí de mis padres, el sol ya estaba casi oculto por completo y yo podía decir oficialmente que me día había sido demasiado cargado de emociones.

No solo había conocido a Rosalie, sino que también me amenazó. Además, cuando por fin me entero de la verdad entre Jazz y Edward esta viene acompañada de un montón de resentimientos más viejos que nosotros mismos. Y por último, James y su promesa de reconquistarme.

Tuve que darle una mirada envenenada al taxista cuando se rio por segunda vez de mí, sé que iba refunfuñando sola pero no era para que se burlara.

El edificio de Edward apareció ante mí y en un segundo se fue toda mi valentía. Él se había ido con Rosalie y era muy probable que estuvieran juntos ahora, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, sé que yo me hubiera sentido muy mal. ¡Mierda!, de alguna forma las cosas hoy se habían confabulado en nuestra contra, comenzando por mí encuentro con su mejor amiga, ella me odiaba sin razón alguna y yo para caerle mejor la había acusado de estar enamorada de Edward, ¡Claro!, como si eso me ayudara a ganarme su simpatía. Y Jasper, mi mejor amigo, si antes odiaba a Edward por todos los problemas que habían tenido, estoy segura que hoy subió su escala de odio hacia él.

Aunque sonara extraño, creo que lo mejor de esta noche fue mi padre, por lo menos estoy segura que de alguna forma entretuvo a Edward y lo hizo sentir mucho menos desplazado que yo.

- Son treinta dólares.

- Claro – abrí mi cartera y saqué el dinero sin mirar al taxista.

Me bajé y respiré hondo antes de entrar al edificio, pero no avancé mucho porque el conserje me detuvo.

- Lo siento señorita, este es un edificio privado.

- Oh sí, voy donde Edward.

El hombre frunció el ceño y rebuscó entre los libros que estaban sobre el mesón - ¿Su nombre?

Seguramente ahí tenía una lista de las personas que podían entrar y aunque no era la primera vez que venía no estaba segura de que mi nombre estuviera ahí. Siempre podía decir el nombre de Rosalie asegurarme, pero, estaba segura que cualquier fanático de Edward conocía a su escultural novia, era muy probable que ella ya estuviera arriba y por último, si mi nombre no estaba ahí era claro que Edward no quería verme.

- Bella Swan.

- Eh, lo siento pero… - mi corazón latió mucho más de prisa -, tengo a una Isabella Swan acá.

- ¡SOY YO! – hablé tan rápido y tan fuerte que creo que desperté a los del primer piso -, si quiere puedo mostrarte mi identificación.

En segundos ya estaba rebuscando en mi cartera – No, señorita, está bien… puede pasar. ¿Sabe qué departamento es?

- Sí.

Creo que la í sonó alargada porque ya iba rumbo al ascensor. Podría haberle preguntado al hombre si Edward estaba solo pero no quería parecer más desesperada de lo que estaba. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, estuve a punto de no salir y devolverme por donde había venido pero en el último segundo tomé fuerzas y salí.

No pensé mientras tocaba el timbre, solo respiré hondo y esperé. Para cuando la puerta se abrió tuve un pánico horrible de que fuera la rubia desabrida, por suerte no fue ella.

- Bella…

Oh, oh, por su voz comprobé que no estaba muy feliz conmigo – Necesitamos hablar.

- Bien, pasa.

Abrió la puerta para mí, entré con algo de temor pero respiré hondo, todo parecía indicar que estaba solo.

- No quiero molestar, si estás ocupado…

- No, solo estaba estudiando las jugadas de hoy.

En su enorme pantalla plana que colgaba desde la pared estaba detenida una de sus jugadas de hoy.

- Jugaste muy bien – apunté.

- Fallé ese pase y ese error pudo costarnos el partido.

No estoy segura pero creo que habían ganado por una gran diferencia pero no quise llevarle la contra. Por eso cambie el tema.

- ¿Rosalie?

- En su departamento.

- Oh – me senté en el sofá sin que me invitara -, parece que no le caí muy bien – murmuré.

Él tomó asiento a mi lado – Sí, algo me dijo.

- Y tú tampoco le caes bien a Jasper – asintió, nuestras miradas estaban enganchadas -, además apareció mi exnovio y mi padre está absolutamente loco, creo que este día fue bastante movido.

- Bella…

- No – me removí para quedar frente a él -, sé que hoy todo fue una locura pero si estoy aquí es porque quiero que aclaremos las cosas… no puedo imaginarme lo incómodo que debe haber sido para ti que apareciera James hoy…

- Bueno, tan incómodo como debió haber sido para ti la presencia de Rosalie – hice una mueca con los labios.

- Pero yo sé que ella no ha sido novia tuya, en cambio James…

Edward agachó su cabeza así que supe que había dado en el clavo – Sí, eso es verdad.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, el ambiente poco a poco se comenzó a tensar, así que aprovechando el momento tomé una respiración y hablé.

- Jasper me contó lo de ustedes pero sé solo su versión así que cuando estés listo me gustaría escuchar la tuya.

Edward juntó sus manos, sus codos los apoyó en sus rodillas y con dos apretó sus labios, estaba pensativo pero yo no quería presionarlo.

- Es una historia complicada.

- Edward – subí una pierna al sofá y me acerqué más hacía él -, Rosalie me odia profundamente, James aún está presente en mi vida, mi padre está loco por ti de una forma escalofriante, mi mejor amigo y tú guardan una historia bastante complicada y como si eso no fuera poco, mi trabajo se relaciona de la peor forma con el tuyo, tú eres famoso y yo debería exponer tu vida – tomé sus manos y les di un pequeño apretón -. En este minuto pareciera que nada está a nuestro favor, pero yo… te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

- Bella…

- No… déjame decir esto – lo miré -, entenderé si no quieres seguir conmigo desde hoy pero la verdad es que si decides hacerlo te prometo que no habrán tantas locuras como hoy.

- No sé qué te dijo Jasper pero estoy muy seguro que te contó una versión bastante cercana a la realidad – fruncí el ceño por su cambio de tema -, así que… ¿aún así quieres seguir conmigo?, luego de lo que le hice a tu mejor amigo. ¡Vamos Bella! – se puso de pie -, estoy segura de que James es mejor opción, está claro que tus padres lo adoran, es un muy buen amigo de Jasper y estoy completamente seguro de que su polla es por lo menos el doble de la mía.

- Pero yo te quiero a ti.

- A veces eso no es suficiente – murmuró.

- ¿Estás… terminando lo nuestro? – me dolió el estómago ante esa alternativa.

Una sonrisa para nada cómica se posó en su rostro – Creo que es lo mejor.

- Bueno – me puse de pie a su lado, aunque él era mucho más alto que yo así que tuve que verlo hacia arriba -, entonces supongo que no puedo hacer nada si no me quieres, esa clase de cosas no se pueden forzar.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con que te quiera o no.

Di un golpe en el piso con mi pie, creo que parecía más una pataleta que nada pero tenía rabia – Me estás dejando… ¡Claro que tiene que ver con querer! – me crucé de brazos -, o quizás tiene que ver con Rosalie.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rosalie?

- No lo sé… esa tipa me odia – extendí los brazos -, ¡¿dime tú, qué tiene que ver?!

- Pues te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que estás pensando, ella es solo mi amiga, así como Jasper es tu amigo.

- Oh, sí, claro… solo tu amiga – traté de que se notara la ironía, parece que no fallé.

- ¡No hables así! ¡Yo nunca me he acostado con Rosalie y estoy seguro de que tú no puedes decir lo mismo de Jasper!

- ¡Nunca he escondido que tuve una fugaz relación con él!, y por eso mismo sabemos que no funcionamos de esa forma.

A estas alturas los dos estábamos gritando y furiosos.

- Bueno… ¡pues yo nunca vi a Rosalie de otra forma! – avanzó un paso hacía mí, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo invadiéndome -, ¿quieres saber por qué?... ¿quieres saber por qué nunca vi a una chica de esa forma?

- Edward…

Estaba muy cerca de mí y casi gritando - ¡NO!, ya que estamos en esto déjame decírtelo… nunca vi a nadie igual porque siempre he tenido este extraño enamoramiento por ti – se llevó las manos al pecho pero en un gesto algo desesperado -, y si nunca me acerqué es porque eres la mejor amiga de Jasper y no quiero hacerle más daño… le juré a mi madre, y a mí mismo, no volverle a hacer daño, así que sí… es por eso que me estoy alejando de ti una vez más.

- ¿Quién te crees? – saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y lo empujé lejos -, ¿Quién mierda te crees para tomar estas decisiones por mí?, si le hiciste daño a Jasper de alguna forma deberías buscar una forma de solucionarlo, no de estar alejándome… ¡sé un hombre y habla con él! ¡pídele perdón carajo!

- No es tan fácil.

- Bueno – tomé mi cartera que estaba en el sofá y me la puse colgué en mi hombro -, entonces supongo que no vales el esfuerzo.

Me di media vuelta pero no alcancé a avanzar, me tomó entre sus brazos llevándome hacia su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza - ¡No tienes idea de lo que he hecho por ti Bella!, ¡FUI A VER A UN JODIDO DOCTOR PARA ALARGARME LA POLLA POR TI!

Me quedé tiesa entre sus brazos, no sabía si llorar o reírme, lo que me acaba de decir daba para muchas interpretaciones.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá está el capítulo :), ya vieron que contesté los RW esta vez :)**

**Ahora, Erica Castelo, mil gracias como siempre por betearme.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

- Un… - sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos, las palabras estaban ahí pero no quería salir – doctor… ¿de esos de verdad?

Cerré los ojos y me enterré las uñas en la mano derecha por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida.

- Lo siento, yo…

Lo miré pero no sabía que decir, sus ojos solo se estrecharon un poco pero no se movieron, Edward era un hombre paciente pero parecía como si esa hermosa criatura que se apoderaba de él cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, estuviera haciendo acto de presencia.

- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Sé que puedes hilar dos palabras!

Los nervios que sentía se fueron esfumando, ya no me enterraba las uñas en la mano como un autocastigo, ahora lo hacía porque la rabia me obligaba a empuñar las manos. Edward aún me tenía agarrada y aprovechó la posición para darme un ligero zamarreo.

- ¿Quieres reírte?... ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo, no te contengas!

Sus manos poco a poco comenzar a apretar más fuerte mis brazos hasta que llegó un punto en el que tuve que removerme.

- Edward, me estás haciendo daño.

- Yo… - me soltó de golpe, en un momento perdí el equilibrio pero me recuperé rápidamente -, lo siento… no sé que me pasó – sus ojos se habían suavizado, la hermosa criatura que lo poseía había dejado su cuerpo -, es solo que… ¿De verdad fuiste a un médico para que te alargara el pene? – si decía pene y no polla esto me sonaba como una conversación seria y no como cualquiera de las otras opciones.

Edward me dio la espalda, volvió al sofá y se sentó, no le vi el rostro porque lo enterró entre sus manos, estaba agachado y con los codos apoyados en sus muslos por eso no se dio cuenta cuando me senté frente a él.

- Edward…

- Hay algo de Rosalie que no sabes, que casi nadie sabe, a decir verdad – levantó el rostro, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido. Traté de permanecer quieta mientras hablaba, no quería tener un ataque justo ahora -, Rosalie es algo así como mi prima, sé que sabes quién es mi padre – hizo una mueca de dolor, me dieron ganas de rodearlo con mis brazos pero supe que no era el momento -, y mi madre no tiene familia, bueno, supongo que la tiene pero se crió en un orfanato así que nunca los conoció. En fin, su amiga durante todos esos años en el orfanato es la madre de Rosalie, Lilly, se casó un poco antes de que mi madre quedara embarazada así que ella y su esposo la acogieron cuando lo necesitó. Toda mi vida he estado con Rosalie, solo vivimos con ellos por dos años pero siempre fuimos muy cercanos así que era obvio que si había alguien en quien confiaría todo era ella… por eso, Rosalie es algo más que mi amiga.

- Es como tu prima – repetí sus palabras solo para asegurarme que se estaba refirieron a eso, pero su mueca me indicó que me equivocaba.

- Rosalie es mi representante, ella ha llevado mi carrera desde que me inicié en esto.

Pestañeé un par de veces para ver si aclaraba mis ideas – Oh, estoy segura de nunca haber escuchado eso.

Y sí, quizás no sabía mucho o casi nada, de fútbol Americano, pero de lo que sí estaba enterada es de la carrera de Edward y de lo poco que salía sobre su vida en los periódicos, así que podía afirmar a ciencia cierta nunca haber escuchado eso.

- No es un secreto, es solo que… creo que fue noticia cuando recién me hice un poco más conocido, pero por ser novios y no dar que hablar, creo que a nadie le importó.

- ¿Pero y ahora?

- Es un buen chisme pero creo que todos están más preocupados de descubrir que es lo que escondo… si lo supieran – murmuró lo último bajando nuevamente la vista.

- Bueno, pero eso no es lo que estábamos hablando… me dijiste algo importante hace poco Edward y yo quiero saber si es verdad.

Él asintió – Cuando comencé a ser conocido y ella vio que este secreto me afectaba tanto buscó alternativas y encontró un médico que ya había realizado el procedimiento.

- ¿Eso se hace? ¿Alargarse el pene?

- Sí, pero no es muy común, además, hay que pasar por una serie de exámenes para hacerlo.

- ¿Eso te lo dijo el doctor?

- Sí – respondió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

Tomé las manos de Edward y las apreté un poco – Edward, ¿esto es lo que tú quieres?

Solo me bastó que pasaran unos segundos para saber que esto no era lo que quería, si Edward estaba haciendo esto, no era por él.

Suspiró – Yo solo quiero ser un hombre digno para ti.

- Edward, yo sí creo que necesitas ver a un médico.

Su sonrisa no disminuyó pero si se aflojó un poco – Bien, entonces supongo que estamos en la misma página.

- No, Edward, no creo que estemos en la misma página.

- Pero…

Lo interrumpí – Tú piensas que necesitas un médico para que te alargue el pene y así se te pasen tus "traumas" – dibujé las comillas en el aire para no ser tan densa -, pero yo pienso que necesitas un médico, un especialista, que te haga ver que tener el pene chico es como tener los senos pequeños… algo que es parte de uno, no una deformidad ni nada de eso, solo algo de lo que la naturaleza no nos dotó enerosamente.

- Bella, tú no entiendes…

- Edward, contéstame una cosa… ¿Tú, quieres alargarte el pene? ¿Piensas que de esa forma te sentirás mejor?

- No – me contestó mirándome a los ojos pero con un poco de miedo -, pero siento que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Amor – me levanté y me senté en sus rodillas, lo rodeé con mis brazos y apegué mi frente a la suya -, a mí me da cosita verte así, por eso creo que lo que necesitas es ver a un psicólogo, no a un doctor alargador de pollas.

- Si voy, ¿tú me acompañarás?

Lo miré a los ojos con el ceño medio fruncido - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a las consultas?

- No, solo que me acompañes, que me esperes afuera, quiero saber que estarás ahí cuando salga.

- Bien – asentí -, ahora solo tenemos que buscar a un buen psicólogo.

- Creo que mi madre sabe de uno muy bueno, después de que quedara embaraza de mí estuvo yendo a terapia y cuando yo fui a hacer el escándalo a la casa de los Whitlock y me enteré de la verdad, también. Ahora no recuerdo el número pero seguro que ella lo tiene.

- ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Sus ojos se llenaron de sentimientos, no malos, todos parecían ser buenos porque sonreía como un niño – Cuando yo comencé a estudiar y a jugar futbol más en serio, ella se fue, siempre quiso vivir en un lugar no tan caluroso así que se fue a Creston, un pequeño pueblo en Iowa, ahí tiene verano e invierno de verdad, la voy a visitar cada vez que puedo, pero no me preocupo, ella es feliz allá.

- ¿Está sola?

- No, los padres de Rosalie también están allá, pero ella vive con su novio.

- Oh – me comencé a sentir mejor por la madre de Edward –, es lindo que tenga novio… ¿tú no eres el hijo celoso, no?

- ¡No!, para nada, de hecho me gusta mucho ver que ha superado todo el tema con los Whitlock, creo que ya tuvo su cuota de sufrimiento con ellos.

- Sí, parece ser una mujer fuerte.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla? – me quedé de piedra por un momento solo mirándolo -, no digo que sea ahora mismo, sino que si quieres, y si las cosas siguen por buen camino podríamos planificar un viaje a Creston.

- A mí me gustaría – asentí varias veces por la emoción.

- Bien – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios -, porque a mí también me gustaría.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso que aunque subió un poco de temperatura, no pasó de ser un beso compartido por dos amantes que buscaban demostrarse lo que sentían. Acaricié el rostro de Edward y él posó sus manos en mis cinturas, poco a poco comenzamos a sentir un algo más pero en cierto punto nos separábamos, hacer el amor ahora no era una buena idea.

- Espera… necesito tenerte – bueno, quizás sí podíamos llegar un poco más lejos.

Me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y subió mi falda lo justo y necesario para que una de sus manos se colara por debajo de ella, ante el primer toque di un respingo y cuando corrió a un lado mi ropa interior supe que estaba perdida. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y dejé que él hiciera su trabajo, en esto podía decir que era un experto, dudo mucho que alguien supiera exactamente que partes tocar para hacerme ver estrellas.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mí con demasiada facilidad, y es que estaba tan mojada que era imposible.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó en mi oído.

- Yo… - no podía hablar, mi cabeza no quería enviarme pensamientos coherentes.

- Es el sonido de tus jugos… estás tan húmeda que haces ese sonido.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza rogando por no desmoronarme – Voy a…

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero si podía hacer que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

- Me vuelves loco… siente como mi polla palpita por ti –alzó sus caderas para reafirmar su punto.

- Lo siento, y…

Aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y en segundos estuvimos gimiendo como dos animales en celo, habíamos tenido un perfecto orgasmo.

- Definitivamente eres el mejor – le di un beso en los labios y me volví a apoyar en su pecho.

.

.

.

- ¡Mierda!

No encontraba mi otro tacón y era segunda vez que sonaba el timbre, ya no tenía más tiempo así que me fui cojeandohasta la puerta, Edward había quedado en estar aquí a las cuatro pero supongo que no debía sorprenderme que se apareciera a las tres y media.

- Lo siento…

Mi sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. Ya habían pasado tres días desde ese domingo tan movido en el que tantas cosas habían salido a la luz, no había tratado de llamar a Jasper porque pensaba que lo mejor era dejar pasar unos cuantos días para calmarnos, por eso me sorprendía tanto verlo en mi puerta. Las pocas veces que peleábamos nos tomábamos como mínimo cuatro días para pensar y aún faltaba uno para ese plazo, por lo que me sorprendió un poco.

- Veo que vas a salir –le dio una mirada a mi atuendo antes de verme a mí.

- Sí, de hecho…

- Vas a salir con Edward – continuó por mí, yo solo asentí -, ¿Vas a seguir saliendo con él después de lo que te conté?

- Jasper – abrí más la puerta -, entra primero – cuando entró, cerré la puerta -. Ahora… sobre eso, creo que es un tema que tienen que hablar entre ustedes, él está consciente de que no hizo las cosas muy bien pero creo que tú también deberías reconocer tus errores.

- ¿Qué errores? – alzó un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente para ser un grito -, ¡Yo no he hecho nada!, fue él quien vino a mi casa y dejó la cagada... fue su culpa, no la mía – estiró una mano y luego se la llevó al pecho.

- Jazz, tú también tienes responsabilidad en esto – iba a hablar pero no lo dejé -, y no me refiero a lo que pasó antes, me refiero a tu relación con Edward, es tu tío y aunque es muy difícil que lo trates como tal, si creo que deberían tratarse, mutuamente, de mejor manera.

Mi amigo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no estaba muy contento – No tengo por qué tratarlo bien… él no es nadie para mí.

- Es mi pareja – le respondí dejándolo mudo -, y te agradecería que lo trataras bien por lo menos por ser la pareja de tu mejor amiga, porque sabes de sobra que yo me he portado como la mejor amiga del mundo – exageré un poco moviendo la cabeza -, con todos los espécimenes de mujeres que han pasado por ti – de nuevo abrió la boca pero no lo dejé hablar, lo acallé levantando un dedo -, no… sabes que es así… incluso he terminado con algunas de tus conquistas de la noche por ti… me he hecho pasar por tu novia, tu hermana… ¡incluso tu siquiatra!, así que me debes esto.

- Lo ultimo estuvo de más – me apuntó -, sabes que acordamos nunca más hablar de ese tema.

Era verdad, esa vez que Jasper me llamó para que lo fuera a buscar a un bar de mala muerte en el centro, era tan tarde y estaba tan cabreada que no coordiné bien y cuando llegué lo tomé de un brazo y amenacé a todos con hacerlos encerrar por estar dándole alcohol y entretención a un pobre hombre que aunque aparentaba tener veinticinco años, tenía la mentalidad de un niño de seis.

Jasper había quedado incluso más _shockeado_ que el resto con mi actuación por lo que comenzó a tartamudear de verdad, el alcohol que llevaba en su cuerpo no lo ayudó y terminó por dar un espectáculo digno de Broadway, aparentando tener de verdad seis años. Creo que mantuvimos nuestros papeles por unos diez minutos después de que salimos del bar hasta que me estacioné cerca de la costa, ahí solo bastó que nos miráramos para comenzar a reírnos, creo que no pudimos parar hasta el amanecer, nos quedamos ahí hasta que salieron los primeros rayos del sol recreando con detalle todo nuestro espectáculo.

- Esa fue una linda noche – comenté.

- Sí… pero… ¡Mierda! – refunfuñó dando un pisotón en el suelo -, ahora siento que de verdad te debo esto.

- Porque me lo debes.

Estiré mi labio inferior y me acurruqué en sus brazos cuando los abrió para mí – Solo prometo darle una oportunidad y ver qué pasa, pero no prometo no odiarlo más.

- Bien, con eso me basta.

Nos volvimos a abrazar pero ahora con algo más de emoción, él acostumbraba a apretarme lo suficiente como para cortarme la respiración y así lo hizo. Estaba apretándome sobre su pecho cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, sabía quién era así que le advertí a Jasper con una mirada que se comportara. Cojeando, por estar aún con un solo zapato llegué hasta la puerta, Edward primero me sonrió pero cuando su vista fue más allá de mí, se puso serio y quizás, incluso, algo triste.

- Edward, Jasper vino a verme, de hecho estábamos hablando – me giré para darle una rápida mirada a mi amigo -, y él me dijo que estaría encantado de tener una conversación contigo.

Me concentré solo en Edward porque confiaba en que Jasper no estaba haciendo muecas desagradables.

- Bella, creo que…

- Edward – Jasper apareció detrás de mí y se paró a mi lado -, creo que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente – de pronto la vista de mi amigo se desvió hacia la mano de Edward que estaba apoyada en mi cintura.

- Sí, yo… - Edward me soltó casi como si mi toque le quemara -, a mi me gustaría hablar contigo también.

Jasper me dio una mirada y volvió a concentrarse en Edward – Mira, no me caes bien así que creo que sería bueno decirte que esto lo hago solo por Bella.

- Lo entiendo y – Edward me miró antes de volverse a Jasper -, creo que si nos sentaramos a hablar podríamos solucionar algunas cosas.

- Quizás… - Edward se veía tan nervioso como un pequeños cachorrito -, podríamos juntarnos a tomar un café…

- Creo que es mejor si vamos a tomar algo con alcohol… estoy seguro de que lo necesitaré…

Lo último lo murmuró pero no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intensión.

- Bien entonces… ¿me llamas?

Las mejillas de Edward se pusieron de un tono carmín que a simple vista hacía suponer que estaba concertando una cita con la chica de sus sueños y no con su sobrino, tuve que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada por lo cómica que estaba resultando la conversación.

- Sí, claro – Jazz se rascó la nuca, ahora él parecía nervioso -, le pediré tu número a Bella.

- Ella te lo dará – se apresuró a responder mi chico, ahora parecía ansioso.

- Bien, entonces yo me voy… parece que están apurados – nos dio una rápida mirada y después se acercó hasta mí y besó mi frente, yo sonreí gustosa porque eso significaba que estamos bien -, adiós cariño, cuídate – en ese "cuídate" iban muchas cosas implicadas -, aun creo que es gay así que no digas que no te lo avise – solo rodé los ojos no le iba a contestar ahora -. Edward – se separó de mi y le estiró la mano y Edward le respondió con rapidez -, nos vemos.

- Adiós, Jasper.

Mi amigo suspiró y se fue sin decir nada más, con Edward miramos por donde había desaparecido, concentrándonos en el espacio vacío por unos segundos, luego de un tiempo prudente, volvimos la mirada al otro. Edward tenía mucho mejor semblante que el domingo.

Sé que Edward amaba su trabajo y yo amaba lo bueno que era, pero a veces los entrenamientos me ponían de mal humor porque no me dejaban verlo seguido y eso no era algo agradable, aunque ahora por fin lo tenía conmigo, así que lo aproveché y me colgué de su cuello para estar más cómoda al besarlo, dejé que mis labios se movieran por sí solo, estaban necesitados y Edward los supo complacer.

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa de su parte así que lo imité, él parecía extrañarme tanto como yo a él. Nos besamos por unos segundos más y nos separamos casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos coordinados.

- Te extrañé – me dio otro beso pero con la boca cerrada.

- Yo también te extrañé.

Suspiré y me acurruqué aún más a su pecho – Es tarde amor… deberíamos irnos.

- Sí, tienes razón – me separé de él dando un traspié por andar con un solo tacón.

- Creo que sería mejor si te ponen los dos zapatos.

- Sí… espérame mientras busco el otro.

Me alejé de él y ahora, que estaba más feliz, parece que mi otro zapato decidió cooperar apareciendo frente a mí, maldito, estaba segura de que lo hacía apropósito.

Menos mal que todo resultó mejor, porque llegamos como si nada donde el psicólogo, la madre de Edward, Elizabeth, le había concertado una cita con el que fue su médico, era una consulta pequeña y lo suficiente privada como para que no se colara la información en la prensa, el hombre, conocía el caso de Edward y por lo mismo, mi chico se sentía con más confianza, aunque aun así parecía nervioso de verle.

Cuando se estacionó afuera de la consulta comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero lo tomé de la mano y se calmó un poco aunque cuando entramos nuevamente aparecieron sus miedos.

- Tranquilo, amor… es solo para charlar, además ya conoces al doctor… - no recordaba el nombre.

- Garrett Hoffman.

- Ves si hasta lo conoces… vamos, no tengas miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta preguntamos por él y ya nos estaba esperando.

- Edward – se acercó y estiró la mano, mi chico la sacudió pero sin mucha fuerza -, venga, pasen.

Edward dio un paso adentro y yo lo seguí por instinto.

- Toma asiento – le dijo el hombre a Edward, él lo hizo -, cariño – luego se giró hacía mi -, tú toma asiento a su lado.

- Oh, no, ella solo me acompaña – se apresuró a responder Edward.

- Isabella, querida, ¿te molestaría quedarte? – preguntó el doctor Hoffman mirándome solo a mí.

Vi a los dos hombres frente a mí, primero a ese serio doctor y luego a Edward que casi me rogaba porque me negara, pero algo en la mirada del hombre me hizo entender que era mejor aceptar.

- No, de hecho pensaba esperar en la sala de espera.

- Bien, entonces siéntate al lado de Edward – apuntó a la silla y yo caminé hacia ella sin mirar a Edward porque sabía que sus ojos no eran precisamente complacientes -. Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar.

- Doctor, no entiendo por qué Isabella tiene que estar aquí, esto es algo que…

- Edward – lo interrumpió el hombre, me fijé solo en él porque sabía que no me haría bien mirar a Edward -, creo que la presencia de Isabella es muy importante en este proceso, después de todo ella es la razón por la que me buscaste en primer lugar.

- Sí, pero…

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya – tuve toda la intención de ponerme de pie, pero la mano de Edward me interrumpió.

- Espera.

Lo miré fijamente, para que no pudiera mentirme - ¿Quieres que me quede, Edward?

- Sí – habló con esfuerzo –, de hecho, me haría muy bien que te quedaras.

Sonreí, ahora podía quedarme sin miedo a hacerle mal o a incomodarlo – Bien, entonces me quedó.

Edward tomó mi mano y los dos volteamos nuestras vistas hacía el doctor Hoffman que nos miraba sonriendo.

- Edward – comenzó -, conozco la razón principal por la que vienes a verme pero me gustaría que me contaras, desde el principio, lo que te motivó a venir ahora.

- Bueno – le di un ligero apretón en la mano cuando sentí que se estaba desinflando -, hace poco que estoy saliendo con Bella y… ella sabe mi secreto, así que pensé que sería buena idea quizás, buscar una posibilidad para… solucionarlo.

- Con solucionarlo, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

- A… ¿agrandármelo? – lo último que dijo tenía una clara connotación de pregunta.

El doctor asintió pero no movió mucho la mueca de su boca - ¿Y qué posibilidad buscaste?

- Fui a ver a un médico, a uno que ya había realizado el procedimiento.

Este era un ir a venir entre ellos dos, en un principio pensé que sobraba pero cada vez que Edward apretaba mi mano sentía que estaba ahí por una razón.

- Bella – se volteó hacia mí el hombre -, ¿Qué piensas tú de la idea que tuvo Edward?

- Pienso que si él lo hiciera porque es lo que quiere yo lo apoyaría, pero sé que solo lo hace porque cree que para mí es importante y no lo es.

- ¿No te importa que tu novio tenga un pene chico?

Lo dijo tan sin preocupación que no lo encontré extraño – No, no me importa.

- Entonces, Edward… ¿para ti si es importante?

- Yo…

Conocía varias facetas de Edward pero algo en su reacción me llamó la atención, sobre todo cuando comenzó a tiritar.

- Edward… ¿hay algo más en todo esto? – estuve atenta a la pregunta del doctor, el rostro de Edward poco a poco comenzó a cambiar -, si no estás preparado para hablar aún no tienes que hacer pero…

- Sí – lo interrumpió -, hay algo más y… yo… esto es difícil… - suspiró y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello -, cuando hago pis… a veces me mojo y cuando duermo yo… me he hecho.

Por un momento pensé que confesaría algo realmente fuerte, sabía que aún me quedaban cosas sobre él por saber, pero no estaba entre ella el que se meara. Esto sí que era tragicómico.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá nuevo capítulo, costo sacarlo porque andaba lenta y mi paciente beta, Erica Castelo, trataba de explicarme algo pero yo no entendía, así que se merece una mención especial por aguantarme :)**

**Ahora, mil gracias a todossssssssss los que leen, creo que para el próximo se viene un viaje al pasado con un Edward, Jasper y Bella bastante jóvenes.**

**Bueno, eso, gracias por todos los comentarios, me los leí pero no pude responderlos :(**

**Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Outtake**

- Amor, solo tienes que relajarte, ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

- Pero…

- Hiciste mal… actuaste impulsivamente y no te pido que te disculpes ni nada pero sí me gustaría mucho que ustedes tuvieran una charla, Jasper tiene tu edad y pese a que es muy probable que no tengas contacto con él, me gustaría que no se llevaran mal… ya verás como la vida se encargará de juntarlos y te acordaras de mí.

- Él ya me odia.

La mano de mi madre acarició mi mejilla – Nadie podría odiarte a ti, cariño.

Ya estaba cansado de rebatirla por lo que solo me dediqué a asentir, le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé del auto.

Recién mi madre había conseguido juntar el dinero para comprarse un auto así que estaba feliz de traerme al colegio, aunque yo preferiría que se ahorrara el tiempo, ella insistía.

Caminé hasta la entrada del instituto sin ponerle atención a nadie en especial, odiaba siempre estar rodeado de tanta gente pero amaba jugar fútbol y si este era el precio que debía pagar por ello, no me importaba tanto.

Ya casi iba llegando a mi casillero sin haberme topado con nadie, cuando una mano me tomó del brazos impidiéndome seguir avanzando.

- ¿Sabes lo sexy que es verte ser tan cariñoso con tu madre? – Lauren se apoyó en mi casillero dejándome muy poco espacio para moverme.

- Mi madre es la mujer más importante para mí – le sonreí, aunque no siempre lo reconociera, disfrutaba saber que no le era indiferente a las chicas, eso hacía que mi baja autoestima se viera un poco más elevada.

Lauren se acercó más hacía mi - ¿Sabes?, he pensado que tú y yo podríamos vernos fuera del colegio… salir por ahí.

Lauren era un chica bonita, sus ojos azulinos eran brillosos y me gustaba como se veían ahora que me miraba con tanta intensidad, pero aunque mi pene reaccionó por su cercanía y su propuesta, no conseguía sentirme como cualquier chico de quince años, sabía que en algún momento de la cita iba a querer tocarme pero esa sola idea lograba mandar por un tubo cualquier entusiasmo que llegara a sentir.

Por eso mismo me vi obligado a tomar sus manos y apartarlas de mí, era mejor para todos que no pasara nada.

- Lauren…

- Tranquilo… solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

Los labios se posaron sobre los míos enviando lejos por completo mi planes iniciales, sabía que había hecho un trato con mi madre, que le había prometido hablar con Jasper, pero teniendo la lengua de Lauren enredada en la mía me era imposible tener pleno control sobre mis pensamientos.

- Vamos a un lugar más privado – murmuré sobre sus labios.

Sí, me estaba comportando como un adolecente demasiado hormonal, pero me lo merecía, además… era muy probable que solo fueran ideas mías, yo no andaba mirando todos los penes así que tampoco podía estar muy seguro de que el mío fuera excesivamente más chico.

Tomé la mano de Lauren y la dirigí al estacionamiento, yo no acostumbraba a perder clases, pero todo valía por la posibilidad de tener sexo. Cuando llegamos la comencé a guiar a una de las salidas pero ella no me dejó.

- Recuerda que tengo auto – era verdad, Lauren había cumplido hace poco los dieciséis.

Su auto era pequeño pero bonito, yo me fui directamente al asiento del piloto pero ella se me interpuso – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Sabes manejar? – extendió las llaves de su auto justo frente a mí.

Sí, sí sabía, pero casi nunca tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo por lo que no me demoré nada en tomarlas y subirme al asiento del piloto. Conduje por una carretera que me señaló ella, sabía que no era virgen así que no tuve mayores miramientos a la hora de detenerme y comenzar a atacar sus labios, mis manos se perdieron por todo su cuerpo, pero pese a que estaba relativamente calmado, aún así fui bruto. Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de ella.

- ¿Qué…? – sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes y me miraron fijamente.

Mi insípida erección disminuyó al ver la sorpresa de ella – Yo…

- La tienes chica.

Me quedé callado porque la verdad es que no había mucho que hacer. Lauren, tomándome por sorpresa se subió encima de mí y tomó pleno control de la situación, aunque me relajé un poco aun así no pude concentrarme al cien por ciento, creo que solo terminé por una cuestión fisiológica, ella lo sabía hacer y supo cómo llevarme al orgasmo.

- Lo siento – murmuré cuando se bajó de mi -, yo…

Tiritando de pena y rabia, ni siquiera servía para darle placer a una mujer, eso me llevó a un completo nuevo nivel de depresión.

- No me imaginaba esto – Lauren no me miraba, estaba concentrada acomodándose su ropa -, yo pensaba que estas bien dotado… por lo menos a un nivel normal.

Normal. Eso era exactamente lo que no era.

Quise ponerme a llorar pero no lo hice solo para no humillarme más, aunque de todas formas Lauren le diría a todo el mundo lo que había pasado y eso me pondría en boca de todos.

- Mañana me voy, a mi papá lo transfirieron… por eso insistí tanto en que saliéramos hoy. Eres un buen chico – me miró a los ojos -, así que si puedo hacerte un favor me callaré esto… creo que ya es suficiente humillación para ti saber que tu polla es más chica que un maní.

Quizás ella no lo sabía, pero sus últimas palabras habían creado un trauma bastante grande en mí.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que perdí mi virginidad con Lauren, bueno, si es que puedo llamarle así a lo que pasó, y no había ni siquiera un rumor de mí, ella se fue y no le dijo nada a nadie. Sí, había sido una perra con lo que me dijo pero por lo menos tenía que agradecerle su discreción.

Pero ahora eso no era lo que más me preocupaba, lo que de verdad tenía mis pensamientos ocupados por completo era Jasper. Había conseguido aplazar la charla que tenía con él, pero hoy mi madre me había dicho que si no lo hacía hoy iba a tener serios problemas con ella, y la verdad es que no podía permitirme tener más problemas. Así que ahora estaba esperando como si fuera un acosador por una oportunidad para abordarlo.

Retorcí mis manos tratando de relajarme pero no pude. Me estaba arrepintiendo, pero al verlo darse media vuelta me decidí, caminé hacía él sin pensarlo más, para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía tomado del antebrazo.

- ¿Pero qué mierda?

Sus ojos llamearon al darse cuenta de que era yo - Yo... quería hablar contigo...

- ¡Suéltame! - se soltó con brusquedad, nuevamente comencé a retorcer mis manos -, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Pero... - Todo el discurso que había ensayado con mi mamá se esfumó cuando Jasper se dio vuelta para atrapar entre sus brazos a una menuda chica, sé que la había visto antes pero nunca de cerca, sus ojos y cabello marrón me hicieron ponerle completa atención.

- ¡Suéltame!, ¿no ves que me asustaste? - en cuanto se soltó del agarre de Jasper sus ojos llamearon.

Me dedicó una mirada que solo duró un segundo pero eso me bastó para saber que me había enamorado.

Toda esa parte de mí, que tantas veces creí dormida, se elevó con solo una mirada, sí, tenía erecciones, pero ni de cerca pensé en tener una con tan solo ver a alguien a los ojos.

- Vamos, Bella, si solo fue una bromita.

Ella ni siquiera volteó a verme, estaba concentrada mirando a Jasper – Sabes que no me gusta que me toquen.

Yo estaba embobado viéndola, por eso no vi venir el codazo de Jasper, me quería doblar de dolor pero lo aguanté, no quería que ella viera lo débil que era.

- Mejor hablemos en otro lado.

Jasper puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a guiarla, antes de desaparecer por completo por el pasillo se volteó a verme.

Parecía ser que le acaba de dar una razón más para odiarme.

Abatido me di vuelta y me fui hasta clases, esta noche teníamos juego y luego de eso habría una fiesta en la casa de Mike, hubiera preferido quedarme en mi casa a descansar pero sabía que no podía darme el lujo de darles más de que hablar.

Esa tarde fue una completa mierda, me vi más de una vez buscando por entre los pasillos a la chica de Jasper, pero por más esfuerzo que hice nunca logré vislumbrarla. Supongo que mi cabeza estaba tan fuera de foco que por eso, a la hora del juego, fallé tantos pases.

Esa noche, por primera vez perdí un juego.

¡Bien!

Había llenado el cartón de mi semana, veamos…

Primero, perdí mi virginidad dándole solo motivos de burla a la chica, no un orgasmo.

Segundo, mi madre me matará al saber que no hablé con Jasper.

Tercero, acabo de perder el juego.

Y cuarto… y lo más importante, había conocido a la chica capaz de hacerme sentir como un hombre, y en algún punto, no sé qué tanto, sentía que me había enamorado.

Ya todos mis compañeros estaban desnudos esperando por entrar a la ducha, ninguno tenía pudor y menos ahora que los ánimos estaban caldeados. Yo me senté en la banca a esperar que terminaran de bañarse para poder hacerlo yo, pero hoy mi ánimo era una mierda así que me levanté, iba a ser mejor dar una vuelta más a la cancha para dejar salir toda mi frustración.

Llegué hasta la puerta antes de darme cuenta que iba descalzo por lo que me devolví.

- Yo creo que es gay – me detuve en la entrada y solo escuché -, es muy extraño que nunca se duche con nosotros – mi corazón palpitó más rápido, sabía que estaban hablando de mí.

- Sí – dijo otra voz que no reconocí -, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que su polla sea tan grande que tenga miedo que nos excitemos al verlo.

Fueron tantas las risas que nadie escuchó el pequeño golpe que le di a la puerta, me apoyé sobre ella haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, si lo hacía solo iba a confirmar las sospechas de todos.

- No – desvié la mirada para escuchar mejor -, yo sigo pensando que es gay, no quiere que veamos cómo se le para al vernos.

En este punto tenía dos opciones, salir corriendo y llegar a mi casa a enterrar mi cabeza en mi almohada o entrar y hacer como que nada había pasado. Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro ámbito habría tomado la primera opción, pero este era mi equipo, y lo único que de verdad amaba en esta vida después de mi madre, era el fútbol. Así que tomé la primera opción.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Muchos de ahí eran mayores que yo, pero el fútbol me había dado un buen físico así que no teníamos mucha diferencia, me puse serio y planté frente a mis compañeros, las risas cesaron y rápidamente alguien cambió el tema.

Para ellos yo nunca me enteré de nada, lamentablemente para mí… sí lo hice.

.

.

.

Aquellos que decían que el alcohol no servía para nada es porque nunca olvidaron algo estando borrachos, yo ahora ni siquiera sabía que era lo que me acongojaba, solo me preocupaba la siguiente copa que estaba delante de mí.

Había tanta gente a mí alrededor que a estas alturas que ya me reía por todo y por nada. Solo cuando mi vista se cruzó con la de Newton recordé que me molestaba, por eso ni siquiera me preocupó a quien tomaba, solo agarré a la primera chica cerca de mí, la senté en mi regazó y metí mi lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Mis manos estaban concentradas en sus caderas, no quería que se removiera y notara lo que no debía notar, lo que no había.

Escuché unos cuantos gritos de ánimo que me dieron lo que necesitaba para continuar, la chica sabía a alcohol, su cuerpo estaba tan lánguido que era obvio que estaba borracha, yo debería haberme detenido pero sus labios sabían demasiado bien para dejarlos ir, me prometí que solo disfrutaría de ellos un segundo más antes de soltarla pero ese segundo se hizo eterno. Solo la falta de aire fue capaz de conseguir que nos apartáramos.

- Mmm – gimió con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió mi polla llegó a un nivel de erección que nunca creí posible, era la chica de Jasper, pero ahora estaba sentada entre mis piernas y tocándome hasta donde no debía.

- Eso me gustó – volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras yo me mordía la lengua para rogarle que no lo hiciera -, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Sus labios fueron los que buscaron a los míos esta vez, lamentablemente mi cuerpo no estaba mucho menos intoxicado que el de ella por lo que no me importó nuestro estado. Disfruté de la forma en la que su lengua se enredaba entre la mía, de hecho, me encontré alzando mis caderas un par de veces para conseguir un poco más de fricción.

- ¡Parece que Cullen ganó algo esta noche!

No sé quién lo dijo ni me importó, lo único que de verdad me importaban era los labios de ella.

- Quiero… - nuevamente me miró a los ojos -, estar más cómoda.

Pensé que se iba a levantar pero en lugar de hacerlo, pasó una pierna hacia el otro lado quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Estábamos en un sofá en un rincón de la sala por lo que podía estar seguro de que la gente y el humo hacia una buena pantalla sobre nosotros. Bueno, dejando de lado a los pervertidos que quería comprobar de primera mano que yo no era gay.

- Mmm… esto se siente tan bien…

No hubiera sido nada si la chica solo se hubiera restregado un poco más sobre mí pero, quiero suponer yo, que por los efectos del alcohol, se atrevió a llevar sus manos hasta mi cinturón. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, no solo por el hecho de que estaba seguro de que causaría su gracia una vez que me viera, sino también porque estábamos en medio de un salón con muchísima gente a nuestro alrededor como para siquiera pensar la posibilidad de sacarnos un poco más de ropa.

- ¿Pero, qué…?

- Mira…

- Bella – me sonrió -, bueno… Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

- A mí también me gusta Bella.

Bella, volvió a sonreír pero esta vez cerró los ojos, se notaba que a penas y podía mantenerlos abiertos, cuando lo hizo se apoyó mejor sobre mi pecho y dejó que la acariciara, sus cabellos eran tan suaves que hasta me sentí un poco marica disfrutando de ella, pero es que… me era imposible alejar mis manos.

Cuando mi calentura bajó y ella bostezó supe que hasta aquí había llegado mi noche, hoy no iba a pasar nada más pero ahora por lo menos tenía un objetivo…

Conquistar a Bella.

La tomé en brazos y la subí por las escaleras, conocía la casa de Newton y por ser del equipo me correspondía una habitación así que me fui directo a ella. Nadie la molestaría hasta que se le pasara la borrachera. Antes de irme no pude evitarlo y le di un último beso en los labios… bueno, el último beso por ahora.

El camino a mi casa y los días que le siguieron a la fiesta los pasé como si estuviera sobre miel sobre hojuelas, el saber que hoy la vería es lo que me dio ánimos todo el fin de semana para no salir corriendo, yendo de puerta en puerta preguntando por ella. Pero ahora eso no importaba, Bella había llegado al estacionamiento y se veía incluso más hermosa que el viernes.

Ya había preparado mi discurso, solo me acercaría e interpretaría mi papel de jugador de fútbol americano, no era lo que más me gustaba pero por experiencia podía afirmar que las chicas lo amaban. Sus pasos cada vez estaban más cerca de mí, solo le quedaban unos metros para llegar cuando dos cuerpos se interpusieron entre nosotros, no vi quien la interceptó pero si vi que delante de mí se puso Allison, una chica de ultimo año.

- Hola, Edward.

- Hola – me removí para ver a Bella pero me era imposible, Allison me bloqueaba por completo.

- ¿Sabes? – una de sus manos se posó sobre mi pecho llamando inmediatamente mi atención -, estuve pensando que podríamos salir.

- No… no lo creo.

Quise moverla pero ella malinterpretó mi gesto, ahora tenía ambas manos sobre mí – Te vi el viernes y creo que eres un de los mejores prospectos de este colegio… eres guapo, jugador de fútbol… y parece que todo un semental.

Con esas últimas palabras consiguió mi atención - ¿Qué?

- Eso… que creo que nos beneficiaría a los dos si nos acostamos… yo me quedaré con tu primera vez y tu conseguirás a la chica más cotizada del colegio.

Fruncí el ceño. Ninguna de las dos cosas me interesaban pero no quería ser maleducado con ella – Lo siento… pero no soy virgen – me encogí de hombros casi disculpándome, la verdad es que me lo debería agradecer, pobre Lauren, juro que la pobre debe haber quedado traumada -, y segundo… eres muy guapa pero…

- ¿Hay alguien más?

- Sí – no lo dudé porque sí que había alguien más.

- ¿Y es tu novia o algo?

Volví a mirar por sobre ella pero Bella ya no estaba, me decepcioné – Allison… ahora estoy un poco ocupado y…

- No me importa – volvió a interponerse en mi camino -, no me importa tu novia, podemos hacerlo igual, además solo debe ser una chiquilla, ya verás cuando pruebes a una verdadera mujer… verás la diferencia.

- Allison, por favor…

- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Negué por inercia – No es de aquí… va en otro colegio.

- Bueno, entonces tenemos más posibilidades aún.

Sus labios rozaron los míos antes de que se apartara de golpe, un poco asustado aún vi como Mike, la tomaba del codo y la zamarreaba. Inmediatamente me olvidé de lo pesaba que había sido conmigo, ningún hombre podía tratar así a una mujer, me tiré sobre Newton sin pensarlo, y así mismo le rompí la mandíbula.

- ¡MIKE! – gritó ella antes de que el infeliz me golpeara la mejilla -. ¡Detente animal!

- ¿Qué te crees cabrón?, esta es mi zorra… solo yo puedo manosearla…

Eso nuevamente me dio ánimos, volví a tirarme sobre él y esta vez no me detuve hasta que no lo tuve sobre el suelo, no estaba inconsciente, él se estaba retorciendo por el dolor.

- Espero que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres – escupí a un lado la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca -, eso es de hombres… no maltratarlas.

Me di media vuelta y ahora todos me estaban mirando, no le puse atención a ninguno, me fui directo a los baños del subterráneo, ahí nunca había nadie, eso era lo que quería, estar solo y pensar… no, no quería pensar, solamente estar solo.

La limpieza de esos baños era una mierda pero eso fue lo de menos, eché a correr el agua y me lavé lo mejor que pude la sangre que estaba sobre mi rostro, era una buena cantidad pero la mayoría venia de una perforación en mi ceja, así que una vez que la tuve limpia, le hice presión con un poco de papel higiénico.

Ya más limpio y un poco más relajado me senté en el suelo.

Aunque no me arrepentía de haber defendido a Allison, si me preocupaba mucho la imagen que todos tenían de mí, si ella pensaba que era un casanova quizás Bella pensaba lo mismo y eso de ninguna forma era algo bueno, una cosa es que quisiera hacerme el donjuán pero otra muy distinta es que pensara que me había acostado con el todo el instinto. Era muy probable que eso le llamara la atención a algunas chicas pero algo me decía que a Bella no.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra el azulejo, el frío me hizo bien, pero ese bien solo duró un par de segundos.

- Así te quería encontrar… solo.

Me solté de sus manos que me habían obligado a levantarme de golpe – No sé de qué estás hablando y… será mejor que me sueltes.

Le di un solo empujón y lo lancé lejos – De Bella, malnacido… de eso estoy hablando.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Pasa que te las das de todo un caballero frente a todo el instituto cuando te comportaste como el peor cabrón de todos, el viernes… de eso estoy hablando.

Su nariz estaba demasiado cerca de la mía – No es así… yo… solo me dejé llevar pero nada pasó.

Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó por su rostro… no me gustó nada – Sí, ya sé que no pasó nada.

Ahora fui yo quien dio un paso hacia adelante - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir que… - retrocedió un paso pero solo para empujarme, mi espalda dio de lleno contra la pared del baño -, puedes irte olvidando de ella… Bella es mía y así va a ser siempre.

- Yo no… no te entiendo.

- A ver si lo entiendes así – uno de sus brazos hizo presión sobre mi cuello, la suficiente para que me ahogara un poco -, yo fui el primer hombre de su vida, y seré el ultimo.

- No…

Los ojos de Jasper se entrecerraron hacia mí – Ya arruinaste a mi familia, lo menos que puedes es no meterme en mi relación con ella… porque créeme, no voy a dejar que arruines esto también.

Jasper salió del baño y yo supe que nunca tendría a Bella, le debía esto a mi… sobrino.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón por no contestar RW pero de verdad que mi tiempo está escaseando y con 6 fics en proceso más aún, pero los he leído todos y los considero mucho. Es muy lindo saber que algunos leen esta historia desde el principio y se toman el tiempo para comentar como algunos que la leen ahora y comentan en cada capítulo :)**

**Ahora, Erica Castelo, te haré un altar por descifrar las incoherencias que se me escapan jajajaja, pero en mi favor, estaba en la oficina y mi compañero de al lado estaba tratando de ver que escribía :)**

**En fin, mil gracias a todos :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Para cuando llegamos a su departamento las cosas no estaban mejor, Edward estaba callado y hasta podría apostar que un poco deprimido, por eso preferí quedarme callada y solo dedicar mi tiempo a pensar.

La consulta con el sicólogo no había sido del todo un fiasco, ya que por lo menos Edward había conseguido soltar algunos de sus miedos y hasta yo misma ahora podía estar segura de que _Manidward _no era un problema para nuestra relación… bueno, por lo menos de mi parte.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Agua – lo que más odiaba de Miami era el calor pegajoso que había a veces, hoy mismo sentía que ese calor estaba más fuerte que nunca -. ¿Te importa si me saco los zapatos?

- Por supuesto que no – gritó desde la cocina.

Hice lo que le dije, me saqué los zapatos pero eso no me bastó, aún sentía el asqueroso calor así que aprovechándome un poco de la hospitalidad de Edward, me saqué la camiseta, debajo tenía otra pero era mucho más pequeña y ajustada.

- Ten…

Su mano estirada con la cerveza quedó quieta y por poco se le resbala la botella, supongo que mis mini pechos tenían algo de excitante ya que su mini polla parecía contenta de verlos… supongo que entre "minis" se entendían.

- Gracias.

Tratando de no darle mayor importancia a su reacción, me acerqué y tomé la cerveza que me daba, ya estaba abierta así que no dude en darle en primer sorbo.

- ¡Refrescante! – gemí con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí – lo vi removerse mientras se sentaba en el sofá de un cuerpo.

Yo no quería estar muy lejos de él por lo que me senté a sus pies – No hay como una cerveza helada para un calor como este.

No me pudo contestar porque, jugando un poco con él, puse la botella helada en su pantorrilla, disfruté en grande del pequeño salto que dio al sentir el frío. Me reí con ganas, tanto que no pude evitar tirarme sobre la alfombra y rezongar desde ahí. Me di un par de vueltas en el suelo hasta que el calor y el cansancio del día me impidieron seguir moviéndome.

- Eres hermosa.

Me di media vuelta, lo justo para poder mirar a Edward - ¿De verdad?

- Sí… de hecho… Bella, hay algo que necesito decirte – me quedé en mi lugar como si fuera una estatua, lo vi moverse hasta que llegó a mi lado, tomó mis manos y las apretó con dulzura -, yo… no sé si es el momento, pero… esto es algo que quizás debería haberte dicho cuando íbamos al colegio… yo…

Asentí, no me moví, tenía miedo que el tiempo se detuviera – Edward, me estás asustando…

- No, no te asustes – me sonrió, pero a penas y me miró porque volvió a concentrarse en nuestras manos unidas -, se supone que esto es algo bueno.

- Bien.

Asentí ansiosa – Bueno… nosotros… cuando íbamos al colegio éramos compañeros y nos veíamos de vez en cuando y… - pestañeé un par de veces porque sus divagaciones me estaban confundiendo -. Bella, creo que me estoy confundiendo.

- Sí… - Alargué un poco ese "sí" ya que seguía igual de confundida -, y por eso me encantaría que te explicaras un poco mejor.

- Lo que yo quiero decir es que… - bajó la vista nuevamente, dejé que se tomara un par de segundos en silencio. Por eso, cuando me miró a los ojos me sorprendió verlos – en ese entonces… una vez hablamos.

- ¿De verdad? – me acomodé para poder verlo mejor, no recordaba haber hablado con él, porque estaba segura de que si hubiera sido así, no lo hubiera olvidado -, no me acuerdo…

- Sí – se enderezó demasiado, casi como si se hubiera congelado -, pero solo fue una vez cuando teníamos como quince años… nada importante.

Fruncí el ceño haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para recordar. Nada - ¿Seguro?... ¿seguro que no fue nada importante?

- Seguro… es solo que… quise decírtelo.

Me volvió a dar una sonrisa que no me dejó del todo convencida pero asentí – Bien… pero de todas formas me gustaría recordarlo.

- Tranquila… fue algo sin importancia.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos y se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos – De todas formas… - murmuró sobre mis labios.

Los entreabrí para que su lengua se deslizara sin ningún problema entre ellos. Gemí en cuanto hicimos contacto porque si mi cuerpo ya estaba caliente por el maldito sol que nos cubría, se calentó aún más al sentir los labios de Edward devorando los míos.

¡Puta lengua de Cullen!

Debía ser un pecado que solo yo pudiera disfrutar de su maravillosa lengua y de su orgásmico aro…

¡MIERDA!

Tuve que juntar mis piernas para calmar un poco la excitación que se me estaba acumulando al sentir como su arito hacia la presión justa en mi lengua. Gemí mas fuerte cuando sus manos subieron por mi espalda pero por dentro de la apretada camiseta, necesitaba más de él y se lo hice saber cuándo me senté sobre su regazo a horcajadas.

- Bella… - gimió antes de dirigir sus besos por mi cuello. No me importaba que porción de mi piel besara mientras me besara.

- ¡Oh, Edward!

Tiré un poco de sus cabellos ya que necesitaba algo de que aferrarme y ellos eran perfecto. Mis manos imitaron a las de él, pero quise ir un poco más lejos, así que antes de recorrer su esculpido pecho, le saqué la camisa que traía.

¡Benditos ejercicios!

En serio, si una chica tenía la posibilidad de lamer un vientre como este debía hacerlo, no sé si solo los jugadores de fútbol americano tenían los pectorales así, pero Edward eran malditamente exquisito… por eso lo obligué a recostarse en la alfombra mientras lo montaba de mejor forma, comencé a recorrer cada recoveco de su pecho hasta que llegué a sus pezones, me detuve ahí y les di especial atención.

- ¡Bella!... ¡Oh, amor!... eso se siente…

Sonreí satisfecha, el escucharlo gemir era suficiente pago para mí. Antes de que se acostumbrar a mis lamidas dejé de hacerlo, lo quería sensible.

- ¿Sabes cómo amo escucharte gemir así? – murmuré sobre sus labios antes de lamerlos también.

- Creo saberlo… porque yo amo escucharte gemir también.

Nos sonreímos antes de volver a besarnos. Terminamos de desnudarnos sin ninguna prisa aparente, quizás nuestras manos no parecían ansiosas pero nuestros cuerpos si lo estaban porque en cuanto Edward entró en mi lo recibí a gusto. Si había algo que odiaba de hacer el amor con Edward era que se pusiera condón, porque aunque casi ni lo notaba cuando lo hacía, si sentía la diferencia en cuanto comenzaba a moverse en mi interior.

Sí, sé que no era enorme ni superdotado, pero sus movimientos de caderas, sus manos curiosas y sus besos acompañados de su excitante arito, sabían darle el complemento perfecto a su tamaño.

- Edward…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, apreté los labios y me aferré a su maravillosa espalda, mi orgasmo fue lo suficientemente intenso como para dejarme laxa y satisfecha. Apreté lo mas que pude mis paredes internas para ayudarlo a seguirme… lo conseguí, porque en nada tuve su sudoroso cuerpo sobre el mío.

- Maravillo… como siempre.

Me separé lo suficiente para verlo, pero aunque su rostro me decía que estaba feliz, en el fondo sabía que no lo estaba por completo. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo y estaba teniendo una muy buena idea al respecto.

Me acurruqué sobre su pecho y dejé que me acariciaba. La diferencia entre tener solo sexo y hacer el amor era cien por ciento el _post_… si había arrumacos era porque habían sentimientos involucrados, así que aquí habían muchos arrumacos.

.

.

.

El domingo los _Miami Dolphins_ tenían un gran juego contra los _Dallas Cowboy_s así que Edward comenzaba a concentrarse desde el sábado, o sea mañana, por eso, hoy teníamos planificado disfrutar de día por completo, aunque antes debía hacer otra cosa.

- Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Swan, espero que esta vez tenga algo importante para mí.

- Tengo algo… pero no sé qué tan importante – sobre la mesa, deslicé un sobre amarillo que Marco tomó enseguida.

Esperé de manos cruzadas mientras lo abría y examinaba su contenido, no era mucho pero esperaba por lo menos darle algo para que se calmara, aunque si era sincera, dudaba mucho que eso pudiera calmarlo de alguna forma.

- ¿Y esto es todo lo que ha podido conseguir en este tiempo?

- Lo he seguido por días y noches enteras, he ido detrás de él y adelante, he anticipado sus pasos y movimientos pero nada… el hombre con suerte sale… creo que lo más extraño y fuera de común fue su reunión con aquella rubia – señalé la foto en donde estaba con Rosalie el día del último juego -, pero por lo que sé es su novia así que tampoco podría decir que eso sea algo _"sabroso"_ – dibujé las comillas en el aire para darle un toque dramático a todo esto.

- Bien… entonces supongo que esto debería bastarme.

Los ojos de Marco Volturi me vieron de tal forma que supe sin siquiera necesidad de que me dijera nada más, que él ya sospechaba algo, quizás incluso ya sabía algo, lamentablemente, esto era todo lo que podía darle, ahora solo me quedaba esperar por su siguiente paso, quizás, si tenía suerte iba a poder anticiparlo.

- Si descubro algo más le avisaré.

- Claro – imitando mi gesto anterior, ahora fue él quien deslizó un sobre por la mesa. Lo tomé pero no lo vi, tampoco es que me gustara estafar a mis clientes pero no podía hacer nada al respecto -. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Swan.

Alzó el sobre en señal de saludo, se levantó de su silla y salió de la cafetería. Yo me quedé unos minutos más terminando mi café, no quería que me bajara el ánimo porque lo que más necesitaba ahora era estar ciento por ciento comprometida para hacer lo que estaba planeando.

Cuando la cafeína consiguió hacer su efecto, me puse de pie yo también, tomé la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado y me fui en dirección al departamento de Edward. Estaba nerviosa y por eso hice un par de respiraciones antes de tocar el timbre, solo cuando lo vi sonreírme, pude relajarme.

- Hola.

- Hola… pasa – se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar, cuando pasé por su lado aproveché el momento y disfruté de su aroma.

Me fui directo hasta la mesa de centro, dejé la bolsa que llevaba a un lado y recién ahí me volteé a míralo.

- Traje un par de cosas – murmuré para concentrarme por completo en lo que estaba dentro de la bolsa.

Saqué las velas, el incienso, los aceites, los fósforos y el CD. El resto lo dejé en el suelo menos el CD que fui a ponerlo al equipo de música. Cuando las suaves notas de esa extraña música se hicieron presentes, terminé de preparar todo, Edward aún no me decía nada pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

- Estuve investigando – comencé -, y creo la meditación es una buena opción… para ti.

- ¿Meditación? – asentí cuando se sentó a mi lado -, Bella… no creo que esto sea una buena idea, de hecho…

- Probemos – lo interrumpí -, y si no resulta lo dejamos, pero por lo menos démosle una oportunidad a esto.

- Bien.

Solo me quedaban por prender un par de velas así que lo hice. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, me senté a lo indio y arrastré a Edward conmigo. En internet había averiguado que si nos sentábamos así y uníamos nuestras manos, nuestra energía corría de mejor forma permitiendo que nuestra conexión fuera mayor.

- Esto no está funcionando – abrí un ojo justo para verlo rodar los ojos. Lo ignoré -. Bella… de verdad, no va a funcionar, así que mejor…

- ¡Sí va a funcionar! ¡Solo tienes que concentrarte!

Apreté más sus manos pero solo conseguí que volviera a bufar - No... ¡No está funcionando!

Lo vi con intenciones de levantarse así que me apresuré a tomarlo del brazo, cuando lo vi que se quedaba en la misma posición, presioné ligeramente para que me mirara.

- Si estás con la idea fija de que no va a resultar es obvio que no va a suceder.

Lo miré tratando de que entendiera que no iba a ceder en esto. Cuando conseguí que volviera a la misma posición, sonreí y enderecé mi espalda.

- Bien... entonces desde el principio...

Respiré hondo y Edward me imitó. De la misma forma botamos el aire, lo repetimos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. Cuando lo sentí más relajado abrí un ojo, estaba totalmente concentrado y entregado, así que esperaba sinceramente que por lo menos la meditación lo ayudara a no hacerse pipí por las noches.

Llevábamos solo un par de minutos de vuelta en el asunto cuando el puto celular de Edward comenzó a replicar por toda la sala. Solté sus manos con un poco de fuerza excesiva debido a la frustración.

- Lo siento – rápidamente se puso de pie dejándome ahí tirada.

Como el calor era enfermante apagué las velas, de todas formas no tenía caso mantenerlas prendidas ya que la conexión se había perdido. Vi como Edward fruncía el ceño y me miraba fijamente mientras contestaba, eso llamó mi atención lo suficiente para que me levantara del suelo.

- ¿Hola? – fruncí el ceño en cuanto él lo hizo -, oh, sí… claro, pero… ¿Bella sabe esto?

Me dio una mirada de disculpa que no me gustó nada, así que obviando todo lo que estaba entre nosotros me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar la llamada, lamentablemente Edward se despidió y colgó antes de que alcanzara a escuchar algo. Lo interrogué con la mirada y él supo complacerme.

- Era tu padre – alzó su celular -, y me invitó a salir… en algo así como una cita de tragos… ¿debería estar asustado?

¿Debería?... ¡Claro que sí!, cualquier que se llame Edward Cullen debería asustarse ante Charlie y su extraña obsesión.

- No me está gustando tu mirada.

- ¿Y cuál es mi mirada? – me encogí de hombros.

- ¡Esa! – me apuntó -, me miras como si me tuvieras lástima.

Hice una mueca que no estoy muy segura de que haya sabido interpretar – No te miro de ninguna forma, menos con lástima… es solo que… mi padre es un poco extraño con todo lo referente a "Edward Cullen".

- ¿Extraño cómo?

Se tiró al sofá y yo lo imité – Bueno, digamos que tiende a obsesionarse más de la cuenta – puse mi mano en su rodilla para darle un poco de confort -, pero tranquilo, Charlie es completamente inofensivo.

- Bueno…

- ¿Y cuándo tienen esa cita de tragos?

- Esta noche.

- ¡Esta noche!

Y como si tuviera ocho años, me crucé de brazos y bufé molesta, hoy era mi última noche con Edward hasta el domingo por la noche, lo que los dejaba por dos días completamente separados. Eso no era bueno de ninguna forma.

- Tranquila, amor… de hecho, creo que esta noche será algo bueno.

Me volteé lo suficiente para verlo - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Quiero hablar con tu padre, que me conozca más allá de como el mariscal de campo de los _Dolphins_… quiero que me vea como un prospecto para su hija…

- ¿Piensas – tragué el inexistente nudo de mi garganta -, hablar con él sobre nosotros?

- No… pero si me gustaría que me conociera un poco más para que no me odie cuando le digas que estás conmigo.

Rodé los ojos, Edward a veces era tan inocente – Te apuesto lo que quieras que mi padre lo último que hará será odiarte… de hecho – ya de mejor humor, me acomodé mejor para verlo -, una vez me sugirió que no sería malo si me acostaba contigo mientras aún estaba con James. ¡Es más! – alcé un dedo interrumpiéndome a mí misma -, creo que si no estuviera tan seguro de su sexualidad trataría de conquistarte.

- Ahora sí que estoy asustado - Hizo un gesto de niño asustado pero que no me convenció para nada.

Aproveché lo más que pude de mi tarde con Edward, exploramos un poco más nuestros cuerpos y mientras lo hacíamos descubrí que esa era su verdadera terapia, hacer el amor y ver cómo me complacía era lo que lograba aumentar su autoestima.

Ahora, solo faltaban unos minutos para que Edward se fuera y aunque yo no quería dejarlo ir, era algo necesario, además, yo tenía mis propios planes para esta noche.

- Solo… cuídate, ¿sí?, no dejes que mi padre abuse de ti.

- ¿Abuse?

El terror de su voz me hizo reír – No sexualmente… solo que no abuse de ti en otros sentidos… me refiero a que no dejes que se aproveche de tu situación como súper estrella de fútbol.

- Ohhh.

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer que Edward saliera con mi padre, pero traté de no ser tan sobreprotectora, después de todo Edward era grande y mi padre no era ningún sicópata… bueno, no tanto.

Con Edward nos despedimos en la entrada de su departamento para que luego cada uno tomara un sentido distinto de la calle. Edward iba al centro y yo a las afueras.

Mientras más me acercaba a la casa de Jasper, menos convencida estaba de verlo, sí, hablamos ese día en mi casa y él prometió darle una oportunidad a Edward pero de eso ya habían pasado unos días y no había siquiera dado luces de que quisiera hacerlo. Luego de darme ánimos, me bajé y entré, todo rápido para no arrepentirme.

Solo me bastó tocar una vez el timbre para que Jazz me abriera - ¿Quedaste con ganas de más…?

Su sonrisa se apagó en cuanto me vio, alargando el momento recorrí su cuerpo, tenía solo una pequeña manta amarrada a sus caderas, era obvio que no me esperaba a mí.

- Oh… siento haber venido en un mal momento – me toqué el cabello como si eso pudiera mejorar el momento tan incómodo -, debí de haber llamado antes… quizás será mejor que me vaya.

- Nos seas tonta – se hizo a un lado -, vamos, entra.

Lo hice con miedo, y tuve razón, su departamento era un asco, olía a sexo y todo demostraba la sesión candente que acaba de tener.

- Parece que lo pasaste bien.

- Sí – su sonrisa fue malditamente socarrona -, esta chica es todo un fuego.

- Ya me di cuenta – encaré una ceja en su dirección -, ¿y quién es la perra afortunada esta vez?

- Solo alguien que conocí por ahí.

Entrecerré los ojos para nada convencida de su explicación, él siempre era mucho más detallista de que me hubiera gustado.

- ¿La conozco?

Jasper era tan expresivo que inmediatamente me di cuenta de que si lo hacía. Me acerqué hasta la sala donde estaba todo desparramado tratando de buscar algo que me indicara quien era, pero a primera no encontré nada, solo cuando levanté un cojín del suelo me encontré una pañoleta cargada de excesivo perfume.

- Bueno, parece que tu nueva conquista si sabe cómo ser una perra.

- Bueno…

Se tocó el cabello de una forma no buena.

- Jasper – me acerqué a él aun con la pañoleta en la mano -, ¿Quién es esta chica?

- Solo alguien.

Entrecerré los ojos antes de llevarme el trapo al rostro – Conozco este olor…

Volví a olerlo y no me tomó mucho reconocerlo. Le tiré el pañuelo al rostro antes de exaltarme más.

- ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ESA PERRA?

El cojín que había quedado cerca de mí también fue directo al rostro de mi amigo.

- ¡CONTESTAME!

- No es tu problema, Isabella – que me hablara con los dientes apretados y si dijera mi nombre completo me dejó en claro que se había cabreado.

- Sí es mi puto problema… es mi puto problema desde que decidiste acostarte con la perra de Rosalie.

Jasper me dio la espalda y se fue hasta la cocina, no dudé ni un segundo en seguirlo - ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

- ¿Sabes? – se volteó de golpe -, no sé cuál es tu maldito problema… no tendría por qué interesarte con quién me acuesto.

- Eres mi amigo – lo dije como si eso bastara -, y sabes que la odio… ¡que ella me odia!

- Pues a mí me encantó… tiene una boca y un coño…

Mi furia fue tanta que le tiré lo primero que encontré, menos mal que fue un vaso de plástico - ¡Pervertido!

- ¡YA ME CANSÉ!... no sé qué tanto te importa a quién mierda le meto la polla… tú ya tienes con quien entretenerte… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

- Eso no es así – traté de razonar -, sabes que no me importa con quién te acuestes… pero ella…

- Ya veo que nunca te ha importado con quién me acuesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Jasper? – me acerqué un paso hacía él, agradecí que no se alejara -, no tienes por qué reaccionar así.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?

- ¡DE LO MUCHO QUE TE HE AMADO TODA LA VIDA!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo dedicado cien por ciento a mi Beta, Erica Castelo que mañana está de cumple!**

**Ya saben, mil gracias por leerme y comentar, ando super corta de tiempo para contestar sus RW pero si lo leo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

- Jasper…

- No quiero seguir hablando contigo – dio un paso hacia atrás -, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Me dio la espalda y yo no pude reaccionar, lo vi recoger un poco el desorden del departamento pero en ningún momento se volteó a mirarme. Solo cuando lo vi salir de la habitación pude reaccionar y me apresuré a seguirlo. Su cama era un asco, fruncí el ceño y la nariz al solo pensar en lo que había estado haciendo ahí, pero ignoré mis náuseas y traté de concentrarme solo en él.

- Jasper… por favor, habla conmigo.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, creo que de hecho, yo hablé más de lo necesario.

- No – di un paso hacia él, por fin conseguí que me mirara pero no eran sus ojos de siempre, estos estaban tristes y no me gustaba -, Jazz, necesito saber…

- Bella… lo que dije recién…

- ¿Es verdad?

Lo miré fijamente hasta que él corrió la mirada – Sí, la verdad es que siempre te he amado, pero cuando estuvimos juntos – se sentó al borde de su cama y yo lo imité -, y no resultó, me di cuenta que prefería tenerte como amiga que no tenerte, después llegó James y preferí que estuvieras con él, sabía que eras feliz y lo mucho que te amaba, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir adelante, pero después…

- Después llegó Edward – terminé por él.

- Sí, y me di cuenta que no amabas a James, entonces yo… tuve una esperanza pero… ¿por qué él, Bella?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros -, Edward es algo así como una asignatura pendiente para mí – estiré mis manos y las froté sobre mis muslos -, una vez… - me sonrojé de solo pensarlo -, estuvimos casi juntos… en el instituto – no miré a mi amigo pero sentí su sorpresa -, y desde ahí no he dejado de pensar en él.

- ¿O sea que cuando nosotros…?

- No – negué rápidamente -, no me refiero a que pensara en él en los momentos íntimos, es solo que siempre me pregunté que cómo sería, sabía que Edward era mucho más que el chico popular que todos veían y ahora, cuando me reencontré con él pude confirmarlo… Edward es maravilloso, Jasper.

- ¡No puedo creer esto! – se paró de golpe -, es como… es como si el colegio se volviera a repetir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo miré hacia arriba.

- Nada – negó con la cabeza y se agachó frente a mí -. Bella… ¿y si lo volvemos a intentar?, antes no funcionó porque éramos unos pendejos, pero ahora…

- Ahora estoy con Edward, Jazz.

No quise sonar muy dura pero parece que lo hice porque su rostro se contrajo – Bien, entonces supongo que ya no hay nada más de que hablar.

- Pero tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo – quise arreglar las cosas pero al parecer lo hice peor porque la mirada que me dio era demasiado fría.

- Bella, creo que es mejor que te vayas.

- No, espera – corrí a su lado y lo tomé del brazo para girarlo -, no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda.

- No lo hará… ya te lo dije, siempre voy a preferir tenerte cerca a no tenerte.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, me encantaba sentir como el pecho de Jasper se ceñía al mío, era como si cada vez que nos abrazáramos yo me sintiera en mi hogar, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… era la única persona que siempre iba a estar conmigo, mi constante, pero no lo amaba de otra forma, en su momento lo intenté y no pude, ahora mucho menos.

- Bien, ahora sí creo que será mejor que te vayas – me separó de él pero esta vez no lo sentí frio. Me agradó.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Juntos, llegamos hasta la sala, yo tomé mis cosas y me apresuré hasta la puerta. Estaba por irme cuando su mano me detuvo.

- Dime una cosa – asentí -, ¿tú crees que lo de nosotros pude ser distinto de habernos dado cuenta antes?, no lo sé… ¿de que hubiéramos tenido algo cuando aún estábamos en el colegio?

- Jasper, cariño – acaricié su rostro -, eso nunca lo vamos a saber, quizás esperamos mucho para intentarlo, no lo sé – me encogí de hombros -, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Tienes razón – sonrió sin ni una pizca de gracia.

No quería verlo triste por lo que se estiré lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los míos, no era un beso lujurioso, era solo mi forma de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Salí de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás, no podía hacerlo. Me fui directo a mi departamento, quería ir a esperar a Edward al suyo para que me dijera como había salido todo con mi padre pero no pude, el cansancio me venció y en cuanto toqué mi cama me quedé dormida.

Al otro día desperté un poco mejor, en mi celular tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Edward y un mensaje de texto.

_**Amor, te llamé pero no me contestas. Tu padre asusta pero no tanto como pensé, la verdad es que la pasé muy bien con él, aunque creo que sospecha de nosotros.**_

_**Besos, Edward.**_

Suspiré, mi padre, debía habar con ellos, no me gustaba ocultarles cosas importantes de mi vida y Edward tampoco se merecía que lo estuviera escondiendo. No sé en qué momento exacto lo haría pero creo que era bueno que fuera luego.

Hoy, Edward comenzaba a concentrarse en el partido de mañana, así que prefería verlo antes, sabía que él no rechazaría verme en la noche pero no quería crearle complicaciones, ya tenía una rutina antes de cada juego y yo no era nadie para cambiársela.

_**Me alegr**__**o**__** que todo saliera bien. Estoy pensando en hacerte un almuerzo prejuego… ¿vienes?**_

_**Bella.**_

Dos segundos después recibí su respuesta.

_**En una hora estoy allá.**_

No era mucho tiempo pero me bastó para báñame y comenzar a preparar la comida, no quería algo que tomara mucho tiempo pero que aun así fuera rico, así que mi mejor opción fue la lasaña.

Estaba aún armándola cuando sonó el timbre, me limpié las manos y corrí a la puerta antes de sonara por segunda vez el timbre.

- Hola – sonreí como tonta al verlo.

- Hola – me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me sacó un poco de aire.

- Edward…

- Oh, lo siento – se separó de mí en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero menos mal que no me alejó mucho de su cuerpo -, pero es que extrañé mucho.

Tomé su mano y lo llevé hasta la cocina, lo hice sentarse mientras yo seguía con la lasaña - ¿Tanto te hizo sufrir mi padre?

- No tanto – su mueca me dejó en claro que no estaba siendo muy sincero conmigo.

- Vamos – terminé la lasaña y la metí al horno -, cuéntame cómo estuvo anoche.

- Nos juntamos, tomamos una cerveza y listo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba a él – Vamos a la sala mientras se termina de cocinar esto – apunté con la cabeza al horno.

- Bien.

Nos sentamos en mi sofá, yo me acomodé de lado para poder estar cerca de él y mirarlo – Vamos, cuéntame la verdad ahora.

- Él fue muy amable, procuró elegir un lugar no tan concurrido para que yo estuviera cómodo y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta. Estuvo bien.

- Cuéntame de qué hablaron – puse mi mano en su rodilla apropósito para comenzar a relajarlo. La moví solo un poco para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Me contó de cómo conoció a tu madre… de cuando naciste – moví un poco más mi mano, lo justo para que alcanzara la cara interna de su muslo -, me contó muchas cosas de ti… era como si… - una caricia más -, hubiera estado tratando de venderte.

- ¿Venderme? – maldito Charlie, cada día me hacía estar más a favor del parricidio.

- Sí… de hecho…

Se quedó callado, ni siquiera mis caricias en su muslo lo hicieron volver a abrir la boca, así que tuve que recurrir a una nueva estrategia.

- Vamos… cuéntame – exhalé todo mi aliento en su cuello, demasiado cerca de su oído, no gimió pero creo que _Manidward_ sonrió feliz, aunque no lo pudiera ver.

- Él… me dijo que eras muy flexible, que desde que tienes cinco años ibas a clases de ballet y que… - una nueva exhalación, ahora en la base de su cuello -, después comenzaste a hacer gimnasia, así que no tenías problema para abrirte de piernas.

¡Puto Charlie!

Quería golpear seriamente a mi padre pero ahora no era el momento, mis bragas ya estaban mojadas por mi juego de seducción así que ya podía después encargarme de él.

- Es verdad – murmuré sobre su piel. Él giró la vista quedando pegado a mis labios -, si puedo abrirme muy bien de piernas.

- ¡Mierda! – gimió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacía atrás -, esas no son cosas buenas para saber señorita Swan.

- ¿Por qué? – me removí hasta quedar con una de mis piernas sobre las suyas.

- Porque no debería tener sexo un día antes de un juego… es agotador para el cuerpo… demasiado ejercicio.

- Bueno… ¿y si mantenemos el ejercicio al mínimo? – ahora mi pierna ya estaba por completo sobre las suyas.

- ¿Y eso cómo sería?

- Bueno… - tomé una de sus manos y la alcé entre nosotros -, tu sabes usar muy tus manos, y yo las mías.

Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos tomé mejor su mano, separé su dedo índice y me lo llevé, lo más sensual que pude, a la boca. Lo llevé casi hasta el fondo de mi garganta, lo succioné con fuerza y me lo saqué, hice lo mismo varias veces hasta que él comenzó a gemir.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado pude sonreír satisfecha.

- Bella…

- Vamos… juguemos un poco.

Me senté bien a horcajadas sobre él y me removí lo justo y necesario para terminar de excitarlo.

- Solo un poquito… - murmuré.

Llevé mis labios hasta su cuello y mis manos a su pantalón, en nada tuve libre su polla, lista para mí y para satisfacerla, lo masturbé hasta que lo sentí temblar, ahí él comenzó a participar más y también comenzó a tocarme… sus dedos eran un puto regalo del cielo.

- Edward…

- Abre las piernas – no dudé en hacerle caso -, bien, ahora, júntalas – adentró sus dedos en mi justo mientras yo cerraba mis piernas -, ¡Oh!, te sientes tan estrecha Bella…

- Eso… se siente tan bien…

Me afirmé de sus hombros por un segundo pero pronto lo extrañé así que llevé una de mis manos a su polla y volví a tocarlo como me gustaba.

Si alguien pensaba que por no haber penetración no había sexo o no se gozaba, es que ese cabrón era un jodido idiota.

¡Mierda!

Era un pecado no compartir esos putos dedos de Edward con el resto de las mujeres, pero era una verdadera pena para ellas que yo fuera una perra celosa.

- Eres…

Lo tomé del rostro y lo dirigí directo a mis labios, se sentía tan bien besarlo. El que su lengua acariciara cada parte de mi boca que…

Me separé de él suavemente y lo quedé mirando… era como tener un _Déjà vu._

_Me dolía la cabeza, el ruido, las luces y el alcohol no ayudan a mi estado así que busqué apoyo en lo primero que encontré, o en quien primero encontré, más bien… en quien primero me encontré._

_Se sentía a gusto, pero mejor se sentía su lengua al fondo de mi garganta, el tímido sabor a alcohol que tenía combinaba perfectamente con el mío. Gemí sobre su boca y rogué por algo más._

_- Mmm… esto se siente tan bien… - Murmuré._

_Necesitaba más, mucho más de esto, así que dejé de lado todas las mierdas moralistas y me entregué de lleno al momento. Estaba lista para dar el siguiente pas__o__ cuando el cuerpo del chico se detuvo._

_- ¿Pero, qué…?_

_- Mira…_

_- Bella – sonreí con los ojos entrecerrados. Quería verlo -, bueno… Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella._

_- A mí también me gusta Bella._

_No estoy muy segura de lo que pasó después, sentí más besos y más manos acariciándome, y luego… dolor, un dolor agudo pero que pasó rápidamente a segundo plano para darle __paso __ al placer más exquisito del que había sido testigo._

_Mi cuerpo parecía un templo para él porque lo besó todo lo que pudo._

_- Sigue así por favor…_

_- Siempre. _

_Quería abrir los ojos y ponerle un rostro a todas estas emisiones pero no pude, el alcohol y el cansancio pudieron conmigo… ya mañana me encargaría de verlo con detalle y no dejarlo ir._

- Bella…

- Esa noche… – comencé, pero no pude seguir, me dolió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué noche amor?

- Yo te conocí antes… antes de lo del baño – lo miré fijamente, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones. Me dio la razón.

- ¿Recuerdas?

Pestañeé rogando porque más imágenes volvieran a mí, me costaba, el puto alcohol había sabido nublar muy bien mis pensamientos.

- Algo…

- ¿Qué recuerda exactamente?

- Recuerdo… - apoyé uno de mis brazos en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y después me senté mejor. Necesitaba apoyo -, no puedo recordar mucho, fue una fiesta… yo había bebido mucho y…

- ¡Vamos amor… dime que más!

- ¿Tú estabas ahí?

Él asintió y supe que iba por buen camino, lamentablemente ahora solo estaba adivinando.

- No… no recuerdo nada más – él bajó un poco los hombros mostrándome su decepción.

- Vamos, Bella, recuerda... yo sé que te acuerdas... inténtalo.

Cerré los ojos una vez más, esta vez dupliqué mis esfuerzos y como flashes conseguí que algunas imágenes se hicieran presentes. Era una fiesta, la recordaba vagamente, sé lo que pasó esa noche pero...

- Bella...

- Fuimos a una fiesta en casa de Mike - murmuré sin mirarlo, no me atrevía a hacerlo, temía que los recuerdos se esfumaran -, íbamos en segundo o algo así... y esa noche...

- Sí, cariño - sus manos me tomaron del rostro obligándome a verlo. No quería hacerlo -, lo recuerdas.

- Sí - mi voz sonó demasiado baja y sedosa para mi gusto -, lo recuerdo... recuerdo que esa noche perdí mi virginidad con Jasper.

Lo miré fijamente pero luego un montón de imágenes de mí sentada a horcajadas sobre él me llenaron de golpe.

- ¡NO! – chillé -, la perdí contigo o…

Me puse de pie ignorando todo a mí alrededor.

No me gustaba mucho pensar en mi primera vez, no recordaba con quién había sido ni exactamente cómo estuvo, solo era vagamente consciente de que había disfrutado bastante para estar perdiendo mi virginidad y que el chico, fuera quién fuera, había sido muy amable, incluso, había limpiado mis muslos porque aunque el dolor era malditamente insoportable, estaba condenadamente limpia, ni una sola gota de sangre que pudiera incordiarme.

Sí, reconozco que por un buen tiempo me dolió no saber quién había sido y que de cierta forma, ese hecho fomentó mi disgusto para con el resto de las personas, pero también era verdad que el misterio le daba un cierto toque a mi vida.

Él había sido bueno conmigo, me había cuidado, porque yo ni siquiera estaba en la píldora y él había usado condón, no lo vi, pero si vi el envoltorio y además… si somos sinceros, no muchos pueden hablar muy bien de su primera vez. La mía fue buena, pero no recordaba con quién había sido…

… hasta ahora.

No quería ver a Edward, mi cabeza dolía y me sentía mucho más confundida, eran demasiadas emociones.

De esa noche recordaba los besos de Edward, pero también los de Jasper.

Sabía que fue uno de ellos quien estuvo conmigo y aunque siempre para mí aquel chico fue un príncipe sin rostro, ahora me importaba una mierda cuál de los dos fue, porque eso significa que ninguno de los cabrones fue capaz de decirme que estuvo conmigo, ni siquiera cuando nos volvimos a acostar. De hecho, aunque lo haya hecho con uno solo, sí podía afirmar que con el otro, por lo menos, me había besado y de eso tampoco estaba enterada, hasta hoy.

- Bella…

- ¿Estuvimos juntos esa noche?

- Sí, pero…

Me volteé para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban arrepentidos, se veían sinceros pero lamentablemente yo estaba demasiado enojada como para dejarme convencer por ellos.

- ¿Y no fuiste capaz en todo este tiempo de decírmelo?

- Amor, no es así… esa noche…

- Esa noche – lo interrumpí -, perdí mi virginidad, contigo o con Jasper, dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida, y sea cual sea, ninguno fue capaz de decirme que estuvimos juntos, porque aunque no haya sido contigo, sé que de todas formas nos besamos… mucho. Y yo recién me entero.

- Bella…

- Necesito estar sola – apunté la puerta y esperé porque saliera.

Sé que no quería dejarme, pero yo ahora no quería ver a Edward ni a Jasper, necesitaba ver a alguien más, alguien que no me haya traicionado como ellos lo hicieron.

- Bella… te juro que nunca fui mi intención ocultarte nada, lo que pasó esa noche fue hermoso y no me gustaría que tuvieras un mal recuerdo de ello.

Fruncí los labios – Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde para ello – me crucé de brazos buscando un poco de seguridad en mí misma.

- ¿Me llamas?

- No lo sé – negué -, ahora necesito pensar y para eso quiero estar sola – volví a apuntar a la puerta -, así que…

- Me da mucho miedo que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos – anticipé sus intenciones de acercarse por lo que me apresuré a retroceder un paso.

- Ya veremos.

Edward se fue, no sin antes darme una última mirada de nostalgia, me dolía, pero ver su rostro no me hacía bien en estos momentos.

Mi cabeza era un lio, necesita llorar para descargar un poco mi ira, pero mis ojos se negaban a darles el lujo, porque de alguna forma, y aunque en el fondo supiera que no era así… me sentía un juguete en la guerra de Edward y Jasper.

¿Y si…?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, ahora no tenía mucho sentido que siguiera atormentándome, por eso, hice lo mejor que pude para dejar de lado los pensamientos que me acosaban y amenazaban con quitarme la cordura.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude en cinco minutos, en nada ya iba por las calles de Miami rumbo a mi destino. En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta dudé, ya no estaba muy segura de que esta fuera la mejor opción pero…

- No… esto es lo correcto para ti Bella.

Odiaba hablar conmigo pero ahora me ayudó hacerlo.

Ya con ánimos nuevos, me decidí a tocar el timbre. Fue él quien me abrió, su sonrisa era enorme y antes de que pudiera saludarlo ya me tenía entre sus brazos.

- Bella… amor… te extrañaba tanto.

- Yo también – le devolví el abrazo lo mejor que pude.

Sin soltarme, me llevó hasta la sala, me sentó en el sofá y se quedó muy cerca de mí - ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- ¿Mamá?

- ¡RENÉE!, ¡VEN, LA NIÑA ESTÁ MAL… DEBE TENER PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS!

Rodé los ojos, nuevamente dudé de mi decisión de venir para acá.

- Papá… ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy acá.

- Oh, claro que lo sé – ahora él me rodó los ojos -, tienes problemas del corazón, te conozco, te he visto así un par de veces.

Me encogí de hombros, no dije nada, de hecho, me tomé un minuto para reacomodar mis ideas. Agradecí que mi padre tampoco me apresurara a hablar.

- Ten – miré hacía mi otro lado y mi madre me daba una taza. Le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta -, es chocolate, ayuda a pasar las penas.

- Gracias, mamá – le di el primer sorbo y estaba exquisito, como siempre.

- Ahora cuéntanos, ¿qué te pasa hija? – mi madre se sentó al lado de Charlie así que yo quedé frente a los dos.

- Con detalles – agregó mi padre.

- Bien, es sobre la noche de la fiesta de Mike – solo dije eso y ellos entendieron.

Sí, se los había contado, pese a todo, no quería ser una irresponsable, le conté a mis padres y ellos me llevaron al ginecólogo, yo estaba bien, el chico se había cuidado y estaba limpio. Ellos nunca me reprocharon nada pero sí me obligaron a que me cuidara y fuera mucho más cuidadosa.

- Oh… ¿Qué pasa con esa noche cariño?

Mi madre tomó mi mano en un gesto que me reconfortó bastante. Suspiré sin estar muy convencida de contarles todo, pero al fin y al cabo eran los más indicados para hablar de esto.

- ¿Ya sabes quién fue? – miré a mi padre y asentí.

Él en un principio quiso buscarlo y molerlo a golpes, pero luego de que el médico dijera que no me habían violado y que estaba en perfectas condiciones, él se relajó, sí me dio el sermón de la vida, pero por lo menos no me odiaba por ser una irresponsable de primera.

- ¿Y…?

Los miré de reojo, los dos estaban expectantes – Bueno… tengo dos opciones y eso quiere decir que me traicionaron dos personas muy importantes para mí.

- No te entiendo, Bella – mi madre negó pero yo me encogí de hombros.

- Ese chico… es alguien presente en mi vida y… que nunca me dijo lo que pasó.

- ¿Quién?

- Como les dije, tengo dos opciones – hice un numero dos con mis dedos -. Bueno, resulta que esa noche fui un poco más irresponsable de lo que pensábamos y me besé con dos chicos y con uno de ellos terminé por… - dejé inconclusa la frase porque no consideré necesario terminarla.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó mi padre ahora.

Suspiré hondo – Jasper o Edward.

El silencio que se instaló entre nosotros duró mucho tiempo. Las expresiones de mis padres eran diversas, sé que estaban procesando la información pero yo necesitaba que me dijeran algo, porque medio sonreí cuando vi a mi padre entre abrir los labios.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora tendremos pases de por vida para ver a los _Dolphins_?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acá un nuevo capítulo, sé que he estado desaparecida pero les juro que he tenido mis motivos, creo que puede que me pierda un poco más pero solo serán unos días.**

**Ahora, me costó un mundo escribir el capítulo así que sus opiniones son super importantes, la historia está tomando rumbo y quiero saber su percepción al respecto.**

**Como siempre, gracias a Erica Castelo que me betea y me guía para que la historia no sea tan mierda.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

- ¿Qué?

No le pegué un empujón a mi padre solo porque mi madre fue más rápida y se me adelantó. Lo empujó, de tal forma, que llegó hasta el suelo, menos mal que la distancia era corta porque o si no hubiera terminado en el hospital para comprobar que sus huesos seguían en el lugar correcto.

- ¡RENÉE!, ¿Por qué me golpeas? – estaba hincado en el suelo y mirándonos -, ¿quieres que sea una estadística más de los hombres golpeados en este país?

Tanto mi madre como yo, rodamos los ojos - ¡Por favor, Charlie!, para que tú seas un hombre golpeado… primero deberías ser un hombre.

No me gustó para nada la sonrisa que le dio mi padre a mi madre – Amor… - y mucho menos me gustó su tono de voz -, ¿acoso tengo que recordarte lo que estábamos haciendo en este sofá antes de que llegara Bellita?

- ¡IUG! – me levanté tan rápido que hasta me mareé un poco. Pero dejando eso de lado, me terminé por alejar de mis padres y de cualquier superficie en donde pudieron haber estados desnudos.

- ¡Charlie!, no es necesario que digas esas cosa, sabes que a Bella no le gusta saber que sus padres tienen sexo.

- Bien – se rindió mi padre y se sentó en el lugar que yo dejé vacio -, entonces hablemos del sexo que tú tienes – me apuntó -, o del que tuviste.

- ¿Sabes? – alcé las manos y las dejé caer con excesivo dramatismo a mis costados -, creo que venir para acá fue una mala idea… así que me voy.

- ¡NO! – ni siquiera había alcanzado a moverme cuando mis padres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Cariño – mi madre tomó la palabra luego de darle una mirada severa a mi padre -, prometemos no hacer ni decir nada para incomodarte pero… ven – estiró su mano, que aunque no tomé físicamente, si lo hice de buena voluntad. Me acerqué a ellos nuevamente -. Ahora, cuéntanos que pasó.

- Bueno, como supondrán no planeo contarles mayores detalles – recalqué esto para no tener problemas después -, pero a grandes rasgos la historia es así… hace muchos años fui a una fiesta, en la fiesta conocí a Edward y nos besamos pero después yo me emborraché y terminé por acostarme con un chico que no amaneció a mi lado… hoy supe por qué no lo hizo.

- Porque lo conocías.

- Exacto madre, pero, hasta la conversación que tuve con Jasper estaba segura de que era él con quien me acosté… el tema es que luego hablé con Edward y recordé ese beso y el comenzó a decirme cosas como que tenía que recordar no sé qué y me confundí – suspiré frustrada -, ya ni siquiera sé qué parte de lo que recuerdo es cierto y que parte me la inventé yo para llenar esos vacíos.

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Jasper, exactamente?

- Jasper me dijo eso tal cual… que se acostó conmigo esa noche.

- Entonces eso es, cariño – apuntó mi padre -, conoces a Jazz desde hace mucho y él no tendría motivos para mentirte… aunque aún me parece muy feo que haya esperando tanto tiempo para decírtelo.

- Sí, Bella – intervino mi madre -, Jazz no te mentiría con algo así.

- De hecho… - arrastré las ultimas letras con demasía -, creo que Jasper si puede tener un motivo para mentirme.

- Pero Bells, él nunca mentiría con algo como eso.

- Pero… es que Jasper me confesó algo – ahora, me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, agaché la cabeza y concentré mi vista en mis manos que comencé a retroceder sin control -. Él me dijo que… está enamorado de mí o algo así.

- ¿Algo así? – preguntó mi madre.

Yo me encogí de hombros – Yo creo que solo está algo confundido, es cosa de tiempo a que consiga a alguien más y…

- De hecho – no me gustó para nada el tono de mi padre. Estaba serio y algo avergonzado. Me asustó -. La semana pasada vino a verme y lo noté extraño, así que abrí un par de cervezas y comenzamos a charla, en nada estuvimos hablando de ti y de James – bien, me gustaba que mi padre se mantuviera en el papel de mi padre -, y él dijo algo así como que a quien me gustaría como yerno si no fuera James… yo, ya llevaba tres cervezas, porque hacía mucho calor – rodé los ojos, no era necesario que me aclarara eso -, en fin… le dije que él y Jasper reaccionó extraño, me sonrió, golpeó mi espalda y me dijo que había que ver que tantas vueltas daba la vida.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste eso? – rezongó mi madre.

- No lo sé… como dije, hacía mucho calor y tu llegaste directo a ducharte y yo…

- Bien – los corté alzando mi voz de más -, ya entendimos, padre, pero de todas formas eso no quiere decir nada, yo sigo sosteniendo mi tesis de que él está confundido, hace tiempo que no sale con nadie.

- Cariño, yo no creo que Jasper esté confundido – gemí, mi madre, por lo menos, debía estar de mi lado -, he visto como te mira y…

- ¡Basta! – me levanté y comencé a pasearme por la sala como si tuviera picapica en mis bragas -, es que… esto no puede ser – al sentirme frustrada, me tomé la frente pero no conseguía calmarme.

- ¿Y por qué no? – miré a mi mamá pero ella no se encogió ante mi mirada matadora -, no me mires así Bella, dame una buena razón para que lo tuyo con Jazz no pueda ser y te dejaré tranquila.

- Porque amo a Edward – no me costó decirlo, de hecho, me sentí muchísimo más aliviada.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio, que aunque estoy segura, fue bastante corto, se sintió excesivamente largo. Mientras mis padres procesaban mis palabras, yo hice lo mismo, una cosa era reconocer mis sentimientos para mí misma, otra era reconocérselos a Edward, y otra muy distinta era reconocérselos a mis padres. Sobre todo porque hace dos meses juraba a los cuatro vientos amar a James por el resto de mi vida.

Sí, para mí también era malditamente difícil, y ahora, no solo porque toda mi vida había dado un giro, sino porque hasta esta mañana tenía una visión de Edward que ahora estaba totalmente distorsionada, aunque aun no podía decidir si era para bien o para mal.

- Bells, hija… - alcé la vista para ver a mi padre. Se veía tan serio que asentí para que continuara, eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, consejos de mis padres.

- Dime.

La mano de mi madre se posó en su rodilla y él asintió – Entonces… en vista de esta nueva información ¿ahora sí, que tendremos pases gratis para la temporada?

No le dije nada ni le tiré nada, solo me paré, tomé mi cartera y me apresuré a la puerta. Estaba afuera, sacando la alarma de mi auto cuando mi padre llegó a mi lado, para ese momento mis ojos ya estaban completamente inundados de lágrimas.

- Hija…

- ¡NO! – grité separándome de él con brusquedad -, ¡Ya me cansé de esto Charlie!, por una vez – alcé mi mano y señalé con mi dedo índice prácticamente sobre su rostro -, quiero que mis padres me apoyen y me aconsejen, pero de ti… lo único que recibo son comentarios fuera de lugar.

- Bells, amor, fue una broma, yo no pensé que…

- ¡NADA! – lo interrumpí. Esta vez mi grito fue tan fuerte que él retrocedió -, yo solo quería que me dijeran algo que me hiciera sentir bien.

Con mi mano derecha, me sequé las lágrimas que ahora corrían sin control por mi rostro. Mi padre solo estaba de pie a mi lado sin decir nada, por lo mismo me di vuelta dispuesta a irme.

- Lo siento, hija… entremos y hablemos, prometo comportarme esta vez.

Negué con la cabeza – No… ya es muy tarde.

Abrí mi auto, me subí y me fui sin voltear a verlo. Ya cuando la casa de mis padres se perdió de mi vista pude estacionarme y dejar que el llanto saliera libremente. No estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve aparcada, pero cuando las farolas de la calle se comenzaron a encender, supe que era tiempo de volver a mi casa.

No quise pensar ni nada, por eso, hice lo que no hacía nunca. Tomé una de esas pastillas para dormir que me recetó el dentista la vez que me sacaron las muelas del juicio, eran condenadamente fuertes, así que con la mitad de una no supe de mí hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

- Isabella, me acaba de llegar una información de que Cullen tiene nueva novia… y si es que tú estás haciendo tu trabajo supongo que estás enterada de esto. Necesito algo que haga noticia… ¡AHORA!

Gemí y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada para tratar de acallar los gritos de Marco, lo peor de todo es que el infeliz tenía razón. Él me contrató para un trabajo y yo no lo estaba haciendo, eso iba en contra de todo lo que creía pero tampoco es como si pudiera delatar a Edward.

¡Nueva novia!

¡Ja!

Me quise reír con ironía, en estos momentos dudaba mucho que la palabra "novia" definiera mi relación con Edward, aunque si era sincera conmigo tenía que reconocer que nada me provocaba más mariposas en la panza que saberme la novia de Edward Cullen, no del mariscal de campo de los _Dolphis,_ sino de Edward, el chico con el que fui al colegio y que tiene el pene chico.

Dejé que pasaran dos días, dos días en los que me encerré en mi departamento y me desconecté del mundo. Leí mucho, navegué en internet y vi un poco de porno, hacía mucho que no veía porno y la curiosidad por saber qué estaban subiendo a internet pudo más, así que me rendí y decidí darme una buena maratón, aunque me aburrí luego de ver siempre lo mismo, bueno, por lo menos descubrí que el exceso de porno llega a aburrir.

Para la hora de almuerzo del segundo día ya no tenía casi nada en mi refrigerador, por lo que, a pesar de mi reticencia, me tuve que poner los zapatos y mover el culo al supermercado.

El maldito calor de Miami estaba en su punto más alto así que en cuanto entré al supermercado sonreí feliz por sentir el aire acondicionado en mi rostro. Hoy tenía ganas de comida poco saludable por lo que me fui directamente a los dulces, sí, para mí la comida chatarra eran los dulces, no las hamburguesas. Tomé tantos paquetes de galletas como consideré suficiente para mantenerme alimentada hasta mañana.

- No sé por qué, pero algo me decía que estabas pasando por un mal momento.

Sonreí, tiré el paquete de galletas que tenía en la mano al carro y me di media vuelta – Digamos que estoy en proceso de superarlo.

- Eso es porque eres una mujer fuerte Bella.

- Parece que no tanto – para reafirmar mi punto, tomé otro paquete y lo tiré junto a los demás.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Hice una mueca, quería hablar, necesitaba desesperadamente tener un poco de visión y ninguna de las personas a las que recurriría normalmente estaban disponibles para hacerlo, así que si quería ser sincera conmigo, mi siguiente opción, de todas formas, era James.

- De hecho sí, me gustaría mucho.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a pagar, te invito a un helado – le dio una rápida mirada a mi carro antes de volver a mirarme -, un helado grande.

- Gracias.

Pagué mis compras y James la afeitadora desechable que tenía en la mano, él andaba a pie por lo que no nos fue difícil el decidir cómo irnos. Cuando estábamos de novios solíamos visitar siempre esta heladería por lo que ninguno se demoró mucho en pedir su helado de siempre.

- Bien – comenzó a hablar James en cuanto nos sentamos -, dime lo que quieras decirme, soy todo oídos.

- Ok – sonreí y me acomodé mejor en la silla -, ¿recuerdas esa vez que hablamos sobre nuestras primeras veces.

- Sí, recuerdo que te conté sobre Julia y tú me dijiste que no sabías con quién fue, que estabas algo borracha – James rio y negó con la cabeza, en un momento le había impactado saber, que su entonces novia, no sabía quién había sido su primer hombre, pero luego de hablarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que era un tema olvidado.

- Bueno… pues parece que ahora si sé con quién fue – negué varias veces para corregirme -, o más bien, lo sospecho.

- ¿Y qué pasó para que lo sospeches?, ¿apareció el tipo?

Rodé los ojos – Más bien nunca se fue… o sí – me volví a corregir -, eso depende de cual de mis dos sospechosos sea.

Comencé a jugar con mí helado que había dejado olvidado y dejé que James preguntara lo que quisiera – Bien, supongo que ahora tengo que preguntarte quienes son los dos candidatos.

- Y esta es la parte difícil – quise sonreírle pero solo pude esbozar una mueca -, no te vas a creer esto.

- Pero déjame adivinar.

- Bien – tomé la cuchara y saqué un poco más de helado, él me imitó y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

- Bueno, no estoy seguro pero me aventuraré con el nombre de uno… y mis sospechas recaen sobre Jasper, ¿estoy cerca o lejos?

- ¿Por qué Jasper? – creo que mi tono evidentemente brusco le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

- Por la forma en que se comporta contigo, Jasper es tu amigo, pero pese a que existe la posibilidad de que aún esté enamorado de ti, siempre sentí que había algo más detrás de él y ahora me dices esto… me hace sentido.

- ¿Sospechabas que él estuviera enamorado de ti?

- Siempre – asintió -, pero también sé que él nunca hubiera hecho algo por alejarte de mí, Jasper te ama pero ya te superó, de alguna extraña forma, él está bien siendo solo tu amigo.

- Bueno… parece que no tanto – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y mi cara entre mis manos – Porque me lo dijo – me encogí de hombros -, así es como supe que él es uno de los candidatos.

- ¿Y el otro?

Suspiré profundo y lo miré fijamente, aquí venían un montón de verdad – El otro es… la persona con la que estoy ahora.

- O sea que ya lo conocías de antes… entonces…

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron, casi pude ver como los engranajes de su cerebro se encajan de tal forma que todas las ideas se ponían en línea recta para que él las leyera. No necesitaba preguntarle en quién estaba pensando porque sus ojos azules profundo me decían con claridad que el único candidato que se le podía ir a la mente, era Edward.

Aunque me moría hace una hora por un poco de helado, esta vez tuve que pasar, empujé mi copa de helado lejos de mí y me dediqué a mirar a James quien aún seguía procesando todo. Creo, que incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que lo haya estado engañando desde antes. No, ya era mucho darle vuelta al asunto pensar en eso.

- ¡Di algo por favor! – no quise gritar pero lo hice.

Putos nervios.

- Esto… es… ¿es Emmett?

- ¿Qué? – chillé, ahora sí que demasiado fuerte -, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?

- De… no lo sé… solo se me ocurrió su nombre y, a decir verdad, no me sorprende que se busque a alguien más, Irina es una perra y lo controla solo por Eric, no me gusta eso.

- James – lo regañé -, trabajas con Emm, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir que te traicionaría así?

- No lo culparía, porque sabes que sea quién sea con quien estés ahora, por ti, no me importaría ser de clase de hombre que se roba a la mujer ajena.

Sus palabras no me ayudaban ahora, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos – Es Edward, es Edward con quien me acuesto ahora y con quien, quizás, tuve mi primera vez.

La boca de James se abrió un poco pero con gran rapidez se volvió a cerrar.

- Bueno, esto sí que es algo que nunca me imaginé – de pronto sus cejas se juntaron y frunció el ceño. No era una mueca de disgusto sino más bien de desconcierto -, ¿pero Edward no es gay?

- No, no es gay – rodé los ojos y lo volví a mirar.

- Pero… estoy seguro de que Jasper me comentó que cuando iban al colegio lo vio con un chico… y además, casi podría jurar que sentí vibras extrañas de él la vez pasada que nos vimos.

- James, Jasper es un tonto que siempre ha tenido esa idea pero no es así y en cuanto a las vibras – me removí incomoda sobre mi asiento -, te puedo asegurar que esas vibras no eran para ti, de verdad.

- Bueno, ahora lo veo.

- Sí... – suspiré, le sonreí y me volví a encoger de hombros. Ahora por lo menos sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima -, así que esa es mi historia, la versión corta por lo menos.

- No estoy muy seguro de cuáles son las palabras correctas en estos momentos – James, se interrumpió -, solo puedo decirte que estás en un tremendo lío, chica.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿No vas a ayudarme a descubrir qué tengo que hacer cierto?

- Nop – remarcó la última "p" con demasiado énfasis -, pero sí me gustaría verte comer tu helado, costó bastante como para dejarlo tirado.

James volvió a tomar su cuchara y a comer de su helado, ahora, más relajada, pude imitarlo y la verdad es que si James no pudo ayudarme, el helado estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en su lugar.

- Mejor cuéntame algo de ti… ¿Cómo están tus animales?

- Excelente… pero creo que una perrita _Cocker_ de dos meses tiene un enamoramiento por mí.

Fruncí el ceño pero riendo - ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque cada vez que la tomo en brazos para hacerle cariño se hace pipi sobre mí.

Agradecí que justo un segundo antes haya tragado la cucharada de helado que me llevé a la boca porque o si no…

Tuve que morderme el interior de mi mejillas para controlar un poco mi risa, de todas formas dejé en claro que su respuesta me había causado mucha gracia. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no me quedaba nada más porque reírme, un nuevo ataqué hizo que lo salpicara con un poco de saliva, afortunadamente, pude componerme enseguida y disculparme, había sido sin mala intención.

- Si no hubiera tenido tu boca y tu saliva en otras partes más privadas de mi cuerpo, te diría que esto es un asco, pero pienso que es inconsecuente decirlo.

- ¡Tonto! – le tiré por la cabeza una servilleta echa bolita -. ¿Sabes?, la pasé muy bien, me subiste el ánimo.

- Ya sabes – James se tiró hacía atrás en la silla y extendió un poco los brazos -, para cuando quieras, tienes mi número.

- Lo consideraré.

Quizás podría haberme quedado un poco más pero no lo sentía correcto, hasta ahora todo entre nosotros estuvo normal pero no quería presionar las cosas, así que tomé mi cartera y le di a entender lo que quería.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa, además de que tengo trabajo atrasado.

- Bueno, entonces fue un placer.

- ¿No quieres que te pase a dejar? – me puse de pie y él me imitó.

- No, quiero caminar un poco.

Asentí, sabía que cuando James necesitaba pensar, caminada – Perdón si te dejé algo… complicado – no estaba segura de que haya sido la palabra correcta pero fue la única que me salió.

- Tranquila, sabes que siempre prefiero la sinceridad antes de la ignorancia y me siento bien si es que te ayudé, aunque haya sido para desahogarte.

- Me ayudaste mucho.

- Llámame… si quieres hablar o algo.

- Lo haré.

Nos abrazamos, pero como amigos, sin ningún sentimiento extra, por lo menos por mi parte, aunque creo que de la de él también.

Me fui directo para mi casa esta vez, la tarde había sido algo intensa y la conversación con James me había dado perspectiva, porque aunque, por más que tratara de evitarlo, necesitaba hablar con Jasper y Edward aunque ahora solo debía decidir con cual hablar primero.

Tomé mis dos bolsas llenas de galletas y me dirigí hasta mi casa, aunque solo necesité llegar hasta el pasillo para saber que algo extraño había. Siento que lo más simple hubiera sido dejar caer las bolsas pero en lugar de esos las afirmé con más fuerza y traté de concentrarme y descubrir si las tres personas que estaba viendo de verdad estaban ahí.

- Hola, hija.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – miré a mi padre y luego a sus dos acompañantes.

- Ellos tienen algo que decirte.

Creo, que en mi vida, solo una vez había visto a mi padre usar la violencia y eso fue una vez que un borracho en la playa se quiso tirar sobre mi madre, en ese momento él sacó al hombre rudo que llevaba dentro y lo derribó, aunque también lo hizo porque el borracho apenas se podía mantener en pie. En fin, ese día vi a mi padre como todo un macho fornido, pero por supuesto que esa imagen desapareció en cuanto vio pasar al tipo de los helados y corrió detrás de él, nunca creí su excusa de que quería algo de "hielo" para su mano que había quedado adolorida por el empujón.

Ahora, en cambio, la mirada de mi padre era distinta. Con cada mano tomó de los hombros a Jasper y a Edward y los obligó a levantarse.

- Bien, chicos… ¿tienen algo que decirle a mi niña?

Sonreí y lloré porque este era Charlie, mi padre y aunque tuviese muchos motivos que me hicieran odiarlo a momentos, eran esos mismos motivos los que me hacían amarlo en este instante.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero, le daré las gracias a Erica, mi beta porque la verdad es que no ando con el mejor de los ánimos y de verdad creo que en este capítulo cometí más errores que en otros y ella me ayudó a solucionarlos.**

**Ahora ustedes, de verdad que trato de subir seguido, lo juro, pero hago lo que puedo así que no me odien. Amo leer sus comentarios, me suben en el animo pero les pido perdón por si no los respondo, no me da el tiempo.**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo no haya sido un asco.**

**Besos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

- Bella…

El paso que iba a dar Edward hacía mí fue interrumpido cuando Jasper lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo tiró hacía atrás de nuevo.

- Ponte a la fila, aquí hay prioridad por antigüedad – quizás hubiera querido golpear a Jasper, pero de alguna forma irracional encontré que tenía razón.

- Pues creo que yo tengo prioridad por ser su actual pareja.

Hasta el momento solo se habían mirado con desagrado, pero en esos momentos, se estaban mirando y claramente desafiando. Así que, aunque fue chistoso, agradecí que mi padre reaccionara y los tomara a ambos de una de sus orejas, se tuvo que alzar en puntillas para hacerlo, pero lo consiguió.

- ¿Qué hablamos nosotros sobre atiborrar con estupideces a mi niña?

Mi padre miró primero a Edward y luego a Jasper para después repetir el gesto. Ninguno dijo nada, solo bajaron la vista casi como si lo hubieran ensayado.

Solo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que seguíamos en el pasillo de mi departamento a merced de todos mis vecinos, y aunque no me importaba mucho lo que ellos pudieran hablar, tampoco quería darles un espectáculo y mucho menos la posibilidad de que reconociera a Edward y quisieran sacar provecho de esta situación tan poco convencional.

- Entremos – no me dirigí a nadie en particular, solo pasé por al lado de los tres y abrí mi puerta.

Tampoco me quedé para comprobar que entraran, al contrario, lo que hice fue prácticamente correr hasta la cocina a buscar una botella con agua, me felicité por mantener agua helada en el refrigerador porque en esos momentos mi garganta era una lija y necesitaba algo que me aliviara.

Me tragué por lo menos la mitad del contenido de la botella y creo que hubiera seguido "escondida" en la cocina si mi padre no hubiera entrado.

- ¿Me vas a obligar a que tire tu oreja también?

Lo miré por un segundo antes de hablar - ¿Por qué los trajiste?

- Porque ustedes necesitan hablar, creo que hay muchas cosas qué aclarar y ya que la mayor parte del tiempo me comporto como un adolescente, creí que para variar, no me vendría mal actuar como un buen padre.

- Eres un buen padre – lo era, inmaduro y alborotado, pero siempre fue un buen padre.

- Sí, lo sé – me guiñó un ojo -, solo los buenos padres le ponemos una piñata llena de condones y cigarrillos a nuestras hija para sus dulces dieciséis.

Rodé los ojos y le sonreí – El primer condón me lo regalaste a los trece cuando te dije que Jimmy me metió la lengua en la boca.

- Bueno, pero eso impidió que te embarazaras, ya que no sirvió el consejo de… "no tengas sexo por primera vez estando borracha".

En eso tenía que darle la razón, así que lo único que pude hacer, fue acercarme hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Sí, era verdad, mi padre muchas veces era un caso, inmaduro, irresponsable y hasta "mal padre", pero cuando quería comportarse como adulto, sí que lo sabía hacer.

- Te quiero, papi.

- Y yo te quiero a ti, hija – me besó mis cabellos y luego se separó -, pero ahora me voy para que ustedes arreglen sus cosas, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo – asentí.

- Y, cariño – sus cejas se juntaron en medio de su frente -, si vas a hacer un trío con ellos procura que ambos se pongan condón. Ten.

Quedé en _shock_, por eso no pude recibir los dos condones que me estaba dando, solo luego de un minuto atiné a tomarlos y a reír, mi padre nunca iba a cambiar y eso era lo que lo hacía especial.

- De acuerdo – no lo iba a hacer pero a él era mejor seguirle la corriente -, y trataré de tener un buen desempeño para conseguirte esos pases para el juego de la otra semana.

- ¡Esa es mi hija!

Nos dimos un último abrazo y él salió de la cocina, yo me quedé ahí hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse. Sabía que el tiempo se me acababa por lo que bebí un nuevo trago de agua y me salí.

Edward y Jasper estaban de pie en mi sala pero cada uno en un extremo.

- ¿Se quieren sentar o piensan quedarse de pie mientras hablamos?

Yo me senté en mi sofá individual y esperé hasta que ellos me imitaron, no les quedó otra que sentarse en el sofá grande, juntos, pero no revueltos porque se separaron lo más que pudieron.

- Antes se estaban peleando por hablar conmigo y ahora parece que los dos se quedaron mudos – bufé molesta cuando ninguno se inmutó. Subí mis pies al sofá y me senté sobre ellos -. Bien, comenzaré yo a preguntar.

Por fin, ellos reaccionaron y por lo menos asintieron.

- ¿Con quién perdí la virginidad?

Hubo un intercambio de mirada entre ellos que solo ellos entendieron, porque asintieron y luego se voltearon hacia mí.

- Conmigo – asentí porque mi garganta se cerró un poquito al escuchar hablar a Jasper -, te dije la verdad la otra vez, esa noche nos emborrachamos y yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas, de que te amaba y nos acostamos.

- ¿Y tú? – apunté a Edward con el mentón.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – Solo nos besamos.

- Bien – asentí mientras ordenaba un poco mis pensamientos -, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – volví a mirar a mi amigo.

- Porque era un pendejo y porque después sentí que esto iba a arruinar nuestra amistad, esa mañana, cuando desperté y te vi dormida, me di cuenta que prefería tenerte en mi vida como amiga a no tenerte y sabía que si abrías tus ojos y me veías a tu lado solo ibas a cerrarte más.

- Es verdad – murmuré.

En esos tiempos, y todavía, odiaba el contacto con el resto de las personas, solo ahora y luego de un proceso de maduración, había aprendido a compartir con personas desconocidas, pero si en esos años, a penas y soportaba a Jasper, el saber que me había acostado con él solo iba a conseguir que me cerrara más. Así que le di la razón.

- Antes era un poco… inmadura y es muy probable que hubiera sobre reaccionado.

- De todas formas, siento habértelo ocultado, supongo que en todos estos años he tenido más de una oportunidad de hacerlo, pero…

- Esta bien – lo corté -, te entiendo – bajé la vista por un segundo, la punta de mi zapato tenía una mancha blanca y en esos momentos capturó por completo mi atención. Cuando entendí que necesitaba volver a mirar a mi amigo, respiré hondo y volví a verlo -. Siento mucho si te he dado la impresión equivocada… sobre nosotros, Jasper.

- No, creo que yo tampoco quise ver las cosas como eran y ahora… aunque haya tenido que ser a través de un golpe de Charlie – mi amigo se llevó su mano derecha hasta su nuca, supongo que ahí lo había golpeado mi padre, aunque golpear es un término muy grande para la mano suave de Charlie -, está bien… fui un cabrón… ¡y vamos! – de pronto alzó sus dos brazos y cambio de expresión a una bastante más alegre -, pase lo que pase, yo siempre seré quien te quitó la virginidad.

Si hubiera tenido algo más grande en la mano se lo hubiera tirado por la cabeza, lamentablemente me tuve que conformar solo con lanzarle un cojín que no le hizo ni cosquillas. Pero como todo un caballero andante, Edward se estiró y golpeó su nuca con su palma abierta, no fue excesivamente fuerte pero si lo bastante para que Jazz se encogiera de dolor.

- ¿Por qué me golpean?

- Porque eres un burdo… no se dice "quitar la virginidad" – replicó Edward mientras dibujaba las comillas en el aire.

- Además – ahora yo ensanché mi sonrisa -, tu también eras virgen, y por lo poco que recuerdo, fui yo quien llevó el ritmo esa noche… no recuerdo que te movieras mucho.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – aunque estaba serio, sus mejillas sonrosadas lo hacían ver demasiado adorable.

Sin quererlo, con Edward soltamos la primera carcajada que bastante pronto terminó por contagiar a Jasper. Luego de unos momentos riéndonos, las risas fueron cesando hasta que volvimos a mirarnos, bien, era hora de seguir.

- ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Qué pasó en ese tiempo entre nosotros?

Antes de hablar, Edward se rascó la nuca, era un claro gesto de lo nervioso que estaba – Lo que te dije, te vi un día y me gustaste y ese día en la fiesta nos besamos, pera nada más que eso – su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos, esa no era una buena señal.

- ¿Qué mas pasó, Edward? – ahora traté de que mi voz saliera lo suficientemente seria para que me respondiera.

- Yo… bueno, como que nos toqueteamos de más.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente, solo por un segundo intercambió una mirada con Jasper, sé que había algo ahí pero ambos parecían estar de acuerdo así que, aunque me costó, preferí no ahondar ahí.

- Entonces… me besé y toqueteé contigo – apunté a Edward -, y luego me acosté contigo -, apunté por ultimo a mi amigo -. ¡Bien!, supongo que soy una zorra – me enterré en el sofá y me crucé de brazos.

- ¡Ey! – desde mi posición vi a Jasper –, no deberías sentirte como una zorra, piensa que no cualquiera tiene la posibilidad de tener a estos dos hombres – apuntó a Edward y luego a él -, y sobre todo a mí – rodé los ojos -, en una misma noche.

- Sí, supongo que no me queda otra, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.

- Ey… Bells – alcé solo los ojos hacia mi amigo -, ¿esto quiere decir que estamos bien? ¿Somos amigos de nuevo?

- Nosotros siempre vamos a ser amigos, Jasper – rodé los ojos -, si no me deshice de ti en nuestros años de instituto, dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo ahora.

- Eso es verdad – reconoció -, yo no te dejaría. Además, te he aguantado mucho como para que me deseches así de rápido.

- Pero con respecto a lo otro – abrí un poco más los ojos para que entendiera mis palabras -, quiero que sepas que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo – sintió varias veces, de reojo miró a mi novio -, ahora estás con él y aunque yo hubiese preferido que me eligieras a mí, supongo que no puedo pedirte tener buen gusto para todo.

- Sí, supongo – no tenía sentido rebatirlo.

Luego de eso nos sonreímos un poco, pero aún había algo de tensión en el ambiente, además, a mí me quedaba una charla pendiente con Edward pero esa charla no era para tenerla frente a mí alocado amigo. Unos segundos más de silencio y Jasper los interrumpió con un grito que me hizo saltar en su lugar.

- ¡Ya sé!, tengo la mejor idea de la vida… oh dios, esto les encantará – comenzó a frotarse las manos antes de hablar, con algo de miedo, miré a Edward y él solo se encogió de hombros -. ¡Hagamos un trío!

- ¿Qué? – mi voz salió tan malditamente ahogada que me preocupé por mí.

- ¿Qué mierda? – Edward se sentó mejor para ver a Jasper -, ¿en qué jodida mierda estás pensando?

- En… ¿Qué lo pasemos bien? – todo el ánimo de Jasper desapareció de pronto, sus hombros decayeron, y creo que cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

- Jasper…

- Bien – se puso de pie y alzó sus manos al frente -, ya lo entendí, lo jodí así que mejor me voy mientras aún mantengo mi polla intacta… la quiero demasiado como dejar que los instintos castradores de Bella quieran atacar. Conozco esa mirada, nena.

- Mejor vete ya – me puse de pie también y le apunté la puerta de salida.

- Claro… ahora me echas, pero bien que te gustó que mi enorme polla…

- Jasper – ahora hablé con calma y en un tono demasiado bajo, él se estremeció porque supo que se venía lo peor -, tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas antes de que te castre.

- Bien… Edward – le estiró la mano pero a Ed le costó un poco reaccionar -, adiós y… espero que las cosas se solucionen.

Edward asintió y se puso de pie sin soltar su mano – Por supuesto.

- Bells – extendió sus brazos para abrazarme pero yo solo negué con la cabeza. Él avanzó hasta la puerta pero al último se giró hasta nosotros -. ¿De verdad que no quieren hacer un trío?

- ¡JASPER! – rugí.

- Pero si fue idea de tu papá.

Aunque ya se había ido, alcancé a escuchar la última parte. Afortunadamente, en cuanto la puerta se cerró recobré mi respiración normal.

Esta vez no volví a la sala, en lugar de eso fui hasta la cocina y saqué dos cervezas del refrigerador, le di una lata a Edward e inmediatamente abrí la mía, estaba helada y refrescante por lo que ni siquiera le tomé el sabor.

- Lo siento – me disculpé -, si mi papá te trajo en contra de tu voluntad y si Jasper fue un cabrón, yo…

- No… yo vine porque quise y Jasper… es bastante sincero.

Fruncí el ceño al verlo con su cabeza agachada, esperé a que reaccionara pero no pasó nada.

- Edward, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – automáticamente levantó la vista y bebió de su cerveza.

- Edward…

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza - ¿Jasper la tiene grande?

- ¿Qué? – traté de comprender sus palabras pero no pude.

- Su polla… ¿es grande?

- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando por el tamaño de la polla de Jasper? – dejé mi lata semivacía de cerveza en mi mesa de centro y me concentré en mi novio -, Edward…

- No – me interrumpió -, no voy a deprimirme ni nada, solo quiero saber.

- Él… la tiene normal – vi que decayó así que me apresuré a seguir hablando -, pero creo que es un poco delgada.

Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible, y respiré con calma cuando vi a Edward asentir, no estoy segura de que me haya creído pero por lo menos había cambiado su actitud defensiva.

- ¿Mañana tienes entrenamiento?

- No – se tomó un nuevo sorbo de cerveza -, mañana tengo libre, el sábado entrenamiento y concentración… este domingo jugamos contra los _Philadelphia Eagles _y solo han perdido un juego así que el entrenador nos quiere entrenando todo el día.

- ¿Cómo va el equipo?

- Bien – asintió un poco más relajado -, solo nos quedan dos juegos, si ganamos uno y empatamos el último podremos ir a la final de _Super Bowl_ como campeones de la AFC.

- Oh, ¿y eso cuando lo sabrán?

- Este es el último partido de la temporada regular, luego iniciamos los juegos de _play off_. Si los ganamos iremos a la final.

- ¿Y donde será el _Super Bowl_ esta vez?

- Hace tres años la NFL asignó a Miami como la sede para la _Super Bowl_ de este año.

- ¿Y eso porque?

El me miró con una pizca de picardía - ¿De verdad no sabes nada de fútbol americano? – me encogí de hombros porque no me dieron ganas de quedar como inculta, después de todo era el deporte nacional-. Bien, sería en Miami porque nosotros somos parte de la Conferencia Americana, y por ser un equipo del Este, nos toca este año, y sería la primera vez que un equipo finalista juegue en su propia ciudad, ya que hasta la fecha, ningún equipo que haya llegado a la final la ha disputado en su estadio.

Asentí porque la verdad es que no entendía nada – Oh, ahora entiendo – seguí asintiendo y rogando porque él no se diera cuenta de mi ignorancia.

- ¿No entiendes nada, cierto?

- No – volví a negar pero esta vez con énfasis y sonriendo, agradecí no tener que ser yo quien lo dijera -, lo siento – apoyé mis codos en mis muslos solo para tenerlo un par de centímetros más cerca -, pero es que de verdad… todo esto, es un poco complicado para mí.

- Sí, para algunos es complicado – asintió él. Volvió a dejar su lata ya vacía de cerveza en la mesa de centro e imitó mi posición -, ¿quieres ir a verme este domingo?

- Me gustaría pero… no sé si es lo correcto.

- ¿Terminamos?

- ¿Qué? – casi chillé, no, creo que sí chillé.

Edward se pasó sus manos por su cabello desordenádnoslo bastante – Yo pensé que habíamos terminado, tú no me querías ver, te enojaste y…

- ¡Dios! – me puse de pie y alcé las manos para después reposarlas en mis caderas -, Edward, los novios pelean, se tiran hasta los platos por la cabeza pero eso no siempre quiere decir que terminan… lo de nosotros – me toqué el pecho y luego lo apunté a él -, fue solo una pelea, yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y ahora estamos aquí resolviendo las cosas.

- Perdón – se disculpó con una _sexy_ sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. Al igual que yo, se puso de pie, pero él, en cambio, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado -, pero aún soy bastante nuevo en esto de las relaciones.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de cómo posaba sus manos en mis caderas y me acercaba a él – Y yo todavía no puedo creer que seas prácticamente virgen… en los años que no te vi, me conformaba con ver fotos tuyas y siempre tan malditamente _sexy_… tu aura – aprovechando el momento, rodeé su cuello -, es tan excitante… invita a desearte, pero – abrí los ojos y los clavé en él -, supongo que lo que vemos en las revistas y en la televisión no siempre es la realidad ¿no?

- Creo que yo soy el mejor ejemplo… o si no dime… ¿Quién se imagina que el mariscal de campo de los _Miami Dolphis_ la tiene chica?, eso no es el cliché que la gente quiere ver y leer, por eso cariño – me removió un poco entre sus manos -, no creas nunca en la imagen que te dan los famosillos, porque te apuesto, que ninguno es lo que aparenta.

- ¿Ni siquiera Johnny Depp? – hice un puchero sacando mi labio inferior -, porque yo de verdad creo que él es putamente _sexy_ y totalmente alejado de la mierda de Hollywood.

- Johnny en realidad era mujer – lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos para ver si se reía pero nada. Mi corazón se rompió un poquito por mi amor de adolescencia.

- Oh, yo pensaba que…

- ¡Es broma! – Edward volvió a mover mis caderas pero esta vez me dio un suave beso en los labios -, no conozco a Johnny, pero supongo que pueden haber algunas excepciones… aunque de todas formas nunca podrás conocer a nadie de verdad y menos a alguien que nunca has visto.

- Pero yo a ti te conozco – aproveché que mis manos seguían enganchadas en su nuca y la masajeé -, y te tengo entre mis brazos… así que puedo decir que te conozco… un poco.

- Me conoces más que un poco – sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi espalda -, conoces mi mas intimo secreto.

- Tu pene no es tu más íntimo secreto… Rosalie lo sabe – traté de no rodar los ojos pero no lo conseguí.

- No hablaba de mi pene – sus labios se acercaron hasta los míos pero solo los rozaron -, me refería a otra cosa… a mis sentimientos por ti.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mi?

Lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios era totalmente distinto – Te amo, Bella, te he amado desde hace mucho.

- Y yo te amo a ti… solo que no me di cuenta cuando debería.

Nos besamos, sí que lo hicimos, pero por más que nuestros labios se entreabrían entre sí y que nuestras lenguas jugueteaban contentas, el beso no pasó a la lujuria, solo era nuestra forma de expresar lo que estábamos sintiendo. Mis manos se separaron de su nuca, se pasearon por su cabello y por su cuello y volvieron a su parte trasera, en cambios las suyas acariciaron suavemente mi espalda, a penas y las sentía pero el saber que estaban ahí era suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerara hasta niveles insospechados.

Mi respiración se estaba complicando, por eso, agradecí que Edward pasara sus labios a mi cuello en donde se entretuvo arrancándome pequeños gemidos de placer.

- Edward – aprovechándome de la posición de mis manos, lo apegué más hacia a mí -. Ahhh – grité casi de dolor cuando me mordió ligeramente.

- Lo siento – se separó de mí y me miró aun sonriendo, paseó su lengua por sus dientes y encaró una caja -, pero no pude aguantarme.

- Lo entiendo – asentí.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

- Sí – contesté tan rápido que no me sorprendió ver a mi novio riendo.

Nos fuimos a la cama y nos seguimos besando, nos abrazamos y conversamos, pero en ningún momento sentimos la necesidad de despojarnos de nuestras ropas, en estos momentos, luego de haber aclarado tantas cosas del pasado, hacer el amor parecía ser lo último en la lista, a mí me interesaba mucho más conocer las historias de Edward.

Era maravilloso escuchar cómo me miraba en los pasillos y las cosas, sin éxito, que había hecho por llamar mi atención, me gustaba saber lo mucho que yo le gustaba en esos momentos, pero también me era imposible no sentirme como una estúpida por no haberlo notado hasta esa tarde en los camerinos, aunque, si lo pensaba un poco más, en esos tiempo solo hubiéramos sido una pareja adolescente y yo era tal malditamente cerrada que no estaba muy segura de haber aceptado el tamaño de su polla. En cambio ahora las cosas eran diferentes… para mejor.

Me quedé dormida sobre su pecho sin darme cuenta, solo sé que mi subconsciente sentía su corazón latir y su calor traspasarse hasta mí. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me acurruqué mejor sobre él y dejé que los mejores sueños vinieran a mí.

.

.

.

Sentir el cuerpo de Edward enredado al mío era el mejor despertar, pero sentir el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío era aún mejor, y más si su lengua estaba en mi coño.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – abrí los ojos por fin y vi lo que supuse.

Edward bajando mi ropa interior y sonriéndome como el cabrón que era por hacerme sufrir de esta forma.

- Edward… ¿Qué…?

- Solo disfruta.

Y para que yo terminara de rendirme, Edward sacó su lengua y me mostró su brillante aro.

¿Cuándo, jodida mierda, se lo puso?

No sé, pero eso dejó de importante en cuanto el metal comenzó a estimular mi clítoris.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno chicas, acá un nuevo capítulo.

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que leen y las que comentan porque sé que me demoré mucho esta vez.**

**Además, esta vez quiero hacer una mención especial a mi Beta, Erica Castelo que me ayudó muchoooooo con el tema del fútbol americano.**

Espero que les guste.

**Besos. Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

- ¡EDWARD!

Cerré los ojos con tanta fuerza que me dolieron, pero de alguna forma tenía que dejar salir todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. El aro de Edward era maravilloso y aún más maravillo era la forma en la que él lo movía sobre mi clítoris.

Sabía que no podía medir mis fuerzas en situaciones como estas y por eso trataba de tomar los cabellos de mi novio mientras lo tenía entre mis piernas, pero esta vez no pude contenerme, de alguna forma necesitaba dejar salir mi excitación. Él gimió sobre mi coño en cuanto le di el primer tirón, repetí el movimiento porque eso consiguió que las más exquisitas vibraciones subieran por mi cuerpo.

- ¡Edward… sí, justo ahí!

Su lengua salió y dejó que la porción de metal solo rozara, tímidamente mi clítoris que a estas alturas estaba maravillosamente sensible.

- ¿Justo dónde? – lo miré algo perdida cuando se separó lo justo y necesario para mover sus labios, pero estaba tan cerca que el aliento de sus palabras se coló por entre mis pliegues.

- Justo ahí… solo ahí.

Y sí, alcancé el puto orgasmo más placentero de la vida solo siendo estimulada por fuera de mi coño, creo que en mi vida nunca había experimentado algo así, la penetración era primordial aunque solo fuera con sus dedos o su lengua… pero esto… esto era el cielo.

Con los ojos cerrados sonreí. Sabía que él me estaba viendo y por eso giré la cabeza pero ni siquiera la necesidad de verlo, me ayudó a abrir los ojos.

- Bells, amor…

Por fin abrí los ojos para ponerle atención, pero inmediatamente me distraje cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar por toda mi habitación.

- ¿Te alcanzo el teléfono?

Negué con la cabeza – No – mi voz salió bastante perezosa así que para hacerle justicia se recosté de costado -, deja que conteste la grabadora.

- ¿Segura?

Estiré mis brazos llamando hacía mi – Sí, tengo ganas de regalonear.

- Oh, y yo no puedo negarte eso.

Sonreí aún más cuando sentí el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío, no quería separarme de él pero lo hice, aunque solo lo justo y necesario como para verlo.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer?

Creo que jadeé un poco ante su propuesta, no es que no quisiera salir con él o pensara que él no debía ser visto conmigo, pero tenía bastante claro cómo estaban las cosas, si no salíamos a la luz pública era por el bien de ambos, y por la salud mental de ambos.

- Ed…

- ¡Ey! – me removió juguetonamente -, iremos a un lugar tranquilo, además… no tenemos por qué escondernos siempre, seremos cautos.

- Bien – le sonreí luego de botar el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones -, pero quiero que me prometas que me dirás si te sientes incómodo.

- Claro – su sonrisa no me dejó en claro que tan sincero estaba siendo pero no le vi el caso seguir discutiendo así que le sonreí también -. Bien, así me gusta… entonces – de pronto, su cuerpo estuvo sobre el mío, ¡mierda!, sus putos músculos se pegan perfectamente a mi cuerpo -, creo que tendríamos que ir a la ducha.

- Mmm – rezongué, quise moverme y alzar mis caderas a la búsqueda de algún contacto un poco más… íntimo, pero su figura no me dejaba el más mínimo espacio para moverme -, ducha…

- Sin sexo.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré, quería que viera mi desacuerdo. – Entonces quizás yo no quiera hacerlo cuando tú quieras.

- ¿Qué? – aunque él se veía verdaderamente desconcertado, eso no hizo que mi estado mejorara -, Bella…

- Bueno – me lo quité de encima… no me costó nada porque su cuerpo estaba lánguido -, solo estoy diciendo que si no quieres…

- ¡Ey! – en nada, estuve de vuelta en la cama y con las manos hacia arriba de mi cabeza siendo apresadas por las suyas -, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- ¡De que también tengo derecho a pedir un poco de sexo!

El cuerpo de Edward volvió a perder presión pero demasiado pronto se dejó caer sobre el mío casi como peso muerto. Lo hubiera movido pero yo también me quedé rígida al escuchar y sentir su profunda y algo contagiosa carcajada.

- Bueno, yo no me estaba negando, solo pensaba en que ya era algo tarde- aún riendo, Edward me hizo mirar hacia mi mesa de noche en donde, en números grandes, rojos y brillantes decía que ya pasaba del mediodía. Abrí los ojos porque podría jurar que desperté cuando aún no eran las 10 de la mañana.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasé con la lengua, y el aro, de Edward en mi coño?

- ¡Mierda! – ahora sí que me lo saqué de encima definitivamente y me levanté -, ¡apurémonos!, se nos hará tarde y ya será imposible encontrar un lugar para comer.

- ¿Entonces… no quieres sexo?

Puto Edward.

Puto Edward y su pose putamente _sexy_.

Puto Edward y su pose putamente _sexy_ recostado en mi puta cama.

Sí, muchas palabrotas, pero Edward era un puto cabrón por sonreírme así cuando sabía que si queríamos comer algo antes de las tres de la tarde debíamos comenzar a movernos. Un día sábado en Miami en pleno Julio, era imposible sentarse en cualquier restaurante mediamente decente después de la una de la tarde.

- ¡Mueve el culo, Cullen! – le tiré una toalla que él supo atrapar en el aire. ¡Cabrón!

- Pero si quieres…

- Ahora no – lo corté mientras lo apuntaba con mi dedo índice -, pero que te quede claro que tengo todo el derecho de exigir un poco de sexo.

- ¿Y si me duele la cabeza?

Rodé los ojos ante su labio fruncido – Niñita – me di media vuelta y sonreí cuando estuve segura de que él ya no podía verme.

.

.

.

- Me veo ridículo.

Me mordí los labios y cerré los ojos tratando de no reírme. Cuando conseguí respirar con calma me preparé para hablarle – No, amor, te ves muy bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, estoy segura… pero no te toques el cabello.

- Bien – estuvo de acuerdo aunque para nada convencido.

Sonreí una vez más, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que este chico tan engominado sería Edward Cullen, su partidura al medio y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás por los lados, le daban un aspecto bastante _Geek_, pero era el corbatín que le hice ponerse sobre su camisa _Cool_, a cuadros, lo que terminó por completar el _Look_.

El _look Geek_ que alejaba todas las miradas curiosas… y lujuriosas, de mi novio.

- ¿Ordenemos?

- Claro – asentí bastante conforme por su estupenda idea -, yo quiero… - miré la carta sin ninguna idea de lo que quería -, quiero… - di vuelta la hoja y escaneé las opciones hasta que encontré lo que quería comer -, quiero pollo al coñac con arroz.

Cerré la carta de golpeé y la dejé en la mesa. Edward me miró y asintió para luego imitar mi gesto – Sí, yo también quiero eso.

Lo miré mientras llamaba al camarero y ordenaba por ambos, pese a su peinado ridículo y el corbatín chillón, aún así, se veía condenadamente sexy, ningún cabello engominado era capaz de esconder su belleza natural.

- ¿Qué? – pestañeé y dejé de verlo, no me había dado cuenta lo absorta que estaba en él.

- Yo… lo siento – traté de excusarme, aunque fuera mi novio sabía muy bien que no era de buena educación mirar fijamente a la gente.

- No… está bien, pero pensé que… - su rostro cambió de la felicidad a la perplejidad con demasiada rapidez -, ¿me veo ridículo, cierto?

- No, amor – le tomé la mano por sobre la mesa –, pese a todo ese ridículo disfraz, te ves excesivamente _sexy_.

- ¿Excesivamente _sexy_? – encaró una ceja en mi dirección y yo me reí.

Negué con la cabeza y luego rodé los ojos – Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño?

- ¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente? – quise sonar seductora pero no tuve mucho éxito.

- No… lo siento pero – su rostro me dejaba en claro que nuestro pequeño juego había terminado, ya no estaba juguetón sino algo compungido -, hoy no puedo tener sexo – lo dijo tan bajo que por un momento pensé haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Qué? – me acerqué lo mas que me permitió la mesa.

- Que hoy no puedo tener sexo.

- ¡Pero si tuvimos sexo en la mañana! – cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me di cuenta lo fuerte que había hablado, ni siquiera quise mirar a mi alrededor para ver si alguien me estaba mirando.

- Bueno, pues ya es más de mediodía y comienzo con mi abstinencia de veinticuatro horas.

- Mañana tienes juego – murmuré mientras mis hombros caían -, lo siento… pero – me volví a erguir ahora con una duda clavada -, ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

- Tengo que estas a las cuatro en el _Sun Life_, pero hoy no tenemos entrenamiento, es más que nada una concentración ya que el partido de mañana es bastante importante.

- ¿Qué tan importante?

- Si mañana le ganamos a los _Buffalo Bills_, iremos como representantes de la NFL al _Super Bowl_.

La sonrisa que me dio me hizo asentir – Entonces es muy importante.

- Sí… ¿irás a verme? – el tímido carmín de sus mejillas me hizo mirarlo con la boca un poco abierta.

¿Algún día dejaría de sentirme así por él?

Espero que no, la sensación era vertiginosa pero sencillamente fabulosa.

- ¿Tú me quieres ahí?

- Sabes que sí – ahora fue su turno de apretar mi mano -, tenerte ahí me ayuda a concentrarme mejor.

- Y si ganas, mejor dicho… cuando ganes – me corregí -, habrá una sorpresa esperándote en casa.

- ¿A sí?... ¿Y qué sorpresa?

Ahora, Edward apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se acercó un poco más hacia mí, lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca pero aún así pude controlarme y no tirarme sobre él.

Nos pasamos todo el rato coqueteando entre nosotros, esto de no poder tener sexo como que era excitante, sabía que no podía hacer nada con Edward por las próximas veinticuatro horas y eso me deprimía, pero el saber que mañana en la tarde, estaríamos solos, en mi departamento, desnudos y dando rienda sueltas a todos nuestros deseos, era suficiente para que me controlara.

En el momento en que Edward estacionó su auto afuera de mi departamento, tuve ganas de tirar de él y secuestrarlo, pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir, sobre todo porque iba ya un poco tarde.

- ¿Te llamo en la noche? – preguntó en su tono putamente inocente.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo.

- Entonces te llamo más tarde.

Asentí y me acerqué para besar sus labios, solo un poco – Si te beso más, dudo mucho que sea capaz de dejarte ir – me excusé.

- Eres inteligente, nena.

Me separé de él para verlo mejor - ¿Me acabas de decir nena?

Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, junto a su horrible corbatín y a su cabello, aún engominado, le daban el peor _look_ de la historia, era verdaderamente un cachorrito asustado y no el Mariscal de campo de los _Miami Dolphins_ que mañana disputaba su cupo para el _Super Bowl_.

- Yo… ¿sí?

- Sí, lo hiciste y… - me volví a acercar a él, pero esta vez solo rocé sus labios -, me gustó mucho.

Él gimió y yo lo imité, de hecho, tuve que juntar mis muslos para calmar de alguna forma el ardor que se me estaba formando.

- Ahora vete – solo un roce más y me separé de mi novio definitivamente -, recuerda llamarme más tarde.

- Lo haré.

Lo miré por un segundo más antes de bajarme, me despedí de él con la mano y entré a mi edificio cuando aún estaba aparcado en la calle, no quise verlo para no correr como posesa hacia él.

¡Mierda!

Era adicta a Edward Cullen de una forma casi enfermiza.

Para cuando llegué a mi casa pensé que me sentiría mejor, pero no bastó más que cruzar mi puerta para volver a sentir su lejanía, su olor impregnado en mi hogar me obligó a inhalar cualquier resquicio de él que estuviera en mis paredes.

¡Doble mierda!

Lo amaba pero, sinceramente, la sensación que estaba experimentando me estaba asustando, quería estar con él, verlo y saber que estaba conmigo, pero… no era de una forma lujuriosa. Me llevé una mano a mi corazón y seguí los latidos un tanto más fuertes de lo normal, aquí había algo raro que se intensificó mucho más cuando sonó el timbre de mi departamento.

Era un presentimiento.

Y Edward debió haberlo sentido también porque se devolvió.

Bueno, por lo menos eso pensé yo hasta el segundo en el que abrí la puerta y a quien vi detrás de ella no era mi novio.

- Hola, Isabella.

- Hola – mi voz tembló pero rogué porque él no se haya dado cuenta -, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Te llamé esta mañana y no contestaste – hizo un gesto con la mano para que le diera el paso, sabía que no podía tenerlo en la puerta por lo que lo dejé entrar -, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a verte.

- ¿Llegó hace mucho?

Sin quererlo, miré por mi pasillo para ver si a Edward de verdad no se le había ocurrido volver. Pero todo estaba despejado, algo más tranquila cerré la puerta y me junto a mí invitado en mi sala.

- No, acabo de llegar… ¿por?

- Oh, porque yo vengo recién entrando – me crucé de brazos solo porque no encontré donde más ponerlos -, pero dígame… dime – me corregí -, ¿a qué debo tu visita, Marco?

- Yo, solo venia a verte y a preguntar si tienes alguna información de nuestro chico favorito… ¿tienes algo?

- Yo… - no había tenido tiempo de hablar de esto con Edward así que me vi obligada a improvisar -, no mucho, pero averigüé que mañana estará Rosalie en el juego contra los _Buffalo Bills_ así que es probable que pase algo interesante.

- No – él negó con la cabeza, pasó una mano por su barbilla y me miró fijamente -, estoy seguro de que no es en Rosalie en quién tenemos que poner nuestros ojos, hay alguien más en la vida de Cullen.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

Mantuve mí vista en él porque sabía que si no lo hacía, terminaría por descubrir mi mentira.

- Digamos… que tengo un presentimiento.

Primero, no me gustó para nada la mirada que me dio y segundo, mucho menos me gustó la mirada que le dio a mi departamento, es como si estuviera esperando por algo o alguien.

Marco sospechaba algo y no necesitaba comprobar lo que era para saber que necesitaba sacar su trasero de mi departamento cuanto antes. Así que puse mi mejor sonrisa y bloqueé con mi cuerpo su escaneo por el lugar.

- Mañana iré al juego y vigilaré a Cullen. Sí o sí llegaré con algo para ti, Marco, así que espera mi llamada.

- Bien, supongo entonces que mi visita llega hasta aquí.

- Lo siento, pero mis padres vienen a comer conmigo esta noche y aún tengo que hacer la cena – me excusé con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Oh, claro… entiendo una indirecta, querida.

- No es eso, pero… - le sonreí para no verme obligada a terminar mi frase.

Él asintió y me dio una de esas sonrisas que me daban ganas de darle una buena cacheta – Por supuesto… conozco la salida.

No me confié, así que seguí a Marco hasta que estuvo afuera, cuando por fin pude apoyar mi espalada en la puerta cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dejé caer por ella hasta que toqué el suelo. Aunque Marco no me hubiera visto con Edward, sabía que su intención era destruirlo y ya no estaba muy segura de que estuviera entre mis manos el poder hacer algo.

Gemí y por más que traté de ordenar mis ideas no se me ocurría nada que pudiera salvar a Edward del escrutinio público.

¡Dios!

Era una pésima periodista investigativa si no se me ocurría una puta buena historia que salvara a mi novio de un cabrón como Marco.

Cuando me cansé de auto compadecerme, me arrastré hasta el teléfono y llamé a alguien que debería haber llamado hace rato… mi padre.

- Hola.

- Oh Bells, mi niña… menos mal que llamas, me tenías con el alma en un hilo… ¿a quién elegiste?

- Papá… - advertí.

Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró exageradamente al teléfono – Vamos, cariño, llevo un día entero esperando porque me llamaras.

- Bien – suspiré. Tampoco es que pudiera escaparme de esto -. Jasper es mi amigo y Edward mi novio, punto, no pienso contarte más.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa…

Su tono fue suficiente para que adivinara lo que quería saber – No, papá, no hicimos un trío – arrugué la frente de solo pensar que había sido mi padre el gestor de esa idea.

- Tú te lo pierdes.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué al sofá en donde tomé posición – Papá, de hecho te llamaba porque quería hacer un par de preguntas… ya sabes, como eres experto en E!.

- ¡Oh, claro!, pregúntame lo que quieras…

- Bien… digamos que – subí mis piernas y las rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo -, hay un escándalo enorme que llama la atención de todos, pero luego aparece otro y hace que los _paparazzi_ y la gente se olvidé de ese primer escándalo… ¿Cómo tendría que ser el segundo escándalo?

- ¿Te refieres a algo como cuando Jennifer Aniston y Brad Pitt se separaron? Ese fue un gran escándalo pero quedó atrás ni bien él se junto con Angelina Jolie… ese escándalo fue aún mayor.

- Sí, supongo que me refiero a algo como eso, pero… ¿y algo que no requiera infidelidad o líos amorosos de por medio?

- ¿Estamos hablando de un escándalo grande? – preguntó en un tono demasiado profesional.

- Sí.

- Pues entonces no, si queremos un escándalo con todo, que ocupes las primeras planas y todo, estamos hablando de un escándalo amoroso, o… ya sabes – su tono nuevamente cambió a uno mucho mas juguetón -, que un personaje famoso se declare homosexual… siempre acarrea mucha prensa, pero, ¿no eres tú la periodista Bella?, mira que no te pagamos la Universidad para que no hayas aprendido, como mínimo, lo que es un buen escándalo farandulero.

- Claro, papá – rodé los ojos -, estudié cuatro años en la Universidad para aprender todo sobre los escándalos amorosos de los famosos.

- Bien, pero aún no me convences así que te haré una prueba, ¿Qué cantante juvenil acaba de terminar con su novio?

- Eh – no tenía ni idea de qué estábamos hablando -, ¿Jennifer López?

- ¡No!, vamos Bella, enfócate, Jennifer López no es precisamente una cantante juvenil… y para que sepas me refería a Taylor Swift que terminó con quién sea que estuviera saliendo ahora, no recuerdo el nombre pero él no era importante así que no importa.

Quise rodar los ojos de nuevo pero me contuve – Entonces supongo que tendré que prestar más atención a los programas de E!

- Sí, si para eso están hija, para ser vistos y para no tener que estarle preguntando estas cosas a tu padre.

- Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar pero antes, una última pregunta… ¿Qué opinas de que tu hija salga en los programas de espectáculo?

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, me demoré pero llegó este capítulo :)

Muchas gracias a Erica Castelo, mi beta que la hice sufrir con un par de palabras chilenizadas :)

Besos, Joha!


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

- ¿Con un video de sexo como los de Paris Hilton o del brazo de tu galán en una alfombra roja?

Fruncí el ceño y traté de concentrarme – ¡Iug! – hice una mueca de asco -, le diré a mi mamá la clase de videos que andas viendo y dudo mucho que mi galán, o sea Edward, vaya a alfombras rojas así que no sería lo uno ni lo otro.

- Primero – me imitó con una malísima voz femenina -, no veo esos videos, solo supe de ellos – sí claro, rodé los ojos pero lo dejé continuar -, y segundo, estoy seguro que a alguna alfombra, de algún color tendrá que ir.

- En fin – di el tema por terminado porque era imposible seguir discutiendo con él -, lo que te estaba preguntando era otra cosa.

- Bien, como no quiero que te vuelvas a poner _emo_ y enojada conmigo trataré de concentrarme – nuevamente rodé los ojos, aunque no me pudiera ver, se lo merecía -. Si lo que estás pensando en lo mismo que yo estoy pensando entonces la respuesta es: sí, me gustaría verte en los canales de farándula.

- Estoy nerviosa, necesito… hacer algo – suspiré y dejé un espacio de tiempo para cambiar el tema -. ¿Irás mañana al juego?

- ¿Pasará algo interesante?

- Puede ser – murmuré.

A lo lejos escuché un gritó y un poco de ruido, no me faltó mucho para imaginarme que era mi madre diciéndole algo a mi padre.

- Dice tu mamá – sonreí por mi inteligencia -, que mañana iremos, que nos comportaremos y te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas hacer.

- ¿Lo dice solo mi mamá o tú también?

Él chasqueó los dientes pero sé que lo hizo solo para molestarme - ¡Lo decimos los dos!

- Bien, te creeré, pero ahora me voy porque estoy cansada y necesito tener una seria conversación con Morfeo.

Mi padre se despidió de mí con un "adiós" y yo por fin pude colgar y tirarme a mi cama rogando porque las soluciones aparecieran mágicamente frente a mí. Bueno, no era ilegal tener fe.

.

.

.

Hice el nudo en mi estómago pero en cuanto me vi sentí que se veía ridículo, me sentía… rara, no me gustó. Lo desaté y como la camiseta aún me quedaba bastante más grande de lo normal, decidí por metérmela dentro de los pantalones, pero también se veía mal, así que como ninguna de las opciones me agradaban, me decidí por lo simple, estiré la camiseta y la dejé caer libremente sobre mis calzas, se me veía enorme pero también dejaba en claro que era un par de tallas más grandes y que era una de las que tenía Edward.

Me maquillé con cuidado ya que sería mi elemento femenino, también me recogí el cabello para estar cómoda y poder gritar con tranquilidad, esta tarde era especial y por lo mismo no podía quitarme ese nudo incómodo que tenía en el centro de la panza. Cada tanto, cuando pensaba en lo que pasaría dentro de unas horas, me venía esa sensación.

- Solo respira… no pasa nada.

Gemí, porque si yo no estaba convencida de mis palabras, menos iba a convencer a alguien más.

Mis padres pasarían por mí, al terminar me vendría con Edward, ya que hoy, sin acciones forzadas o reprimidas, le mostraríamos al mundo nuestra relación, me estaba jugando la vida con esto ya que estaba segura de que Marco explotaría, pero por lo menos rogaba que me diera la oportunidad de hablar y exponerle mi propuesta antes de demandarme.

Con la garganta seca, me fui a la cocina, llené un vaso de agua y solo alcancé a dar un sorbo antes de darme cuenta que estaba un poco desordenado. Guardé el café instantáneo que había dejado más temprano sobre la encimera, cerré la mantequilla y la devolví al refrigerador para que volviera a tomar su estado original, en fin… ordené y traté de mantener mi mente ocupada por los cinco minutos que faltaban para que llegaran mis padres.

Cuando escuché mi celular, salté y dejé todo donde estaba para salir corriendo, solo me preocupé de ponerle llave a la puerta y tomar mi bolsa. Este era un código entre mis padres y yo, "hazme sonar el celular cuando llegues".

En el momento en que me deslicé en el asiento trasero del auto de mis padres volví a sentir esa cosquilla en la panza, solo que estaba vez estaba multiplicada por diez.

- ¿Estás bien, hija? – mi madre me miró a través del espejo. No sé para que me preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta.

- Sí – le mentí y ella asintió dándome una de sus mirada de "después hablamos".

- Renée, cariño – habló mi padre -, la niña quizás solamente está un poco nerviosa… pero te aseguro que no es nada.

Sí, como no.

Bufé mentalmente y me crucé de brazos concentrándome en el paisaje que pasaba por mi ventana. La sensación seguía creciendo pero se detuvo el cosquilleo en cuanto mi padre entró al estacionamiento del estadio. Esperé a que mis padres se bajaran primero del auto, yo di una profunda respiración y luego salí.

- Charlie – aunque mi madre le hablaba a él, me miró a mi primero -, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar nachos y gaseosas antes de que se llene la fila?

- ¡Eso es una muy buena idea, amada mía!

Rodé los ojos ante el dramatismo y al beso exagerado que le dio mi padre a mi madre antes de salir danzando por entre la multitud. Aún era temprano así que con mi madre nos quedamos a un costado de la entrada esperando, sabía que ella quería decirme algo y como no estaba en una situación de lo más cómoda, decidí ser yo quien cortara el ambiente.

- Entonces… ¿Quién crees que gane el juego?

Arrugué la nariz al darme cuenta de lo estúpida de mi pregunta - ¿Quiénes juegan?

- ¿Edward? - Pregunté en respuesta a su pregunta.

Nos miramos en seguida y luego de un par de segundo estallamos en una sonora carcajada que atrajo más de una mirada curiosa y un tanto estresada, supongo que a la gente no le gustaba hacer fila para entrar y supongo que cuando mi padre llegara y pasáramos antes que todo con mis súper mega especiales pases que me dio mi novio, nos odiarían un poquitín más.

- Tu padre me contó sobre eso de los rumores y no sé cuántas cosas más – asentí y dejé que continuara -, no sé si él entendió lo que querías preguntarle pero yo si lo hice, hija, y creo que si vas a hacer algo hoy debes estar segura.

- Lo estoy – no dudé en contestar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te mueves así?

Seguí su mirada hasta mi pie derecho que parecía tener vida propia ya que se movía con insistencia, automáticamente lo obligué a detenerse y así mismo suspiré ya que sabía que ese era uno de mis malditos tics para cuando los nervios comenzaban a carcomerme por dentro.

- Es solo que – llevé mis manos a mis cabellos y los tiré hacia atrás, otro gesto más que dejaba al descubierto mi estado -, no quiero hacer de esto un circo, soy periodista y estoy acostumbrada a todo este mundo de famosos, pero, así mismo, sé lo que se me vendrá encima, Edward no es cualquier celebridad en Miami y menos ahora que es muy probable que vaya al _Super Bowl_… además, está Rosalie y…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – me interrumpió mi madre.

- Pasa que la maldita perra rubia sigue colgada de mi novio – me crucé de brazos como si ella estuviera cerca.

Mi madre se me acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos – Tranquila, hija. Si Edward está contigo es por algo, o si no estaría con ella en su lugar – acarició mis cabellos y en seguirá le di mejor acceso -. Y con respecto a lo que sea que harás hoy, solo quiero estar segura de que tú estás segura.

- Lo estoy – la miré.

- ¿Y qué opina Edward sobre esto?

Sonreí automáticamente al recordar sus palabras – Edward solo quiere poder salir conmigo sin preocuparse de quién pueda vernos.

- Entonces supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a ver el rostro de mi hija en algún periódico o canal de chismes.

- ¡Reneé! – nos enderezamos para ver a mi padre que venía llegando con las manos llenas de comida. ¡Cerdo! -, ¿por qué andas discriminando los canales que no te gusta ver?

- ¿Sabes, querido? – mi madre se acercó a él y le quitó una de las gaseosas, le dio un sorbo y luego alzó un ceja -, no pienso volver a tener esta discusión contigo.

Ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición, él hizo un gesto de nene pequeño pateando el suelo y yo solo rodé los ojos. Saqué los tres pases que me dio Edward de mi bolso y me acerqué hacia el portero que estaba filtrando la enorme fila de personas ansiosas por entrar.

- ¡EY!, no puedes pasar… ¡HAZ LA FILA! – no me volteé hacia el grito del hombre porque sería peor.

- Hola, tengo estos – le enseñé los pases al guardia.

- Claro.

Mientras el hombre los examinaba, un niño se me acercó y tiró de mi camiseta.

- ¿Esa es la camiseta de Edward?, ¡yo también soy muy fanático de él!

Le sonreí al chico – Eres un niño muy inteligente. Él es el mejor.

Le revolví el cabello y miré a mis padres para que avanzaran. Más gente comenzó a gritar en desacuerdo pero el único grito que escuché fue el del niño.

- ¿Tú lo conoces? – sonreí, porque este chico era, incluso, más inteligente de lo que pensaba - ¡Sí lo conoces!... ¿Le pedirías a Edward un autógrafo para mí?

- ¡Claro! – grité por sobre el ruido.

No sabía como lo haría, pero sí trataría de cumplirle mi promesa.

.

.

.

El juego ya estaba por terminar y mis manos no dejaban de temblar, mi padre estaba tan absorto en la cancha y mi madre tratando de controlarlo para que no pasara la barrera que lo separaba del campo de juego, que agradecí mi momento a solas para reflexionar, esa extraña sensación en mi estómago estaba claudicando haciéndome sentir muchísimo más segura.

- Papá… papá – lo volví a llamar, pero pese a estar a su lado, él no reaccionó -, ¡PAPÁ! – lo removí consiguiendo su atención -, ¿Cuánto falta para que termine el juego?

- Unos cinco minutos y si no te importa… me gustaría ver el final.

Volvió a gritarles a los jugadores, en especial a mi novio pero yo supe que era mi señal. Llamé ahora la atención de mi madre y ella me sonrió.

- Voy… - apunté hacia la cancha y mi padre asintió.

- ¡Suerte!

Su grito sonó amortiguado por el de mi padre. Por suerte, él estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego para verme mover porque de otra forma se hubiera colgado de mi brazo para estar a mi lado en cuanto el juego terminara.

Cuando llegué a la parte baja, tuve que mostrar mi pase para que me dejaran entrar a la parte de las bancas, estaban todos concentrados en el juego menos uno de los entrenadores de los _Miami Dolphins_ que se acercó enseguida a mí.

- Tú eres Bella – ese fue su saludo.

- Sí… ¿Cómo…?

- Edward tiene una foto tuya pegada en su casillero y le habla siempre antes de salir al campo.

- Oh – miré al suelo para rehuirle a su mirada y que no se diera cuenta de lo encendida que estaban mis mejillas -, eso es… lindo.

- Supongo – miró detrás de mí y luego al campo de juego -, que si estás aquí es porque la relación comenzará a hacerse pública.

- Yo solo quiero felicitar a mi novio sin tener que preocuparme de quién nos esté mirando.

No pude hablar con Edward desde ayer que me fue a dejar a mi casa porque el tiempo de concentración era muy importante para él y no quería poner nada más en su cabeza que pudiera desconcentrarle del juego. Así que a estas alturas mi única preocupación era tener la posibilidad de explicarle mi plan antes de que cualquier cosa se pudiera malinterpretar.

Con una última jugada de mi novio, una de esas en donde hace un pase largo y el balón cruza la línea, se dio por terminado el juego dejando así a los _Miami Dolphins_ como los ganadores y los representantes de la AFC.

Cuando pude ver a Edward en el momento en que sus compañeros le dieron espacio, lo vi buscarme entre el público, así que di un paso hacia adelante rogando porque desviara su atención y lo hizo.

En el preciso momento en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto se me olvidó mi plan, el juego y las miles de personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, solo fui capaz de concentrarme en mi novio y en cómo estaba corriendo hacia mí. Para cortar nuestra distancia, también corrí a su encontró y fui alzada por los aires en cuanto nos encontramos.

- ¡Ganamos, amor!, ¡GANAMOS!

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mis pies estaban en el aire y nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura – Quiero poder besarte sin que me importe quién pueda vernos… ¿puedo?

Edward no me respondió, solo me sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente como para que yo alcanzara sus labios. Se sentía extraño tocar su lengua y que no tuviera su aro encantador en ella, pero era él quien me excitaba sin importar que implementos adicionales llevara.

Me alcé en puntillas y me olvidé del mundo, el ruido del estadio se estancó en algún lugar lejano y la gente a nuestro alrededor se agolpó lejos de nosotros. No había nadie, solo Edward y yo compartiendo un beso de amor en medio de la cancha de los _Miami Dolphins_. Marco y su maldita exclusiva también dejaron de importarme, porque nada podía ocupar mi mente en estos momentos, más que los labios de mi novio.

Mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda hasta posarse en la curvatura de mi trasero, mi cuerpo se comenzó a encender de tal forma que supe que era mi señal, si no me alejaba de Edward en estos momentos saldríamos en primera plana, pero de la sección policial al ser encarcelados por infracción a la moral.

- Ahora – suspiré cerrando los ojos y procurando que nuestros labios se siguieran rozando -, supongo que tenemos más de una mirada curiosa sobre nosotros.

- Sí, supongo eso, pero…

- Espera – abrí los ojos e hice que me pusiera atención -, necesito decirte algo, es sobre Marco y su maldita idea de descubrir lo que supuestamente escondes.

- ¿Qué…?

Lo corté para no perder el hilo – Necesito darle algo y…

- ¿Vas a decirle?

No sé si sus ojos heridos podían demostrar más dolor que los míos al darme cuenta de que él pudiera pensar que yo sería capaz de algo como esto. Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente y afiancé mi agarre a su cuello.

- Lo quiero darle es solo una exclusiva de nuestra relación – sin fuerzas, solté su cuello y me dejé caer hasta que mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo -… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que…?

- No amor, lo siento, perdón por insinuarlo pero… solo disfrutemos de esto ¿sí?

Asentí y puse una sonrisa porque ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir sobre esto.

Como lo supuse, más de un flash se disparó en nuestra dirección, pero Edward me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí, llevándonos enseguida por los pasillos que llevan directamente a los camerinos, sus compañeros venían cantando y celebrando, un par también iba de la mano con sus novias o algún integrante de su familia, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de los camerinos, Edward nos detuvo.

- Ahora tengo que ir a la conferencia de prensa y me preguntarán sobre el beso, ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Edward – tomé su rostro y lo hice mirarme –, la idea de esto es ser libres, a Marco solo le daremos una primera entrevista para que se atragante la boca al alardear sobre su exclusiva, pero nada más, ahí termina mi contrato con él, con una exclusiva.

- Bien, entonces supongo que puedo evadir las preguntas – miró al frente por un segundo y volvió a verme -. Amor… por sobre lo de recién, yo no quise insinuar…

- Sé que no, pero aún así no me gusta que desconfíes de mí, aunque si reconozco que tampoco debe ser agradable para ti que yo haya planificado todo esto sin consultarte, pero Marco se presentó ayer en mi casa y tuve que pensar rápido.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

Negué con la cabeza – Solo me presionó para hacer mi trabajo.

- Ese maldito – habló entre dientes -, espero que ahora que obtendrá lo que tanto desea nos deje en paz.

- Seguro que lo hará.

Le sonreí y soné segura pero la verdad es que no lo estaba tanto.

Con un beso casto nos despedimos porque ya los periodistas estaban por todas partes. Cuando me vi sola en los pasillos, me di cuenta que no conocía a nadie y tampoco tenía interés de comenzar a presentarme yo sola como la novia de Edward, así que fui a la entrada pero dos enormes guardias estaban reteniendo a las cientos de personas que trataban de entrar.

- Perdón – toqué la espalda de uno de los guardias para llamar su atención -, necesito salir y no sé por dónde.

- Señorita, creo que tendrá que esperar porque dudo que pueda pasar por acá.

Suspiré frustrada y me dispuse a irme cuando un brazo bastante familiar me llamó la atención.

- ¡Bella! Hija… diles que nos dejen entrar.

Mi padre comenzó a arrastrar a mi madre por entre las personas hasta que llegó a la reja que le impedía el paso a la gente.

- Ellos son mis padres – los apunté -, ¿podría dejarlos pasar?

- Lo siento señorita, pero solo puede entrar gente con autorización.

Saqué del bolsillo trasero de mi jeans los otros dos pases y se los mostré – Tengo estos, son de ellos.

- Oh, entonces sí.

Mientras uno de los guardias abría la reja para que mis padres pasaran, el otro se aseguraba de que nadie más lo hiciera, con una mano en pecho mi madre llegó hasta mi lado.

- Eso que hiciste… fue muy romántico – me dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ahora soy oficialmente el suegro de Edward! ¡Puedo decirle a mis amigos que mi hija se acuesta con el Mariscal de los _Dolphins_.

Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré porque no tenía caso discutir con él. Una vez que nos alejamos de la multitud me detuve.

- Necesito hacer una llamada, Edward está en una conferencia de prensa así que cuando salga nos podremos ir.

- Claro hija, ve tranquila.

Le hice un gesto a mi padre para que supiera que lo estaba viendo poniendo los dedos sobre mis ojos y apuntándolo, él solo se encogió de hombros pero no era como si fuera a decir a algo más.

Me alejé mientras marcaba el número de Marco, ahora venia la parte complicada.

- Supongo que debo felicitarte por tu noviazgo, aunque eso explica tu falta de profesionalismo y trabajo.

- Marco, mi vida personal es solo mía y lamento que se haya mezclado con la profesional, pero no es algo que haya buscado.

- Entonces supongo que solo debo felicitarte y decirte que buscaré alguien más para que haga tu trabajo.

- Ante todo cumplo con mi palabra – lo corté con voz seca -, y si te dije que te daría una exclusiva es porque lo haré.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí – respiré hondo antes de hablar -, ¿qué te parece tener nuestra primera entrevista como pareja?, te contaremos todos los detalles que quieras saber.

El silencio de Marco me hizo comprobar que mi oferta le gustó, así que esperé pacientemente hasta que él se decidiera a hablarme.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Mañana, quiero que hagamos la entrevista mañana para que salga cuanto antes, no quiero perder tiempo.

- Bien, mándame la dirección y la hora en la que debes estar y ahí estaremos.

Corté porque la verdad es que no quería seguir hablando con él. Me fui al encuentro con mis padres y como no los encontré me acerqué hacia una puerta que estaba semiabierta, ahí me di cuenta que estaba el resto de la familia de los jugadores, era un lugar acogedor, con sofás y un poco de comida, además de una pantalla plana en donde se estaba pasando la conferencia de prensa.

Me quedé apostada en la puerta porque justo era Edward quien estaba hablando.

- Edward, vimos a Rosalie en las gradas pero fue otra chica la que se llevó un beso tuyo… ¿Qué pasó ahí?

- Rosalie es una buena amiga mía y Bella, ella es mi novia.

Hubo más preguntas pero yo escuché solo esa porque era la que me interesaba y la que me hizo crecer mi sonrisa.

Estaba tan pagada de mí misma que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se me acercó. En cuanto me giré deseé no haberlo hecho.

- ¿Sabes? – miré al frente porque verla me ponía de mal humor -, siempre me gustó Edward y estuve de acuerdo con ser su amiga porque sabía que él debía superar sus complejos solo, pero ahora… creo que ya es hora de que peleé por él.

- ¿No te estás acostando con Jasper? – me crucé de brazos para que Rosalie no me viera apretar mis puños.

- Sí y aunque es magnífico en la cama… creo que me gustaría probar a Edward – la miré para que se ubicara y cerrara su puta boca -, y ver que es capaz de hacer con ese sexy aro que tiene en la lengua.

Bien, creo que mi primera vez en los periódicos o canales de espectáculos será por haberle roto la nariz a la puta de Rosalie.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me demoré pero acá está el nuevo capítulo.**

**¿Quién odia a Rosalie?**

**Creo que a pasado harto tiempo y estoy extrañando a Manídward así que el próximo capítulo se viene un poquito más candente :)**

**Mil gracias a Erica Castelo, mi beta que siempre me ayuda mucho en mis historias ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?, te ves algo colorada…

Su sonrisa solo me hizo apretar aún más mi mandíbula que amenazaba con romperme un par de dientes. Esperé que mi mirada matadora fuera suficiente para hacerla retroceder pero supongo que ella no conocía esa palabra.

- Me siento mal – me doblé hacia adelante y tosí disimuladamente, pero rápidamente me compuse y le sonreí -, creo que tu perfume me está provocando náuseas… ¿no sabes que no hay que comprar cosas en la calle?, te dicen que es de marca pero nunca es así… y creo que te han estafado – aprovechando su mutismo me acerqué a ella -. No es bueno jugar un juego si no estás segura de ser la ganadora, Rosalie…

- Tú no me conoces – replicó ella con la furia a flor de piel.

Me encogí de hombros y rodeé los ojos – Y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa, solo quiero que te alejes de mi novio y de mi mejor amigo.

- Jasper habla dormido – su sonrisa no me gustó nada y menos que ahora ella se sintiera con poder. Quise retroceder pero no lo hice -, y es bastante más conversador que en el sexo.

- Déjalo tranquilo.

La forma en la que frunció los labios me dijo que mi amigo, había soltado algo inconscientemente – No estoy muy segura… porque no solo es muy bueno en la cama, sino que también es bastante conversador. No sabía que estaba enamorado de ti.

Estaba segura de que no era así y de que él lo sabía. Así que no podía creer en las palabras de Rosalie, conocía a Jasper desde hace años y más de una vez dormí con él, no solo después del sexo, por lo que estaba convencidísima, que no había dicho nada que pudiera esta rubia desabrida, usar en mi contra.

Relajándome, llevé mis manos hacia el interior de los bolsillos de mi jeans y me volteé quedando a un lado de ella y frente a la pantalla plana. La ignoré olímpicamente disfrutando de cómo su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar y a salir bastante más rápido por su nariz.

Dejé pasar unos segundos, absolutamente convenientes y volví a abrir mi boca, pero sin perder de mi vista a mi novio que estaba contestando la pregunta de un periodista.

- Edward te estima bastante… no – me corregí -, de hecho podría afirmar que te quiere – no me volteé a verla pero supe que estaba sonriendo -, pero ese cariño es puramente fraternal y puedo afirmar que un tanto frágil… no es mi intención ponerlo en tu contra, pero tampoco aceptaré que te metas en nuestra relación.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

Por fin me giré a verla y noté que estaba más lívida – Para nada – alcé mis cajas y le resté importancia -, yo no amenazo, pero me gusta dejar las cosas claras desde un principio… no quiero problemas contigo, Rosalie, pero mucho menos quiero problemas en mi relación con Edward, así que espero que entiendas que el hilo siempre se rompe por lo más fino – la miré de arriba abajo y sonreí -, bueno… tú entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Sí, Rosalie tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero podía afirmar que sus caderas estaban comenzando a rayar en lo exagerado y no sé si había algo de relleno en su trasero o no, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo era evidentemente más amplia que el resto. Supongo que ella entendió mi ironía porque sin decir nada más, apretó los labios y salió del salón sin hacer mayor escándalo.

Pese a que ella no era una _Top Model_, su carrera iba potencialmente en ascenso y, por lo mismo, una duda se sembró en mí. No porque Edward no fuera un hombre soñado, sino porque, por lo poco que conocía a Rosalie, podía afirmar que era una mujer calculadora y que planeaba sus pasos con mucho ahínco.

Me acerqué hasta un sofá de un solo cuerpo ubicado contra una pared que me daba un poco de privacidad, y aunque desde ese lugar no podía escuchar la entrevista que se estaba realizando, seguía teniendo una buena visión de mi novio. Me crucé de piernas y apoyé mi codo en el apoyabrazos para así poder afirmar mi cabeza.

Este había sido un día interesante y bastante movido, por lo que aprecié este momento solo para mí. En cuanto la entrevista de Edward acabara, vendría a buscarme y un nuevo revuelo nos envolvería. No podía arrepentirme ahora, esta fue mi idea y, como la mujer adulta que era, debo hacerme cargo, aunque eso no quitaba que al cerrar mis ojos deseara solo estar en mi casa siendo mimada por mi novio.

- Creo que un poco de vino te hará bien.

Abrí los ojos y suspiré tratando de sonreírle a mi madre – Gracias.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y le dio un sorbo a su propia copa. La imité disfrutando del sabor dulzón del brebaje, sentí como pasaba quemando por mi garganta y como terminaba en mi estómago vacío.

¡Rayos!

Necesitaba comer algo si no quería terminar bailando en ropa interior sobre la mesa central.

- Necesito comida – murmuré, pero no alcancé ni siquiera a levantarme cuando mi madre me entregó un plato de cartón con un montón de galletas dulces en él. Le sonreí porque la verdad no encontré nada más qué decir -. ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor mamá de mundo?

- Sí, pero nunca está de más escucharlo otra vez.

Suspiré y me crucé de piernas volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza en mi mano – Ha sido un día intenso.

- ¿Pensaste que no lo sería?

Suspiré – No… sabía que sería así, pero… - fruncí los labios y miré a mi madre esperando porque me entendiera -, creo que solo quiero ver a Edward… que hablemos y…

- ¡OH, POR DIOS!, ¡eres Bob Griese!, tienes que firmar mi camiseta… Dios, eres una leyenda de los _Miami Dolphins_.

Cerré los ojos con mayor fuerza y gemí rogando porque no terminaran sacando a mi padre con fuerzas especiales. Lamentablemente para él no pensaba siquiera amargarme por esto, así que con mi madre nos quedamos viendo cómo él comenzaba a revolotear por el salón, unos cuantos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y otro tanto lo miraba sonriendo.

- Mamá… ¿estás segura que mi papá no tuvo algún accidente del que no me enteré?

Ella me sonrió pero con una nostalgia que me obligó a ponerme seria - ¿Recuerdas al abuelo Swan?

- Claro – él había muerto cuando yo era pequeña pero aun así lo recordaba.

- Él era fanático de los _Miami Dolphins_ y comenzó a llevar… más bien a traer – se corrigió -, a tu padre al estadio desde antes de que pudiera caminar. Así que si hay algo de lo que Charlie es realmente fanático es los _Miami Dolphins_… tienes que entender que todo esto para él es como un sueño hecho realidad… el sueño de tu abuelo, Bella.

- Y supongo que el haber tenido solo una hija que no tiene idea del fútbol no ayudó mucho a que sus tardes de juegos fueron más entretenidas.

Cuando pequeña había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba si mi padre hubiera preferido tener un hijo. Siempre fui muy unida con él, pero hubo un montón de cosas a lo largo de mi vida que no pude hacer por ser mujer, así que supongo que ayudarlo a disfrutar de uno de sus sueños no era de ninguna forma algo malo.

- Solo espero que se le pase pronto el sabor por lo nuevo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que seguiremos viniendo a los juegos?

Sonreí al entender el verdadero trasfondo en la pregunta de mi madre – Si hice todo esto hoy es porque estoy segura, madre.

- Bien, eso me parece muy bien.

Una nueva ola de gritos y aplausos se creó en el salón pero esta vez no vino solo de mi padre, sino de todos los presentes, con mi madre, inmediatamente nos pusimos de pie y vimos cómo los jugadores de los _Dolphins_ comenzaban a entrar. Esto no se hacía siempre, pero hoy, estos hombres habían conseguido llegar al _Super Bowl_ y eso era motivo de orgullo.

Entre la multitud, pude ver a Edward cuando venía a mi encuentro – Se me olvidó decirte sobre este lugar, nena.

- Pude encontrarlo por mí misma – le sonreí.

- Siempre está disponible pero casi nadie lo usa… supongo que hoy es especial.

- Supones muy bien – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y aunque me tuve que alzar en puntillas para hacerlo, no me molestó en lo más mínimo -. ¿Estamos bien?

- Sí… solo – él suspiró y besó mi frente -, te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti… y ahora somos libres.

- Entonces, creo que una cita vendría siendo una buena idea.

Comencé a sonreír como si fuera cualquier adolescente a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños - ¿Una cita?, ¿de verdad?

- Sí… yo tampoco he tenido una y creo que es hora de sacar a relucir todo mi poder de seducción…

- ¿De seducción? – llevé, lentamente mis manos a sus hombros y los acaricié por encima de su camiseta.

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros -, todo hombre tiene que ser capaz de enamorar y encantar a su chica a cada instante. No basta solamente regalar una rosa de vez en cuando, en una relación hay que ser creativo y, cariño… - afianzó el agarré en mi cintura -, yo pienso ser muy creativo contigo.

Por esta vez, solo rocé mis labios con los suyos ya que un lugar llenísimo de gente, no era mi lugar ideal para profundizar un beso que conllevaba tantas promesas implícitas.

- Hijo – mi padre apareció por detrás de Edward y puso una de sus manos en el enorme hombro de mi novio. Se veía chistoso -, con mi esposa reservamos una mesa en el _Malus_.

_Malus_, era un restaurante exquisito ubicado en el _Belle __I__sle __P__ark_, y aunque muy pocas veces habíamos ido ahí, porque había que hacer las reservas con tiempo, me agradó mucho saber que mi padre había considerado ese lugar, ya que en los últimos años, se había convertido en una especie de tradición cruzar por el _Venetian Causeway_ en los momentos especiales.

Miré a Edward con una enorme sonrisa rogando porque no rechazara esta oferta, él me entendió porque enseguida acarició mi espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, yo me apoyé en su pecho pero recién ahí noté que todavía estaba con el uniforme puesto y que estaba sudado.

- Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno se vaya a cambiar y que nos encontremos en…

- Bella – me interrumpió mi padre -, nosotros vivimos al otro lado de la ciudad y acá estamos a cuatro cuadras del cruce, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos desde aquí.

- Pero… – miré a Edward, que aún estaba sudado, y luego a mí, que llevaba puesta la enorme camiseta con su número.

- Tengo ropa en los casilleros… si a ti no te importa – me miró -, ir con vestida así, pueden esperar a que me duche para irnos.

¿Qué si me importaba paséame con el número de mi novio que acaba de clasificar al _Super Bowl_?

¡Diablos, no!

- Entonces te esperamos acá – me alcé y besé sus labios castamente.

- Bien, vuelvo en unos minutos.

El salón había comenzado a despejarse poco a poco, solo quedaban un par de personas, cuando uno de los compañeros de Edward se me acercó.

- Hola, soy David – estiró mi mano y yo la acepté -, puede que Edward me mate por esto pero creo que es lógico que le dé las gracias a la chica que nos llevó a la final.

Pestañeé varias veces tratando de comprender sus palabras pero por más esfuerzo que hice, tuve que preguntarle a qué se refería – Lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Que es por ti – me apuntó -, que Edward pudo poner por fin, esa puta cabeza en el campo de juego… así que si hay alguien que es responsable de nuestra victoria no es nadie más que tú, que le diste las energías a Edward para correr como nunca.

- Creo que estás un poco equivocado, Edward es muy buen jugador – fruncí un poco más la frente.

- Sí, pero hasta Edward Cullen necesita un pequeño incentivo de vez en cuando.

Mientras, David se iba, yo me quedé en el mismo lugar algo pasmada – Bien, eso fue raro – murmuró mi padre

Me encogí de hombros y seguí a mis padres hasta los pasillos. Aunque solo habían pasado menos de diez minutos desde que Edward se fue, lo vimos acercarse a nosotros, venía con su cabello mojado, consiguiendo que así se le viera unos tonos más oscuros y _sexy_, su camiseta blanca se amoldaba perfectamente a su torso y sus jeans… no los vi pero sabía que se veían perfectos aunque él pesara que le faltaba relleno.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó llegando a mi lado.

- Y hambrientos – le respondió mi padre.

Imitando a mi papá, Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, y así caminamos por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Pese a que había pasado casi una hora desde que el juego finalizó, los periodistas deportivos seguían apostados afuera de los camerinos esperando por Edward, y es que dudaba mucho que dejaran pasar la oportunidad de acribillarlo a preguntas, sobre todo luego de su triunfo y mi aparición en el campus de juego.

- Tranquila – susurró antes de apretar el agarre de su mano en la mía.

_Edward… ¿Qué __se__ siente haber ganado?_

_¿Ya olvidaste a Rosalie?_

_¿Tienes nueva novia?_

_¿Está embarazada?_

_¿Contra quién crees que les toca disputar el título?_

_¿Piensas casarte?_

_¿A quién le dedicas tu triunfo?_

_¿Qué le dirías a todos los corazones femeninos que se rompieron con ese beso?_

_¿Cómo piensas prepararte para __el__ Super Bowl?_

_¿El beso es una especie de cábala?_

Entre preguntas y más preguntas, conseguimos llegar a nuestros autos. Yo me subí con Edward a su Volvo mientras mis padres se montaban en su camioneta, ellos iban por delante y nosotros siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

Cuando dejábamos atrás el estadio, puse mi mano sobre la de mi novio que descansa en la palanca de cambios.

- Eso salió mejor de lo pensado – murmuré.

- Todas esas preguntas – comenzó a negar pero lo detuve.

- Los periodistas somos así – le sonreí -, ser insidiosos es parte de nuestro trabajo – rodé los ojos -, pero supongo que hay que agradecer que las preguntas profesionales se intercalaran con las personales.

La cena de celebración con mis padres salió perfecta. Aunque algunas personas reconocieron a Edward, solo dos niños se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo, los que él aceptó a dar sin problema.

Mientras comíamos pude estudiar más de cerca la situación. Si bien, los últimos dos años había tenido otro novio, y James era absolutamente fabuloso en muchos aspectos, creo que nunca se compenetró tan bien con mis padres, y no me refiero al hecho de que mi padre fuera prácticamente un fanático de Edward, sino del hecho de que mi madre le contara paso a paso su receta para la enchilada y que él le dijera como es que hacía la suya, que mi padre le explicara su forma de poner el cebo en la caña de pescar y él lo escuchara atento haciendo las preguntas precisas pero sin que nadie lo obligara.

Me refiero al hecho que, con Edward, las cosas se daban con naturalidad.

Tomé un poco de mi copa de vino y sonreí, Edward me hacia feliz como nadie y se lo hice saber cuando tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa, había estado demasiado callada y él lo estaba comenzando a notar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – me apegué un poco más hacia él y quedó más tranquilo.

Para cuando la cena terminó ya estábamos todos evidentemente cansados, había sido un día largo.

Generalmente, cuando veníamos hasta aquí, nos quedamos dando una vuelta y disfrutando del mar, pero hoy no, Edward necesitaba descansar, así que le pedí que nos fuéramos directamente a casa. Esta noche nos quedaríamos en la suya, y ni bien llegamos y tocamos cama, caímos rendidos.

.

.

.

- Si no estás seguro de esto…

- Lo estoy, solo quiero que salgamos de esto de una vez por todas.

Asentí y apretando el agarre de su mano entramos a las oficinas de Marco donde ya nos estaba esperando.

Pasamos a la sala que tenían preparada para la entrevista, pero con Edward ya habíamos hablado mucho al respecto y ambos acordamos no tardar más de diez minutos, en diez minutos contestaríamos todas sus preguntas y después él podría inventar lo que quisiera, de todas formas sabíamos que lo haría.

- Mi querida Isabella, es un gusto tenerte aquí – rodé los ojos y me crucé de piernas -. Edward, igualmente un placer.

- Comencemos esto cuanto antes – rugió mi novio.

- Bien, veo que ninguno anda de muy buenos ánimos. Comencemos por la primera pregunta. Edward… no hace mucho estabas de novio con Rosalie Hale, ¿terminaste con ella antes o después de conocer a la señorita Swan?

Bien, la primera pregunta directo al hueso.

- La verdad, señor Volturi, es que conozco a Bella desde hace mucho, fuimos compañeros de colegio y hace un par de meses nos reencontramos.

- Oh – su sonrisa no me gustó para nada -, ¿un reencuentro casual? – me miró directamente esperando mi respuesta.

- La verdad es que no – le sonreí -, yo lo busqué, teníamos un asunto pendiente y preferí hablarlo con él antes que con nadie.

Aunque los ojos de Marco se entrecerraron de rabia al confirmar que nunca fue mi intención investigar a Edward, lo dejó pasar, después de todo estaba obteniendo la que muy posiblemente, fuera la única entrevista que diéramos juntos, y solamente porque nos estábamos viendo obligados.

El calibre de las preguntas no bajó, solo hizo una relacionada con el fútbol, pero no esperábamos menos, después de todo su revista solo era una más de las que se veían dependiendo de la cantidad de chismes en el contenido.

Como parte del trato, le permitimos a su fotógrafo que nos tomara una sola fotografía para acompañar el artículo.

Quince minutos después nos estábamos despidiendo, y con eso yo estaba terminando toda relación con Marco y su revista, aunque la mirada impasible que me dio no me daba buena espina, para nada.

- Ya nos volveremos a ver, querida Isabella.

- No creo que nuestros caminos nos lleven al mismo destino Marco – hablé con firmeza y quitando mi mano de entre las suyas.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y salimos de ahí tratando de olvidar lo que acabábamos de hacer.

- Maldita la hora que acepté el trabajo de Marco.

Él me apegó más a su cuerpo mientras me guiaba hasta su auto – Solo lo hiciste para poder protegerme y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

- Pero aún así fue una locura, nos involucré en algo demasiado estúpido, y estoy segura de que nadie podría siquiera acercarse a tu secreto… nadie sabrá nunca lo que escondes Edward, porque eso es solo mío – ya habíamos llegado a su auto y ahora él me tenía apresada contra él.

- Ahora que lo pienso – habló con coquetería -, si no fuera por Marco quizás nunca nos hubiéramos reencontrado, así que supongo que sí le debemos algo a ese infeliz.

- No… creo que lo nuestro era solo cosa de tiempo.

Me estiré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, no me importaba estar en la calle y que alguien pudiera vernos, por fin, después de tantos secretos y escondernos, podía besar a mi novio libremente sin preocuparme de quien pudiera vernos. Y hasta podía apostar, ni siquiera a la prensa que seguía a Edward le iba a importar a quien besaba luego de que vieran que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

- No sabes las veces que pensé en buscarte, Bella.

- No más de las que veces que yo pensé en ti cuando comenzaste a salir en la televisión… y cuando hiciste ese comercial del perfume… ¡Dios! – estiré mi cuello para reír mejor -, tuve que amarrarme para evitar ir a buscarte.

- Pero ahora somos libres y en estos momentos agradezco más que nunca no tener un agente detrás de mi trasero o si no lo hubiera pateado hasta la China.

- ¿Por qué nunca tuviste uno?

Se encogió de hombros – Ya te lo dije una vez, no me gustaba depender de nadie y Rosalie supo hacerse cargo de todo…

- ¿Y ahora? – temía preguntar pero más temía la respuesta.

- Rosalie está muy ocupada – sí, siendo una perra -, así que supongo que ahora si necesito algún tipo de asistente, pero algo de medio tiempo, nada más.

- Para que organice tus citas y horarios – le dije juguetonamente.

- Exacto… aunque yo puedo organizar solo mi cita de los viernes.

- Oh, ¿tienes una cita este viernes? – aprovechando que mis manos estaban en su cuello, jugueteé con sus cabellos.

- Sí…

Chaqueé la lengua y me apegué un poco más hacia él - ¿Y con quién?

No me importó en lo más mínimo sentir el cuerpo de Edward prácticamente sobre el mío y cortándome la poca ventilación que podría llegar a obtener.

- Con una chica muy guapa.

- Mmm… ¿y ella dijo que sí cuando le preguntaste?

- No, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará – iba a decir algo más para seguirle el juego, pero él puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios cortando mis palabras -. Así que, Bella, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo este viernes?

Fruncí el rostro y fingí pensar por lo que parecía una eternidad, jugar con mi novio era lo mejor del mundo y sobre todo ver como él comenzaba a impacientarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Prometo ser creativo – aportó.

- Bien – asentí -, entonces si prometes ser lo suficientemente creativo, acepto salir contigo este viernes.

Mejor que jugar con Edward, era ser besada por Edward.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá este capítulo, ya pasó lo "peor" con Marco, pero veremos si lo último :D**

**En el próximo se vienen un par de historias que han estado algo rezagadas y unos personajes desaparecidos en estos capítulos.**

**Mil gracias, como siempre :), a mi beta Erica Castelo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
